A Prince?
by exaigon
Summary: Running from Death Eaters, Harry stumbles across some shocking information and a new MMO RPG game that he can't help but play. Even if his life is in danger...Warning: There will be yaoi later!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter or ½ Prince (I would be getting paid for this if I did…)

So I noticed this was the first crossover for these series because not many people read ½ Prince. They soooooo should though, because I think it's hilarious and cute and awesome at the same time!

_Game Start:_

"Second Life?"

"Yes, sir! It's the newest game on the market. 99.9% realism guaranteed!" Harry briefly scanned the manual, and then shrugged.

"I'll buy it. Doll said she had a character in this game. Maybe I'll get to meet her," Harry mumbled under his breath. Then he looked up at the salesman and asked, "How much?"

Cautiously Harry made his way back to the new apartment he had just bought in T City. He knew the war was over but the last five years had been hectic and dangerous because of living Death Eaters that didn't know when to give up. They had found him in every European country he had fled to, so the black haired boy had decided to try something new. The Asian countries, more specifically Japan.

The war veteran had not been expecting to be mobbed, in his disguised form, the moment he had set foot into Tokyo. At first he had thought the magical government had recognized him as Harry Potter but that didn't seem to be the case. The real reason had shocked him to the core.

Upon reaching the emperor's house (he was head of the magical government in Japan just like China had an emperor as head of the magical government as well) Harry was given a chair and the emperor began a story.

Twenty-two years ago China was blessed with a male heir, but barely six months after the babe's birth, the child went missing. Search parties were sent out and always came back empty-handed. After three years of fruitless searching the emperor was forced to announce his son, Wang Fei, dead to the muggle world. Even the Wizarding world believed the child to be dead because his magical signature had completely disappeared. Barely a year later the empress was declared pregnant. China rejoiced when the second child, a female, was birthed.

After more details were added here and there a servant of the house came in declaring that the Chinese emperor had successfully been informed of their prince being alive. The boy's parents wanted to meet with him immediately and announce his presence to the world. Harry, being completely horrified had shot that down and quickly removed his glamour to show them his true identity. To say the two governments were shocked was a gross understatement. The heir to the Chinese throne had been battling for his life in Britain.

Immediately all people that were not important were obliviated of his true identity and that he ever existed. The newfound prince expressed his desire to stay anonymous for fear of his life, and his 'parents' agreed only if he lived in China and stayed in contact with them. Harry new it was dangerous but he couldn't help himself. It was like finding Sirius all over again. He had family! He was especially excited to find out he could stay in contact with his little sister who liked to be called Doll.

Once the shock had worn off about who he really was, it was extremely difficult to keep his new and precious parents from declaring war on Britain. Thankfully, Harry had successfully calmed his parents down through a week of short and intensive letter writing. The poor birds were exhausted and refused to carry anymore letters, which ended the argument rather quickly in Harry's favor. Now that he had Second Life he had a chance of seeing his family without putting anyone at risk.

Skimming the Manual a little more slowly this time Harry didn't see anything new, so he pulled the headset for the game out of the box and slipped it onto his head. It was a bit tight but he shrugged and lay down in bed after making sure he had gone over his checklist of thing-to-do-today and found it completed. Slowly, Harry drifted off into slumber, missing the shimmering of three white orbs over his head that slowly sank into the game headset.

Black. Everything was pitch black, and for a moment Harry felt a peace that he had never felt before. That was rudely interrupted by a great blinding flash of white as his surroundings melted into a blank white chamber.

Harry blinked up at the new figure sitting in the floating chair. She wore a helmet that made her look as if she was part of an experiment or something. There was a giant three emblazoned on it and her long chestnut-colored hair seemed to flow from it and down to her waist. "Hello and welcome to Second Life! Here you will be creating your avatar and once it is made there can be no changes afterwards. Because it is supposed to be 99.9% real there will be no changing of genders or anything of that sort~," the brunette stated cheerfully.

She cocked her head as if listening to someone say something. After a moment her attitude became even more cheery, which the green-eyed wizard hadn't thought possibly. Excitedly she said, "Wow! You are our one millionth player to log on. How extremely lucky! The creators are going to give you one wish. So choose carefully!"

"Um… I'll use my wish later," Harry stated. The girl only nodded energetically.

"Can I view myself as an elf possibly?" Harry asked. He had always been fascinated by elves when he was a child. Just because there were House Elves in the wizarding world that didn't mean there couldn't be other elves as well. It had taken quite some time but Harry was able to locate an ancient tome in the Black's family library that spoke of High Elves that had left this dimension for another one. That day Harry had been in a joyful mood all day, and nothing anyone did could destroy his happiness. Not even the cruciatus' he had suffered that night, through his dreams, had crushed his high spirits. Dented a little maybe, but definitely not destroyed.

Slowly a form fizzled into existence in front of him and Harry had to admit that he liked it. He barely even paid attention to the, now blushing, young woman as he ran a critical eye over the avatar. "Would you like to beautify or uglify by 30%?" came the faint voice above him.

"I guess that I'll do the beautify," the male said softly. The girl nodded her head, though Harry really wasn't paying attention to her, and added the beautification to the bishie that was already in front of her. What came from the beautification had the girl trying, in vain, to stem a nosebleed, while Harry nodded approvingly. Harry then glared at the avatar and if hearing his thoughts the eyes slowly came open. Two gasps resounded throughout the chamber along with a resounding thump behind Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Savior**

I've already done the disclaimer in the first chapter so I'm not going to do it again and again and again…

I remember that this takes place in 2100 A.D. so I'm moving the Harry Potter timeline up by a lot. Harry's birthday is going to be July 31, 2078. Oh and thank you JuMiKu for reviewing. :D

_Game Start_:

Two gasps resounded throughout the chamber along with a resounding thump behind Harry. The scleroses of the avatar's eyes were pitch black where there should have been white. It made the elf's already glowing green eyes seem more ominous. The face seemed more feral and Harry loved it!

"Oh my! I'm so sorry there must have been a glitch let me remove it real-"

"No," Harry interrupted, "I like it just like this. Can you leave it please?" He glanced up at the still blushing female who was just slipping on her helmet. A thoughtful look stole over her face, and hesitantly she nodded.

In her firm tone she said, "But if it gives you any problems, PM me. My name is Lolicat and I'm a GM*."

Harry nodded then turned his attention back on the body before him. It needed something a little more… "Ah! Could you turn the scar on my forehead into a black tattoo and make it go down across my eye and all the way down to my chin? Oh, and make my hair calf length," he added as an afterthought.

The changes were added and Harry nodded approvingly. The long pointed ears only complemented the avatar's overall appearance. Lolicat wanted to squeal, loudly. Her sister, Lolidragon, would be so jealous. She had found a bishie on par with, and maybe even better than Prince, and she really wanted to gloat. Luckily for Harry, she wasn't as forceful as Lolidragon with these kinds of things, so she settled for asking if he wanted to change anything else.

Harry nodded. He only wanted the skin a little bit paler; it would contrast nicely with his already raven black hair. When that was done, Harry contemplated what he wanted his wish to be. It had to be something non-restrictive in any way. The man hated being tied down. Having an epiphany, the soon-to-be-player turned up to the Lolicat and asked for wings. Normally only bird type beasts and the celestial class had wings but they sounded like a wonderful idea.

Lolicat was hesitant but with the full force of the green puppy dog eyes on her she contacted the creators. After a few minutes, Harry was starting to get fidgety. He had really never gotten anything that he had asked for that was actually permanent. These wings would be just the things he would need to taste the freedom of the skies again. Slowly, the GM's eyes opened and she looked down at the anxious man it front of her. Her chin tilted toward the avatar and Harry span in place. There just barely poking over the avatar's shoulder were the tips of what looked to be tiny bird wings. Harry walked behind the figure to gaze at the hawk sized wings.

"You'll need to level them up just like everything else. The more you use them the better they'll get. This way it's fairer to other players, okay?"

"Alright. Um… I'm done with my character," Harry said.

"Oh no you're not! We still have to give you a name!" Lolicat exclaimed. Harry looked sort of startled at her sudden loud tone, but nodded his head and started thinking. One name just kept popping up in his head and he thought it was fitting considering how his life had been.

Harry spoke confidently, "My name will be Savior and I want to start in the Central Continent." Lolicat looked down and nodded. Happily bouncing in her seat she activated the player's life. "Oh yeah! Stats are randomly assigned so you don't have to worry about that," she exclaimed cheerily as the man and his avatar started to merge and slowly disappear.

Harry woke up groaning. The dirt and rocks were really uncomfortable. Slowly, he sat up and looked at his surroundings. It looked like he was in the middle of a forest but he could hear distant murmuring which meant he was near some civilization. Standing up, Harry almost tipped over again when he wrongly estimated the weight on his back. The elf whipped his head around and almost cried. The wings were gone. Nothing he ever really wanted stayed, and he had really wanted those wings. An itching sensation stated between his shoulder blades and with a gasp of pain from Harry, he felt as if something just pushed out from his skin.

Harry looked hopefully behind him and there were his mottled brown and white hawk wings stretched as wide as they could go. Experimentally, Harry flexed and flapped his wings. Nothing happened so he flapped as hard as he could and he lifted a few inches off the ground.

**System Notice: Savior learned New Ability- Hover (lvl 1)**

The new player blinked in surprise at the voice that came from nowhere then shrugged. He let himself drop to the ground with a huff and pulled his wings back into himself and set off to the nearest town with a huff. It took about ten minutes but he finally got to the little town and stopped near the edge. Noises overwhelmed his sensitive ears and it too a little while to get used to. After a while the loud ringing stopped and he entered the bustling little town looking for someone to help braid his hair.

It took two hours to find someone who was not a fangirl (at least he didn't think she was…) and who didn't make fun of his girly looks (most of the men he had asked). The girl was small and average looking with a class of human and she easily did Harry's long hair into a loose braid that fell over his right shoulder. He gave a small smile, missing the blush that formed on her face, and set off to go back into the forest. He was stopped several times by fangirls that wanted to train with him. Each time he would give them a brisk no and the cold shoulder. Unfortunately for the young man, this did the opposite of what he had intended and instead only attracted more fangirls.

The only girls that didn't seem to like him were the ones that ran, screaming, from his cold glare. Harry figured it was because of his black scleroses, so he didn't mind. In fact, it made him even more cheery, though, he didn't show it. On his way out of the city (which he found was Star city) he missed the group of beasts that were glowering at his back. He did, however, feel his danger senses kicking into overdrive. He cast one last cautious glance around the city and slipped into the awaiting forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mini-Quest**

Waaaahh! I didn't know so many people would like my story… Thank you all so much! And thank you Zerri for the cookies. I have eaten them all and I give you a homemade plate of chocolate chip cookies as thanks for reviewing. :D

As for Harry standing out and his scar, JuMiKu, he really doesn't like his scar all that much because of the publicity it gets him. So he wants to turn it into something that won't remind him of the lightning bolt, hence the turning it into a tattoo and making it go through his eye. The top part of it is really covered by his bangs, and the less he looks like the old Harry Potter, the better. That's reason why he stands out. Who's going to look for or recognize a Harry Potter with black sclera and a very prominent tattoo on his face in a game? He had never had a really good-looking body growing up because of the neglect, as well, so he wanted to see himself look better and that's why he looks like a bishie (though he has no idea the extent he affects others. Even if he knows about fangirls he is still pretty oblivious about thing to do with his outward him he seems average…). Wow that was long. .

As for firehedhog's question… well you'll just have to read to find out won't you! ;D

So I changed some translations in this chapter…

_Game Start:_

He cast one cautious glance around the city and slipped into the forest. Pulling out his wings, Harry focused on strengthening them. He hovered over the clearing he had found for fifteen minutes before his wings got tired and he dropped the few inches to the ground. The new elf rested for a bit and was about to start hovering again when he felt something clamp onto his leg.

**Attack Successful: Savior -3HP**

Harry turned his murderous glare onto the slime attached to his shin and wished it would die and leave him alone. After glaring into its eyes for at least a minute, it did just that, fading until it popped out of existence and left behind a knife and a pouch.

**Savior Learned New Ability: Basilisk Glare (lvl 1)**

"No way," Harry moaned. Why? Why did everything have to relate in some way to his old life. It was bad enough he was still running from Death Eaters, now he had reminders of his old life shoved in his face. He didn't want to remember how Dumbledore had manipulated him again and again.

The latest revelation about his heritage was still too new, even if it had been almost a year since it had happened. Unfortunately, it seemed his mind wasn't going to stop thinking and they got more depressing. He remembered how his parents had told him what they had found on his kidnapping, after finding him alive. The Potter child had been stillborn but Voldemort didn't know that, so in an act of desperation Dumbledore tried to steal any children that looked remotely close to the Potters and had even a smidgeon of magical talent. He hadn't been very lucky until his contacts in the emperor's court told him of the child. They had-

"Excuse me?"

Harry looked up to see who had pulled him from his thoughts. It was an old man in a ragged cloak, that looked slightly familiar, that was bent over a knobby cane. "Can I help you, Lǎo gong gong."(Old man)

"Hello, Háizi (child). Would you help me please?"

Harry was clueless on what to do. Was this a player? An NPC? So he went with his gut instinct. "Sure thing,gong gong. What do you need from this Háizi?"

"Thank you! Thank you, Háizi. My poor wife and were attacked by two large beasts. One was a big glob with a crown and the other looked like the wolf king. They took all of our stuff. Could you please get it back for us?"

"Sure thing, gong gong," Harry said, "but first let me help you back to your wife." With that the younger helped the elder onto the path a few feet away from the clearing and down the road. A few minutes later, Harry could see an elderly woman resting in the shade of a large tree. "This is where I leave you, Lǎotóu. I'll be back before you know it!"

Harry slipped into the trees again and set off to find the monster kings. By the elderly's description it sounded like the blob was the Slime King but he had no idea what they would take and why they would work together to do it. He also had no idea how he was going to beat either. He was only level 1, but if anyone was going to get it done, it was probably going to be him. In his contemplation he missed the way a wolf was following him with a slime riding on it back.

Harry decided his first order of action was to at least get to level five. If he was smart enough during the fight he would be able to stay out of the way of the monster's attacks and slowly wear them down. He set to work on killing slimes, using hover and his new basilisk glare ability to its fullest. He had found that with hover he could lift heavier weights much more easily and have it float with if he was touching it. That was definitely going to come in handy.

Harry decided he liked how his luck was in this game. Much better than real life. He was already at level seven, and if he kept going at this rate he would be level ten in no time. Unfortunately, he had thought this too soon because two of the monsters in the mini-mob he was killing decided they wanted to quit hiding and become the kings. Of course, Harry didn't notice until he was forcefully slammed into a tree.

**Savior -150HP**

"Holy Merlin!"

Harry just barley dodged the pounce attack of the slime king with the help of hover (apparently once it reached level four it started to help boost agility). Down on the ground, Harry was a sitting duck. He really did wish he could fly right now, but he'd still have no way of attacking either monster. They were too quick and too powerful.

"Dammit! I just had to think that my luck was okay, didn't I?" Harry asked himself sarcastically. He took a hit to the stomach and another -150HP. "Where would they be weak? Somewhere on the head for the wolf…. And I have no idea for the slime," Harry said glancing at the Slime King. At least it was a lot weaker than the Wolf King.

A light bulb flashed on in the gamers head. He needed to kill the slime first. It was only distracting him from the more dangerous target. Using all of his skills from the war, Harry weaved between the monster attacks and got close enough to the slime to attack its side.

**-30HP**

That was it! He really needed some way to get on top of the slime, but he didn't think his wings were strong enough. Letting out a snort (and dodging more attacks than he cared to count) Harry thought, 'When has that ever stopped me?'

His wings were already straining to keep the hover ability activated but he needed to do this before he ended up dog chow. The elf flapped his wings as hard as he could, forcing all the will he could muster up into wanting to fly. Slowly, which definitely wasn't fast enough, he rose higher into the air. The slime was going to pounce again and if he didn't move in time he was going to get flattened. His wings were now furiously flapping and he finally got high enough that he thought it was safe.

**Savior Learned New Ability: Flight (lvl 1)**

The slime glared up at the human that thought it was safe. Hah! As if. He would just put more height into his jump than length and he would knock it out of the air. And it did just that. The Slime king knocked Harry's leg just enough that it threw him off balance and sent him careening towards the Wolf King.

Seeing that the yummy piece of human meat was coming his way, the Wolf king opened its jaw in preparation to clamp down on the morsel. But Harry wasn't having any of it. On his descent toward the giant wolf he slipped out a small extra knife and held it at the ready. Right when Harry's arm was almost down the wolf's throat, he jammed the small knife up into the wolf's brain.

Ugh! 'This situation is way too similar,' the elf thought as the beasts jaws were able to clamp down on his arm before it died completely. Left with a giant fang stuck in his arm (at least this time it wasn't poisonous), he turned to glare at the giant blob with all of his might. He caught its large round eyes and activated his Basilisk glare. When it went to turn away, Harry muttered, "Oh no, you don't," and his body went in the direction it was looking. He activated his flight ability and latched on to the slime's face (or what he thought was its face) and kept glaring.

Slime King tried everything to get the human bug off of him, but it just wouldn't let go. It didn't have eyelids so it couldn't stop the unseen attack from draining his strength like it was doing now. He held on to the last vestiges of his strength in order to flee but it was no use and he succumbed to the darkness. As the king faded away Harry fell to the ground exhausted.

**System Notice: Savior leveled up to 13. Basilisk Glare leveled up to 7. Flight leveled up to 2. Hover leveled up to 10. Savior acquired stolen luggage, egg, and Growing Type Weapon: Raze.**

He peeked over his arm and gazed at the dropped items. He wondered what the egg did and since when did you get awesome weapons from beating a boss? The bloodied man dragged himself over to the sword and examined it critically after pulling the wolf fang from his arm and stuffing it into his pouch.

It looked like Gryffindor's sword but the hilt was different. It had no hand guard and had bumps along the handle, probably to keep it from slipping from someone's grasp. Over all it was a beautiful sword and he was luck- uh… overjoyed to receive it, even if it was from abnormal circumstances. He gathered up the other items and deftly slipped them into his pouch, then started limping back to the elderly couple.

He gulped down two potions before he came upon the couple again, but they were being attacked but bandits… Oh, Merlin. Harry didn't even bother to pull out his wings, his back was much too sore. It was easy to take them down especially since his increased level up improved a lot of his abilities and once he finished he turned to the old couple, bowed, and handed them their stuff.

"Thank you ever so much, Háizi. Here take this as a token of my appreciation." The elderly man smiled and slipped off his ragged cloak, then handed it to Harry.

**System Notice: Savior has completed a mini-hidden quest. Item Received: Cloak of invisibility. Savior Learned New Ability: Invisibility (lvl 1)**

Harry choked on air…

**AN: **Wow that was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. Um… don't expect new chapters every day because I have lots of work to do. This Monday was just a lucky break (phew). I'll usually update on weekends if I can even get to it, and I'll try to make the chapters around this length or more because I know how much it sucks to read really short chapters when the author doesn't update often. So read and review please! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: WHB**

I love all my reviews! *hugs all reviews to chest and spins happily* They so make me want to write more! Harry's egg is going to hatch later in the story and I need some ideas for what's going to be inside. Oh! I love Zerri's idea for a flying pink bunny. *snicker*But I want something more connected to his past, like a dragon, a snidget (creatures they based snitches off of), a bird of some kind, a pygmy puff, or even a thestral…

And to answer why he thought it was weird is because 1. He never really played video games, 2. He really has no idea how a game works because of reason one, and 3. Usually the boss gave you an item but not one as rare as a growing type sword.

Oh, and I need to know if Harry should join Prince's team or just hang out with them…

* * *

><p><em>Game Start:<em>

Harry chocked on air. Really? Really! First the eyes and now this. The game had to be stalking him or using legilimancy on him or something! There's no way this could be a coincidence.

For the elderly man's sake he forced a small smile onto his face and stiffly nodded. He needed to kill something. Now. Specifically something that looked like a wolf…

Harry spent three days in the forest grinding on any monster that dared approach him. He even went off after higher level monsters than him just to waste some energy. This resulted in his levels rocketing up quickly. Right now the winged elf was at level twenty-two, which he thought was pretty good for someone who hadn't been playing for more than a week.

Before he had gone to sleep that night though, he had read through the manual again and saw that he had forgotten to get a job, which he should have done at level ten. Oops. Well now he could do that but first he needed to assign unused skill points first…

"System," Harry stated clearly. Or at least he had thought so; apparently the game didn't think so and was flashing error signs in his face.

Great, stupid British accent was always messing things up. It had led the Death Eaters to his door so many times. Sure he could learn the language with a pill, but that didn't change the fact that he talked a certain way. So any new foreigners that had learned the language but still talked with a British accent were immediate suspects on the Death Eaters list.

"Sy-ste-m," he tried. Almost immediately his stats popped up on the screen in front of him.

**Name:** Savior

**Gender: **Male

**Type: **Elf

**Level: **22

**Strength:** 58 **Endurance:** 62 **Agility:** 92 **Charisma:** 80** Intelligence:** 28 **Wisdom:** 30 **Luck: ** -500/500 **Health:** 11,896 **Mana:** 200 **Reputation:** 1,120 **Unused Skill Points:** 150

**_Abilities lvl:_ Basilisk Eyes**- 17 **Invisibility**- 12 **Hover**- 21 **Flight**- 19

"What unusual stats. I'm not much of a gamer but aren't they a bit high…. And seriously what is up with my luck!" Harry exclaimed irritated. Sighing, Harry distributed 52 points to strength, 2 to intelligence, 48 to defense (or endurance, whatever they wanted to call it), and the last 48 to agility. Now Harry didn't remember much about Dudley's video games but he was sure they weren't this high at this level. He also remembered reading in the guide that the statistics were randomly assigned, so why did he have to get the really high _and_ weird ones?

"Whatever," Harry muttered and deactivated the screen.

Packing up his few belongings that he had scattered about, Harry set off toward Star city. Upon reaching the now bustling town, he activated his invisibility to keep out of the way of fangirls. Nervously, he crept by a group of giggling girls and sprinted away once he had safely passed them. Harry had never really noticed it before now, but there were a loooooot of fangirls roaming the city. Like millions… either that or he kept seeing the same ones, which meant they were somehow stalking him.

'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' his thoughts screamed, but another voice in the back of his head stated that there was no one out to get him, he was only paranoid. The elf scoffed at that voice and decided he was definitely buying a mask. It wasn't paranoia if they were really out to get you. Weaving in and out of the crowd, Harry grinned in delight once he found the store he was looking for. The invisible elf slipped inside and deactivated his ability as he walked up to the NPC at the desk.

"I would like to become a warrior, please," Harry spoke softly. He had thought extensively on the subject. Harry was more suited to agility, so the ideal job would be thief right? Well he also liked to kill the monster and for that he needed strength, which the warriors had. Harry could also put his war training to better use as a warrior. He had thought briefly about being a mage or priest, but quickly tossed those ideas out because he had no patience to sit there and chant long incantations when he could just go up and slice the monster in half and he was never much of a healer, more of a fighter. An archer had also played on his thoughts, but Harry didn't really have good accuracy even after he had his eyes fixed with a muggle surgery. Any other job held no interest for him.

So the warrior job it was.

"For a warrior you need ten wolf fangs," the NPC said.

"Ah! Right, here I have around fifty of them," Harry said as he pulled out the smaller pouch he had stored the wolf fangs in. "I'll just exchange the rest for money."

The NPC nodded and gave Harry a pouch and the money to pay for the other fangs. With a thankful nod, Harry slipped into the corner of the shop and went to open his pouch. He reached in and slowly pulled out what he thought was going to be a weapon. Instead, it was smaller than the palm of his hand.

Harry's face scrunched up in confusion and he opened his hand, and then almost dropped the object to the floor in shock. It was a plain ring with a black stone sitting in the middle. A very familiar black stone, with a symbol carved inside of it.

"Holy Merlin's left testicle!" This couldn't be happening! The game creators had to have seen these things that they didn't create and tried to delete them or something. He knew for a fact that muggles didn't have any stories about the three brothers so there was no way they could have created these exact items. They had to have slipped into the game somehow. The only question was how. Didn't magic destroy anything technological? So, how could two magical items end up inside of a virtual reality game?

What about the wand? He knew he wasn't going to be a mage so he had no need of it. Harry swore to be careful to avoid anything that looked like the unbeatable wand. He missed the gleam his sword had taken at the thoughts its master was thinking. If it was more sentient, it might have cackled at how his poor master had been deceived.

Harry sighed but knowing he couldn't get rid of the ring (especially since it seemed to have followed him into the game along with the cloak) he slipped it onto his finger. It glowed for a moment before a system notice split the silence.

**Savior Learned New Ability: Immortality (lvl 1)**

Exasperated, the green eyed player slowly ambled back to the NPC.

"I would like to buy a mask. Preferably, one that covers the whole face if you have one," Harry said. The NPC nodded, told him to wait for a moment, and started digging through the less visible shelves. He came back and laid two masks down on the counter and looked at Harry expectantly.

The elf studied the masks critically. One was a bright blue with yellow rings surrounding the eyes and mouth area. It looked really weird because it had two black horns sprouting from the side. Those wouldn't work with his hood Harry thought and turned to inspect the other one.

This mask was much better. It was plain white with only red markings above and below the eyes. There were no protrusions except for the nose. It was actually quite simplistic and would work well with his cloak and his idea to stay hidden while in a crowd. So, he bought it.

Slipping on his mask, Harry walked out of the store to come face to face with a bunch of beast types that looked ready to mob someone.

"Hey, Boss this ain't who we was waitin' for! Hay little dude, you seen some pretty boy in that store? We really need to have a chat with 'im and we knews that he was gunna be comin' round these parts fer a while now," asked the one that looked like a bear.

"You idiot!" The tiger rounded on the other and whacked him across the muzzle

"Ow! Boss what waz that fer?"

"This is probably him! Just because he comes out in a mask doesn't mean it isn't," the tiger turned back towards Harry, who was now trapped in a ring of the beasts, "We been looking for you, little Bishie. You see we don't like your kind much. Even formed a club, we did. WHB stands for we hate Bishies. Did you know that? Of course you didn't, that's why I had to tell you."

During the speech, Harry had to wonder why the bad guys always had to make a long spiel about their plans and why they did what they did. It was honestly annoying. Harry just wanted to get to the fight, but for some reason his gut was churning. That was definitely not a good sign. The only times it had ever felt like it did now, was when he was getting into a situation that he might not get out alive.

Admittedly, he would only lose a level if he died, but he had a feeling these guys would track him down and beat him even after they had already killed him. They would probably try to kill him until he was a level one again.

"So, you know what we're gunna do with you? We're gunna throw you to the lovely nymphs and watch as they tear you apart out of anger and hate, not joy," the tiger boss snarled.

Well… that didn't sound too pleasant. Especially, since he knew that nymphs were only level sixty and up. He wouldn't have a chance. Harry sent a sharp kick at the unsuspecting rhino beast and hit him in the family jewels. The rhino went down and Harry jumped over his body, dodging grabbing arms as he went, and ran straight to the forest. Once there he could use his wings to fly away, but he would rather not show his ace here in front of everyone.

The beasts raged as they chased after the little bishie. They were all stronger than him by at least ten levels they knew. Hawk had seen his stats in the forest right before he had pulled his disappearing act in the town. They hadn't expected him to go for the balls of poor Horn. Hawk had stayed back to help their teammate recover before they joined the chase.

Right before Harry could reach the forest his path was cut off by a pissed rhino beast. The smaller body turned to run another direction, but found his path blocked again. A panic started to set in before he felt a sharp pain in his neck and fell like a rock.

* * *

><p><em><span>OMAKE:<span>_

Wen Di loved her job as a Second Life creator. It was fun to create little impossible tasks just because she could. The other day though, she had noticed something new in the program. It looked like three viruses but when she looked more closely she could tell they were benign. Well there wasn't any reason to delete them if they weren't going to harm the program… So, she had ignored them and went about her day around the office with her sweet, precious coffee as her only friend.

Today she was lounging around her desk, idly checking for glitches in the program when the sudden urge to sneeze hit her. She tried holding it back, but the compulsion was too strong and a loud, "ACHOOO!" echoed throughout the room. An awkward silence descended on the room as all the other workers stared at her. She fidgeted for a moment before excusing her rudeness and turned back toward her computer. With a beet red face, Wen Di, vowed revenge on whoever had been talking about her behind her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm the main role in the school play right now, so I'm really busy…

* * *

><p><em><span>Abilities:<span>_

_Basilisk Eyes: _The higher the level the more energy is drained from looking into the user's eyes. It also casts a sort of compulsion that makes the enemy want to keep looking into the user's eyes. The higher level the monster the more resistant to the stare they become.

_Hover:_ Allows the user to lighten the weight of anything he touches to take it with them on flights. The higher the level the easier it is to lift heavier objects.

_Flight:_ Allows user to fly.

_Invisibility:_ Allows user to become invisible to all players and NPC's for a period of time. The higher the level the longer the time the ability can be used.

_Immortality:_ Allows user to become immortal for a small amount of time once HP hits zero. Once time is up, user is given 1 HP to get away from whatever is attacking them. The higher the level, the longer the immortality lasts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Third Strongest**

Ooh I so do love reviews! Now I know why other authors get so excited about them! They make me so happy that I cry tears of joy. T-T

One of the Colorless: Happy Birthday! And I love the dementor idea… so many attacks Mwahahahaha!

PoisonAndSugar: Thanks so much! :D I could have Harry join team Wicked but he meets them at the same time as Odd Squad. You also have to remember that Doll is his sister, and he got the game just so he could be with her…. Harry is also going to be travelling a lot later (Spoiler XD)

* * *

><p><em>Game Start:<em>

A panic started to set in before he felt a sharp pain in his neck and fell like a rock.

Harry awoke to the felling of his feet and hands holding him up while he was hanging upside down. Maybe he was tied to something and hanging like a dead pig. He certainly couldn't see anything with this stupid blindfold on.

When Harry gathered all his wits, he struggled to pull his throbbing head into a more comfortable position than having it loll on his shoulders with his throat exposed. The mask was gone, most likely taken by the beasts and was replaced by a scratchy blindfold that really hurt his eyes. The ropes that were keeping him tied to, what he thought was a long piece of wood, were cutting into his wrists. That was probably going to leave a mark until he rebirthed. The green eyed elf really wanted to relieve his aching muscles, but he was having many difficulties shifting into a better position.

He was startled out of his twisting when a rough voice piped up, "So you're finally awake, huh? Took ya long enough. Seriously, we didn't hit ya that hard! Oh, wait maybe your just a weaklin'! Hahaha!"

"Shut up, you idiot." This voice seemed more familiar. Where had he heard it? The beasts! That's why he was tied up. They had wanted to get rid of him for some reason stupid; because he was a bishie or something stupid. Whatever the hell a bishie was, it was apparently bad news for Harry as it had gotten him in his current situation. They said they wanted the nymphs, who were women, to tear him apart. So, maybe it had something to do with how many fangirls kept bugging him.

Considering how ugly some of the beasts were that was probably the reason. Harry sighed as he swayed back and forth from his hanging position. He had thought his avatar had looked sorta cool, but he didn't see how he could have attracted as much attention as he had; he wasn't that handsome or pretty.

The wood gave a sharp jolt as it was lifted and dropped a little bit, seeming to have been shifted on a shoulder or something. Thinking back on how he had woken up, and trying to ignore his throbbing hands and feet, Harry was surprised he didn't freak out more. If he were still back in the war, he would have struggled until he had knocked whatever he was tied to out of the enemies' hands. Maybe now his Slytherin side was starting to show more and he was aiming for survival and not Voldemort's death. It really was unpleasant to die in the game. It had happened once and he'll never let it happen again.

That would be a good thing right; his slytherin side making more of an appearance? Harry had really always regretted not accepting Malfoy's hand in friendship, but the boy had reminded him too much of a skinny Dudley that he couldn't bring himself to take the boy's hand. Later in the war, Draco had turned into one of the Light side's biggest allies and had even saved Harry's life or two. Actually, after the war he had pulled Harry out of the way of an enraged Death Eater's killing curse and got hit himself. He had mourned for a day, but that was all the time Harry could really spare out of his time running from the rampant Death Eaters. Harry was jolted from his memories as his hands and feet were untied, but he was held still in a crushing grip.

"You know, I think it's pretty lucky that we've gotten this far into the land of nymphs and we haven't been attacked by a single one," the leader of the beasts pondered. "Oh, well. Now there are only purple robes around. Have fun little bishie. We'll be watching from the safety of the trees."

With that, Harry felt himself be lifted and tossed. For a moment all there was, was the soft air rustling his clothes as he flew and it was peaceful. The peace, of course, had to be broken as Harry landed jarringly on the dirt floor. For a moment, Harry did nothing but lay there and listen to the sound of the breeze as nymphs passed him by without a second glance. Well that's what it seemed like at least. He really needed to get this stupid blindfold off.

Slowly, ever so slowly so as to not irritate the nymphs, Harry reached up with his right hand (his left was still pinned beneath his body and he was too afraid to move it) and pulled the blindfold down around his neck. Raising his head, Harry looked straight at the group of beasts that had brought him here. There only seemed to be three, probably to keep from attracting too much attention from the monsters. Harry had to admit the nymphs were beautiful creatures, but he really didn't swing that way, so he could care less.

All Harry wanted was to get from this place alive and if possible unharmed. He severely doubted it though; it was his luck that got the group in unharmed (he was positive); he was definitely not getting out that way.

Harry shifted his cramped muscles trying to get some relief and to get to a standing position as fast as he dared. When he made it to a standing position without anything happening, Harry cautiously glanced around. The group of beasts looked particularly displeased about the lack of action. Harry was relieved by this but still wary. His bad luck usually kicked in at this point. Of course, Harry was right as a muscle spasmed in his sore neck, making his head jerk. The quick motion caught the attention of all the nymphs in the area. All of them happened to be purple robes because there were no other colors in the vicinity. All of them were glaring at him. And all of them looked ready to commit murder.

Oh crap.

One nymph signaled her sister and all of them charged the male in their presence. They loathed males. The only male allowed in these sacred lands was their master. And this one was definitely not their master.

A reflex from the war kicked in and he crouched in a fetal position so none of his more sensitive places were exposed. He felt a nick on his shoulder but nothing more than that happened. Cautiously, the elf peeked out from under his arm and seeing nothing slowly unfurled from his tight ball. He glanced around curiously, wondering what had stopped the attack. Standing to one side were the nymphs and they were looking behind him. Even the group of beasts behind the nymphs was gaping at something behind him.

Harry never got the chance to turn around as he was swept up into someone's arms. A male someone going by the flat chest. The flowing sleeves of the man's garb wrapped around Harry for a brief second before they settled for draping over his sides. There was no ground beneath his feet which meant they were in the air, but he didn't feel the swish of wind that a wing's flap would have produced. How were they staying afloat?

"Wha-!"

"Little beauty be mine?"

Harry was stunned speechless. For a second a thought crossed his mind. Where had his well-honed war reflexes gone to for the past day? Then it was banished by a new concept. This man had grabbed him and then asked him to be his! Harry struggled in the male's arms and got himself stuck deeper in the embrace but at least he was turned sideways so he could look at his captor.

Harry was again speechless as he gazed upon his jailer. This man was absolutely beautiful. His eyebrows were shaped a little weird but that only seemed to enhance his good looks somehow. White hair fell in a long straight movement down his back and some gathered between Harry and the chest he was pressed up against at the moment. Golden eyes were sharp and cold, though there seemed to be some warmth as he gazed down upon Harry, and… and… Well, Harry couldn't describe how wonderful this man was (he would never admit, even under the threat of a real life death, that he had ever thought that).

Harry had been in fourth year when he had found that he was attracted to boys. It had been a real shock, and in his embarrassment he had told no one. He was especially attracted to the Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. When Cedric's name had come out of the cup, he had been ecstatic for his crush but also worried about his health. So, when Harry's own name came out of the cup as well, he had been absolutely devastated. He didn't want to compete against his crush that was _three years older than him_. His attraction had only grown stronger throughout the year and near the end, Harry knew he was in love. It was rare that he let anyone this deep into his heart because of the Dursley's but there was just something about Cedric. Harry had learned at the end of the year that anything he really cherished would ultimately be taken away from him. Cedric had been killed right in front of him by Pettigrew, the man that had gotten Sirius locked away. That was when he had closed his heart and surrounded it with a thin layer of ice that not even Ron and Hermione could break.

"You d-do know I'm m-male, right?" was all that Harry managed to squeak out. The white haired Adonis chuckled, sending warm vibrations through Harry, and simply nodded.

As Harry was trying to stave off an impending brain overload, the nymph boss turned to look at the group of beast players that had yet to move from their spot. They were gaping at him, so he scoffed. They were stupid and ugly. Not like his precious little elf was. He sent a command to his nymphs, by the flick of his hand, to attack the worthless beasts in the tree cover. The nymphs turned on the group with a malicious glee and immediately ripped into them.

Harry, hearing the shouting, was broken out of his trance and he whipped his head around to face the area that the beasts had occupied last. The nymphs that had been so intent on ripping him apart just a little while ago were now trying to kill the group of players. He really didn't have any sympathy for them but there was definitely a lot of blood. Harry really didn't like blood that much; it was why he tried to keep his kills as clean as possible. These nymphs apparently had no care that there was blood staining their kimonos.

The warrior turned back to face his captor and could almost feel the ice melt around his heart just a little bit. No! He was not going to let some random guy melt his heart because he had sent him a tender look!

"Let me go!"

"Why would I do that little beauty?"

"Leave me alone! I don't even know you," Harry growled desperately.

"Well, in that case. I am Caelus," Harry froze at the name. Caelus? As in the third strongest boss in the whole of Second Life? Well that sucked.

"Now what is my little elf's name?"

"…My screen name is Savior."

"Screen name?" Caelus frowned. That word wasn't in his vocabulary at this moment. "What does screen name mean?"

Harry looked at the boss NPC critically. If he hadn't been told by the man himself what he was, Harry never would have believed he was an NPC. All the other NPCs he had met, including the monsters, had a feeling of emptiness about them and their movements seemed almost mechanical if you knew what to look for (Harry had a lot of experience with Imperiused people and knew how to read body language). It was as if there was no soul inside the body, which there shouldn't be because the NPC's were only a part of a program. But Caelus, he felt exactly like a player. There was a soul in this NPC's body, and it piqued his curiosity.

Harry wasn't going to give into the temptation to leave with the man, though! He was going to fight his gut feeling this time. He didn't want to get involved in this.

A blast of light shot out of the area signaling that one of the three beasts had died. Honestly, Harry was surprised that they had lasted this long. He stared at the other two still fighting; resolutely ignoring Caelus' curious stare and pout when he didn't answer. A pout that looked way too realistic… Oh give it up Harry! Don't let this get to you.

**Caelus and Savior's Relationship + 3**

That startled Harry and apparently the remaining beast players as well. The nymphs took the opportunity to break through their defense and cut them down before they could get their guard back up. It was done really efficiently. Wow.

"Oh! My little Savior we were meant to be together," Caelus cooed.

Harry blinked. Was it even possible to improve or even have a relationship with an NPC, even if it was one as weird as Caelus? It probably wasn't but Harry always had defied all laws of nature. It was only logical that he could defy the laws of a computer program as well. Harry tried struggling out of the white haired man's arms knowing that talking was useless and would probably only make the situation worse.

Unfortunately, Harry was still very low level, especially compared to this boss, so it was no use. Caelus tightened his arms enough to stop the struggling but not enough to crush his precious. As he went to nuzzle his companion's shoulder he noticed the little bleeding cut that had yet to close. Well that wouldn't do… Caelus leaned down and ran his tongue across the small wound eliciting a shudder from the little elf in his arms.

"Wha-what are you doing!" Harry screamed.

"I'm cleaning this little cut. It wouldn't do for my new mate to get infected from a little cut such as this. A nymph's poison is serious business you know."

Harry was confused about what Caelus had said (nymphs have poison?) and therefore didn't notice the giant portal opening up above him and Caelus. So, it was a complete shock when they suddenly lurched upwards and slipped through a giant rip in space. Once Harry had gained his bearings he observed that Caelus wasn't holding him anymore. He was also lying on a very comfortable queen sized bed.

Caelus watched giddily as his new spouse woke up from his disoriented state and glanced around the room. It was a separate room from his and was decorated in hues of green, blue, and a little black. He had designed and decorated that room himself. It had given him something to do in his castle instead of sitting, bored, and doing nothing. He was positive Savior would love it! The room was made with who he wanted as a partner in mind. Of course that meant, he had decorated for a boy, but Caelus had always known that he preferred his gender over the fairer sex. He couldn't help it and he didn't really want to.

When he had seen those ugly beasts making their way through his land without attracting the attention of any nymphs he had been slightly curious. Who was lucky enough to do that? What had really caught his attention was the squirming bundle that two beasts had hanging between them that had turned out to be another person. Once they had tossed the smaller body into the midst of his subjects he had become angry. Who would be so dishonorable? But what had really made him go down there was when the small girl (boy?) had pulled down the blindfold. It exposed the emerald green eyes that shined as if with an inner flame, and the elf ears that had been hidden by some long bangs and some hair that seemed to have fallen from the braid.

The smallest one was beautiful, but he wanted the elf only after noticing that there was no chest. The wrappings on his chest only covered to mid-torso and part way down the arms. The shoulder guards had straps that wrapped around the torso and made you focus on the well-defined abs the boy had. He also had a pair of baggy sweats that were roped closes at the ankles and there were no shoes on his feet. The long black hair shined and mixed well with the creamy pale skin.

Caelus had fallen in love instantly and made an impulsive decision to stop his nymphs from killing his new spouse. He didn't regret it one bit as he watched Savior look around the room in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>:D Relationship! Oh, yes and before you ask me, "What about Doll?" Caelus like Doll as more of a sister especially once he finds out that Savior has a sister. The whole kidnapping scene will still take place just for a different reason. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bonding?**

Wai~ I love my reviews (I know I've said this like every chapter but I can't help it!) It sucks that ½ Prince is Chinese; I definitely know a lot more Japanese. I still love the manga, don't get me wrong, but using Japanese phrases is fun.

I want to update a little slower just because the manga hasn't updated and I have this horrible feeling that I'm going to write something that goes completely against it. -.-' But I'll also feel bad updating slowly because the chapters are so short. Waaaahh! What to do!

PoisonAndSugar: The timeline? It's before the tournament starts and it won't be starting without Harry at least seeing it. :D

Krystal-Eve: No need to worry, you'll get to see doll in the next chapter or so. I need to build Harry and Caelus' relationship. And I might have some real life action… .

blackraven1412BR: The dictator would be hard to make a rival out of since we don't know that much about him yet. There will be a couple people that want Harry though…

CrescentMelody: I don't really know what you mean by awkward phase… he's 22 right now so he's done with puberty if that's what you meant. If not please elaborate more on what you meant.

* * *

><p><em>Game Start:<em>

He didn't regret it one bit as he watched Savior look around the room in confusion.

Harry was confused. Where had the boss gone? Where was he? And most importantly, why was it o cold?

Harry slipped his legs over the side of the mattress and slid out of the bed. When his bare feet hit the floor, a shiver ran up his spine**.****T**he floor was freezing! He looked down and spotted a carpet to his right and hastily jumped over to it, and then he let out a sigh as his feet got some relief from the cold.

A loud shriek erupted from Harry's mouth as he felt arms snake around his midsection. A head with white hair came down to rest upon his shoulders. He could feel the smirk against his cheek that Caelus was wearing on his face.

"Let me go!"

Harry elbowed the NPC in the gut in an attempt to get him off. It didn't work, of course, but it had been worth the try.

"Ah! My spouse is so mean to me~," Caelus cooed. "It's mean to elbow someone you know." Caelus studied Savior critically out of the corner of his eye. "We need to level you up," he declared finally.

Caelus released his hold on Harry's waist and softly grabbed his hand, insistently tugging Harry's arm until he moved from the carpet. Harry shivered as the floor froze his poor feet to the bone. He was going to have to get used to that. Unfortunately for Harry, Caelus had felt the elf shiver and curiously turned to the one behind him. He saw the bare feet and an epiphany hit him. Spinning around his spouse, Caelus stuck his arms under Harry's neck and knees and lifted with relish.

The elf blushed a fire engine red from his position in Caelus' arms. The bridal position… Harry struggled half-heartedly (he didn't really want to walk on the floor, it was cooooooold) but, again, couldn't make the NPC budge at all. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

As they were making their way through a maze of hallways Caelus started chattering, "Well to level you up I'll let you kill some of my beautiful nymphs! We could start at the lower level ones but I think the whole leveling process would go faster if you only fought the higher leveled ones. Of course in the beginning they won't be attacking you. Even then it would probably take a while for you to kill one. Oh my poor husband is so weak!"

'I'll show you weak!' Harry thought mutinously. Harry crossed his arms in a huff as Caelus carried him down the hall. 'At least the NPC was warm… No! Bad thoughts Harry! I want to escape as soon as possible. Yes, escape is good…'

It had been hours since he had been here and he still didn't know how to escape. He had leveled up a lot but it still wasn't enough. It just wasn't fair. He was going to have to think about a way out while he was in the real world. As Harry was getting ready to log off there was a sharp pain in his side. Looking down he spotted what looked to be a stab wound right above his hip bone. A whimper of pain escaped his lips and he logged off quickly missing the entrance of a worried Caelus.

* * *

><p><em>Real Life<em>

Harry rolled off of his twin sized bed, slipping off the game headset and dodging a second stab. Glaring at the man in front of him, Harry snagged a dagger that he kept hidden under his pillow.

"Hello Potter," the man sneered.

"Rookwood. How did you find me? I put up anti-magic wards for a reason."

"Ah but that's the thing. These wards attracted my attention. Sure they're all over the place in family houses but in a single bedroom apartment? How obvious!"

Harry felt like sweat dropping but, as that couldn't happen in real life, he didn't. Wizards were usually oblivious and stupid when it came to certain things, especially things like why a certain ward is up. Rookwood had worked as an Unspeakable though so he had to be somewhat competent.

Harry flicked his hidden dagger and nailed the elder wizard in the throat. There were choking sound for a few moments before a loud thump signified the death of the elder man. Harry dragged himself from his kneeling position by his bed and slowly worked on dragging the corpse from his apartment. Once he had moved the body into the alley two streets away without anyone noticing he stumbled into the street. It was dark outside and Harry kept tripping over what he couldn't see, until finally he collapsed in front of a large skyscraper apartment building. He put as much pressure on the wound as he could as his vision got darker.

Harry didn't know how long he had laid there on the sidewalk for, but light was starting appear and he heard a door open. There was a faint goodbye before something hit his good side roughly and fell on top of him.

"Om my gosh! I'm so sorry! Hiiiiiii! What happened to you!" The girl was blatantly staring at his stab wound that was still oozing blood. 'How much blood can I lose before I die?' Harry wondered. He mentally slapped himself to get back on track.

The man lying on the sidewalk rasped out, "Hospital," before his eyes started to dim. Feng Lan, fearing that she was witnessing someone's death, scrabbled over to the black haired male and put more pressure on the hand that had started to loosen from the wound. Frantically she pulled her cellphone out of her bag and called for her younger twin brother Feng Ming.

"What took you so long idiot! I know you were in the lobby," Feng Lan screeched as her twin finally came into view. He looked as if he were about to ask something before he saw the body on the floor and quickly rushed to help her press down on the wound. The man groaned into the cement as the paramedics said they were on their way.

"Hang in there man. Um… do you play Second Life?"

Feng Lan stared at her brother quizzically, wondering if he was an idiot for asking such a question right now. As if sensing her stare he replied, "I'm trying to keep him awake!"

People were starting to gather round and form a thick crowd. How would the paramedics get through the mass of people quick enough? She looked helplessly at the receptionist from her building, which had come to see what the problem was, and she got the message. A path to the street was forming quickly as she herded people to the side with the help of the janitor who had joined her just moments before. Feng Lan turned her attention back onto the man in front of her just to catch 'my screen name is Savior.'

"Great man that's incredible! I play as a human. Oh shoot. I didn't ask your name."

"Wang Fei," was the raspy response.

"Cool that's the name of the prince that was supposedly kidnapped when he was a baby. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Wow you're even the same age as him. How awesome would it be if you were the missing prince! But you couldn't be because you would have already turned yourself in huh? Ah… Where do you live?"

A barely audible grunt was the only response. Feng Ming looked incredibly worried. "How long are these guys going to take? He's not going to make it much longer; his pulse is too slow and he's probably lost too much blood. Dammit!"

Feng Lan loved killing monsters in the game. She relished bathing in their blood. It made her feel alive for some unexplainable reason. But as she looked at her hand which was covered with the blood of a dying man, she wanted to throw up. She couldn't just give him a potion and expect him to brush off the experience as a normal thing. This person wouldn't go back to the rebirth point if he died. He would never be able to come back. He would be dead and gone forever.

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as the reality of the situation dawned upon her. This man, if he fell asleep right now, would never wake up. She hadn't even seen his face yet, and she definitely didn't want to see it after he died. As gently as she could, Feng Lan lifted the man's head with her free bloody hand and gazed upon his face. It was beautiful. A strong jaw and high cheekbones gave the impression that he was born of nobility. His eyebrows weren't too thick and his lips were supple.

But there was no color. The injured man's face was an ashen grey. His eyebrows and lips were contorted into a pained grimace. One scrunched eye slit open and she caught sight of a breathtaking green that was glazed over. His image was perfect. Feng Lan couldn't find a blemish except the odd lightning shaped scar that was barely visible through the sweaty hair matted to his forehead. A siren broke her out of her inspection of his face and she gratefully turned toward the truck racing down the street. She leaned her head down next to his and whispered, "Everything will be okay. Just hang in there. Please don't die."

For a moment everything washed away as clear emerald eyes gazed into her plain brown. There was nothing except the eyes that seemed to hold a deep darkness; a pain that had nothing to do with the physical wound he had now. Then the moment was lost as the medics pulled the man onto a gurney and rushed him into the ambulance. A few minutes later her brother was helping her to the bathroom.

As Feng Lan washed her hands in the restroom, she stared transfixed at the blood that sluggishly swirled around the basin and finally went down the drain. This was the blood of a living person, the blood of a dying person, the blood of someone she had watched almost die in front of her. It was an hour later that someone came into the bathroom to find Feng Lan still staring at the water that now ran crystal clear.

Harry woke to find himself in a blindingly white room. A hospital then. He hadn't imagined the two teens that had blurred together that had helped him. There was a curious weight right next to his arm and he glanced over to find the girl that had tripped over him. He nudged her softly and she woke with a start. She looked around the room in surprise until her eyes landed on the awake and lucid man in front of her.

"You're okay! The doctors said your heart had stopped three times! It was too much blood loss and they had such a hard time finding blood that your body would accept. Your body kept rejecting everything. I was so worried. I d-didn't want t-to watch someone d-d-die!"

She was crying now and Harry lifted the arm she hadn't trapped in a hug to pat her on the back comfortingly.

"It's okay. I'm fine now thanks to you. If you hadn't had helped me I would most likely be dead." He didn't tell her that he would have eventually been brought back to life by the Hallows. He would know; it had happened before. He was thankful for her help though. If she hadn't helped he would have woken up very sore and disoriented for hours. It wasn't fun at all.

She sniffled and quickly released him once she realized their position. She apologized profusely but Harry only cut her off by asking her name and the name of the other who had helped.

"Oh. My name is Feng Lan and my younger twin brother is Feng Ming."

Harry nodded his head and settled in for a long time in the hospital. It was only three days he was there before he was discharged (though to Harry it felt like eternity). The doctors were baffled how he healed so quickly but as there was nothing wrong with him so they had to release him. The whole time Harry was in the hospital, he had been thinking of the crazy NPC with a soul. Harry admitted to himself, after two days, that he missed Caelus and was definitely getting attached. He knew as soon as he logged on he was going to be attacked by the NPC as the third strongest boss in the game demanded to know where he had been.

* * *

><p>It happened exactly as he had pictured it. Harry had ended up pinned underneath the NPC on the floor as he was cried over. Once the crying session was over, Caelus had demanded to know where he went. Unfortunately, that brought up the conversation Harry had really wanted to avoid. How the NPC only existed in a game. After Harry had given a short summary of Second Life and real life, a deadly silence had descended upon the castle. Caelus had disappeared for a few hours before a subdued white haired nymph entered the room again.<p>

"I remember things that shouldn't have happened; places that don't exist. I thought I was going crazy but what you just told me explains a lot." The next few hours were spent answering more detailed questions about the NPC's plight. Harry answered as honestly and fully as he could, and it was in that moment that Harry knew this man, nymph, whatever…. was going melt the ice Harry had built around his heart. Merlin, he was closer to this man than he was his living family already.

When Caelus randomly said he wished that he had a body in the real world, a bright idea had formed inside Harry's mind. He could buy a more expensive magical prevention ward that would only let him use magic. It would be more practical than the one he had now for sure. Once that was up, Harry could build a golem. Actually he should build more than one since Caelus probably wasn't the only NPC with a soul trapped inside Second Life. But he was definitely going to build a golem to put Caelus' soul into once he figured out how to remove the soul from the game without damaging it. It would take a very long time to build the golem though, so he had some time to think of how to fish souls out of a virtual reality game.

Harry stayed with Caelus for week afterwards just grinding on nymphs that gladly sparred with him for their master. They would do anything they could for him; he was their lord's mate after all. During the time he spent with the gold-eyed nymph, Harry grew closer and closer until he had accepted Caelus as his spouse. The system even had them married. How that happened he would never know (it was probably because of Harry's luck…) and he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. They snuggled a minimum of an hour a day and Caelus loved playing with Harry's hair. He loved spending time with his new spouse, but the whole reason he had gotten Second Life was to surprise Doll and get to meet her in person… er game.

So he talked it over with his mate. Caelus didn't really understand his feelings but he would respect his choices. The only demand the nymph had made was that he visit him at least twice a month. So Harry logged off one more time in Caelus' presence.

* * *

><p><em>Real Life<em>

Slowly, Harry sat up in bed and slammed his fist down on the annoying alarm clock. He groaned when he remembered why he had set the alarm clock in the first place. Today he was going to XX University. Harry had registered last week as a late newcomer. To be able to get in late you had to complete all the assignments that were previously assigned and Harry had already done so. So, he was going into the university today to begin classes. He had to keep up on his muggle education of course; Hermione had made sure of that.

Harry sluggishly made his way to school on the new bike he had bought after upgrading the wards. He made his way into the building, found his classroom, and sank down into a seat while he put his head between his arms. A few minutes later he heard the door slide open and someone plopped down into the seat next to him. He shifted his head to get a better look at the person and almost gasped when he saw it was the girl that had stayed by his side when he was injured.

"Feng Lan?"

The girl turned to the boy that had looked dead when she had walked into the classroom and almost fainted when she noticed who it was. "Wang Fei," she managed to squeak out. "How-What are you doing here?"

"Ah I'm a new student. I registered late," Harry replied as he straightened up in his seat. "I want to get a literature and science major. I figured it's better to start school late than never, huh?"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh I can't believe you're in my class you look so much better." And in Feng Lan's opinion he did. He was definite bishie material and she had a hard time stopping herself from drooling. His face was a nice creamy color and his lips were a petal pink. There was no paleness in his features. No threat of him dying right in front of her. And his eyes… his eyes were even more piercing than she had ever seen them before. She wanted to talk further but class was starting soon so she turned to the front.

Harry got home exhausted but satisfied. He was still a little behind in the materials but he was catching up fast so it was okay. Now he had to log on and go find Doll…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm so soorrrrrryyyyyyyy! I don't have much time with the school play and homework, but I'm trying so please don't kill me! This chapter just didn't want to write in the beginning. I have how he meets Doll but this part wasn't written at all and it was trying to hinder me I swear… Harry's pet is going to hatch in the next chapter and that's when he gets to meet Doll so don't worry about that. :D

I'll be able to update quicker around the end of November…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: You're My Savior **

Thank you all for your reviews! Since it took me so long to update the last one I figured I'll post this one as well. To all my faithful readers, here's a chocolate chip cookie! :D

PoisonAndSugar: Harry doesn't get an allowance from his parents. For one he would never accept the money, especially because he's already rich. And two, he's hiding and can't have a giant bank account set up in his name. Oh and he always has all his belongings with him. You'll find out how and why later.

JuMiKu: I know that the relationship is a bit rushed but there is a reason for that. The longer Harry spends away from Caelus the more agitated he becomes because he let someone into his heart so fast. Especially, someone with a problem like Caelus'.

Ack! I'm so sorry I got something wrong! Yu Lian doesn't come in yet so I'm going to fix that.

* * *

><p><em>Game Start:<em>

Now he had to log on and go find Doll…

Harry reached Star city and activated his invisibility ability now level 35. He was at level 68 now but he would rather not have a run in with those stupid Beasts again. He walked into a shop and started pulling out everything that he had no use for and selling the items. Once he reached the bottom of his pouch he came upon a warm oval shaped object. Harry frowned. Now what in Merlin's name could that be? He pulled it out and set it on the counter to inspect but he never got a chance to. There was a flash of bright light and Harry was momentarily blinded.

When it died down there was, what looked like, a black ball of writhing cloth on the counter. The NPC clerk looked down in surprise and congratulated him on a newly hatched pet. Pet? Oh yeah… He had gotten that when he fought against the Wolf and Slime King. Huh. He had completely forgotten about it.

He glanced down at the writhing cloth ball and wondered just what it was exactly. He leaned in for a closer look and jerked back in surprise when the ball seemed to untangle itself and form a miniature dementor. Oh no. Oh mother of Merlin NO! It was a miniature dementor. It was ugly, horrifying, disgusting, and… cute. Yes it was cute. It looked like a baby dementor except instead of the stretched out skeleton, it was chibi-ish and looked like it was drowning in its tattered cloak and there was a white spot on it's head that looked suspiciously like a lightning bolt…

Slowly he reached out and gently poked the chibi-dementor. It writhed as if it was laughing and Harry sighed. Well everything from his past seemed to somehow incorporate itself in the game so why not a dementor? It was a pet and would most likely have some useful attacks, especially if it could still create the atmosphere of hopelessness. It wouldn't hurt him right? Well Harry was just going to stop being surprised every time something from his past turned up.

"Now you need a name. Hm… Something to do with a dementor's ability. Ah! I got it! Your name will now be Dolor. It means misery in Latin. How do you like it?"

The chibi- dementor nuzzled Harry's hand and he took that as a yes. He exited the shop quickly after purchasing a mask that looked like the first one he bought, and slipping it on. He would train Dolor up in the mountains. There were supposed to be Dragons there and he definitely wanted to see how Second Life depicted dragons and how different they were from real life.

Unfurling his wings, Harry took to the skies and watched as his new pet followed, struggling to keep up. With Harry's flight ability at level 59, Dolor had no chance of keeping up with his speed so Harry slowed down. He did keep his pace fast enough that the little cloth ball was struggling to stay right next to his foot. It would be good training and it was a sort of revenge for what dementor had done to him in his lifetime. It took two hours to get up to the mountains with the dragons and Harry only had three hours left to train in the mountains so he would make do.

* * *

><p>The next day Harry logged on to his now level 26 pet latching on to his face and purring. He was about an hour later than he normally logged on because of homework so he had less time to train his pet. As he was contemplating how to get a mob together for Dolor to use his new ranged attack: Hopeless, he was almost ran over by a rampaging dragon. Well it was more that it looked like it was after something than it looked hungry. Harry didn't have time to open his wings before he was dragged into the mob of dragons running down the ravine.<p>

By the time the mob stopped Harry was so frazzled that he started blasting away at anything near him, which just happened to be the dragon mob. It took a few seconds to bring down ten with Raze's Slaughter ability. He barely noticed as other people were taking out the outermost dragons. It wasn't until he had to stop a sword from slicing through his stomach that he even noticed that other people were there. Harry stared in surprise at the white haired elf before shaking his head and pushing the boy out of the way of an oncoming attack. Once all the dragons were dead he turned to the group behind him with a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Was it you that summoned all those dragons," Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yeah! We lured them in with Meatbun's aroma ability!"

Harry had to take a long deep breath before letting it out slowly so he wouldn't kill these players in front of him. He forgot how annoying running into other people could be, especially when they almost get you killed! "You almost killed me!" Harry screeched.

"Prince is sorry! Aren't you Prince?" said a smaller girl with hair braided up into buns. She looked really familiar and it was going to bug him until he found out why.

"Yeah! I didn't know there was anyone else near this part of the mountains. I'm sorry! But you have to admit that it was good training," Prince stated. Harry glared at the male. He turned his attention back towards the smaller girl completely ignoring the rest of the group.

"What's your name?"

"Doll is Doll!"

Harry felt as if someone really strong had punched him in the gut. "Doll," he whispered. A huge grin worked its way onto his face and before anyone could stop him he had Doll in his arms and was spinning in circles happily. "I found you!"

"Waaaaahhh! Help! This man is scary," Doll cried trying to wiggle out of his arms. Harry stopped spinning (but he never released his grip) and remembered that he had never told Doll that he had bought Second Life.

"Doll it's Wang Fei. Don't tell me you don't recognize me," he pouted. The wiggling stopped immediately and he found a brown pair of eyes staring into his. Harry noticed the group in the background looked murderous. Before he could do anything about that though, Doll yelled 'GeGe' and somehow wrapped her arms around his middle while she nuzzled her face into his collarbone.

"Doll do you know this man?" asked the tall wolf beast.

"Wang Fei is Doll's brother. He's been gone for a long time and I finally get to see him again," she squealed. Harry chuckled lightly and was about to speak before a black blur latched onto his face with a pitiful wail. Harry released his grip on Doll as she jumped away from him and he patted the cloth ball on his face lightly before prying it off. Harry sucked in a much needed breath and let Dolor cry into his bicep.

"Well this is my pet Dolor and you've already heard my name is Wang Fei, but you can call me by my screen name, Savior."

"Hello Savior," said a woman as she sidled up next to him and rested her chin upon his shoulder. "I'm Lolidragon and I'm totally single," she waggled her eyebrows.

"Um… I'm not single. Oh! You're Lolidragon! I met Lolicat you look so much like her. Are you sisters or something?"

Lolidragon wanted to facepalm. He had met her hyperactive sister. Great. How come Lolicat hadn't told her about this bishie? And why wasn't he single! She shook her head before jerking her chin in the direction of the group.

"The tall wolf is Ugly Wolf but we all call him Wolf bro or some sort of variation of that. You've already been introduced to Prince," the elf was looking at him as if he had seen a ghost; maybe it was his eyes, "and the demon bard right there is Guileasteos, just call him Gui for short. That's everybody. And yes Lolicat is my sister. Hey you want to tell me what's wrong with your eyes. It's like a glitch or something."

"What? Oh yeah, um when my character was first created my eyes looked like this and I didn't want to change them. It's a nice deterrent to a lot of fangirls," Harry shuddered at the thought of fangirls. Lolidragon sent him a hurt look and slunk back to the group.

"Why isn't Savior single?" With that question from Doll he got a lot of scrutinizing looks from the group with head nods. Harry scratched his neck nervously and blushed.

"Um… Well I have a um… a $^(^&$," Harry rushed.

"Could you repeat that," Prince asked looking up from her prized dragon XXX. She couldn't believe that this was Wang Fei, the new student and the dying man. Prince had to admit that his avatar had looked very intimidating the first time she had seen him. The black and green eyes had thrown her game when she was attacking dragons and she incorrectly thought that this might be the dragon boss. So, she had attacked from behind and wasn't ready for the large broadsword to suddenly swing and block her sword.

Then the man had hugged Doll and Prince had immediately gotten ready to attack him. But all he did was say something and Doll had latched onto him laughing. That had thrown the whole group for a loop. (hehe rhymes .…) Once he had said who he was, Prince was surprised once again. He had changed his appearance just enough to not be recognizable but when she looked closer it was definitely him. The eyes were the same piercing green, even with the black around them, and he had the scar she had noticed earlier, even if it did look more like a tattoo that went from his forehead to his chin.

Prince was startled out of her revelry when Savior answered, "I'm already married to someone and I highly doubt he would like it if others tried to hit on me. He's very possessive."

The Odd Squad didn't miss how Savior used the word he instead of she. That meant this man was gay! Prince was disappointed just a little that this wonderful bishie she knew in real life was taken, but now she had someone to foist Gui off onto when he became to rowdy and forward.

Doll was happy that her brother had been able to find someone but she was worried that he might get hurt along with her brother. She would trust his judgment though. He was still alive even after all these years and all he had been through wasn't he?

Lolidragon was extremely disappointed. The bishie was gay! Why! There went a perfectly good specimen of man. Oh well at least she would be able to watch the interaction between the partners. Yaoi! Did the game even do same sex marriages? She would have to ask later…

Ugly Wolf didn't really have an opinion on this new person. He seemed nice and was Doll's brother so he would be welcomed into the group. It was a bonus that the man was already married and wouldn't go after Prince.

Gui studied the young man before him. He was a lot more observant than people made him out to be because of how he acted around Prince. So, he couldn't miss that the whole time the newcomer was here there was tenseness in his shoulders. He only slightly relaxed when he was around Doll. It was as if he were expecting an attack at any moment and so he always kept his guard up. This one would be one to keep an eye on. Before Gui's thoughts could go any farther he noticed how Prince was staring lovingly at the dragon XXX. If his prince loved dragon XXX that much he would make a soup, and so Gui dumped all the parts into the soup unceremoniously. Unfortunately, that seemed like the wrong thing to do as he was quickly beaten into the ground by Prince.

Harry blush increased when he noticed the varying looks he was getting from Doll's team. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by someone saying, "Hey!" Harry looked over to see another girl standing with a different team. Something was off though. Harry used his pet's ability Soul Viewer and took a quick looks at her stats. Actually make that his stats. The female was a male and by the looks on the faces of Doll's team they didn't know. He wasn't going to say anything, so he slowly plopped down on the ground to watch what would happen next.

Harry snickered as Prince kept insulting the boy that seemed to be the leader of the other team by calling him female. It was hysterical and he wished Caelus was there to watch it with him. Harry roughly shook his head to stop that line of thought. Caelus had been on his mind way too much lately. It was starting to bug him. He would have to look up the cause in the real world and see if he could find anything helpful.

He turned his attention back on the fight (how did he tune out all that yelling? Caelus was starting to get too distracting…) just in time to see Prince take a foot to the crotch. Ouch. Harry had to wince in sympathy, and he knew now that the other boy would sink low enough to kick a boy's special place. He would try not to insult the boy, Miwa if he had caught the name correctly, unless he absolutely had to.

Gui socked Miwa in the face and Harry could feel the murderous aura from over here. Wow this fight was going to get intense. The darker skinned threatened Gui and then Miwa told Doll's squad that he was a guy. The looks on their faces… Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing gaining the attention of everyone. "You're f-faces!" he wheezed.

"It's not like you knew she was a he," Prince said offended. Harry only laughed harder while clutching his stomach. The other team had deadpan faces but Gui looked seriously offended and turned his anger on the closest thing to him. The male player under his foot that had hurt Prince. Harry watched through tear of mirth as the bard was sent flying by the other team's elf, and Miwa summoned lightning magic. His laughter evaporated immediately once the threat level set in.

Harry got into a standing position and watched as the two teams duked it out. He was tense and ready to defend Doll if the need arose. He wouldn't let anyone harm his newly found younger sister. He had to admit that his sister was good with her summons. He would let the fight go on for now. When Gui used a mid- level spell that decreased enemy agility he used his invisibility ability to hide from the effects. He loved his invisibility cloak. It was so useful!

Miwa started screaming a name of an attack and Harry's gut twisted. That wasn't a good sign. Following his instincts, Harry raced over to Doll, unfurling his wings in the process and wrapped his arms around her midsection. In two seconds flat Harry was hurtling through the air with Doll tucked safely into his arms and Dolor hanging onto his hair. It was with his wonderful war reactions that he was able to dodge the outer edge of lightning streaks as a huge one hit the ravine where everyone had been.

Doll stared with horrified eyes at what had once been a narrower ravine. If Gege hadn't pulled her out, Doll was positive she would have gone to the rebirth point along with everyone else. Doll sniffed slightly and tears welled in her eyes as Harry softly touched down in the, now, wider ravine. Sensing two other presences he turned slightly and saw two elves walking their way. Harry relinquished his grip on Doll and watched as she glomped Prince while the other elf (Wicked was it?) watched in bemusement.

"How did you survive Doll?"

"Gege saved Doll. Gege has two huuuuge wings," she replied, throwing her arms out wide for emphasis.

Prince and Wicked studied the black haired elf in front of them quizzically. As if in response to their silent question, two massive wings unfurled from the man's back and stretched to their limit. At their widest and at a forty-five degree angle, the tips of his wings brushed gently against the mountain path's walls. Prince could only gape like a fish and even Wicked's eyes bulged a little as his mouth parted in surprise.

Harry felt like blushing at the attention but he smothered the feeling and smirked instead. He needed to uphold his more intimidating aura! Doll giggled at the reaction of the two boys and she smiled when her eyes landed on Savior-gege. The only thing ruining the intimidation factor was the floating ball of cloth that had attached itself to the top of Gege's long braided black hair. She finally got to meet her mysterious brother, and Doll liked what she saw. He was a lot more tenderhearted than his letters made him seem. But Doll guessed that was his problem. Gege was too soft and kind for all the nasty things he had been through and it had almost ruined him. But he was here now, and Doll wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

It was around ten minutes later that the small group started their way back to the City. Wicked needed to console his team and Prince needed to let his team, which he had found was called Odd Squad (oddly fitting…); know that he and Doll were okay.

Harry decided that he wasn't going to join Odd Squad but he was definitely going to stick with traveling and training with them. He might have given in to Doll's puppy dog eyes and joined the team if it weren't for Caelus. He had to figure out why the NPC had gotten so close to him so fast when it had never happened before. And he needed to visit Caelus a lot too. Harry also figured that he wanted to travel to other continents and he couldn't join a team and leave them behind when he wanted to travel. He had always been suited for more solitary travel and he was going to keep it that way. He would only stay with Odd Squad until he needed some alone time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I would love it if someone would draw what they think Dolor should look like. I have this perfect picture of him in my head but he never seems to come out right on paper… Oh well! I hope you all like this. I stayed up late writing it just because I felt so bad for not updating quickly enough. I try to beta this myself but sometimes I miss the little things, so if you want to point those out to me I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks! (") ( - . - ) (")


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Lone Applicant  
><strong>

Thank You ALL for the reviews! They make me so happy!**  
><strong>

JuMiKu: You have to remember that Harry has been grinding on level 60-80 nymphs.

917brat: I'm sure I can fit that in somewhere XD

liluka: Haha that's a cute plushie. Dolor looks more like he's swimming in his tattered cloak though…

* * *

><p><em>Game Start:<em>

He would only stay with Odd Squad until he needed some alone time.

Harry had to stop by the shop to drop things off so he left Odd Squad in a tavern and said he'd be right back. As he was making his way through the city Harry ran into Dark Phantom's mage. Literally.

"Ow! You again! If you're here then where's the rest of your team?"

Harry blinked in confusion. Team? Oh! He must mean Odd Squad. Well he was with them when they got into that fight so it was logical to assume he was on the team.

"I'm not a part of Odd Squad. My little sister is though, and that's why I was with them," Harry said snickering.

"Not a part of a team? Oh…uh I'm sorry?"

"That's fine you didn't know. I'm sure you'll tell your team. Speaking of them where are they?" Harry glanced around but couldn't find Wicked or the other Dark Phantom team members.

"They're somewhere," he shrugged, "I just wanted to go for a walk. You look different from the first time I saw you. Why is that?"

It was then that Harry realized he had his mask on. Harry knew he didn't have it on in the mountains, so how did this boy recognize him? The clothes maybe? They didn't really get a good look at him during the fight so maybe he did recognize the clothes and probably the long braided hair that was thrown in front of Harry's right shoulder.

"I'm wearing a mask. How did you recognize me?"

Miwa studied him before replying bluntly, "You're pet."

Dolor? Harry reached up and felt the chibi- dementor nuzzle his hand affectionately. Well Dolor was very recognizable. Not many people had what looked like a floating ball of black cloth as a pet.

Harry nodded his head, "That's understandable. I have to be going now. I have things I need to sell at the shop and then I have to get back to Odd Squad."

Miwa nodded his head in acknowledgement and slipped past Harry into the crowd. Harry reached up to pat Dolor again and mumbled that he needed to find a way to disguise his pet. Slipping in to the shop, Harry dug into his pouch to pull out the entire stash of dragon XXX that he had managed to save from Gui's stupidity and anything else that he didn't have any use for. He shoved it on the counter for the soulless NPC and got about 178 gold coins. Wow that was a lot of money in one go… Now Harry had a total of 9 crystal coins and 329 gold coins in his money stash. He almost had enough to travel to two different continents by boat.

Now that Harry thought about it for a moment he wondered if he could fly over to another continent. His wings were really strong and he could travel about half the main continent in one go. If he tried hard enough he would be able to fly across the ocean. Dolor distracted him from his thoughts as he pulled it braid a little roughly. But Dolor wouldn't be able to fly that distance and Harry wanted his pet to be a higher level.

He would think on that subject later, for now he had to be getting back to Odd Squad. Silently, Harry slipped back through the crowd and entered the tavern. When he got there an unrecognizable person was sitting at the table chatting amiably with Ugly Wolf. She had long brown hair and was wearing wizard garb. It was most likely this was the mage that this team needed to balance out their fighting abilities. Harry cleared his throat and watched in amusement as all heads snapped in his direction.

"And who is this young lady," Harry asked jerking his chin towards her. It looked like Prince was going to answer but Doll beat him to it, jumping into Harry's arms screaming 'Gege!' The sharp look in the newcomer's eyes had Harry evaluating her threat level immediately. The mage was too focused on what Doll did, but there was no aggressiveness in her eyes. No it was more like she was protective. But why would this stranger be protective of Doll? Unless…

"This is Yu Lian! She wants to join the team because she thinks we have a noble cause," Doll explained excitedly. Harry doubted that was the reason why Yu Lian wanted to join but he wanted to have a one-on-one talk with the girl first to see if his theory was correct.

An hour later Odd Squad plus Harry were out training in the wilderness. Well more like Harry was training Dolor again. Already his pet had leveled up three levels and Harry felt happy. It was like he was a proud parent, but he wouldn't dwell on that thought for very long. His chance at happiness and children of his own had been taken away when everyone he knew and loved was slaughtered. Now he had Caelus and his own royal family to care about. He wasn't about to let it go that easily either.

Harry was pulled out of his morbid thoughts when Lolidragon had Yu Lian say what she thought of the males on the team. Surprisingly she had a crush on Ugly Wolf, though the beast was oblivious to the fact. He wanted to laugh at the looks on Gui's and Prince's faces when they heard what Yu Lian thought of them. Organized and legal indeed. But the problem with her having a crush on Ugly Wolf was that he couldn't get her alone without looking suspicious (More like he would look like he has a crush on her…).

Ten days of training passed before he could get Yu Lian away from the group. When Odd Squad successfully got Yu Lian and Ugly Wolf married Harry pulled her aside right after the ceremony. Harry gently nudged her to the wall and trapped her with his arms.

"S-savior what are you doing! I'm married and I don't like you like that. I mean you're really cute and all even with your eyes but I think you'd have better luck with some other girls," she squeaked out. The mage looked so frazzled that Harry had to chuckle.

"I'm married as well. But that's not what I want to speak with you about," Harry leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You're a royal retainer aren't you?"

Yu Lian was so shocked her she couldn't move. How could this man know that? She had never seen him around the castle and with eyes as green as that Yu Lian was positive she would have recognized him if she had. Unless he was an assassin! But the princess called him Older Brother and the princess usually had good instincts when it came to people that shouldn't be trusted, so that meant he was good? So how did he know!

The conflicted look on the woman's face made Harry want to burst into giggles… er chuckles (men don't giggle!). The situation was a serious one though and he doubted she would take his mirth very well at this point so he opted to explain his status to her and write a note to his parents later that one of the royal retainers knew who he was.

"I know because I know the princess is Doll and you looked very protective of her." Yu Lian looked about ready to demand answers but he cut her off by placing a hand over mouth. "Just listen to me please. You might not believe what I have to say but you can ask the emperor or the empress to confirm this information," Harry paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing on, "I am the missing prince of China. My name is Wang Fei and I am twenty-two years old. When I was a child I was kidnapped by a wizard named Dumbledore," he paused again and looked at the retainer briefly before asking, "I assume you know about the Wizarding world?" At her nod Harry continued, "As I said, a wizard named Dumbledore kidnapped me because of my high magical levels and my shocking resemblance to the Potter family. Their infant was stillborn and they needed a child so the Dark Lord would go after them. I was unfortunate enough to be that child and Dumbledore was able to get his grubby paws on me. I grew up not knowing of my heritage. In fact I just recently learned about it and I wish for it to stay secret. Doll already knows though, and I'm pretty sure she's already recognized you so you can talk to her about this as well."

Harry slowly pulled himself away from her and gave the mage's mind a little time to process the information. She looked about to say something before Ugly Wolf interrupted by showing up and asking where they had been. Harry just smiled slightly and said he was just congratulating the newlywed and saying that she could talk to him anytime if there were any problems because he was married as well. Ugly Wolf looked suspicious for a moment before he accepted the excuse when Yu Lian agreed with a head nod and they all headed back to Odd Squad.

"You guys are entering the tournament aren't you?"

Prince looked up from the dead monster and nodded his head. Harry nodded resolutely and stated, "Then I will be entering as well!"

"But one person can't enter the tournament alone!" Prince looked shocked that Harry had even suggested such a thing. Before he could protest any more, Lolidragon cut in.

"Actually you can enter alone or up to a six member party. Most people prefer to enter with a team because it ups your chances of winning. So, if Savior really wanted to he could go into the tournament by himself…"

Doll looked a bit hesitant, as if she didn't want to let her older brother go into battles alone but she calmed when Harry sent her a reassuring look. Harry turned to look at everyone in Odd Squad. Then he addressed them all, "I'm going to be entering alone and if by some chance we have to fight each other I don't want you to know all my attack moves. I'll be going my separate way until the tournament starts," he turned his head to Doll, "and there's no need to worry about me going in by myself. It's all for fun right. If I lose I lose and then I'll be done with it. I'll see you in two days when the tournament starts."

With that said Harry turned to the woods and slipped into the shadows. He walked for two hours until he thought he was far enough away to look like a bird and then let his wings come out. He was surprised that the only three people that had witnessed his wings in the mountains had said absolutely nothing about them. Wicked he could understand because he didn't talk much and Doll knew he didn't like attention, but Prince was the one he couldn't figure out. Prince was the one that seemed to like to brag about certain things and hide from others. Harry's wings were one of the things Harry thought he would blab about to Odd Squad but not a word came from the elf's lips.

Prince, it seemed, could keep secrets and keep them very well. Harry had seen the darker secret lurking in the boy's eyes. There was something he didn't want his group to find out and Harry would bet his life that it had to do with the boy's real life.

And on that subject, Harry could swear that he had seen Prince's face somewhere. It wasn't in passing, he was sure, because he saw the resemblance almost daily. And the look that Prince had sent him when he had first been introduced meant that Prince probably knew him in real life. The only people Harry saw on a regular basis were his classmates so that meant Prince most likely attended XX academy. That was where he couldn't seem to connect the dots though. It was a class mate of his but he had never had a male classmate that looked like that, except for maybe Feng Ming and Harry had confronted him about that. To say that Feng Ming's reaction to being called Prince was explosive was to say that it only hurt a little to be trampled by a herd of hippogriffs.

Harry had to swerve in midair to dodge an attack. He stopped hi leisure gliding, swooped Dolor to his chest and dodged the onslaught of flaming bullets heading his way. There was a flaming griffin hovering a few meters in front of him and it looked pissed. Harry must have accidentally gone into it's territory while he was lost in thought. Whoops…

Well this would be good training for Dolor and himself since the griffins were slightly higher above his level in the 70's. If he used Dolor for most of the fight then his pet would get a lot of experience, leveling him up into the high 30's low 40's. So Harry set to work.

First he had Dolor use his Hopeless ability to work the griffin into a depression lowering it's stats. Then he used Soul Viewer to look at the stats level and to see if the griffin might have a particular ability that he did not know and had to be cautious of. It didn't but that was no reason to not be careful.

The griffin, of course, kept its focus solely on the human ignoring the little floating black thing beside it. She didn't know how this flying human was making the atmosphere feel so gloomy but she didn't like it and she wanted it to stop now!

Harry kept maneuvering out of the way of the bullets and occasional bodily attacks that the griffin kept throwing at him. Now Harry had Dolor use a new ability that was called Touch of Death. At the level it was at now it only had a five percent chance of working but the more it was used the higher the level got and the higher the percentage got as well. He watched as Dolor zoomed toward the griffin glowing a sickly black and once the pet hit the larger body it stiffened then fell from the sky. Apparently it had worked.

**System Notice: Dolor has leveled up to 37. Learned New Ability: Frozen Shards (lvl 1)**

Harry blinked. Well that was really lucky. Oh! I shouldn't have thought that! There was a cacophony of roars originating from the spot that the griffin had fallen. This was going to be two whole days of hell…

* * *

><p>Harry showed up at the tournament a little late so he couldn't go looking for Odd Squad as he had to immediately jump in line before it got too long (although it already was…). He stood waiting for two hours with his mask and cloak on, though its ability was not activated. When he finally reached the front he was given a number and ushered off to the side after receiving strange looks from the other teams. Probably thought he was crazy for entering alone. Oh well he was pretty high leveled now and Dolor was almost into the sixties.<p>

He glanced down at his number and frowned. 9999, what an unlucky number. The word for nine was closely related to suffering; at least he hadn't gotten 4444, which was more closely related to death. Somewhere in the crowd Prince sneezed as he looked at the unlucky number he was given earlier.

Well now he had to find himself on the really long board that was still adding names. Great. As he was walking along the wall trying to avoid being squished, he caught sight of Ugly Wolf and tried to wave. It was a futile effort tough because the crowd of people just kept pushing him down the path of the wall. Well he could talk to them after the tournament started.

Harry had to forcefully shove his way through the masses when he caught sight of his number. Apparently he was going up against the team named the Inquisitorial Squad. Wonderful… If there was a toad he was going to slaughter it with no mercy.

As it just so happens there was a toad there. He was surveying the other team and it was made up of four beasts. The first one, the leader it seemed, was a female toad beast name Umbrij. That had to be a play-off of Umbridge, it just had to be. The second one looked to be a giant dragon beast and the last two were snake beasts. Wow. Just wow…

Harry used Dolor's Soul Viewer to get a look at their stats and almost sighed in exasperation. They were weak. Like really really weak. Well he didn't have to worry about them now. All he had to do was find Odd Squad.

It took about forty minutes but Harry had finally found them, and just before their first match too. Prince was sporting a new Tiara accessory and was he was thanking everyone. Deciding to test their reactions to an emergency situation, Harry grabbed Doll and held a knife to her throat. His mask was removed and his face was shrouded by the shadow of a special cloak he had bought to go over his invisibility one for disguise purposes.

Harry had to admit that Odd Squad's reaction time was quick and efficient. They had him surrounded in less than thirty seconds and all weapons were drawn. Harry dropped the dagger and held up his hands in the universal gesture for 'I surrender'. He reached up slowly, so they wouldn't attack him and pulled back the hood.

Dolor popped out of the shadows of the hood and hung onto to Harry's shoulder as he threw his head back and laughed. The looks on their faces were priceless. A picture perfect moment! Odd Squad started grumbling under their breath about idiotic elves and Doll squealed before wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.

"I had to test your reactions," Harry said to explain his previous actions. Dolor repeated his words 'testing, testing' like a parrot and Harry smiled slightly. Dolor could speak properly but he liked acting like a parrot for some reason. Odd Squad was called for their match and Harry wished them good luck before heading to the stadium seats to watch. It was sad how quickly the pretty princess team went down but now Harry's match was up next. He did appreciate Prince's ruthlessness for the fangirl. Harry would have done the exact same thing in his position.

Standing in the stadium, Harry could only shake his masked head as Umbrij and her team made fools of themselves. He had used his invisibility ability and the other team went nuts trying to find him. They were even injuring themselves, how stupid. He felt so sorry for the group that he decided to end it. He deactivated his ability and took the two snake beasts down with one slash of a dagger. These people weren't even worthy of his sword. It took a stab to the heart to take down the dragon beast and he finally turned to the remaining toad beast. It was shivering and sweating in fear. Gross.

Before the words 'I surender' could even leave her lips, Harry used his attack one thousand blades to shred her to ribbons. Her skin fell to floor with a splat and the audience looked on horrified of the fleshy mound that remained of the toad. Even Odd Squad was grossed out. They had thought this man was kind just a harsh taskmaster, but to see what he would do to other players was just terrible.

The fleshy mound lied there for about ten seconds before it became a pillar of light and Umbrij was sent back to the rebirth point. Harry bowed in his spot and disappeared from the stadium right after the judge shakily announced his victory.

The masked elf called Savior wasn't to be seen until his next match.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So I personally liked this chapter a lot. Somebody requested Dolor's stats and abilities and just to be nice I'll add Harry's as well.

**_Dolor_**

**_Owner_****_:_**_ Savior_

**_Type: _**_Pet_

**_Level: _**_56_

**_Strength:_**_ 296 **Endurance:** 301 **Agility:** 350 **Intelligence:** 124 **Luck:** 487 **Health:** 15,890 **Mana:** 700_

**_Abilities:_**

**_Frozen Shards: _**_(lvl 10) Launches frozen shards of ice made from misery that injures opponents. If shards stick it will start draining all stats._

**_Soul Viewer: _**_(lvl 28) Views statistics of all players and NPCs for a certain amount of time. The higher the level the longer the viewing. *No other may view these stats*_

**_Hopeless:_**_ (lvl 43) Drains opponents stats the longer the ability is activate. The higher the level the quicker the drain._

**_Touch of Death:_**_ (lvl 29) If the opponent is touched when this ability is in use there is a certain probability that it will instantly kill the opponent. The higher the level the higher the probability of success._

**_Savior_**

**_Type: _**_Elf_

**_Level: _**_74_

**_Strength:_**_ 370 **Endurance:** 322 **Agility:** 368 **Charisma:** 234** Intelligence:** 132 **Wisdom:** 121 **Luck: **-1,200/1,200 **Health:** 13,144 **Mana:** 1,234 _

**_Abilities:_**

**_Basilisk Eyes:_**_ (lvl 70) The higher the level the more energy is drained from looking into the user's eyes. It also casts a sort of compulsion that makes the enemy want to keep looking into the user's eyes. The higher level the monster the more resistant to the stare they become._

**_Hover:_**_ (lvl 64) Allows the user to lighten the weight of anything he touches to take it with them on flights. The higher the level the easier it is to lift heavier objects._

**_Flight:_**_ Allows user to fly._

**_Invisibility:_**_ (lvl 69) Allows user to become invisible to all players and NPC's for a period of time. The higher the level the longer the time the ability can be used._

**_Immortality_**_: (lvl 39) Allows user to become immortal for a small amount of time once HP hits zero. Once time is up, user is given 1 HP to get away from whatever is attacking them. The higher the level, the longer the immortality lasts. _

**_Keen Eye: _**_(lvl 31) Allows user to view farther into the distance than a normal eye could. The higher the level the farther the view is._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Identity Crisis**

Krystal-Eve: There will be conflict but not until later chapters. I'm trying to make this story longer without dragging it out you know?

917brat: Harry's luck status is special… Usually it means something really good will happen to him followed by something bad and vice versa. The period of time that the events occur are also different, some, one right after the other and some might take months before the luck kicks in again.

Silver Melody217: Bouquet! For me? Thank you! OMG yay~ Here's another chapter for you! :D

* * *

><p><em>Game Start:<em>

The masked elf called Savior wasn't to be seen until his next match.

_Real Life: _

Harry wiped the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his t-shirt and set down the carving tool he was holding. It was okay to leave the golem roughly carved but the more intricate it was the easier it was for the soul to latch on and merge with the body. The golem for Caelus was finally completely carved. Harry had even carved features onto it that looked scarily similar to Caelus himself. Now all that was left was to get all the ingredients that could be stored, figure out how to get the souls out of Second Life, and then actually perform the ceremony.

Harry glanced over at all the other earthen slabs that had yet to be carved at all. He would have to start making crude bodies out of those after he bought all the ingredients that didn't have to be fresh. An alarm sounded from upstairs and Harry climbed out of his trusty old trunk. He had had it since the war and the add-on rooms that Hermione had installed were absolutely brilliant. He turned, shrunk his trunk and attached it back onto his necklace, and headed outside to go to the university.

He was there a little early but that was all right. He needed to go to the health office to get some pain killers. His head was throbbing! Harry sighed. That was what he got for working on the golem all weekend, nonstop, with no sleep or breaks. Silently, Harry slipped into the Health Clinic and plopped into a chair. He leaned his head back against the wall and gave a sigh at the relief it gave him. Harry almost smashed his fist in the physician face when he the man's voice startled him. The wizard rubbed his neck sheepishly and apologized.

"That's quite alright. You seemed to be in quite the daze! I am Li Tian Lang, this university's physician. What is it you need?"

Harry looked a bit more closely at the man in the lab coat. He looked really familiar, like really really familiar. Harry sighed and decided to think on it later when his head wasn't going to explode. "Yes. I have a killer headache and I was hoping you'd have some pain killers."

Sharp eyes looked at him from behind rectangular glasses before a kind smile came to his face and he replied, "Well I'm not really supposed to be handing out drugs in school but since it hasn't even started yet I could give you some of my medicine."

Harry nodded gratefully and accepted the pills from the physicians hand and took the glass of water he had just filled up as well. The wizard washed down the medicine and sat down carefully into the chair farthest from the door, letting the painkillers work their magic. He sat there for a while just resting until Tian told him that classes were going to start soon. It was only as Harry was walking out the door that it hit him. This man looked and acted like Ugly Wolf from Odd Squad!

Harry spun in place and asked, "Do you play Second Life?"

Tian Lang looked surprised but answered with a yes. Harry nearly crowed with delight, "You're Ugly Wolf!"

This time the physician was really caught off guard. How did this student know that? Tian Lang took a closer look at the male before him. The intense green eyes were very familiar as was the black messy bangs and the small quirk of the lips. Hesitantly the elder male asked, "Savior?"

"Yes! Though you can call me Wang Fei here."

"I never thought I would run into Doll's brother in real life. I noticed that I haven't seen you lately. Have you logged on at all this weekend?

"Ahaha…" Harry nervously scratched the back of his head. "You see I was so absorbed in a project I was doing that I didn't really have time for anything else."

Tian Lang blinked and contemplated the meaning of the boy's words. If he had had no time for Second Life, which you played during your sleep, then that meant the boy had gotten no sleep whatsoever! Oh, he hoped Wang Fei had at least eaten, but by the light gurgling sounds originating from the student's midsection he was pretty sure he hadn't eaten either. The physician sighed in exasperation and brought out the sandwich he was going to use as lunch that day. At least it was going towards a good cause.

Harry looked at the offered sandwich and almost rejected it but a painful twist in his stomach had him rethink that action. The sandwich was gobbled down in a matter of minutes and Tian Lang gaped. There were a few more minutes spent exchanging conversation before Harry had to leave to attend classes. On his way out the elder reminded the younger that his match was today and Harry nodded gratefully. It took five minutes to reach class and he walked into a full classroom. Wow, he had spent more time talking with the Odd Squad member than he had originally thought.

He walked over and plopped into the empty seat next to Feng Lan just in time to catch what Lui Jing, Feng Xiao Lan's best girl friend, gossip about how their teacher was retiring and in just a few weeks they would be getting a new one. Harry decided to join the conversation after Gui Yun Fei chirped happily at the thought of the old stuffy literature teacher retiring.

"I heard the new teacher will be much younger than the current one."

All of the friends jumped and turned to him with priceless expressions of surprise. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. The two girls flushed and Yun laughed outright, resulting in a hard smack from both the girls.

"Fei! I didn't see you there! We thought you weren't coming since you weren't here earlier," Xiao Lan said turning her full attention onto him.

"Ah! No need to worry about that. I was in the health clinic because I had a horrible headache. The physician, Li Tian Lang, was a great help!"

"Oh that's good. Lan here seemed really worried about you for some reason," Yun said casually. Harry didn't miss the look he sent Feng Lan or the blush that spread across her face but he ignored it.

"So I know you told my brother you play Second Life but I forgot what you said your name was," Feng Lan said avoiding the earlier question entirely. She knew Wang Fei played as Savior but she needed a subject change and quickly!

"Oh that's right! You probably haven't seen me before. I don't like crowds that much and there are so many fangirls that like to stalk me for some reason…"

Jing looked at her classmate quizzically. How could he not know how much of a bishie he was? Sure the elder male was on the skinnier side for boys but it only added to his pretty boy looks. His raven colored hair cut in that shaggy way made him even sexier. And you can't forget the way the green eyes made it seem as if he were looking into your soul. And the one thing that tied it together was the creamy paleness of his skin. The guy was total drool material and he didn't notice. It was sad how dense and oblivious men could be about certain things. It almost her want to cry but she was better than that!

Harry looked warily at the fire in Jing's eyes. For some reason his gut said that didn't bode well for him. Even Yun looked a little wary but Lan was completely oblivious to the obviously determined air around Jing. The eldest of the group was about to say something but the teacher walked in and he was forced to stay quiet. As the teacher slowly started rambling on about different literatures in the world and slowly writing on the board, Harry sighed. Today was going to be another one of _those _days. Great.

* * *

><p><em>In Game<em>

Harry worked his way through the crowd towards the entrance of the arena. His match was next and he was completely ready. His mask was pulled down over his face and his cloak was wrapped around him, letting nothing underneath be seen. The tattered edges of his cloak seemed to float above the ground as he entered the arena. Dolor, who was happily hiding in the pulled up hood, was wriggling in delight at having his papa back.

On the opposite side of the arena, his opponents looked about ready to laugh. They probably thought that he was really weak. Well wouldn't they be getting a surprise then? The announcer shifted a bit before declaring, "This match will be Savior, all by himself, against the five man team of The Oreo Gang! Begin!"

Well now that he looked closer they definitely looked like the Oreos from America. They all had something black on top, something white for a shirt, and black pants of different shapes and sizes. Well Harry was feeling sort of lazy and decided he didn't want to move. He announced as such and the whole stadium went quiet. You could hear a pin drop onto the softest cushion imaginable; that was how silent it was. His opponent's faces got redder and redder in anger and it was completely ruining the Oreo effect. Again Harry announced this.

This apparently was the breaking point and the four warriors of the other team attacked while their cleric buffed them. Really? Harry didn't even want to draw a weapon that's how much he felt like doing nothing. But he had Dolor didn't he? It would be good practice for the little pet and he would probably love it too. Dolor had lately become a lover of fighting. Whenever Harry let him, the little black ball would fight on his own without Harry's instruction (though he did follow orders if he was given any) and would take down level forties on his own. It made Harry feel like a proud papa again.

Harry twitched his head backwards and let the hood fall from his head, exposing the raven hair to the audience and the little floating thing behind his head. Another twitch had his head lifted straight again and Dolor moving from his comfortable spot.

Seeing the men charge his papa, Dolor took a defensive stance in front of his parent. Who did these stupid people think they were trying to hurt his precious Papa? When they didn't stop at the sight of him, Dolor narrowed his almost invisible eyes and charged up his newer ability, Frost Shards. Three of the four dodged but the last took a direct hit and it froze him to the spot; look of horror, charging position, and all. The other three teammates stared at their comrade in morbid fascination. The closest one even went as far as poking the frozen player. Unfortunately for them, that was just enough pressure to unbalance the ice sculpture and it fell to the floor where it shattered along with their party member that was still inside of it. A pillar of light burst up, signifying the man's death.

Enraged the remaining party members focused on the cloth ball that was floating in front of their opponent. Harry, deciding to be nice, pulled a long black piece of cloth out of his pouch. This cloth was supposed to increase necromancy magic but Harry had found out, after accidentally dropping the scarf-like cloth on Dolor, that it made his pet look exactly like a real life dementor.

"Dolor catch!"

The small pet turned and was almost knocked out of the air when the long black fabric hit him. The moment the material touched almost all of the chibi-dementor, the small pet seemed to spasm and stretch. The once cute cloth ball turned into an ugly and horrifying spectacle. The skeletal creature was covered in long black robes that were ragged. Gray and rotting emaciated fingers poked out of the tatty sleeves and seemed to twitch in anticipation. It glided to the other team that seemed rooted to the spot and once it reached the furthest member, grabbed them around the neck.

Harry watched in amusement as Dolor sucked the life out of all of the opposing team members using Hopeless and they could do nothing to stop them. He wanted to be nice but he never did specify to whom… (*cough Dolor*cough*) The only thing that could hurt Dolor when he was in this form were Holy spells but their cleric was the first to die and no warrior could cast a Holy spell unless they had special equipment. It was sad how quick the Oreo gang went down, but hey that's what this tournament was about right?

Harry could hear the whispers, well conversation really but they sounded like whispers to him, about how strong he must be to have a pet that can defeat a whole team by itself. Others were amazed that he never once moved except to throw fabric and even that was a really lazy toss. Harry shook his head and walked out of the arena as the referee announced his win. Right after he was out, he was bombarded by congratulations and exclamations of awe from Odd Squad.

"Well Prince you and your team looked amazing in your last match as well," Harry said in response to all the praise.

Prince scratched the back of his neck nervously and laughed. But the movement had caught Harry's more observant eye. Harry knew he was very dense when it came to certain subjects but body language and mannerisms was not one of them. Many Death Eaters posed as allies using polyjuice and the only way to tell if they were enemies was through their body language and mannerism or through staying with them for more than an hour with nothing to drink. Usually you ended up dead in the first hour if it was a Death Eater; so many people learned how to be observant of their ally's body language. Harry had to learn the quickest because most of the Dark Lord's servants always tried to capture him if they were in disguise.

That specific movement was one that Prince used a lot and also a specific friend of his in real life. But Feng Xiao Lan was a girl, and therefore couldn't be Prince right? Well there was only one way to test his theory and to do that he would need to catch Prince off guard. So he waited until they had gotten away from the crowds that still wanted to see his face and were in a secluded area of the forest surrounding the arena. It took all of Harry's hard earned patience to wait for Prince to move a little ways from the group so that he could corner him without anyone hearing. His chance came when Prince's pouch went flying a little ways from the group and everyone watched.

What had just happened? Well that's what he got for focusing too much in Prince and not on the bigger picture… Anyway he snuck up behind Prince while the other elf was sulkily picking up items that had fallen from his pouch and slipped his mask off. Harry threw his braid behind his back and closed his eyes to hide the black sclera.

"So Lan what did we have for homework in Literature again? I swear the teacher is so boring sometimes I miss most of his lecture," Harry said casually.

Prince answered almost immediately in a distant tone, "Oh we had to read Shakespeare's Othello and-!" Prince clapped his (her?) hands over his (her?) mouth and turned wide eyes on the now more alert male elf behind him (her?).

"H-how d-did you-!"

"Your body language. I'm really good at recognizing mannerisms that people have and yours was too much like Feng Xiao Lan's to be a coincidence. It took me a while to figure it out, considering you're a girl and Prince is a guy, but well that didn't help matters all that much." Seeing the worried look on Prince's face he rushed to reassure him (her?), "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone! What kind of person do you take me for? Sheesh! I thought we were friends."

"Oh we are Fei but I was worried you might tell Odd Squad and I'd rather not have anyone knowing my true identity…"

"Well like I said, you won't have to worry about me telling anyone. Though, you may want to work on being more careful because when you're caught off guard it's easy to get information out of you."

"Right! I'll do that. Thanks a bunch Fei."

"You should probably keep calling me Savior otherwise you might rouse suspicion because you're addressing me so casually. Remember we don't know each other all that well in game right now."

Prince nodded his (her? Oh! Whatever it will just stay him! -.-) head furiously and stuffed the last of his items into the pouch and headed back to his team. Oh now he had so much blackmail on his friend. Harry chuckled evilly and Dolor squeaked in surprise as he was knocked off his napping perch on Papa's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Harry's next match was the same as the first but his second one after that actually made him move. Their clerics had figured out that Holy spells and even some stronger healing spells hurt Dolor and Harry's poor pet was bombarded with spells. The six man team consisted of three clerics, two warriors and a mage. Dolor was almost knocked out when all three clerics had focused their spells on him, but Harry not wanting his faithful companion to die, had to pull Dolor into his cloak to protect him from outside influences.<p>

The audience was ecstatic. Team Kame had finally gotten the mysterious Savior to move. Harry glared at the offending players. Even Caelus had figured out that Harry, when forced to move in one of his lazy moods, got very mean. He also got creative with attacks. If an elbow to the stomach didn't work than the elf would somehow rig a very heavy object to fall on the offending person. And so Harry got very creative.

Harry brandished his sword and stuck it down into the earth. Grabbing the hilt and crouching behind his sword, Harry used his most intimidating attack, though it wasn't the strongest, called Shattered Earth. The ground started rumbling slowly and the opponents were thrown of balance as ripples formed in the ground originating from the blade jammed into the arena floor. To heighten the effect of his little stunt Harry had Dolor use Hopeless. In the stat his little pet was in it wouldn't do much but it did make the atmosphere seem heavier even to the audience. As the ripples in the terrain got larger Harry allowed his wing to spread from his back and into an arch. For the last effect he used the spell Flash, which was meant to light up dark caves, and kept it tucked in closer to his body so the light would make the shadows contrast on his body and mask, giving the feeling of evil.

All in all, Harry was proud of himself as he watched the female members (there were four, two cleric and two warriors) stumble back in blind fear. Even the two male players seemed so afraid that they didn't even notice the damage they were taking from the attack. Wow, they couldn't even feel the pain…

Eventually the moment was over and Harry pulled Raze from the ground and leisurely walked to his opponents. He decapitated the first one, stabbed the next through the heart, and sliced the third one in half. Finally one of the female warriors got up and tried to attack but Harry only skewered her through the midsection. The last two didn't have a chance to surrender as the masked opponent appeared between them, with no weapon, and his hands covering their faces. Slowly, the pressure on their skulls increased until their heads both exploded from Savior's grip alone.

Harry stood there for a moment and relished in the feeling of blood dripping off his hands. He would never admit this fact to anyone else but he liked the feeling of blood. It even tasted good, with the irony and warmth, but he wasn't going to lift his mask just to lick his hands clean.

Harry left the speechless arena after the announcer shakily proclaimed his win. He needed to visit Caelus. It was going to be a while until the finals so why not train in a higher level area? He needed to tell his spouse about the golem as well…

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> The play hurts… I've got so many bruises from falling the wrong way on stage. Ouch…. I've just got one more week and then it's over! Hallelujah!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dictator and Guileasteos?**

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Now I'm starting a rule from now on. If I don't get ten reviews on a chapter I won't post the next one. So please review!

reaverulez: Ha! That would be a funny idea~. But Dolor isn't going to get with a pet any time soon or maybe not at all.

Krystal-eve: That won't come until muuuuuuuuuch later. I'm trying to stick to canon as much as possible but they just take forever to update so I might start a different story alongside this one. It's just a thought.

Blackraven1412BR: Thank you so much for pointing that out. For those of you who felt as if you read the last chapter twice, you probably did because I fixed a mistake….

917brat: Caelus isn't the harpy king! NOOOOOO~ Then he wouldn't be pretty… T.T He is the King of the Nymphs. :D

Crescent Melody: Harry isn't really going dark, per se. He's been through a lot in the war and doesn't really mind a bit of blood. But for this tournament he was trying to build up a reputation a merciless and someone that you don't want to approach. He likes his solitude and Odd Squad already intrudes into it too much.

* * *

><p><em>Game Start:<em>

He needed to tell his spouse about the golem as well…

It took Harry a while to reach Caelus' castle because the arena was so far away but he made it with no problems. It wasn't until Harry softly landed on the ground did he feel the heavy and ominous presence. The air was charged with static electricity and it made Harry nervous. There was something in his lover's castle that was strong, really strong.

But he wasn't about to let that scare him off. Harry slowly pushed open the large doors and walked through the old and broken castle that he had come to love. Harry was almost to Caelus' room when it happened. There was movement from the end of the hallway and before he knew it there was a hole in his stomach. Harry gasped and clutched the injured area as he fell to his knees in shock. What had just happened? Surely Caelus didn't attack him? No, he wouldn't doubt his husband like that, but something or someone had left a large gaping wound on his torso that almost went all the way through.

Harry barely had any time to glance up before there was a foot that was kicking him into the wall, knocking some large stones out of place. His HP was dangerously low at this point and he knew he would have to escape somehow. Harry's gut instinct kicked in and he was barely able to scramble out of the way of another kick to the head. Harry didn't know how he was going to run; the hallway was straight and was just a little too long for him to try to run. He wouldn't reach the next corner before the next attack hit him! But he had to try anyway, and so Harry did. He got up and cradled a now reinjured Dolor to his chest as he sprinted for the corner. Unfortunately, Harry was right. His invisible opponent was much too fast and a hit to the back of his head sent him tumbling into someone's arms.

"Stop! Please stop!"

Harry coughed. The only reason he was still alive was because his Immortality ability kicked in. But he was safe for now. That voice was Caelus'. Harry let himself be vulnerable for a moment and he cowered in his lover's arms. Caelus held him bridal style and tucked him safely into his chest. At this point Harry felt safer than he had in his whole life. It was as if Caelus was his other half. Wait! Could that be why? Are we soul mates?

"This player is here to kill you. Why do protect him after everything I've told you?" Harry decided he would think on that at a later point so he could focus more on what was happening now.

"No! Savior would never kill me! I mean he sometimes hurts me but that's only because I go too far in my affections for him. Savior is my husband," Caelus paused before hesitantly adding, "and he had already told me all of this… It is why I was not more surprised when you told me." There was a sorrowful note in Caelus' voice, as if he regretted not saying this fact earlier.

There was a strained silence where Harry took the time to relax further into his lover's arms and peek at what had attacked him. There was a man there. It seemed to be a self-aware NPC because he felt exactly like Caelus did. Though the feeling of air charged with power was a lot stronger on this red haired man than it was on Caelus. That meant he was either the second or first strongest boss in the game. No wonder he hadn't stood a chance!

As the man's piercing grey eyes studied Harry's huddled form, he decided to return the favor. Looking up and down at the new self-aware NPC, Harry picked out many favorable traits. If he hadn't already been with Caelus he might have thought about getting with this one.

Wait! He did not just think that! Nope. Already gone from the mind.

"Why would you tell an NPC that their existence is only a game for all the other players?"

The one on the opposite side of the hall was genuinely curious so Harry, being smart, decided to answer, "I fell in love with Caelus." Harry ignored the sharp intake of breath that his spouse took at that announcement and pushed on, "There were so many things that I couldn't explain to him. Like logging off and screen names and I started to feel guilty knowing that for you this is your life and for everyone else it's just some fun game. I had to tell him. Actually Caelus took the fact that his life was a sham, very well… I think it's because he has memory flashes that have nothing to do with anything in game."

The other boss looked sharply at Caelus and asked if having the memory flashes were true. At his husband's acknowledgement, the guest took in a long breath before letting it out very slowly. Addressing Harry again he asked, "So if you know all of this then you are on our side? Against the players?"

Harry thought of Odd Squad and viciously knocked those memories away. Getting Caelus and the rest of the self-aware NPCs bodies was more important. So he nodded his head weakly and tried to say something, but all that was able to come out of his mouth was wet bloody cough. Some blood dribbled down his chin while the rest splattered on the floor and Caelus almost immediately freaked out. He took off in the direction of Harry's room where he had taken up the habit of stocking his room full of healing supplies.

The stronger NPC made no protest only followed the frenzied male to his destination. In the room, Harry was gently set on his bed while Caelus went nuts trying to find the right potions. The other boss took that chance to come talk to Harry again.

"I am The Dictator. Just call me Dictator. And I am the strongest boss in this reality. You say you will help us?" A weak nod from Harry and he continued on, "Then you will act as a sort of spy. I do not expect you to follow all my commands, you do not have to be doing this after all, but do not disobeys orders that are deemed important."

At this point Caelus came over and practically shoved three mid-level healing potions down his throat, followed by a high-level potion. Harry almost choked but he swallowed the bottles' contents down and let the liquid do it work. In less than a minute he was back to full health and was being cradled by a relieved Caelus.

He turned his head to Dictator and spoke in a clear voice, "I figured out that you must have originally come from the real world, otherwise you wouldn't have a soul. But you do, and because you do, if I can figure out how to remove them from the game without any damage to it, I can give you all new bodies." Harry hesitantly looked at Caelus before continuing on, "I haven't told you this but in the real life I'm a wizard, and I don't mean the type of wizard in this game, but a real life wizard that can do almost anything with my magic. I-I'm also what you would call the Master of Death because I own three items that Death himself gave to my ancestors. This means I can tell who has a soul and even how and when someone will die. I think it's a terrible curse knowing when someone will die so I tried to get rid of the items.

But they always came back. Now I suppose my ability to sense a soul is helping me because I can tell the difference between those who are real NPCs and those who don't actually belong in this game."

Harry looked up with watery eyes and apologized over and over and then buried his face into his spouse's chest with a tight hug. Harry waited for rejection but when he felt slim arms wrap tightly around his middle all the tension that he hadn't even known was there, dissolved.

Dictator's voice brought him out of his relaxed state and Harry fixed his emotional face into a calmer façade before turning to the red haired male. "Your plan of taking us out of this fake life gives me a slight hope but I won't rely on it completely. If this plan can never come into fruition I would like to take this reality from the players and make it our home just in case."

Harry just gave a small smile and buried his head into Caelus' robe. The Dictator left after asking to Harry to tell him if he found any more NPCs with a soul, and if he did report it to him as he himself would be out looking for them.

Harry spent the remaining time he had left before waking up retelling the tales of his life. This time he spared no details and told Caelus everything. Harry hadn't been this emotional in years and it was starting to get to him. He was utterly exhausted mentally and physically. His cheeks were crusted with dried tears and his eyes were rimmed in red. He knew he probably didn't make a pretty picture right now but still Caelus held and nuzzled him. The last few minutes Harry had he spent cuddled with his lover. He had completely let the man into his heart and he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him. Not while he could stop it.

* * *

><p><em>Real Life<em>

Harry slowly pulled the headset off and set it lightly on the bedside table turning off the alarm clock in the process. He went to his small bathroom and almost recoiled at the horrible sight that met him in the mirror. Harry had been right when he had thought he didn't make a pretty picture. His normally windswept looking hair was matted to his face on one side while the other strands flew off into random directions. His face was crusted with dried tears and there was even some snot and drool mixed in. His bleary eyes looked bloodshot and there were some light bags. It was like a horrible zombie film gone wrong or something.

Sighing, he got himself ready for school and thanked Merlin that he had set the alarm earlier and went to bed before his usual time. He should probably do that more often now that he thought about it. Harry shook his wet hair from the shower and attempted to tame his unruly hair. Unfortunately, nothing came from the attempt and he went to school with wild hair just like every day.

Harry locked his bike to the rack and walked into the building. Almost immediately he bumped into Tian Lang. He apologized immediately and they talked as the physician walked with him to his class. They covered every inane topic they could come up with off the top of their heads; like the weather, before Harry reached his room and bid goodbye to his friend.

Harry opened the door and stopped. There in front of him was a short haired Gui. Apparently, the noise of the door open attracted the man's attention and he turned his head to where Harry was. Seeing someone standing there and said, "Oh, hello. You must be a student. I am Min Gui Wen and I'm going to be your literature teacher from now on. Welcome."

Harry opened up his mouth to reply politely but he only blurted out, "Guileasteos!"

Gui started in surprise when this student called his Second Life name. Did he know this boy? He studied the features and tried to recall why they seemed so familiar now.

"Ah! You're Savior!"

Harry chuckled at Gui's face when he came upon this revelation and replied, "Yes. It's a surprise to find someone else from Odd Squad. You know Ugly Wolf is here as the physician, right?"

"Yes we met when I came in yesterday to get a feel for my classroom."

Harry shuffled to his seat and plopped down ignoring all the chattering students and the ones that looked curious about what he had said to the teacher. He was about to open his mouth again when the door slid open and Feng Lan bowed and apologized when she noticed the teacher was already here.

Gui just waved it off and told her to find a seat but she stood there as if in a trance after she had seen his face. Harry had to stifle a laugh when he realized why. Lan was Prince and she was meeting Gui in real life. What a shock that must be! He couldn't hold laughter in after Feng Ming embarrassed her and it came out as chuckles. Feng Lan slipped into her seat right behind Harry and pinched his arm for laughing at her. Unfortunately, it only made him laugh harder.

Jing and Yun greeted her and Jing swooned over the teacher for a while. Harry threw his two cents in with an 'I told you so' about his age. Yun added to the conversation by saying Gui's IQ was over 200 and that top Universities fought for him. Harry could see the blatant jealousy the boy had for the instructor and had to stifle laughter again. If only Yun knew how the man acted in Second Life.

Gui announced his desire to be friends and Lan almost fell out of her seat behind Harry. He glanced behind to see if the girl was okay. She was and he figured that she was just trying to fit Second Life Gui together with this teacher Gui. She would get over it eventually. Lan whispered to Jing asking if she would ask about Second Life. She agreed but not without suspicion.

"Instructor, can I ask a question not related to this class?"

"Sure," Gui said enthusiastically.

"Do you play Second Life?"

Gui perked up visibly talking about Odd Squad and their victories in the tournament. Jing gasped in disbelief and yelled, "Odd Squad…? It's that famous team with the strange members. I heard the main attacking forge, the swordsman of the team, Prince, is strong and handsome!"

That confirmed it! Yun had to be gay!

Gui immediately started talking animatedly about how strong and handsome Prince was. Harry snorted. This situation was so ironic it wasn't even funny. Not really wanting to get involved in the conversation, Harry drew out the book on soul mates that he had pulled out of his trunk before going to sleep last night. He set it on his desk and opened it to the first page. The writing was small, in cursive, and interspersed with Latin. This wasn't going to be hard, no, not at all…

He got about five pages in before there was a ruckus behind him. Feng Ming was standing and glaring at Gui with a vicious ferocity. Harry tried to recall how that had happened and briefly remembered hearing someone dissing Prince. Ah. That must have been what happened, because as far as he knew, Ming hated Prince with a passion and Gui was just the opposite.

Well this was more interesting than the book at any rate so he turned attention to the heated conversation. And then the funniest thing happened. Gui mistook Lan's younger twin brother for Prince. Harry had to bury his head in between his arms on the desk to keep from barking out laughter. This day was just too funny.

Lan briefly glanced at Fei before turning her head to glare at him. He was shaking with mirth and his face was red from overexertion of trying to hold in his amusement.

After class Jing and Yun wanted to train with Lan so she could bring them to meet Prince. She came up with a lie on the spot about wanting to train with her husband and Harry had to commend her on her lying skills at this moment. Now all he had to teach the girl was to not get caught off guard. He decided to head home as his three friends were still discussing Second Life.

On his way back he was unsurprised when a hawk with a letter that had the imperial seal stamped on it, landed on his arm. He wasn't suspecting that anyone would be near to witness it but his luck was against him this time. Tian Lang gaped at the hawk that sat preening its feathers on a student's shoulder. Harry quickly tried to hide the letter but the bird was having none of it and pecked his head.

"Ow! Ou-Ouch! Alright. Alright I'll read it you ruddy bird!"

If a bird could look smug, this one pulled it off perfectly. Tian Lang was now staring at the letter in Harry's hand with awe. Harry sighed. Well it was too late now.

"Lang you can't tell anyone alright?"

"That's the imperial seal," he replied breathlessly.

"Yes. Yes it is and I can't have anyone knowing I know anyone in the royal family, okay?" But there was no response. Instead the man, who had come closer, now looked as if he were about to keel over from shock.

"T-that's addressed to the p-p-prince!"

Harry looked at the seal and noticed it was the special one that could only be received by the prince. Crap… Well this was great. Now he was going to have to explain some things before Lang had a heart attack.

"Yes I am the missing Prince of China," he sighed. "I came back around a year ago, okay? I can't reveal myself because there are people from where I was raised that would like to see me dead and they're not to be taken lightly as there is a whole group of them and every single one of them is as crazy as the last. Now you can't tell anyone. And don't you dare start going all formal on me! Don't bow to me," Harry nearly shrieked as his friend got on his hands and knees and some people passing the alley looked as if they were troublemakers. Someone was going to call the police at this rate.

Harry popped off the seal and skimmed over the contents. His mother found out about his account from Doll finally and is happy that he finally met one of his family members in person, sort of. After he finished he stuffed the letter in his pocket, shooed the hawk away, and physically pulled Tian Lang off the ground.

Harry couldn't stand the awe-filled eyes, his older friend was shooting him and hurriedly explained, "The royal family already knows that I'm here, obviously; otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the letter. But you can't tell anyone. You're already in danger just knowing that I exist. You're a reasonable and grounded person. I trust you not to tell anyone, okay?"

Tian Lang could only nod his agreement to what the prince was saying. THE prince. The PRINCE! The prince of China was alive and living in his own country. He wasn't going to betray his prince's trust. Ever. He wouldn't tell a soul that he knew him.

"And please don't treat me any differently. You're a valuable friend and like an older brother to me and I don't want to lose you."

This snapped Lang out of his euphoric state and he nodded his head seriously. His prince considered him as an older brother. He wouldn't change at all then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>The play is finally over! I feel so happy now~ I love my character. Her name is Thyona from Charles L. Mee's Big Love. I got to kill my husband hehe….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Semi-Finals**

Okay so one of the reviews is for Chapter one which is weird but whatever it still made the total review count ten so I'll give this chapter to all of you.

Krystal-Eve: Thank you for the compliment. :D As for other story ideas… well I have a bunch but I'm never able to finish them. It's why I've had this account for so long without posting a story. But my friends pressured me into posting so I decided to do a test run. It's turned out pretty well if I do say so myself! Actually the only thing that's keeping me writing this is reviews. Usually I start a chapter right after I get a certain amount of views. So technically I'm thinking up this story right on the spot…hehehe It definitely makes it easier to incorporate good ideas from the reviewers *hint hint*.

V-4-Vendetta: I'm sorry about that. I had to fix a couple mistakes in chapter nine that I had found so I figured I'd repost it along with chapter ten. I do this unbeta'd so I have to check my own work and sometimes that doesn't always work so well. I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. It made me really happy too! :D Oh and about Doll. Well that's in this chapter.

PoisonAndSugar: I would love to just give all the NPCs bodies right now but I do have to go along with the story. T.T But eventually they will get bodies *is filled with burning determination*!

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

He wouldn't change at all then._  
><em>

Harry was talking with Ugly Wolf in a corner of the tavern. He had explained the circumstances that had him living in T-City and the elder man had taken it very well. He had even accepted the fact that Doll was the princess. He still remembers how that conversation happened.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_Harry had invited the health physician over to his small house after the revelation of his royal heritage. Right now Harry making some tea for both of them while Lang sat on Harry's small recliner that was stuffed into the corner of his place. Harry grabbed both steaming teacups and handed Lang's to him._

_They sat in companionable silence for a minute before Lang posed a question. "Hey if you're the prince and Doll is your sister, doesn't that make her the royal princess?"_

_Harry almost choked on his tea but Lang helped by quickly getting up and slapping his back. Harry coughed to clear his throat and gave Lang a piercing stare. Of course there was only mild curiosity in the man's eyes and Harry couldn't fault him for that. So he decided to grace the man with an answer._

_"Yes. Doll is the princess. She'll probably be relieved that someone knows who she is in Odd Squad. She won't have to hide it from you anymore. But I'm going to have to ask you to not treat her any differently either. You're like her older brother as well and she would be so disappointed. She has to put up with everyone being so respectful, It's stifling every day. Second Life is like her escape from the courts."_

_Lang nodded and he turned the subject of the conversation onto safer matters. How good was Gui at teaching?_

* * *

><p>Doll had been ecstatic once she found out that her Wolf-GeGe knew her secret and she could tell him anything now. This was the topic that the conversation was on now. The royal family… Harry was about to say how he kept in contact other than hawks when Prince came in crying about something. Straining his ears they picked up the word Gui. Ah, so he was worried about Gui figuring out who he was…<p>

Harry shook his head. They were all so naïve. He had gotten on way earlier than usual so he would have time to fly back to where Odd Squad was staying without anyone being the wiser to where he had gone. They all thought he had been out training. They put too much trust in him. It made Harry's heart ache watching as Gui told Odd Squad that Ugly Wolf worked as the school's health physician. But he wasn't about to betray Caelus and all the other souls that were probably trapped in this game. The players would be just fine if this game was destroyed, the self-aware NPCs on the other hand would be completely destroyed. Harry needed to harden his heart again and fast. He couldn't have these doubts chewing away at him. He knew from experience that it would only lead to death…

Harry was brought out of his dark thoughts when Prince hit Gui and the rest of the team started leaving the tavern. He followed the others and noticed the tournament schedule in Lolidragon's hand and asked to see it. She handed it over and Harry quickly found out that his opponents were some team called the Serial Killers. What an inventive name…not.

Harry watched Odd Squad's battle from the stadium. Apparently they already knew this team and one, Fairsky if he had heard correctly, was in love with Prince causing a whole slew of problems for the Rose team. Eventually the drama ended with the other team walking away, one of the females kissing Prince, and Odd Squad winning.

His match wasn't for a while so he went to go congratulate his little sister's team. He found them just in time to see Doll running off into the crowd so he followed at a slower pace. Up ahead he saw her start talking to the girl from the Rose team, Fairsky. He sped up just a little bit and reached the conversation right when Doll said, "Doll also once thought that money was everything, but later realized it can't do a thing. It couldn't protect GeGe when he needed it most…"

Harry, stripped of his mask and cloak, wrapped his right arm around his little sister and whispered that he was fine in her ear. Doll gave a tremulous smile while Fairsky watched. Then the other girl became shy and poked her pointer fingers together and said, "But-But I really do like Prince… and I don't know how to get him any other way…"

Doll smiled and leaned back into her GeGe. Fairsky-JieJie truly did like Prince–GeGe. Well then Doll had no qualms about helping Fairsky-JieJie out.

"You should apologize to your teammates."

"Why…why do I have to apologize? I've done nothing wrong," Fairsky harrumphed.

Harry cut Doll off before she could speak and said, "Prince is the type that appreciates loyalty. If you make up with your team he wouldn't blame you for defeating Odd Squad. He would probably admire that you and your team was strong enough to do so."

Fairsky looked a little shocked but she agreed. The she looked up curiously and asked, "So who are you and why are your eyes closed? I don't think I've met you and you're definitely not from Odd Squad."

"Haha. You're right! I'm Doll's older brother and I'm not on Odd Squad. I like to travel alone a lot but I do like to meet up with my sister's tem every now and then. As for my eyes... well most people get freaked out by them."

Fairsky frowned a little but asked to see them anyway. Harry's smile turned a bit vicious and he snapped his eyes open. The girl in front of him gave a shriek and nearly toppled over trying to back up. Harry let out a barking laugh dislodging Dolor from his braid and held on to Doll for support. His younger sister only tsked at his cruelty and turned back to help Fairsky up. Dolor quickly looked for a threat that would hurt his Papa. Seeing none, he settled back into the spot on his Papa's neck right behind the braid.

"Don't mind GeGe, he gets a mean streak every now and then. Just go make up with your team. You'll see Prince-GeGe will like you." Fairsky nodded and stumbled in the other direction trying to catch her breath from that startling moment. She turned for a moment and addressed Doll, "You really are an amazing person. Just who are you?"

Doll only smiled and turned to her GeGe and set off in the direction of the tavern that Odd Squad was residing in at the moment. Once they both reached the tavern Harry settled into a small booth near the door while Doll went to go join her team in cheering Prince up. From what he could see, not even the octopus Gui could cheer him up.

Then Yu Lian went on about how it wasn't important about who you were in real life. He should just stay the same loveable Prince that they knew in Second Life. Harry decided to tune them out and review the knowledge he had gleaned so far from his soul mates book. All the signs of being a soul mate he had so far displayed. Falling in love quickly, always thinking about your other half when you're separated, and all that rot. But he would never know for sure unless he and Caelus consummated their marriage. If you were true soul mates, bonding marks would form in the exact same place. Each mark and the placement of it are different for each couple but only sixteen true pairs were ever recorded in magical history.

"The professor Min from real life is fake?"

Harry snapped his head and turned to Prince and Gui. Prince you idiot! Don't blurt out everything that comes into your mind. Harry prepared to do damage control and had Raze out with the handle ready to strike Gui's head for a knockout blow.

"I'm not Feng Yang Ming!" Prince was waving his arms trying to get the point across but it didn't look as if Gui believed it.

"Right, you are not Feng Yang Ming and I am also not Min Gui Wen. I am Guileastos~!"

Yup he totally didn't believe it… Harry stored Raze back into its sheath and chuckled at Prince's defeated posture. Now Harry would give anything to see Gui's face when they actually met Feng Ming, because he had a feeling they were going to do so in the near future.

* * *

><p><em>Real Life<em>

Harry was sitting on a bench outside the university. He could go home, but he was so enraptured in his book on soul mates. He wanted to find a way to prove the bond was real without having to consummate it. There had to be a way!

"Wang Fei!"

Harry looked up to see who called his name and found his lunch and study buddy, Zhuo Ling Bin. Harry closed his book and stuck it in his book bag. He stood up and greeted his friend with a wave and a one armed hug.

"Guess what I just found out! My old friend Feng Lan goes to our school isn't that awesome? I can finally see her again after so many years."

"Feng Lan? I go to class with her," Harry stated amused. His friend looked shocked.

"What really? That's so cool. Can you tell me where her apartment is? I'm going to go visit right now," Zhuo said looking really excited. Harry gave directions to her house as best as he remembered but he hadn't been there since he was stabbed and that was quite a while back. Zhuo didn't seem to care and eagerly took off for the bus to Lan's house.

Harry shook his head and snorted at his friends antics. Many people thought Zhuo was the cool quiet sort but that was just a mask and once you really got to know him he was pretty outgoing. Well since his reading time was over now Harry decided to go home. Since he had no homework he would work on slowly leveling up with weaker monsters that were in the area surrounding the arena. It never hurt to be too careful of course.

* * *

><p><em>In Game<em>

Harry slaughtered the last monster horde and watched as his level finally hit eighty. It took much too long to go up four levels when all you're fighting are people at least ten levels weaker than you and monsters that don't even come close to your level. He checked the time and found his match was starting soon so he unfurled his wings and took off in the direction of the arena.

Once he was right above it he slipped on both his cloak and mask and slowly descended once they called his name. The Serial Killers didn't look like much. Maybe just over glorified gothic punks but that was about it. Well they had to be somewhat strong to reach the semi-finals right? Right…

Dolor, who had been killing his own monsters, tugged a stray lock of Harrys bangs and asked if he could sleep. Harry looked at his pet and opened his cloak slightly. The small cloth ball zoomed in and settled on top of his pouch, snuggled into his side. The warmth seemed to be leeched out of his side just like when Dolor napped on his neck but he didn't mind and looked at the announcer waiting for the go ahead.

"Hajime!"

Harry didn't give the other team any time to move as he opened his wings to the fullest and used the ability that he had just gotten from raching level eighty. His wings glowed with an ominous black energy that made everyone shiver in fear. The audience watched in anticipation waiting for the merciless Savior to do something. After two minutes passed and nothing occurred the other team seemed to gain back some modicum of courage and they scoffed. Their opponent was just trying to use an intimidation tactic.

The Serial Killers were made up of all male warriors just like that one team that Odd Squad faced and where Gui won a phoenix as a pet. So they decided to do what they do best and they charged head on. Unfortunately for them, this is exactly what Harry wanted them to do.

With his wings still pouring out black energy, Harry waited until all the warriors were close enough. His new ability, Saber Wings, came with two ways to attack, close range and mid to long range. Against these warriors the last option would have been better but he wanted to be a little showy here (which goes completely against his character but hey nobody knew what he looked like with his cloak and mask off and he was building up a special reputation right?) to demonstrate that he could best a warrior in their own specialty.

Once they were all in range for a one hit KO Harry unleashed his attack. His wings moved in a downwards blur then came up sideways to come in front of him like a shield, hitting every single Serial Killer member in the process. For a moment everyone stood there confused before each warrior gave a gasp as the top part of their body disconnected with the rest. Every opponent was sliced in half horizontally right through the middle. The two body pieces fell to the ground with a wet squelch and a thump. Nothing happened for a few seconds as blood pooled under each corpse before all six turned into pillars of light taking the blood with it back to the rebirth point.

Savior was shakily announced the winner and as he walked out of the arena. He could hear people vomiting and the shaky breaths of those who were still trying to keep their food down. Harry couldn't pity them. These people knew nothing of real carnage. They would never be ready for a true war. A war that was going to come with the rise of the NPCs with souls.

It was the next day and Harry was sitting with Odd Squad with his mask and cloak off, and with his eyes closed. Lolidragon's announcement of the tournament's postponement was a surprise. But he couldn't help but laugh when the team turned against her when she admitted that she stole other teams' money and so she couldn't be the one that had to be the last one standing in the final round. Then they chose Doll to be the survivor. Harry almost choked on the tea he was drinking.

"What! You're going to pin this on my sister! Oh no you won't," Harry snapped out while coughing.

Lolidragon gave him a sly look and replied, "But it would give you reason to compete wouldn't it. Now you have to protect your precious little sister."

Harry growled. It wasn't just a normal growl either; no it was deep animalistic growl that put all of Odd Squad on the defensive. Harry hated being manipulated. He hated it! He didn't want to compete and accidentally win the prize so he had told Odd Squad that he was going to forfeit. Now they were forcing him to stay in so his little sister wouldn't get hurt.

Lolidragon looked a little fearful so she squeaked out, "You can just forfeit right before the winner is chosen! Just stay in the game to protect Doll, that's all!" She ran and hid behind Prince as Harry's blazing eyes opened. Odd Squad would later swear that Savior hadn't never looked scarier, even Yu Lian's evil docile smile couldn't compare.

Only when everyone, except Doll, in Odd Squad had been beaten within an inch of their life was Harry satisfied. They all had to use potions to restore their health before Lolidragon warily suggested forming a coalition with Dark Phantom. When no negative reaction came from Savior she got bolder in her explanation of how to execute their plan to win. She completely left Harry out of any plans. Lolidragon knew he would stay to fight for his little sister but he would do only what he wanted. She was aware of that now.

In the end it was decided by a majority vote that Odd Squad was going to train with Dark Phantom. Harry just decided to tag along for more training. You could never have enough and with his presence he could make sure that both teams didn't die. Besides his Immortality ability had reached level 40, so now he could 'lend' it to other players for a certain amount of time. He had a feeling Prince was going to need it and Harry always followed his gut instinct.

Harry followed Odd Squad to the meeting place with his mask and cloak still off and his eyes closed. He wondered if Zhuo would recognize him. He knew he had met his friend before they even became friends during the dragon incident but it had been quite some time since then. Zhuo probably recognized Savior from the tournament but would he recognize him as Wang Fei from the real world or even as Savior with his eyes open?

Greetings were exchanged and Harry attained great amusement from watching when Feng Wu Ching met Gui and Gui recognized him as Feng Yang Ming. He snickered loudly and it caught the attention of Dark Phantom.

"Who is this? He is not on your team," Wicked said.

Prince turned and caught sight of Savior snickering at Gui's plight as well and replied, "This is Doll's brother. You met him before in the ravine with the dragons."

Thanks Prince, ruin all of Harry's fun will you? Oh great now I'm starting to sound like Doll…

Harry opened his eyes and laughed at the faces the Dark Phantom members were wearing. They were too funny! Harry felt a scrutinizing gaze and turned his attention back to Wicked. He winked very exaggeratedly (is this even a word…?) just like Wang Fei would when they would joke about everything.

Wicked's eyes opened wide in shocked before he breathless exclaimed, "Wang Fei..."

Harry laughed even more. His friend really was funny. Odd Squad and Dark Phantom turned their questioning gazes on Savior and Wicked respectively. Harry decided to answer for both of them.

"We both attend XX University where Gui teaches and Ugly Wolf is the health Physician."

"Um, well. Great to work with you. Let's hope we can last until the end," Prince said trying to break the oppressive silence that had fallen.

Wicked turned to him and nodded with an amused smirk on his face. "Let us hope so."

Miwa had to threaten Odd Squad again which just pissed Prince off. So, Wolf stepped in and said to worry about getting ready for the tournament. So both teams set off to areas with high monster populations to get survival training.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yay~! This chapter didn't really want to write itself so I forced myself to sit in front of the computer just so I could finish and it's finally done! Yatta!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Training**

OMG! Marlowe Roxe you fricken ROCK! I went to check my updates this morning and I find a review on all eleven chapters… You have no idea how happy you made me~! I would have screamed for joy if I wasn't afraid of waking my parents up -.-' And as for your idea for Doll protesting using her familial connection to win the tournament, while she does think it's a little mean she also wants her brother to stay in the competition. She doesn't want him to drop out just because he's lazy. And unfortunately I can't add your epic brother sister fight because Harry doesn't want to fight with his sister at all. He might have to in the upcoming war and he's really afraid of that. Oh and as for the emperor and empress knowing about Harry, well they do know a lot about him but they didn't know he had a Second Life game…

917brat: The deathly hallows miiiight play a part in soul removal…I'm not completely sure yet.

Pheonixstar123: Unfortunately Sunshine and Kenshin aren't going to show up just yet. After the contest Harry going to travel to all four of the other continents and he might have a brief meeting with them. Maybe…

Krystal-Eve: Hahaha! Then I must be a review whore :D And Caelus will be getting jealous just not for a while yet.

Anyway, there aren't really ten reviews for chapter 11 but Marlowe Roxe put in a whole bunch so I thought I would be nice and just give this chapter to my readers. :D

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

So both teams set off to areas with high monster population for survival training.

Upon reaching the wooded area where had been, coincidentally, training before, Odd Squad and Dark Phantom balked at how many monsters there were. They immediately chose Prince to be bait and Harry had to feel sorry for him. They were at least thirty levels below him and even he had some trouble with the marshmallow monsters as he had dubbed them. So Harry stopped Prince before he went and handed him the locket that the black haired elf had made, saying it was good luck. Prince looked at it skeptically but took it anyway and slipped it over his head.

Harry had made the locket himself and had fashioned it after Slytherin's locket. It was the piece that he tied his Immortality ability to. As long as Prince wore that necklace and Harry wore the counterpart he would be able to use Harry's Immortality ability without even knowing it. It, unfortunately, only worked once before Harry had to recharge it but it was still really useful.

Harry watched carefully as Prince swung his blade downward onto a monsters head barely leaving a dent. Just as he had thought, the swing wasn't strong enough and it only served to piss them off. All four of the monster's eyes opened in rage as they transformed from cute little marshmallows to giant, ugly, muscled beasts. Prince ran for his life towards the two teams and they all took off running as well. Well, looks like Harry was going to have to do most of the work for a while.

Drawing Raze from its sheath, he charged up his Hartz Slash (an ability his sword has that uses mana to send out a blade of dark energy into the opponents) and let the dark energy cut down the first three monsters. Dark Phantom, seeing that he was attacking on his own, turned around and joined in the mob fight followed by Odd Squad.

When all the monsters were killed Prince crouched down in depression at having to be bait and Harry just chuckled. By now the green eyed elf was covered in blood and he was going to have to bathe later. Usually he had his cloak and mask on but seeing as Dark Phantom hadn't connected him with the ruthless Savior (even if his online name was the same. I mean come on how many players are going to be named Savior?) and Harry just contributed it to the fact that Wicked knew him as Wang Fei so Dark Phantom only knew him as Wicked's real life friend and Odd Squad never said anything against that.

Doll's team tried to cheer Prince up with healing potions and water but the sulky elf was having none of it. Harry sat himself down in front of Prince and pulled out a healing potion. He fiddled with a lid for a moment while everyone watched curiously, even Prince. Once the cork had pooped out of the beaker Harry forcefully shoved it into Prince's mouth and made the warrior swallow every last bit of it. Once that was complete he got up and plopped himself down by a tree a few feet away. Everyone gaped.

After that Prince was chosen as the bait every time and he was also the one that lured the monsters away when there became too many of them to protect the teams' levels. Harry, of course, had no problem with any of the mobs. Doll had even told him that he had looked as if he was gracefully dancing through the enemies' ranks and leaving a shower of blood in his wake. At that Harry had smiled but inside he was trying to push away memories of the war because Hermione had said the same exact thing before she died.

And so the training continued for a while. It was as Harry was destroying the last monster that had dared come near him that his locket, the exact replica of the one Prince was wearing, heated up. Harry knew his ability had been activated. He looked around hoping to spot the elf but he remembered that he had lured away a large group of monsters. Crap! That meant Prince was on his own with Harry's immortality keeping him alive.

Unfortunately he couldn't track where Prince was with any of his abilities so he turned to the now finished Odd Squad and Dark Phantom. They were freaking out over something until all of them froze. Something that Harry couldn't hear spurred them into action and they all scattered in different directions yelling about finding Prince. Ah so they knew he was alive and severely injured then.

"We'll help as well," Wicked stated to his team.

"I will too," Harry murmured to Wicked as he passed.

Harry was like a blood hound sniffing out a trail. Using his Keen Eyes he had Dolor check out suspicious things that were far away while Harry looked at clues in the other direction. Finally he had found a body with his eyes and surprisingly there were no monsters around whatsoever. He called Dolor back and his little pet settled in the nape of his neck as Harry jogged toward his little discovery. When he was a few feet away he slowed down as he watched Wicked come onto the scene.

"Found you."

Wicked stepped closer to Prince and Harry cautiously crept closer. What would the Dark Phantom member do? Prince seemed to say something and Wicked answered, "No I'm Wicked."

Harry was close enough now to hear Prince mumble, "Ah, so it's Zhuo-GeGe…"

"Xiao Lan!"

Wicked's face in that moment was so surprised that Harry wished he could capture it on camera. Unfortunately, he didn't have one but he did commit it to memory as best he could. The he slipped out of the trees and had to dodge an oncoming blade. Seeing it was only his friend, Wicked turned back to Prince and gently picked him up.

"Xiao Lan? Xiao Lan is that you?"

"Yea that's Lan Lan alright," Harry stated startling his real life friend.

Wicked looked as if he were going to reply but a shout of 'Prince!' stopped him and both males turned to see all the other players running their way. Harry stepped out of Gui's way as he sped towards Prince and Wicked with his arms outstretched.

"Thanks Wicked. Leave Prince to m…" But Wicked only walked right past Gui not even acknowledging him. Harry chuckled. So Zhuo was going to be overprotective now was he?

Gui turned back curious and confused and watched as Wicked took Prince to Wolf-GeGe to be healed. His precious Prince was healed quickly and stood up with an almighty roar. When Gui's precious Prince's gaze found him he shivered at the look in the elf's eyes. His Prince needed to vent and he was okay with giving himself up to be beaten if it helped. The beating didn't even commence as Prince only got to choking before something caught his attention.

Lan turned at the sound of her name being called through the whisper channel. Standing up she faced Zhuo-GeGe completely and begged him not to tell anyone.

"~Especially that big-mouthed brother of mine. Please! Zhuo-GeGe don't tell anyone.~"

"Prince why do you two look all lovey dovey?" Lolidragon asked pointing to the two elven warriors. Harry snickered in amusement.

"Apparently GuiGui's love rival has appeared," said the thief girl coming to her own conclusions.

This time Harry had to stifle laughter.

Prince freaked out and ran over to Lolidragon, covering her mouth. "Don't listen to her Wicked!"

Harry was shaking he was trying so hard to hold back laughter. He turned to hunch over and caught sight of Gui's face. Immediately all amusement drained out of his body. That face was of one who was truly heartbroken. Did Gui really love Prince so much?

* * *

><p>The next day the two teams decided to train alone which left Harry torn. He really wanted to hang out with his friend but he also wanted to protect his sister. Well he got to see Zhuo in life everyday so sister it was. That was how he got stuck waiting for the last member of Odd Squad. Finally Gui showed up, along with two ghosts but there was something wrong. Prince freaked out over the ghosts and kicked Gui straight in the face.<p>

"Don't worry about the contest. What's there to be nervous about?" Prince asked completely misinterpreting Gui's mood. Harry went over to correct Prince's mistake but Gui beat him to the punch. The demon bard latched onto his precious and asked who was better with tears in his eyes. "Wicked or Gui?"

Prince looked at Gui with a 'what type of drugs are you taking' expression on his face before he answered in the most 'duh!' tone Harry had ever heard. "What are you saying? Of course it's you."

Then Gui went through the most amazing transformation right in front of Harry's eyes. He seemed to go from depressed chibi to beautiful bard in a few seconds. It was sort of awe inspiring actually. But Prince continued speaking as if nothing had changed and he completely ruined the mood.

"Because you're my comrade. Wicked is an ally but we'll still have to fight him in the end."

Oh poor naïve Prince… Harry watched as Gui assumed the fetal position in his depression. He had to admit that he sort of looked like a dying bug at this point in time. Harry watched from his seated position as the rest of Odd Squad came running up and apologizing for tardiness. Lolidragon heckled them about it for a few moments but gave up eventually. Harry stood up and brushed dirt of his butt.

"So we're all here now. What are we going to do," Harry asked as he slung an arm over Doll's shoulder.

"Dark Phantom's already left for their secret training," Lolidragon huffed.

"Then we'll just have a secret training of our own," Ugly Wolf stated flashing a toothy smile.

Everyone oohed and questioned what it was going to be. There was a silence in which everybody anxiously awaited what the beast type was going to say.

"Escaping," he said simply.

"Great idea," Harry exclaimed as everyone else fell to the floor in exasperation. "Hey don't knock it 'till you try it guys." Everyone gave him funny looks. "What? It's an American saying. It means don't throw something out just because you don't like the sound of it. Try it first and if you still don't like it then you can toss the plan."

"Savior is right. To escape you must have strong footwork, good decision making skills, and good eyesight. And most important is your ability to hide. So don't look down on escaping! Even with 36 tactics, running away is still the better option."

Harry nodded along. Escaping came in handy a lot during the war. Especially if you were doing sabotage assignment or an infiltration mission that had gone wrong. Harry had done a lot of escaping during his younger years because of 'Harry Hunting' as well. So Harry liked the escaping idea but there was just one problem.

"How are you going to hide your little stand out trio over there," Harry questioned with his thumb pointing at Prince, Lolidragon, and Gui.

"Ah I've already thought of that."

And with that, Ugly Wolf pulled out a bag full of a myriad of masks of different shapes and sizes. Prince immediately started testing them out while Lolidragon complained about them. She made a comment on each mask Prince put on but Yu Lian had had enough. She grabbed ugly Wolf's ear and dragged him away to start asking about their escape plan.

Gui decided to join in the conversation by suggesting the group split into three groups with Harry as the wild card.

"How should the groups be split?"

"Well," Gui started, "Prince with Yu Lian, Lolidragon with Doll, and Wolf-GeGe with me."

Harry could see the advantages in the pairings but apparently the others couldn't because Prince asked why the groups should be split like that.

Gui was still in his serious tactician mode as he continued his explanation, "Prince and Yu Lian are a pretty good duo so they'll be fine when escaping together. Also in our two groups, in times of crisis Doll can sacrifice Lolidragon and run! Wolf-GeGe can also sacrifice me. Warriors, strong wizards, and sorcerers with summoning abilities have the advantage. Thieves and poets are secondary."

"What if we have to sacrifice one of ourselves," Prince questioned worriedly.

Gui gave the white haired elf a soft look and responded, "I believe you can protect both Yu Lian and yourself. Is that fine?"

"No problem!"

"And I guess I'll be the wildcard. If any of you need help, just call my real name and I should hear you. I'll mostly be hanging around Doll though," Harry said as he leaned up against a tree.

The team agreed and the escape training started. Harry had a blast as he watched everyone take turns getting burnt on the butt running away from Lolidragon who had a torch in her hand. This was supposed create strong footwork. As Odd Squad improved their eyesight by running through large crowds as quickly as possible, Harry circled above and made sure everything went okay and that none of the group got lost. For decision making, everyone decided that robbing a bank was a very bad idea… The masks took care of the hiding part.

After a discussion with Dark Phantom both teams decided that that was the best route. Though, Miwa protested the whole way shouting that they should just use Heaven's Nine Fury. Harry had just snorted and shook his head. Dark Phantom's teams were split like this: Wicked and Miwa, Feng Wu Ching and Black Lily, and Marksman and Playboy. Harry again offered his help and some accepted.

* * *

><p><em>Real Life<em>

Harry sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He set the carving tools down on the table and looked at the finished golem. It looked strange with no hair but Caelus' had as well. Harry grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the Dictator's golem while muttering about finding new hobbies. He climbed out of his trunk, shrunk it, and then attached it back onto his necklace.

Heading towards his small kitchen to make some tea, Harry contemplated the pros and cons of winning the tournament and decided that the cons still outweighed the pro. What need did he have for a city? He was going to be traveling. On that line of thought…

Harry needed to figure out if he was going to try to fly to another continent or if he was going to pay the five crystal coin fee for boat travel. Flying would use less money but tire him out faster. Boat ride would save his energy, waste his money, and take forever… Well flying seemed like the better option! He could always rest for a while once he reached the other continents anyway. With his mind made up Harry went back to sipping his steaming Earl Grey tea.

It was three hours later that Harry knew he needed to get out of the house or he was going to go stir crazy. So he tossed on some shoes, threw some money in his pocket and immediately froze. He hadn't put his old wand fragments in his magically enlarged pocket; they were actually supposed to be sitting on his small chair in the corner of his small place. Glancing over, Harry confirmed the fragments of his Holly wand were still on the chair so what in Merlin's name was in his pocket?

Slowly, as if afraid of what he might find, he grasped the long wooden object and pulled. The bumpy and rigid feeling was quite familiar, it actually felt like Raze, but he pushed that thought out of his mind and pulled the object up in front of his face. Then he gaped. Then he screeched. Then he flung the offending object so that it bounced off of his closed door and landed a foot away from his feet.

The Elder wand lay inconspicuously where it was tossed and seemed to taunt Harry. Hoping he was wrong about his new theory, Harry reached in his pocket again before came in contact with silky smooth material. The out came the invisibility cloak. And Harry reached his other hand in to pull out the resurrection stone still set in the gaunt family ring.

"Why," Harry wailed as he sank down on his knees.

He had known that two of the three- wait! He glanced back at the Elder wand still innocently lying on his carpeted floor. Its grip had felt exactly like Raze. Could that mean the stupid wand had been with him from the start? No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO! This was not happening! Why did they have to come back now? Harry did not want to be the Master of Death. He just wanted to spend his life with Caelus (who he was positive was his soul mate) after he pulled his soul out of the game.

Harry froze again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately… He shook his head and focused back on souls. The three Deathly Hallows focused on the dead which meant souls, right? So maybe, just maybe they could help him with pulling out the trapped souls. He gathered the three items and hugged them to his chest while inwardly screaming for joy. His moment lasted a while longer before his cloud of happiness dispersed slightly and he was able to come back to his senses.

He glanced down at the gathered items he was holding and glared.

"I still hate you, you know."

Harry stuffed all the items inside his trunk for later use and resumed his preparation for leaving. Once he had everything ready he headed out the door, remembering to lock it behind him. Harry felt lazy today so he wasn't going to take his bike, instead he strolled down the sidewalks without a care in the world.

Well that's what it looked like to other people anyway. Harry's thoughts were in a jumbled mess. He was almost completely finished with his soul mates book and he still couldn't find anything that could prove they were soul mates. In the game though there was no function that allowed, ahem, sex. So he couldn't actually consummate his marriage even if he wanted to. Even though the game was 99.9% realistic it was still missing that .01%.So unless they added that feature at a later date he would have to wait until Caelus' soul was in the golem.

But he still wasn't sure how exactly to go about getting the NPCs' souls out. He had the Deathly Hallows which would probably help him a lot but he still had no clue what to do with the trio of items. He was going to have to test the boundaries and see what exactly the Hallows could do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yay~ Another chappie done :D OMG I can't believe I've gotten over 100 reviews I am so deliriously happy right now! Please keep reviewing my lovely readers because I will love you foreva and this story will stay alive!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Finals**

Wow… Those ten reviews came in really fast! Here's the next chapter then!

Marlowe Roxe: So Raze is basically the Elder wand in sword form. Its handle looks exactly like the Elder wands except more elongated, so there is a wooden and grainy quality to it even though it's smooth to hold. There is no hand guard; it's almost like a kitchen knife in that regard. The wood cuts off and turns into gleaming silver sword that looks exactly like Gryffindor's sword. It is wide starting at the hilt and slowly gets thinner until it is a sharp point. Just picture the hilt of the sword as the wand handle and the sword as the Gryffindor's blade. Even better, it looks like a thick bastard sword with no hand guard.

Missingnin0x0: Harry will be back on the central continent when Prince goes into the Nymph forest.

reaverulez: I actually was going to use that idea! Hahaha! Awesome!

pheonixstar123: That is actually a really good idea for the land but Harry would have no one to run it. If it was going to be a base for the NPC he definitely wouldn't ask Odd Squad. But it would still be impractical because Harry is going to be traveling all over looking for self-aware NPCs.

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

He was going to have to test the boundaries and see what exactly the Hallow could do.

* * *

><p><em>In Game<em>

Harry had logged on about five minutes ago and he was walking towards the arena. It gave him more time to think than flying did. Dolor was flitting about through the trees finding interest in the way his touch seemed to make the leaves try to close in on themselves. He had been trying to think of a good strategy of keeping Doll safe while fending off aerial attacks. He knew there were other players with wings because they chose types that actually had them but he didn't know how many of them there were going to be.

The green eyed elf almost ran into someone and had to jump back quickly to avoid it. There was a large crowd outside of the new arena so he called Dolor back to him. Some people looked over in idle curiosity and blanched when they saw who it was. A path was cleared quickly around him and he used it to his advantage to find Odd Squad.

Unfortunately, he could only find them inside of the arena and even then it took a while to reach them. The audience's chant of 'Kill! Kill! Kill!' created a shiver that went down his spine. Humans were definitely blood thirsty creatures, there was no denying that. But they were also bloody cowards when facing their own deaths so ignored them for now and crossed the remaining feet to get to Odd Squad who was now standing with Dark Phantom.

He said nothing, only took up his silent position behind Doll and observed the three main coalitions that had obviously formed in the middle of the arena. Then he watched confused as Prince told Wicked to watch after Feng Wu Ching. What the heck? Then Prince went and sent a pitying look at Gui and Harry was officially confused. Maybe she was worried about the fight that Zhuo had had with Gui about Feng Lan and then told him about. But then why would she be worried about her younger brother?

Harry shook his head and focused back on the task at hand. Forming a strategy to take out as many aerial players as possible with one attack. All of them being weaker than him only helped in his plotting. His thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as the announcer called out, "Now I'll officially announce: Battle Begin!"

Harry unfurled his wings and took to the sky using his Invisibility cloak to hide him as he completely ignored the dead silence of the stadium. If no one was going to do anything, it would give him the time to get into a perfect position for attack and defense.

"What's going on? Nobody is taking action! Everyone is completely still!"

Harry flapped his wings to stay up and watched silently as the leader beast pointed at both of the other leaders and gave thumbs down. Then he yelled charge and the battle began. Well at least between two of the coalitions anyway. The beasts and the humans were going at it while the third, he wasn't quite sure what they were but they were all humanoid in figure, stood by and watched. It was a good battle strategy plan and Harry would have probably done the same exact thing if he were in the other man's position.

But there was something about the third leader that bugged him. Harry didn't like the man; there was something off about him. So he made a mental note to steer clear. The beasts with wing finally decided to do an aerial attack and Harry found his chance. He started taking them down one by one and it took a while before anyone noticed something was wrong. But the announcer had to ruin it.

"Look at the flying players! Something's dropping them like flies!"

Damn you announcer! All the aerials turned their attention away from the ground battle and focused upon what was attacking them. There were still enough of them that they could overwhelm whoever or whatever it was. One of the smarter beasts aimed a wide ranged attack at where the last beast had just fallen. Unfortunately Harry noticed it too late and it nicked his foot before he could get out of the way. With his position now given away he turned off his ability, flickering into view just as the announcer yelled, "Many human groups have already died but the saint tribes have yet to move."

So that's what the third coalition was…The battle below shifted and even more winged players, saints by the looks of them, took to the skies. They seemed to notice the problem and just like the beasts focused their attention on fighting the ruthless Savior instead of fighting each other. Well that sucks Merlin's balls… Harry was faster though and he swept through enemies' ranks again injuring all he could on his way through.

"Man look at that aerial battle! Savior the brutal and mysterious competitor is taking down player after player! It looks like the hawk is going to have plenty of sparrows for dinner tonight!"

A lull in the battle below seemed to form as they focused on the players in the air trying to take down the cloaked figure. Then somebody yelled something about the final death match but everyone in the air was too busy to deal with the battle on the ground. The only thing they were looking out for were attacks that might come at them unexpectedly. So the battle in the air raged as the ground war restarted with a greater passion.

Harry kept taking down as many people as he could get his sword on. He could swear that Raze, or the Elder wand, was singing because of the bloodbath it was creating. But there was one problem. Harry had lost sight of Doll, his whole objective for being here. He swerved in the air trying to get back to the other side of the giant stadium but the others players seemed to take great pleasure in blocking his way.

Suddenly Harry pulled back and zoomed in the opposite direction. Many winged players looked confused but others followed his lead and fled from the center of the stadium. Harry was just able to get out of the way of two major magical attacks almost dropping his chibi-dementor. Dolor unfortunately had been knocked unconscious earlier when the poor thing had been overwhelmed with attacks. Harry had saved his pet before he had lost a level though and the cloth ball was nestled on top of Harry's pouch.

Angrily, Harry focused on the ground and sent a Hartz Slash into the diminished numbers below. There were a couple of yelps and some pillars of light that gave him some satisfaction. In his distraction though, one of the stronger saints had snuck up behind him. Harry noticed too late and turned quickly trying to diminish the damage he would receive. The clawed gauntlet the elven saint was wearing smashed directly into Harry face. He was able to stop himself from hurtling backwards but his mask had shattered.

As the opponent pulled his bloodied weapon back to attack again, Harry lashed out with his foot and kicked the man straight in the jaw. The elf with the black sclera put his hands over his face in a futile effort to hide it but he knew it was no use. An ambush was launched by the cooperating coalitions in his vulnerable moment and many attacks landed at the same time.

"Savior has just taken over ten magical attacks at the same time! Is the merciless player finally going to be taken down?"

The audience eagerly waited for the smoke to clear and even some on the battle field had stopped to see what became of the unbeatable character. Something burst up through the air and an underhanded attack down on the earth got the battle raging again. The audience was torn, watch the ground battle which was getting intense, or watch the aerial battle which was getting more interesting.

Harry burst out of the smoke and as high into the sky as he could get with one wing stroke before snapping his wings apart and partially blocking the sun. He had thrown his cloak into his pouch to protect it and his hair band that Caelus had made for him had been destroyed. Now he was pissed! They thought they could destroy something so precious and not pay the consequences! Well they were about to learn otherwise.

Everyone who was watching, gazed on enchanted by the scene before them. Savior was a total Bishie and his body was on clear display. Only bandages that covered his upper torso and pants that looked worn ragged from dragging on the ground all the time gave him some modesty. The elf's thigh length hair whipped wildly in nonexistent wind and his eyes, his eyes that seemed so unnatural, pierced the soul of everyone that had the misfortune of being under his gaze. This elf was wild, untamed, and absolutely captivating. He struck fear into the hearts of all that gazed upon his countenance. The large black wings that were stretched wide only added to his frightening appearance.

The announcer stared silently for a moment and chose not to comment on the unearthly being in the air. You could feel the anger just radiating off of him and he liked living thank you very much. So he turned his attention to what was happening below and excitedly commented on how Prince had healed both Nan Gong Zui and Van!

Harry ignored the one sided killing spree that was happening below and focused all his attention on destroying those who would dare destroy something that Caelus gave him. They were going to suffer for it and Harry was going to enjoy every moment of it. And suffer they did; Harry used his Basilisk Glare and caught three of five still living aerial players. He gazed into their eyes and slowly drained their stats. He knew to them it felt as if they were slowly dying on the inside and they could do nothing to stop it. Harry's Glare was too high a level for them to resist the hypnotic gaze.

As those three died slowly, Harry allowed his wings to fill with dark energy as he readied his Saber Wings. He was going to make sure they felt every last feather that penetrated their skin when he used the long range attack form. Without moving his gaze, Harry flung his wings backwards from the defense position that they were in sending feathers in every direction. Hearing pained gasps and then the woosh of the spirit as they went back to the rebirth point, Harry smirked. Those who were still trapped in his gaze shivered and they seemed to shrivel in on themselves as the Glare drained them of their life.

It was a few seconds later that had Harry up in the air all alone. He had defeated every player that had challenged him and he was proud. He had managed to overcome the overwhelming numbers of lower leveled players. Hah…take that…

His wings strained to keep him up in the air but the muscles were too exhausted. They cramped and Harry was left falling backwards toward the cold hard earth. Well that was just great. He could still fight fine in this condition but it seemed his wings had taken too much damage. If he hit the ground from this height he would never survive without using Immortality. So Harry did the only thing he could think of. He spread his aching wings and caught some wind so he was successfully gliding. Then he pulled on his invisibility cloak again. Harry made no move to try to fly but just lazily glided down to the general area that Doll was fighting Feng Wu Ching.

Huh, looks like the younger twin actually backstabbed his own sister. Poor Lan Lan, but she would get over it eventually.

He landed softly on the ground all but forgotten by the crowd which was absorbed in the battle. Harry wasn't going to interfere unless Doll was put in danger so he stood there and watched, stretching his wings every now and then to get rid of the cramps.

"Meteor Shower!"

"Heaven's Nine Fury!"

Harry's head snapped up as he watched the two magical attacks clash. That wasn't good. His wings protested his new movements and he knew he was going to be feeling it later, but Harry grabbed Doll and took to the air. She let out a silent scream but when she felt the air change beside her in beats she knew it was her GeGe so she clung to him as he tried to flee as fast as he could. Harry knew he was fighting against time as he rushed towards the audience. It was the only safe place. Everyone else only gaped at a flying Doll and had no time to escape the attack.

The magical attacks were released and devastation occurred. Harry ignored the announcer as he dodged stray lightning bolts. Unfortunately his wings were not cooperating enough and he was brutally electrocuted. Because there was no skin to skin contact the attack wasn't passed onto his little sister but they were falling now and Harry's vision was getting dark. He was really strong he knew but he could only take so much.

Harry made sure to position himself on the bottom of the fall and he cried out as his back smacked against the floor hard enough to leave cracks. He deactivated his Invisibility which was only wasting mana and lay panting on the floor with a sniffling Doll on top of him.

"GeGe! Oh no! Is GeGe okay?"

Harry gave Doll a small smile and let his head fall to the floor with a thump. He had learned the hard way to keep your head away from the floor as you fell. The smoke around the arena cleared and he was able to see Feng Wu Ching barely standing there. Apparently the audience couldn't see him and Doll just yet. Right when the announcer yelled out, "Dark Phantom Wins!" the ground behind the boy started cracking. Then out popped Lolidragon who stabbed the Dark Phantom member giving the win to Odd Squad.

"Odd Squad Wi- Wait what's this? Savior still lives! And it seems Doll from Odd Squad who was mysteriously flying earlier is still alive as well!"

"I forfeit."

The announcer paused in his ramblings and the whole audience stared in shock at the elf that was still lying in the crater. Harry pulled himself up and brushed some dirt off his clothes before he turned to the announcer and clearly restated, "I forfeit. I have no need of the prize."

Right now Harry was barely standing, but he wasn't about to let anyone know that. Let them think he was still the most powerful. It would help if he ever needed to get somewhere with stubborn players.

He turned and walked slowly out of the arena. He ignored all the screaming in the audience and the announcer's excitement in favor of being careful with his wounds. Stupid tournament not allowing potions. Where was Ugly Wolf when you needed him? Oh that's right…dead!

Now that the tournament was over he was going to heal himself as fast as possible and then go visit Caelus before he set out for the other countries. He wouldn't be able to see his lover for a while afterwards and that upset him. He was also going to have to ask for a new hair band for his braid. Harry felt something snuggle into his side and was surprised to see Dolor. How had his pet not moved even a little? Ah the mysteries of life…

Harry didn't even stop to say goodbye to Odd Squad. He would have to send a letter of apology to his sister later. Hmmm… He stopped by the item shop and sold everything that was useless to him, which turned out to be a lot of junk that he had forgotten he had. Then he bought a bunch of potions, downing the ones he needed and stuffing the rest in his pouch. On the way out an agitated Dolor settled in the nape of his neck after pulling on his hair for waking him up.

Harry made sure his wings were okay before he shot off into the sky in the direction of Caelus' castle.

If he were to keep up this breakneck pace he could be there in under and hour but he would be dead tired. Being tired also meant a cuddly and overprotective Caelus' but Harry decided he could put up with it. He just wanted to see Caelus after being away for so long and he still hadn't started the quest that the Dictator wanted. Meh, Caelus was more important anyway.

So Harry kept going at full speed until he reached his spouse's castle. He landed gently in front of the large doors and pulled his exhausted wings into himself. Stumbling, Harry made it to his room and collapsed on the nice soft bed. It had been such a long time since he had taken a beating as large as the one in the tournament. It wasn't the pain that troubled him though. The thing that had really shaken him was the amount of opponents he went up against. It was too much like that one time he was escaping from Voldemort's grasp and he had been surrounded by Death Eaters.

He had eventually taken them all out and gotten away but if he had stayed even a moment longer he would have had to face Voldemort again. Harry knew he wouldn't have survived if he had had to duel the Dark Lord again. The beating he had taken from the Death Eaters was too extensive.

A creak from his door signaled that Caelus was here but Harry only twitched in response.

"Oh Harry," Caelus whispered. That's right, he had told him to call him by the name he had grown up with hadn't he?

"You're exhausted aren't you? And what happened to the hairband I made for you?"

There was sniffling and some slight mumbling coming from where Sav-Harry's head was buried into his pillows, but Caelus couldn't make head or tails of it.

"Could you repeat that please, my Harry?"

Harry turned his head slightly so he wasn't talking into the pillow. "Some players destroyed it in the tournament. I killed them…"

Caelus could easily hear the dismayed tone in his lover's voice and he had to smile. When he had first met the boy all he did was struggle and try to run, but now he was upset over a little trinket he had made for him being destroyed.

"Well I'll just have to make my precious Harry a new on then won't I~?"

An hour of cuddling and nuzzling later Harry sat on his bed and allowed Caelus to braid his newly brushed hair as he told him about his plans. The Nymph King was slightly disappointed he wouldn't be seeing Harry for a while but he could make do without his spouse's company. He'd done it before and he could do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay I did like a whole bunch of updates recently… My break is over now so I don't know how long I'm going to take to update but it will always be within a month if not half that unless something tragic happens -.-'.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Poseidon and Deathless**

ejwjoy: Of course you can ask for another chapter. That actually makes me want to write them faster… :D

minnimew1234: He probably won't meet anyone from the Wizarding world because everyone he was allied with is dead and I highly doubt that Death Eaters would want anything to do with a muggle game. But I could put some witches and wizards in but they would have to be OC *mumbles to self*… Thanks for the idea!

heaven's blade: Harry is going to the East continent last because he is going to the west then the east so if he did run into Kenshin and Sunshine it would be near the end of Prince's stay on the east continent. Harry wouldn't really rat them out, but self-aware NPCs can tell if others are self-aware…

missingnin0x0: Thank you for the little chart! It definitely helps because I don't want to have to keep checking the online manga. -.-'

reaverulez: Well I hope Dad doesn't find out… I guess the personal bad luck security team will just have to stay till the end since they're already here! *smiles innocently*

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

He'd done it before and he would do it again.

Harry stroked Dolor's head before he pulled the exhausted cloth ball to his chest. He had been flying for three hours over the ocean and there was still no end to the never-ending blue on the horizon. His wings were starting to get tired but he was already this far and he knew for a fact that he wouldn't make it if he turned around. At least it was good training…

He had decided to head to the south because, according to Caelus, the Dictator had decided to set up base in the North and he was exploring and gathering NPCs from that continent. The main continent was already covered so that left the last three to Harry. It was going to be a long time before Harry would get to see Caelus in person… Maybe there was a way to hack the network and get a screen that could connect to the nymph boss?

Harry's train of thought was abruptly broken when he had to dodge a sphere of water going at high speed. Unfortunately, the next one wasn't as easy to avoid with his straining wings and Harry was knocked from the sky. The elf landed on the water with a harsh 'SLAP!' and his wings were quickly pulled in to avoid getting them soaked through. The only thing that kept Harry from taking another water sphere to the face was Dolor. His brave little pet had blocked access to his owner's face and took the full brunt of the attack.

Harry snatched Dolor out of the water and put him on top of his head. Water streamed down his face from his companion but he ignored it as he narrowly avoided another water sphere. The resulting wave from the missile pushed him under water, and for a moment Harry was suspended in the beautiful ocean. But he pushed himself up and broke through the surface with a thoroughly soaked Dolor shivering on his head.

What the hell was attacking him?

The green eyed elf stretched his senses as far as they would go hoping to catch something. And there on the edge of his awareness was a soul. So it was either a player, which he highly doubted, or it was a trapped NPC. He was going to go for the latter.

"Stop! I mean you no harm," Harry shouted.

Nothing came for a few moments and Harry looked to where he had sensed life. Meters away, there was a figure floating in the sky but it was too far away for Harry to make out any identifying features. Luckily, he didn't have to swim all the way over there because the form started to slowly move in his direction. It seemed hesitant so Harry put his hands out of the water to show he meant no harm while focusing on his legs to keep him afloat. He had never been good at swimming so it was quite hard, but Harry would rather struggle with swimming than losing a level because he had provoked a water NPC in its own territory.

As the figure finally came into view, Harry couldn't help but be surprised. The NPC's hair was made of water and it was flowing back and forth as if it were being pulled by invisible currents. It was clearly a male now and he wasn't all that bad looking in Harry's opinion.

"Why are you in my domain, elf?" Even the NPC's speech sounded watery. It was like waves that lap at the shore and Harry was left wondering how someone could get their voice to sound like that.

"I was heading towards the south. Right now I'm on a mission to find any self-aware NPCs. You happen to be one actually," Harry stated clearly while putting his arms back into the water so his tired legs could rest a little.

"And just how would you know that I am… self-aware?"

"I've got a gift that helps me pick out the special NPCs. I would love to explain it more to you but I don't think that I can swim forever."

Apparently, the water NPC could see that the elf was struggling to stay afloat now a decided to help out because soon he was in the air with a water platform underneath him that was somehow holding his weight. Harry gratefully stood up, deciding not to question how the water was solid, and slipped his water heavy cloak off and stuffed it into his pouch. Then he checked on Dolor and made sure that the shivering chibi-dementor would be alright. Once he made sure of that he turned his attention back on the patiently waiting boss in front of him.

"Right well… My gift can sense people's souls. Now normally an NPC wouldn't have a soul but I've come to find that there are some out there who do hold one and I call them self-aware NPCs. Only creatures that are actually alive have souls so that means players and some NPCs have them. Um… how do I say this?" Harry paused and tried to gather his thoughts. "What I know is that only people who live in the real world can have souls but there are NPCs with them, so that means the NPCs must have come from the real world and were somehow trapped in this game."

"What do you mean game?"

The suspicion and hostility in that one question made Harry wince. "This is a fake reality called Second Life. This is a game to the players and it's not your real life," Harry said quickly cutting off any angry retorts the NPC could have come up with. "I'm sure you've had some memories that just don't fit in with the rest. Well those should be the memories of your real life…"

The water boss looked much calmer now. Even his hair which had been lashing around like a tropical storm calmed and seemed to flow more gently. It was a good thing that water happened to be such a rational element…

"My name is Poseidon and I am one of the four great elemental kings. What you say matches all the evidence I have gathered and it answers questions that I've been asking myself for a long while. I will talk to my brothers and tell them what you have told me."

"There is one NPC that you need to meet. He is taking up the mantle of leader in the rebellion against the players that will eventually come to pass. His name is the Dictator of Life and he is the strongest boss in all of Second Life. He's currently setting up base in the northern continent."

"Then I shall speak to this Dictator," Poseidon said and turned to leave.

"Ah, could I ask you a question?"

Poseidon turned back around with a cocky smile on his face. "You just did!"

Harry really wanted to smack the smile off of the boss' face (that stupid joke was annoying) but instead he shook his head and asked, "Can I ask you a third question?"

The water NPC nodded his head.

"How far from shore am I?"

The man looked confused before a look of understanding came over his face. "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine," he stated mischievously.

Harry shifted on the now smaller platform but gave the go ahead.

"What is your name?"

"My screen name is Savior but I think that I'll go by my old name, Harry. Can you tell the Dictator that for me?"

"Hm, yes but that would require you answering another question…" Poseidon trailed off suggestively.

Harry rolled his eyes but gave in anyway.

"Why are you fighting for the NPCs when you yourself are a player?"

Harry sighed.

"That question is harder and longer to answer but I'll give you the shortened version. Basically, I'm trying to find a way to get your souls out of the game without damaging them in anyway. I can't stand to see someone trapped against their will when there a possibility that I might be able to help them. Unfortunately, this plan of mine might not work out so Dictator is going to fight against the players to gain control of Second Life just in case."

"I see… The island is only fifteen minutes away if you keep up the speed you were traveling earlier."

With that said the NPC dived into the ocean and disappeared. The platform under Harry dissolved completely and the small elf barely caught himself with his wings before he hit the water. Harry sighed in relief until he noticed that Dolor was missing from his head. Harry looked down and scanned the surface of the salt water before he noticed a struggling little black ball.

He took pity on his poor pet and scooped him out of the freezing water. Well now he knew why the spot his pet had fallen on hadn't turned to ice. Dolor had just made moderately warm ocean water turn freezing. Just not freezing enough for it to ice over.

Dolor wheezed in his hands and Harry had no idea how to dry him off without hurting him.

"I'll be fine Papa. Just let me sleep on your head…"

Harry looked over his small pet with surprise. Dolor hardly ever talked unless it was to say Papa or other one word sentences. So, he let his small companion snuggle up in his hair and water dripped down Harry's face. He huffed in annoyance but ignored it and sped towards his earlier destination. He had made it all on his own. Take that game creators!

Upon reaching the shoreline, Harry plopped himself into the sand and relaxed. He wasn't going to let anyone ruin this moment.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed (he knew it wasn't much because the sun had barely moved) but the next thing he knew there was someone shaking him awake. Green eyes slitted open to look at what was ruining his sleep.

"Oh, Fair maiden! Beautiful goddess from another world! Please be my girlfriend! I, Deathless will take good care of you!"

Harry sat up in shock and wide unnatural eyes stared in surprise at the man in front of them. He couldn't even begin to describe how funny the man looked at the moment… His eyes were watery and seemed surreal and his short hair curled almost cutely. But he also had very prominent cheekbones and a strong square jaw that did not mesh well with the eyes and hair. The way he was smiling and blushing just did not agree with the man's complexion.

Seeing that the fair maiden he had found on the beach was awake, Deathless took the time to further study the small elf. She had the most beautiful appearance! Delicate facial features went wonderfully with the creamy skin and raven black hair. But the eyes were a surprise; the sclera were black and completely surrounded the glowing emeralds that were her eyes. Deathless wouldn't let that stop him from winning this lady's heart though. He didn't need another rejection…

"Even with your eyes you are still the most beautiful jewel on this continent and I would love it if you would be my girlfriend!"

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. This was just great… Deciding to let the man down gently, he carefully stood up and brushed sand off of his back. Dolor was dislodged from his place on his Papa's head and gave a little whine of protest before he cuddled into the nape of his Papa's warm neck. Harry shivered at the cold that Dolor brought but he focused on the player in front of him instead.

"I'm already married," Harry said pointing to the ring on his hand. "And I'm a man," he finished gently.

"Why! How could such a beauty be a man! What is wrong with this world?"

The look on Deathless' face was devastating, as if someone had just taken and killed his puppy right in front of him. Then the player's already watery eyes welled with tears and they seemed to sparkle in their despair. How that happened, Harry had no clue but he really didn't want to know, so before the crying male in front of him could start apologizing or something Harry cut him off.

"I'm on the south continent right? Well I'd like to know all about the bosses and if it's possible could you tell me the average level of the monsters around this area specifically?"

Deathless sniffed pitifully but nodded and spoke in a wavering tone, "You can learn about the bosses in the next town and the monsters are generally around level seventy in this area…"

"Thank you so much. I'm Savior," the elf said with a sigh of relief but then another thought occurred. Harry looked at the still sobbing human and asked, "Um… where is the next town?"

"You d-don't have the map for this area," Deathless asked with a frown.

"Ah, no. I just came from the main continent."

A look of understanding passed over the other player's face and he pulled out a small thumb sized disk.

"I'm the overlord on the south continent," he paused to sniffle, "so it's my job to make sure any newcomers that I meet get the right treatment. If you crush this in your hand," Deathless held up the little disk while wiping some tears away with his other one, "then the information will be assimilated into your map."

By now Deathless had stopped his sniffling and his face seemed to be manlier. Actually he looked sort of handsome now that the over the top happiness and the sadness seemed to be gone. Well he wasn't going to say anything that was going to set the man off again… Harry took the disc with thanks and smashed it between his thumb and forefinger. The dust seemed to glow for a moment before it was blown away on the wind. Harry turned his attention away from the patient human player and opened his map. Sure enough, all the missing info for the south continent was there and he now had ideas of where to go to look for NPCs that could be aware. So far all of them had been high ranked bosses so that was what Harry was going to stick with.

"Thank you for your help but I'm going to go explore this continent and I need to level up if I'm going to do that."

But before Harry could leave, Deathless was shouting about helping the delicate beauty gain levels. Harry sighed but didn't stop the man from following him. It would be easier to gain levels with a partner than it would be alone.

The first thing he did was travel to the nearest town which was about an hour's walk away. Not really wanting to give away the secret of his wings on a continent that probably didn't know much about him, Harry decided to walk. And what a long walk it was. Deathless decided to regale his travelling partner of stories about all the beautiful woman that he had met.

The green eyed elf eventually tuned out Deathless' inane chatter about women and their beauty and focused on making sure he was going in the right direction. The beach led straight into a desert which was absolutely confusing but the high dunes and monsters that popped out of nowhere didn't contribute to his cause either. So it took at least two hours to reach the forest that surrounded the city and another hour to reach the town itself. By that time it was time to log out so he told Deathless so and left Second Life.

* * *

><p>When Harry logged back on it was to find the empty city he had arrived at before was almost completely full. He pulled his cloak out of his pouch but it was still damp so he shoved it back into his brown bag of wonders mumbling under his breath. Right before he could step into the city someone shouted his name so he turned to find Deathless heading his way. Then the highly emotional overlord was sidetracked by a voluptuous lady passing by. So Harry got to witness the 3014th rejection of Deathless. It was actually quite funny because the woman only smashed her fist into the blonde's face before she walked away.<p>

Everyone in the town only watched the interaction briefly before going back to their daily business. Apparently this happened all the time…

"Oh my god! It's Savior, the Angel of Death from the main continent~!"

The small elf froze and slowly turned to look at the salivating fangirls behind him. If he didn't know better he would say they looked like rabid dogs… Now he just had to figure out how the girl had known his name. And since when had he become the Angel of Death?

Throwing a desperate glance at the forest he tried to flee into the safety of the trees but the fangirls were closer. He tried, he really did but there were so many girls and fangirls had monstrous strength that they seemed to pull from nowhere. So, the poor master of death was forced to suffer through being tugged this way and that and having girls trying to rip off his clothing to get to him. He knew he was going to have bruises later…

Dolor, not appreciating getting mobbed with his Papa, decided to take matters into his own hands. He dove down to his Papa's pouch and took the necromancy cloth out. The moment the long black material was free from the small brown bag, Dolor went through his spasming change. The result was a horrifying monster that took in long rattling breaths and released freezing air. Well at least it was that way to the fangirls; Harry was just grateful. Deciding to use this chance for getaway, the raven haired elf sprang into the air and unfurled his wings.

As he hovered above the crowd, the occupants of the city could very well see why this elf was called the Angel of Death. The black wings of his made his pale skin stand out more and his unnatural glowing eyes could strike fear into the hearts of all. The fangirls, having confirmed his identity completely only drooled more and clambered over each other to reach him.

Harry scoffed in disdain at the picture the girls made. All those moving in the vicinity stopped immediately. There was ice in the elf's tone that wasn't there before and with the added effect of a full grown dementor they couldn't help but shiver. Harry gave a cold glare and shot off into the sky grumbling about having to find new pants and more bandages.

Now how could someone on the south continent know who he was? Didn't the Second Life have a website? Well looks like he was going to have to check it out later…

* * *

><p>Harry thought he had done a very good job. He had been able to ditch the very emotional human back in the city a while ago and he hadn't made an attempt to enter one without sufficient camouflage again. He wasn't going to deny that Deathless had been a great help in gaining levels but he didn't want him around for the boss confrontation. The higher level elf was able to find all of the important bosses; easily defeating ones that were only game data. He had met many of the bosses and took a myriad of beatings before he could even speak to most of them, but he had finally finished telling each and every one about Dictator and coming from the real world.<p>

Harry bid farewell to the centaur NPC that was self-aware and made his way back through the forest killing monsters on his way. That boss had been the easiest to talk to. Apparently, centaurs here were just like centaurs in his world and they read the stars and had seen him coming. How the centaur could read the stars in a simulated game he didn't know but Harry thought that it was the old memories and that the centaur was just way more reasonable than anyone else.

Over all he was pleased with the turnout. Harry had found thirty six bosses that were self-aware on just this continent. If this continued there were going to be more than enough strong NPC to fight in the war. Now he just had to find a way to tell Dictator or Caelus so that the NPC leader could come personally speak to the bosses that refused to or couldn't leave their lairs. He really needed to see if he could hack into the network…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yay~ another chapter down! I hope you all liked it. I just got into the school musical so after Christmas break I'm going to be really busy. -.-' Oh theatre why do you have to take up so much time?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Squib**

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! A special thanks to Doodled93, CrisscrossAnime, Lumiele, and Cesia Rune for leaving long reviews. I love to hear your opinion on my story. It always makes me feel warm inside!

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

Harry really needed to see if he could hack into the network…

Laptops were absolutely frustrating! Harry threw down the manual with a huff and glared at the offending piece of technology. It was hard enough getting it to work in a magical environment but learning how to use was practically impossible. Harry had of course gotten the basics down quickly but learning enough to be able to hack… Yeah that was going to take a while.

Harry plopped down on his little chair and buried his head between his hands. How was he supposed to hack into the network when he barely knew anything about them? Maybe he could…

No. Harry would never resort to using legilimens on someone unless he knew them and they were a part of the magical community and he got their permission. And he really didn't know anyone from this magical community because he was supposed to be in hiding. Just great!

Deciding to deal with the laptop problem later he pulled the trunk off of his necklace and laid it down to enlarge on the floor. He opened it, making sure it was open to his golem carving room, and stepped inside. He would just have to start working on the 26 golems that he still needed to carve for the other bosses. It had taken three days each for the other eight that he had done and he was really getting tired. Well at least Harry's muscles were growing because of all the manual labor he had to put into it.

Grabbing the ingredients to make the next one, Harry noticed that he was completely out of powdered obsidian. Great he just had to run out of the most expensive and dark ingredient didn't he? Harry sighed but put all of the materials back into their places as he left his trunk. He shrunk it and clipped it back onto his necklace and locked his apartment behind him.

Harry strode down the street foregoing using his bike because the entrance was so close. It took about ten minutes before he came upon a very old looking building between two hotels. There was a large sign hanging from the pointed roof that said 'Dragon's Lair'. Harry saw this little pub as a nice, clean, and friendly place. But he had only visited once so his opinion couldn't be entirely relied upon.

The green eyed wizard trudged through the closet door and closed it behind him. He pulled out the Elder wand and tapped it against the wall in front of him three times. The wall seemed to shimmer before reforming into a beautiful looking gate with two Chinese Fireballs on each side.

"Quong Po," Harry stated softly.

The gates quivered and then opened slowly allowing Harry entrance to Moshu Hutong, which basically meant Magic Alley or Lane. It was a beautiful road made of dirt that had traditional Chinese buildings lining the street.

'The wizards were a creative bunch weren't they,' Harry thought sarcastically.

And Harry still didn't know why they used a famous wizards name to gain entrance to the Alley. The guy had only discovered the use of powdered Fireball eggs. It wasn't that special compared to all the other ingredients out there. Harry shook his head and walked to the ingredients store called Shenqide Chengfen. It had so many potion ingredients and all of them were in really good condition. It was really the best potion store on the alley.

Harry browsed the shelves and pulled off a couple ingredients that he was running low on and a couple extra that he thought would be needed later. Once that was finished he walked up to the front desk and paid for his load. Then he decided to bring up the topic of the powdered obsidian.

The moment he did the clerk, an old squinty eyed woman that didn't look particularly pleasant, gave him a scrutinizing look. She pulled him down over the counter and they exchanged heated words about how much he would be willing to pay for such a dark ingredient. Harry haggled the price down as much as he could but the only thing he was able to do was get a price where he wouldn't be completely ripped off. It was an hour later that he left the store grumbling about old hags and their greediness.

The small college student was hardly paying attention to his surrounding so it came as no surprise when he bumped into someone quite hard. Barely managing to not fall, Harry looked up to apologize and gaped at who he had knocked into.

"P-professor!"

Min Gui Wen was having a horrible day. First he had been late to class because his alarm clock hadn't rung. Then Wang Fei wasn't in class and he was itching to ask the boy a question about Prince's city. So now he was stalking down Moshu Hutong. Unfortunately, he bumped into someone on the street. Gui looked down, preparing to yell at the perpetrator and felt his mouth go dry when he saw who it was.

"Professor, what are you doing here," Harry questioned frantically looking for a way to escape. He would deal with the shock later but for now he could not let his teacher see what he was carrying.

"Wang Fei? You're a wizard," Gui said shocked.

Harry shifted on his feet and laughed nervously. "Yeah, about that. I, um, well I was here on an important errand and, um, I have to get back to my potion at home. I don't want it to explode you know?"

"Oh really? I didn't mean to uh… keep you. But I really need to talk to you. Do you mind if I go to your house?"

Harry stared blankly for a moment before he forced a smile on his face and agreed. How the hell was he supposed to go into his golem room without Gui seeing?

* * *

><p>"Well here it is," Harry said as he unlocked and pushed open the door. "It's a bit small but it works for me."<p>

Harry walked in and set his packages on his bed making sure to keep the powdered obsidian at the bottom and out of sight. He pulled his trunk off of his necklace and enlarged it on the floor. Noticing that the professor was looking uncomfortable, Harry waved him into his small chair in the corner of his home.

"Don't mind me I'm just going to set the ingredients down in my lab, put a stasis charm on my potion, and then we can talk."

Harry made sure to cover the entrance to his trunk as he switched the rooms then he grabbed his packages off the bed then slipped into his trunk. The small wizard set all his ingredients into their rightful places so he could come back later and put them into his golem room. Making sure everything was in its rightful place, Harry sighed. Then he headed out of his trunk to talk to his professor.

"So what did you need Professor," Harry asked as he close his trunk, shrunk it, and replaced it on his necklace.

"Just call me Gui when we're alone."

Harry nodded.

"Well I know you're Doll's sister and I wanted to know if you would like to be a resident of Infinite city."

"Infinite city?"

"Oh yeah! We never got to talk to you after the tournament. Well you know that Odd Squad won sowe also got a piece of land. We made a city out of it and Prince named it Infinite city with help of Nan Gong Zui," Gui explained.

"Ah… And you want me to be a part of this city?"

"Yes. We all know that you're really strong. I actually found you in the top five of the strongest warriors. It would be an amazing asset to Prince's city if we had you there."

"Um…I'm sorry Gui but I've decided to travel around the other four continents. I might come to visit but I don't think I can become a permanent resident. I won't be there often enough to protect the city," Harry said apologetically. 'And I definitely don't want to be guilty about destroying my home city when the war comes…'

"And on the subject of the Second Life website… As you know I'm a wizard and I want to work the computer but I have no idea how to actually do that…"

Harry nervously scratched the back of his head. Gui just looked highly amused.

"Well I definitely know how to use one if you want me to help."

"Um…How _do_ you know how to work the computer?"

The most Harry was expecting was to have Gui know somebody, but this was even better! Gui was from the magical world and if he gave his permission…!

"Well I don't usually tell people this… but I'm a squib so I didn't exactly live in the magical world. At the most, all I can do there is make potions so I'm much more involved in the muggle world," Gui admitted sheepishly.

Harry felt a little guilty. Gui must not tell a lot of people that he was a squib. It's not that they weren't well liked like the muggleborns in Britain but they weren't paid attention to and sometimes that was even worse. There weren't any laws protecting them; they were just ignored. Well then he would just have to tell one of his secrets then wouldn't he?

"Do you know the war that took place in Britain?"

Gui looked a bit confused at the weird change of subject but nodded in affirmation.

"Well I don't tell anyone this because there are still some Death Eaters after me but I was Harry Potter," Harry admitted slowly.

Gui's eyes widened in surprise but they didn't go to his forehead and he was grateful.

"Show me proof," Gui demanded as he sat forward.

Harry lifted his bangs and there on his forehead was the very faded lightning shaped scar. Gui's mind seemed to shut down for a moment as he slumped back into the chair with a long exhaled breath. It took a few moments but his teacher pulled himself together and looked at Harry directly in the eye.

"Harry Potter," he whispered. "I studied the war in Britain because magical wars have always fascinated me but I never thought I would ever get to meet the most famous war hero in centuries…"

Harry was a little worried. He hoped his teacher wouldn't treat him with awe. Seeing his face, the young genius laughed but went to reassure his student.

"I'm not going to treat you any differently if that's what you're worried about. I can't be seen favoring students just because they survived a war that wasn't even supposed to exist. I would like to ask you questions about it though, if that's alright," Gui said.

"I wouldn't mind but…" Harry's Slytherin side started to kick in. "Only if you help me with new laptop I have."

The man sitting across from him looked absolutely delighted and Harry liked this smile much more than the one he aimed at Prince. This one seemed more genuine. Probably because Gui seemed positive that Prince wouldn't return his affections any time soon. The poor man…

"Of course I'll help-"

Harry cut him off quickly, "I have a…quick way to do it. But I need your permission."

Gui looked a little stunned at being cut off but asked what Harry's idea was. Harry answer of 'Legilimancy' made the college professor choke on air.

"Legilimancy," he hissed.

"Well yes… I can make an oath that I won't take anything from your mind unless it's computer related! All you have to do is push your memories of it forward. Please. I really don't think I can get it any other way. I've tried having a computer expert explain but I still don't get most of it."

And Harry wasn't lying. He really had asked someone how to do more on the computer than just the basics but he just didn't get it. It wasn't his fault that the Dursleys didn't let him have anything and then he went to the magical world where they didn't use any technology. Harry barely knew how to work a cellphone and that was from many failed attempts anyway.

Gui looked really hesitant so Harry decided to resort to begging. He pleaded with his teacher, subtly of course, and it seemed to work.

"You know, I'm not a genius for nothing. I know there's probably some other reason you want information on the computer other than to go on the Second Life game but in exchange for personal experience on the war…I guess it's an equal exchange. But I want you to make that oath, understand?"

Harry's heart leapt into his throat and he thanked his teacher profusely.

"I Harry Potter also known as Wang Fei do herby swear on my magic and life that I will not remove any information from Min Gui Wen's mind unless related to the computer without his express permission."

"Alright take it then."

Harry spent hours with Gui grilling him for information on the war. Neither of them went onto Second Life that night.

* * *

><p>It had taken a while to assimilate all of the information from Gui's mind but he had finally done it and now he was clattering away on his keyboard. It was lucky that Gui was also a computer genius as well. Second Life was much harder to hack into without getting caught than he had originally thought. It was only another sleepless night without playing the game that he had been able to get past all the firewalls and stuff. Now he was just searching for the data for the NPCs.<p>

"Found you," Harry exclaimed victoriously.

**-Dictator, can you see this?-**

Hopefully the words would appear in front of the boss and whatever he said would show up on the screen…

**^Who is this?^**

Harry did a mental dance of victory as he eagerly typed his reply.

**-This is Savior-**

**^Hello Savior. How are you talking to me like this?^**

**-I was able to hack onto the Second Life network in real life. I'm going to report that 34 out of the 36 bosses on the South island will join your cause. Most of them can't go to you though. You will have to go to them.-**

**^That is fine. I expect you will go to the next continent when you are next in this reality.^**

**-Yes. I would like to talk to Caelus now though so I will leave you to do what you need.-**

**^Goodbye Savior.^**

Harry closed his connection to Dictator and searched for the link to Caelus. Once he found it he eagerly typed his hellos.

**-Caelus!-**

**~W-what! Who is this!~**

**-It's Harry! I found a way to hack onto the Second Life network in real life and I'm able to talk to you like this. I'll be coming onto the game tonight but I think it will be a while before I get to see you. I still have two more continents to visit.-**

**~Harry! My darling! Oh it is wonderful to talk to you even if I cannot see you.~**

**-I missed you so much Caelus. I'm so impatient to find a way to get you out of the game.-**

**~Love I would be happy to never leave this place as long as you were with me.~**

Harry laughed at how cliché that sounded and wiped away the tears that were gathering in his eyes. Why was he crying? Did he miss Caelus so much that he was crying over something as little as speaking with him again? Harry was now 100% positive that this man was his soul mate.

**-I wouldn't mind being there with you either but I would will get you and all the others out of there. I swear it!-**

**~Oh Harry... I love you.~**

**-And...I love you as well Caelus.-**

Harry spent another four hours chatting with Caelus online before he dropped into bed and slipped on his gaming mask. It was a good thing today was Sunday…

**AN:** I'm sorry it took so long. I've been so busy but there really is no good excuse. I hope you like this chapter. Someone requested the conversations between Harry and the bosses so I've decided to turn them into omakes.

**Omake**

Harry killed the last spider with a downward swing. Then he grimaced in disgust. Ugh! Spider guts were not the best thing to have on newly bought clothes. He wanted to break his pants and bandages in but doing it with spider guts was definitely not something he was entirely fond of.

Well he could ignore it for now and wash his clothes out in the small creek that he had seen back in the forest surrounding the mountain he was in. Harry pushed another spider web out of his way. The spider boss was supposed to be a dangerously attractive woman deep inside the mountain and he really wasn't looking forward to talking to her. She liked to eat men apparently. Man what a horrible way to die…

Harry stepped into the chamber that had been hidden behind a blockade of spider webs and was immediately assaulted by a sticky substance that glued him to the wall.

"Oh my. Such a beautiful looking young man. It's just not fair that such a face belongs to such an ugly creature."

Well his first impression of the Spider Queen… he wanted to rip that fake smile off of her face. Harry took a moment to look the queen over. She was beautiful for a woman.

She wore a ragged black dress that reminded him of an American movie he had once seen… The Addmas…Uddams…Addams…! That was it the Addam's Family. She looked eerily similar to the wife from that movie. Her black hair was pulled up into a French plait with a black widow sticking out above her head that was holding a small black veil that covered her eyes.

Her skin was very pale. Almost translucent actually… Her nails were long and black and sharpened like claws. Well that was a little worrisome considering that she was running those claws along his cheek.

"Yes well um…" Harry coughed nervouslywhen she leaned in as if to kiss him but pushed he on. "I've come on behalf of the Dictator. He's forming an army of NPCs to fight back against the players."

"Oh? And why would I be interested in such a thing like that?"

"Well I'm sure that you've had memories that don't quite fit-"

She pulled back with a hiss and a frown marring her features.

"And how would such a mortal like you know private information like that?"

"I'm special see and I can sense when there is an NPC that is like that. See the thing is… well you have a soul and you're trapped in this game. The reality that you know is a fake."

The Queen looked absolutely furious and Harry shifted uncomfortably. Well as much as he could shift glued to the wall with spider webs… There was a horrible screech and it took a minute for Harry to figure out that it came from the Queen. By then though she was tossing things around in her chambers.

'Well the Queen sure can throw a temper tantrum,' Harry thought as he watched her pace around the room destroying things as she went.

She suddenly swung around and faced Harry with a red face. It didn't look at good with her complexion.

"I'll join this Dictator. Where is he?"

"On the Northern continent."

She stalked out of her chamber, her bare feet slapping against the ground in her anger. Harry watched her go with relief. Then he realized that he was still stuck to the wall.

"Wait!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Ow…**

reverulez: Yes that would be funny! I could do an omake with that. :D

Joanna23: CYBER COOKIE! :3 I will savor this always!

Devil Dragon Angel: Now that would be telling wouldn't it. ;D

Zephel: Yes it will be quite a while until Harry succeeds in pulling the NPCs out of the game so I hope you keep reading. :D

Thanks to all my reviewers!

I made some translation changes in this one too!

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

It's a good thing today was Sunday…

_In Game_

Jiejian. So that was the name of the overlord for the East continent.

_'Well his name definitely fits him,'_ Harry thought as he looked over the city. The man was definitely frugal. Everything in the city seemed almost cheap, as if it were made from knock-off products. Well, if there was anything in the city it would be. The town seemed almost empty of everything except for the bustling crowd of people and the buildings.

Harry mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts and pushed his way into the city. He was exhausted after the long flight from the south continent and he wanted to rest before anyone in the town figured out who he was.

He had even had to go out and buy a new mask because people knew what his old one looked like. Then they would turn into rabid fangirls (and boys as he had found out in the last city…) and try to deprive him of his clothes…again. Dolor of course never took kindly to the mobs and always hid inside Harry's cloak to keep from being recognized.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd and headed towards the main building that was built into a cliff. There he would find Jiejian and figure out where the bosses were on this continent before he went and checked into a hotel for some rest.

Harry growled under his breath. The minute he had met the overlord the man had went on and on about how he had such cost effective clothing (his cloak and mask) and how he would love to get advice from him on how to save more money. Harry of course got tired of his ranting really quickly and started mumbling to himself in Chinese that only royalty used (he had learned from the books Doll had sent him and it was always good to use when you don't want anyone to know what you were saying).

Unfortunately for him, Jiejian's sister, Disi, was walking past him and heard his muttering. At first they thought he was a royal retainer before they were somehow able to get his mask away from him. Harry still had no clue how they did that. One moment he was trying to get out of the room and the next he was flat on his back with Disi sitting on top of him and his mask was in her hand.

When they didn't recognize his face then they thought he was a spy that had picked up the royal language. Of course calling Harry a spy hit a sore spot. It reminded him too much of Snape and he wasn't going to let them get away with that. With Dolor's help, the atmosphere had immediately turned frosty and that was when Disi recognized him as the Angel of Death. But they were both too petrified to move (of course using the basilisk gaze combined with his black sclera to drain them of their strength might have played a part in that).

"I am not a spy," Harry declared in a deadly whisper as his braided hair whipped around him. "I am Wang Fei, heir to the throne and you shall not manhandle me again!"

After that surprising announcement, Harry had yanked his mask out of Disi's slack grip and stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Now he was resting in a hotel room, still with no idea as to where the bosses were, and with some of Doll's royal retainers trying to find him. He still had no idea why he went out and announced that he was the missing heir. Doing something like that in the war would have cost him his life. So why did he do it now?<p>

There was a knock on the door that interrupted his musing and he looked at the oak wood curiously. Who could be here? The elf slipped on his mask and cracked the door open just enough to catch a glimpse of who was there. To his eternal surprise (not…) it was Disi.

_'Does this lady have some royal tracking device or something? Jeez!'_

He had run all over town to avoid her and now she had found him at the hotel. Before he could close the door there was a foot in the way.

"Huang Tai Zi! (Royal Prince Heir) Please let me in!"

"Why should I," Harry asked in a gravelly voice.

"I would like to apologize for the accusation! I-I could be…" Harry waited for her to continue but she didn't do so. Frowning he pulled the door open all the way. Disi stood there with tears were rolling down her face and with her hands covering her mouth. She was desperately choking down sobs and Harry sighed. He hated it when women cried.

Harry gently touched her arm, and Disi jolted violently. She looked up but Harry didn't think she could see anything with all the tears in her eyes, so he softly grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room before a scene could be made.

The warrior gently sat her down on his bed and shrugged his cloak off. Dolor made a disgruntled noise for being moved but he floated over to the pillow on the bed and settled down to go back to his nap. Harry refrained from chuckling and settled his heavy cloak on her shoulders. By now she seemed to have calmed down but she still looked absolutely stricken. He wondered why.

It was another two minutes before she calmed down completely and Harry had gotten a washbowl from the NPC downstairs.

"Here, you might want to clean yourself up," he said offering the bowl with a clean towel.

The royal servant looked surprised but gratefully accepted it. As she cleared her face of the remnants of her episode, the small warrior elf picked Dolor and his pillow up and moved them to the floor and he set his mask right next to it. Then he took the recently unoccupied space on the bed. Sitting cross legged with his head propped up on his hand with his elbow resting on his knee; Harry took the time to really study the woman in front of him. She looked no more than 19 years of age and her blonde hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail with a blue bow, complemented her green eyes.

"I am so sorry Huang Tai Zi! I didn't know who you were. Please don't have me executed!"

_'Ah. So that's why she had a breakdown,'_ Harry thought solemnly.

"Please," Disi looked up startled, "Call me Savior. It's my screen name. I'm still trying to puzzle out why I even told you who I was. Wait… why weren't you more suspicious?"

"Oh your Huang Hou (Royal Mother) told only the most trusted servants that her son was still alive. We were, of course, sworn to secrecy. You look remarkably like the Gongzhu (Princess) and… well you had magic swirling around you when you announced it. You had to be the Wangzi (Prince)," she explained softly.

Harry considered that. If he had said that he was Wang Fei under magic and he wasn't then he would have died. But if she knew about magic then that meant…

"You're a witch then?"

Disi giggled, "Oh no. None of the royal servants have magic because we might use it to attack the imperial family. All of us are either squibs or just non-magical people who are sworn to secrecy. I'm a squib and so is my brother."

"Then the palace isn't cleaned with magic?"

Harry felt like slapping himself. What kind of question was that! Apparently Disi thought it wasn't that bad because she answered anyway.

"We are given magical tools to do certain cleaning jobs but otherwise the palace is cleaned without magic."

The elf nodded in understanding then he assured Disi, that no he wasn't going to have her executed (which resulted in another breakdown with tears) and then he asked her to keep her identity a secret.

"Only you and your brother can know I'm the Prince, got it?"

"Of course Wang- I mean Savior," she replied, smiling brightly.

"Right…Um, I went to see your brother earlier because I want to know the location of the bosses on this continent," Harry said as he got off the bed and reached for his cloak.

Disi looked absolutely stunned that she was wearing it and numbly handed it over. When Harry finished pulling it on Disi asked why he would want to know.

"To meet them of course," the warrior replied with a wide grin. Harry wondered how many times she was going to be surprised by him but then he shrugged it off. Disi moved the water bowl over to the brown stand at the end of the bed and stood up right as harry finished slipping Dolor back into his cloak and fixing the pillow.

She rummaged around in her pouch for a moment before she pulled out a map with red dots on it. "This is a map of the bosses. I marked them all because Jiejiang wanted to go out and fight them for money but I believe you should have it."

The small wizard slipped the paper into his pouch, nodded goodbye, slipped his mask on, and left the hotel behind.

* * *

><p><em>Real Life<em>

It was several days later when Harry was chatting with Gui about how Doll wanted him to visit when something happened. They had both turned the corner to get to his street when Harry spotted the Death Eater. Rodolphus Lestrange was casually leaning against his apartment building and before Harry could jump behind the wall he was seen.

Grabbing Gui's arm, he turned to run only to see an unknown female death eater slowly advancing upon them on the other end of the street. The college student swiveled his head, desperately looking for an escape route, but all exits were blocked. Death eaters seemed to come out of the woodwork and soon the street was swarming with at least twenty of them.

"Wang Fei….are these…?"

"Unfortunately," Harry muttered. "But how did they find me?"

"Oh that's an easy question, Potter," a voice said right behind him. Harry turned in shock and stared at Lucius Malfoy.

"I thought you were done with Voldemort," The green eyed wizard spat.

"Oh I was. But you see Potter now that the recent Dark Lord has been disposed of there is this nice opening for someone else to squeeze into. I just happened to fit that bill," the blonde said smugly.

"If you're not here to get revenge for Voldemort, what are you doing here," Harry asked as he slowly pushed Gui behind him and backed up towards the wall.

Unfortunately his actions didn't go unnoticed. "Still protecting the filthy muggles Potter," Lucius snorted.

"You still haven't told me how you found me or what you're doing here," he said trying to stall.

Lucius' swirling grey eyes pierced his and Harry knew the older Slytherin had seen through his tactic. Luck was on his side though when the pureblood supremacist decided to answer anyway.

"Do you remember Rookwood? Of course you do, you killed him here after all. Well I have this system Potter. The Death Eaters report in every month. When Rookwood didn't report in, well we knew he was dead or captured. It took a few months and a lot of magical power to ascertain whether he was dead or not but once we did we knew it had to be someone who had knowledge about death eaters and who else could it be but you? The last place Rookwood had checked in was the border of China so it only took another year to figure out where you lived. Well I couldn't just leave the Boy-Who-Lived to live and defeat the next dark lord…"

As Lucius droned on, Harry had been gathering his magical power. The smaller wizard was glad that bad guys always had to brag or have some super long spiel about themselves or their enemies and their plans for them. It gave time for people like him to figure out what to do next and time to execute it. Once he had gathered enough power to be felt in the palace miles away he released it all. A shockwave burst forth from his body and for a fraction of a second, no one could stand under the pressure. Then it was over and all the Death Eaters pulled themselves into standing positions again. Harry was slumped against the wall, exhausted, and Gui was desperately trying to get him to stand up.

"Did you feel that?"

Doll looked up at her mother and father who were glancing worriedly at each other. She was about to ask what was wrong but her parents had already rushed out of the room.

"Come on Potter! Is that all you can take," a Death Eater sneered.

Gui looked down at his student and felt like crying. Whatever Harry had done before, he was now taking all the damage of the spells that were meant for him. Never in all his life had he felt more helpless. Harry was screaming and writhing on the concrete and he was positive it was only making the war hero's wounds worse. But there was nothing he could do!

The masked dark wizard restraining him took pleasure in forcing him to watch since he couldn't do much else. They had already tried physical attacks to see if those would work on him, but the wounds only transferred to Harry. The blonde, who seemed to be the leader, contemplated killing him, but they thought that would transfer to the smaller wizard as well and they wanted him to suffer, not die.

_'Well at least not yet,'_ he thought catching the maniacal glint in the older wizard's eye.

Gui struggled futilely once more before he sagged into the arms behind him with a sob. He loved watching Prince enjoy getting bloody in Second Life but this was on a totally different level. This man-no monster was absolutely horrible! It was his worst nightmare. Gui was drowning in despair and helplessness and almost missed the recognizable crack of apparition. Immediately following the first were several more until the Death Eaters were outnumbered by imperial wizards.

Harry sucked in air greedily. The crucio was never a spell you could get used to and not even fleeing into your mind helped because the nerves there felt like they were on fire as well. With the added pain of all of Gui's wounds (which at this point were barely noticeable) he figured he was going to die soon. Harry waited for the next round of brutal torture but it never came. He blinked and tried to move his arms but he couldn't even feel his fingers twitch. The small wizard was positive there were shivers racking his body but he was curiously numb. Actually, Harry was quite sure that he couldn't feel anything, not even his other senses.

Right after that thought there was a ringing in his ears. So his hearing was coming back then. The scarred wizard forced his eyes open only to be assaulted by bright lights. Harry quickly closed them again and groaned. Then there was another noise that joined the ringing. It sounded as if someone was trying to talk to him. Probably Lucius gloating over his victory…

* * *

><p>Doll stared at her brother in the infirmary bed. Her eyes were glassy and Gui was surprised she wasn't crying. It was a shock to find out these two were royalty and that Harry was actually the missing Prince, but he was too worried for his friend to freak out over that at the moment. Right now he had to comfort Doll.<p>

"Doll…are you alright?"

Her blank stare turned to him but it didn't look as if she was actually seeing him. It was really creepy… Gui pushed those thoughts out of his mind and focused on the distraught girl in front of him.

"He'll be fine you know? Harry's a strong guy. I'm positive he'll pull through without any changes," Gui said with a resolute nod of his head.

Doll turned back to her brother who was covered head to toe in gauze and let out a shaky breath.

"Doll doesn't want Gege to die," she whispered.

"Then he won't!"

She turned back to him with a slightly curious look on her face.

"As long as we believe in him he'll pull through."

Doll sniffled a bit then nodded. It was silent for a few minutes before loud sobs broke the stillness. Gui gathered Doll into his arms and whispered reassurances to her. He rocked back and forth until both fell asleep in the chair next to the bed. That was the scene that the Emperor and Empress walked into. The Empress wanted to squeal at the cuteness until her soft brown eyes landed on her son. Her precious son who almost gave his life to protect a citizen. Her eyes welled with tears and she turned into her husband's embrace.

"Huangdi (Emperor). Your son will be fine. He had numerous broken bones, bruises, and cuts but those were easily healed. He mostly suffers from the aftereffects of the cruciatus. I don't know when he'll wake up but it should be in less than a few days," a doctor said to the upset parents.

"Thank you," the emperor replied in a gruff voice.

"Of course Dianxia(Your Majesty)," he replied before leaving.

Gui bowed once again to the royal couple before he was apparated back to T city. He would be able to see his student by Monday of next week they had said. He was going to focus his attention on his class just to make sure he had enough distractions from thinking about Harry.

Doll watched Gui go. He had been such a great help. The man wasn't all that different from Second Life, he just expressed himself more there. She was glad for that. Doll didn't want to see Gui go into a crying fit like he often did during the game for Prince.

The princess turned back into the palace and made her way to the infirmary. Jiejiang and Disi followed behind at a slower pace to give her some room. She was glad for that as well. It had been a surprise to find out that her brother had been to the east continent and had met her servants but Gege did say he wanted to travel. She was happy that he had gotten the chance to travel before…

She stopped and pushed that thought away. She didn't want to remember how bad Fei had looked as Medi-wizards had rushed him into the palace's infirmary. She pushed the door open silently and padded over to her brother's bed. The she plopped into the chair next to him and stared listlessly at his bandaged hand.

"If you stare at my hand any longer it might burst into flame," someone rasped.

Doll gasped and looked up to Fei's face only to find mesmerizing emerald green staring back at her.

"Gege!"

"Oomf! Doll, you're not supposed to jump on injured people," he scolded.

When his younger sister did nothing more than bury her head in his shoulder, Harry sighed. He shakily brought his free hand up and stroked her hair.

"I'm fine Doll. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Wangzi! You're awake! Oh I must get Dianxia!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm sorry it took me so long. I do have to admit that I was procrastinating… a lot . I really want the manga to finish before I get much farther into my story though. I mean I just read the new chapter and there's already a new twist. Ugh! So the updates are going to be more spread out until the manga finishes. Sorry! *bows in apology*

But I have some lovely Omake here for you! Oh if anyone wants to make suggestions for bosses that Harry meets/fights, please do so!

**Omake**

Harry hissed in frustration. Seriously who would have a boss that couldn't even speak Chinese! The snake boss only spoke in Parseltongue (how the programmers knew Parseltongue he wasn't even going to ask) and he thought that because no one could understand him, he could get away with insulting all the players that came into his lair.

~Such a weakling! It doesn't even look like a real elf with its eyes!~

~Who are you calling an it!~

The man in front of him gaped.

~You-you speak! But how?~

~I've always been able to. Now just who were you calling an it?~ Harry asked threateningly.

~Hmph! Even if you can speak you are still a weakling little elf.~

Harry's eye twitched and he pulled Raze out.

-15 Minutes Later-

"Who's a weakling now," Harry muttered to himself.

He glanced back down at the twitching male before him. The snake boss cast a small spell and almost immediately all the bumps and bruises healed. Who knew NPCs had healing spells?

~Fine I admit you are stronger than I. But you did not kill me. Why?~

~If I were to kill you. Your soul would be destroyed and you would no longer be the way you are now,~ Harry explained.

~My soul would be destroyed?~

~Yes. There are some NPCs out there that are special…~

-40 Minutes Later-

~I see,~ the snake boss murmured.

He pulled himself up out of his throne which exposed his lower half. It was a long black sinuous snake tail that made up the snake lord's lower body. It actually went well with the golden slitted eyes, pale white muscled chest, and strongly chiseled face hiding under black shaggy hair.

~I will visit this Dictator of Life. You are free to leave my domain little elf.~

Harry twitched at the little comment but nodded anyway and left the way he came.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: HOW!**

Yay~! So many Reviews! Well I'm trying to stall until the manga finally finishes so this chapter is more a filler than anything… I hope you like it anyway! Oh and a little warning for an F-bomb XP

Oh and for all the story alerts… There were some chapters I needed to fix for the Chinese translations thanks to CH0C0CANDYZ.

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

"Wangzi! You're awake! Oh I must get Dianxia!"

Harry looked up in time to catch the back of Disi as she fled the room to get his father. It was still weird to think he had a living father. Well he would finally get to meet him and his mother in a few minutes.

"Doll, tell me… How is Gui?"

She lifted her teary eyes until they met with Harry's. Then she sniffled once before answering, "Gui- GeGe was fine. He was really sad that you were hurt so badly but he didn't get injured. He was sent home a few hours ago."

Harry sighed in relief. "Good."

"Gege?"

"Hmm?"

"Gui told Doll… that Gege took all of Gui's injuries."

"…Yes. That's true."

"Why?"

"Did Gui tell you what he is?"

"Gui said Gui was a squib."

"Yeah… I couldn't let him get hurt. It was one of the reasons I sent out the magical pulse."

"Why else Gege?"

Harry sighed, "One reason was to alert the Imperial wizards, which worked. Another was to protect Gui from the Death Eaters. And the last… was to take down any wards without the Death Eater's notice. Luck- Thankfully, it worked."

Doll sniffled pitifully and buried herself in her brother's arms.

"No need to worry Doll. I won't be taken down so easily. You'll come to find that I usually pop right back up," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Harry really needed to learn not to scare the people he loved by waking up in hospitals all the time though. Being berated by Hermione and Ron time and time again was quite enough thank you.

He let Doll snuggle up to him as he waited for his parents to come. As it was he didn't have to wait long. A woman with a heart-shaped face with long light brown hair pulled into an ornately decorated bun came running into the room. Shortly after her came a man that was pale faced (but it seemed natural) and his shortly cropped dark brown hair was wind swept. Both had dark brown eyes and regal features.

_These must be my parents…_

He had never seen them before. It was too dangerous to send pictures of each other in case the hawks were intercepted. It didn't happen often but it had been done in the past so the family would take no chances with their newly found son.

Now that he got the chance to truly look at his biological parents he could see strong similarities between him and them. The only major difference was the eyes. His were green and they weren't nearly as slanted as theirs were. They were very beautiful people though. Even as they ran to his bedside they held a regal posture and the air around them seemed to demand authority and respect. They were not wearing any ceremonial make-up and that only made Harry feel any more special. He was royalty and he was their son. They were all he ever wanted and more…

"Oh dear! We've been so worried! When the medi-wizards brought you in all bloody and broken-"

His mother had to stifle a sob with her hand and his father put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Standing next to the bed, they looked tall but it was only because he was in a sitting position so if he could estimate their height his mother would be around four to six inches shorter than him and his father about the same height, maybe a little smaller.

"Hello Mother, Father. It's nice to finally meet you even if the circumstances aren't exactly ideal."

"It is very good to see you alive Wang Fei. We were worried you would not make it," the emperor stated somberly.

"Well I'm a lot harder to kill than that. I don't think I would die anyway, at least not without being brought back."

It was a huge risk telling his family about the Hallows but he thought they deserved to know. They were his only living relations and they were sort of close to his heart; Doll was the closest. They should know that he would most likely never die. What an emperor he would be if he ever succeeded his father. Harry could already see it now. The Undying Ruler of China. Ugh…

"What does Gege mean?"

"Doll, speak correctly," his mother admonished.

"Sorry Mother."

The attention shifted back to Harry and he shifted uncomfortably sending twinges of pain through his body.

"I mean that I am the possessor of all three Deathly Hallows making me the Master of Death. I'm not quite sure how all the powers work because I kept trying to get rid of them but I know for sure that they bring me back to life."

His mother and sister looked confused but his father's face was twisted in rage. He knew the man had understood.

"Who-who would dare-!"

"Kill me? Plenty of people. You don't have to worry about that particular one though because he is already six feet under."

Realizations crossed the faces of the two females and tears came to their eyes. It was surprising how much they looked alike in that moment. At least the rage had simmered down on his father's face. It was still there, just less prominent…

A frown now marred the emperor's otherwise flawless face and he spoke with clear authority, "We will be assigning you a bodyguard. This person will report to us weekly on your health and they will always stay with you. Do you understand?"

A rage and loathing rose inside of Harry. The feelings were so strong he was having a very hard time keeping it off his face. This situation was too much like Dumbledore. Too manipulating. Too controlling. He would NOT stand for this!

"You think you can tell me what to do?" Harry's voice was a deadly whisper. "You think you can just come into my life and control it however you see fit. I can understand wanting me in China to protect the heir to the throne but you will not just intrude upon my private life without so much as a by your leave after missing almost all of my life."

"Wang Fei you are the crown Prince. You are next in line to inherit the throne and you need more protection-" That was the wrong thing to say.

"Is that it then!" By now he was standing from the bed while Doll was desperately trying to pull him back into it. His mother was standing off to the side with more tears and a hand over her mouth. "That's all you care about isn't it? Protecting the crown prince? You don't care about Wang Fei. No it's all about the Heir!"

His mother tried to break in, "No! That isn't it at all! We care for your wellbeing-"

"Oh, like I haven't heard that before! It's for the Greater Good. All we want to do is protect you Harry! Yeah? Well fuck you too!"

At that moment Harry's rage was so great he missed the despair on all three of the royal faces as he stormed from the room. He could sense someone following him and his own magic, sensing his need to be alone, summoned the three Hallows. Harry immediately slipped on the cloak and the ring and held the wand tightly in his hand. He didn't know how far the wards on the palace extended and at the moment he didn't care to find out.

What mattered now was getting away to keep from destroying the place. With the wand he smashed the anti-appartaion ward and fled.

* * *

><p>Doll couldn't believe what just happened. Her older brother had just smashed century old wards and disappeared without a trace. When the shock started wearing off the devastation started kicking in. Gege was injured and alone. She only got to see him in real life once and it was so short. And now… now she was alone again in the palace.<p>

Her parents cared for her, she knew, but they were always so distant. She was raised by nurse maids and she never had time to play because of all the lessons she was stuck with. Doll had thought that with and older brother, one that actually cared like he seemed to in Second Life; she wouldn't be so alone anymore. Now she knew it was not to be so and Doll couldn't help as depression started seeping into her mind.

* * *

><p>The emperor stood comforting his wife. Who knew that his son was powerful enough to tear down those wards that should have taken at least ten powerful wizards? He hadn't. He had severely underestimated the situation and now his son was gone again.<p>

He hadn't known how much Wang Fei had detested someone controlling his life; if he had he would have been more careful around the subject. Of course, he knew about the events with Dumbledore but he hadn't known it had affected his son so badly. All he wanted to do was protect him. Give him another way to stay in contact with the family. He wasn't forcing him to live in the palace.

* * *

><p>Harry winced as he gingerly laid on his bed. He was glad that his apartment hadn't been found by his parents. He knew his blow up was rather spectacular and rather unnecessary but he had always followed his feelings. Unfortunately, they sometimes ended him up in situations like this.<p>

Well at least now he could get back onto Second Life. For now he was going to stay out of contact with the family, he didn't want them in his life at the moment. Of course, Doll was still important so he would visit her in the game but that was all. And he had to make sure to avoid Disi and her brother. They would surely try to get him to come back to his parents and that would only set him off again. Harry needed some time to cool off and he knew exactly where he was going to find it.

* * *

><p><em>In Game<em>

It was stupid to waste time and energy to fly back to the central continent just to see Caelus but he couldn't help it. It had been so long since he had seen his soul mate and he was already starting to see the effects. Easy irritability, longing, always thinking of him… Yeah Harry needed to see Caelus. Ugh… It was too bad there were no portkeys in the game.

* * *

><p>Caelus sniffled. It had been a few weeks since his little elf had contacted him and it was starting to get tiring. At first he was only snappish with his nymphs but then he missed his love dearly. He yearned for him but there was no way to contact him. Harry had to be the first to initiate contact and with him on the mission for the Dictator of Life, he knew he wasn't seeing him any time soon. It didn't make it hurt any less.<p>

There was a large creak as the front doors to his castle were opened prompting a frown to form on Caelus' beautiful face. Who could have made it this far without running into any of his nymphs? Curious, he created a portal right above the entrance hall and quietly slid through. What he saw was a complete shock. Dolor was frantically trying to wake his master who was collapsed into an ungraceful heap on the cold stone floor.

Immediately the nymph boss dropped down beside his spouse and calmed his lover's pet. Then he scooped the elf off the floor and took off in the direction of Harry's room. Upon reaching said room he laid his bundle down and grabbed a few potions. He was able to get the first one down and some of the exhaustion seemed to flow from the prone body but it did little to heal the wounds. Confused, Caelus tried another potion but that one had no obvious effect either.

Angry now, Caelus went for another potion but a tired voice stopped him, "They won't help love. Don't waste anymore on me."

"What do you mean they won't help," he nearly shrieked.

Harry sighed softly, "These wounds are from real life. These potions only affect my avatar body. It won't help…"

Harry felt bad telling Caelus that there was basically no way to make these wounds go away unless he was healed in real life.

"Then why are you not with a Healer?"

"I was… I got… angry at my family and ran. They were trying to give me a bodyguard. Trying to control my life. I-I couldn't…"

Caelus didn't need to hear anymore. He gathered his lover into his lap and leant against the headboard of the bed softly threaded his hand through the top of the man's hair. Harry frowned when he felt Caelus shift and get up from the previous position.

"You need a bath."

It was said with such finality that Harry couldn't help but gape a little. Then the oddness of the words came to him.

"We don't need baths in this world…"

Caelus sniffed delicately, "Well you may not stink but your hair feels crusty, like dried salt, and it would help you relax."

"How did you get a bath anyway?"

"I made one."

* * *

><p>Harry sighed and relaxed further into the hot water and the hand massaging soap into his hair. He found it odd that Caelus had created a bathtub because there was no need to take care of the essentials in the game. (That was also part of the .01% of the realism the game was missing.) At the moment, though, he didn't really care. All that mattered was being with Caelus. Already his frayed nerves had settled and he felt healthier as well.<p>

Some of the wounds his body has sustained from the Death Eaters had healed and Harry was positive that being close to his soul mate was actually healing his body in the real world. He decided he liked this feeling very much. And it was moments like these that Harry truly wished he could consummate his bond with his white haired lover.

Unknown to him, Raze glowed from its spot in his pouch. His master wished for something and it was something that would completely benefit him. The little stick was at least sentient enough to know that. It put almost all of its power into Harry's thoughts and there was a bright flash.

* * *

><p>Death watched on amused as his Master was dragged back from the game he was in. At least until he saw the other soul that came with him. He frowned. That particular soul had gone missing along with hundreds of others. Is that where they had been? Stuck in that game? If that was so he would need to have a chat with his Master soon about the problem. For now he could just wait while his Master finally got to be with his soul mate, at least until the power of the wand, channeling his Master's magic to keep it working, ran out.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry blinked in confusion. He didn't remember logging out of the game. He sat up gingerly and pulled off the headset but noticed no pain and no injuries. Curious. Then the trunk on his necklace shook a little. It was funny, almost as if there were someone alive on the inside trying to get out…<p>

Harry blinked slowly. Hadn't he just been bathing with Caelus? Then what…?

"Oh my…" Harry couldn't believe the thought that had just crossed his mind. But if it was true…! He quickly pulled the trunk from his necklace and enlarged it. He reached out to open it, and then paused. The wizard really didn't want to get his hopes up but the trunk rattling again made up his mind. With a firm resolution, Harry unlatched the lock on his trunk and pulled it open.

A white head of hair poked out with curiosity before landing on Harry. Then a very nude body came flying out of his trunk and bowling Harry over like a truck.

"My Love~!"

"Caelus-! W-what? How? How are you here?"

Caelus frowned and looked around. "Where is here?"

"The real world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Wow… that turned out to be a little heavier than I thought it would…Well I finally finished though! How did you like it? I know it's been so long since I've updated… I'm so sorry! T^T Anyway I've got three omake for you. If you want to give some ideas for bosses then that would be great!

**Omake #1**

He had been here for a half an hour and he was getting quite tired. The stupid boss in front of him just wouldn't stop chattering.

At first he didn't know why there was a rabbit boss but now he knew. The girl was lightning quick and hard to kill, so she was a lot of experience, but her secret weapon had to be talking. She just wouldn't shut up. She would go through eight different topics in one breath, ranging from completely serious to really stupid. It was also quite hard following what she was saying…

Two hours later, Harry figured it was time to go. He discreetly slipped out leaving the girl boss to chat to herself.

Five hours later, the boss finally realized her audience was missing. Tears filled her eyes and the two bunny ears on her head drooped. Then she wore revenge.

**Omake #2**

"Welcome, Savior Angel of Death."

"Uh… Hi. I'm here to talk about-"

"The Dictator of Life. I know."

"Oh well I'm sure you know all about-"

"Souls. Yes," the Centaur boss replied.

"Oh great then… Um… I'll just be leaving." He turned to go but a sudden curiosity filled his mind. How had the centaur known? So he asked.

"I read it in the stars."

"Oh right. Bye then."

"Good bye. Harry Potter." Harry whipped around but the centaur was already walking out of the clearing. "I will never understand all that mystery star reading crap," He muttered under his breath.

**Omake #3**

Harry stared up at the ten foot monster made completely from Iron. Well this guy wouldn't be so easily defeated that was for sure. Unfortunately, it didn't seem too keen on talking either. Whenever he had attacked, the suit of armor had responded the same way until Harry ran. When he came back, it was in the exact same position as before.

"Well I guess I'll tell the Dictator this one won't be joining the rebellion."

Harry turned to go but a metal hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and back at the boss. "Uh…"

There was a strong screech follow by a low creak and a groan. Then a voice that sounded as if was dragging sharp metal against a metal sheet, in other words very loud and high pitched, "I will fight with this Dictator. He will come to me."

"Yep!"

The hand was removed and the boss resumed his previous position. Harry gave a sigh of relief.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Hello World!**

Thank you all or the reviews~! They make me happy. ^.^ So Caelus fought me a lot in this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long my computer doesn't have a charger so I have to borrow from my brother and he's an epic brat. I hope ya'll like it!

firua: Unfortunately you were a guest so I couldn't PM you but I can answer you on here. :D If you've noticed whenever Harry says luckily his luck turns bad so he tries to avoid saying it. Harry is powerful yes but outside he's a war hero and in the game he grinded with strong monsters early on. I tried to add a bit more of Uke!Harry in this chapter! Tell me if it's to your expectations. I'm not sure about the British magical government but I could have someone other than a death muncher show up. And as for how I'm continuing this fic… not sure yet. Depends on how the manga ends.

And you were great for English not being your first language. Thank you for the awesome review and the ice cream sandwiches. :D

forestreject: Read to find out!

Guest: You didn't sign your name… well I tried writing a lemon (I think that's what you wanted) but I'm not very good at that… So I hope you like it.

KeiGinya: So I know I already PM'd you but I'm putting this up for the rest of my readers. No I will not do Mpreg. If they get a child it will be through adoption. I love yaoi but I'm not a big fan of Mpreg so I'm not going to incorporate it into my story.

And the golems will not make them immortal. They will age slower (more like a wizard) though. And they will not come out of the game as the creatures they were the bosses of. Some minor traits may carry over but they will be essentially human.

CH0C0CANDYZ: Everyone thank Choco for helping me with Chinese translations!

Okay here we go!

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

Caelus frowned and looked around. "Where is here?"

"The living world."

Caelus blinked once, then twice. Harry was able to pull himself up into a sitting position with his husband (were they still married in the real world?) in his lap. A light frown formed on the golem's face and Caelus ran his eyes over Harry's form again. Then he gaped.

"You're different!"

Harry chuckled. "Of course I am. I'm not in my avatar body anymore. And you're a bit different too actually."

It was true. Caelus' face was the same but his eyebrows were shaped normally and the red dots on his forehead were no longer there. His eyes were still a beautiful golden color and his hair was still white though.

Caelus couldn't believe it. In fact, his mind was still processing the fact that he was in the real world. Harry looked so different. His eyes were still a wonderful vivid shade of green but there was no black around it, instead there was white. The long black tattoo line that cut down his lover's face was nonexistent leaving a smooth expanse of creamy white. And his hair! It was so short and messy!

Actually…it was really sexy.

The nymph boss (though he supposed he wasn't anymore…) ran his fingers through Harry's short hair, marveling at the feeling of it. In the…game… he could feel the hair, yes, but it wasn't exactly the same. His senses were more acute. It was a wonderful feeling.

Harry relaxed into his lover's hands as they carded through his hair. Now he could show Caelus the world and maybe learn something about his life before he got stuck in the game. He could take him to the park and maybe stop by the university, show him the Second Life website and then…

Harry's eyes flew open and he ran his eyes over the man in his lap again. He gently pulled his lover off of him and set him on the bed. Caelus of course was confused but he didn't protest so the wizard walked to his closet where he kept some of his everyday clothes. They would be a little small on him but Harry knew a little wandless magic would resize them to fit Caelus just right.

A pair of worn jeans flew through the air and smacked the white haired man in the face. After a moment of spluttering Caelus was able to pull them down only to be hit the face by a pair of shorts, maybe… At least they seemed to be but they were a little stretchy for that. Before Caelus could contemplate more a black shirt hit his face.

He pulled the cloth down revealing his twitching eye. That was the third time he had been hit by projectiles thrown from Harry. He was going to yell but Harry seemed a bit preoccupied as he sat in front of a glowing rectangle.

Harry almost jumped out of his chair as he opened the homepage to the Second Life website. He couldn't help but stare in shock at the picture in front of him. It was only Caelus innocently asking what he was doing that he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Well I was looking to see if they had a picture of you on the website…"

"Website?" Caelus appeared behind him. "Oh my…"

Silence reigned for three minutes before Caelus squealed and threw his arms around Harry. "You look so beautiful in that picture~!"

Harry supposed he did. The picture was taken during the tournament after some players had destroyed Caelus hairband. He definitely looked the part of an Angel of Death. At least now he knew how everyone knew what he looked like…

Harry decided after a few more moments of staring and Caelus squeezing him that he needed to get back to his original objective. Finding out if they had a picture of Caelus on the website. He clicked on the Bosses link and waited for it to load while Caelus watched curiously. The page finally finished and it listed the bosses by continent, then in order of strength. At the very top there was a list of the top twenty strongest bosses. Third was Caelus and he clicked on the name.

The first item to load was a very handsome picture of his husband. Caelus gasped and Harry sighed.

"This is very wonderful Harry. Such a nice picture~! They got the lighting and shadows just right."

"Since when did you know about photography?"

"… I think it might have to do with what I was in real life. The information is there… but it is just out of my reach," said Caelus with a frown.

"I see. Well I was going to show you around but we have a problem."

"Oh?"

"See this picture? Unfortunately, this makes you very recognizable. I can't just take you around without someone recognizing you… Why didn't you put on the clothes I gave you?"

"They were small…"

Harry blinked. "Right. Give me a moment."

He had made the golem for Caelus so he knew his exact measurements. Now all he needed was a bit of magic. Good thing he was a wizard!

A wave of his hand later and the clothes were resized. They took twenty minutes just getting the clothes onto the golden eyed man as Caelus was used to kimonos. Then Harry braided the long silky white hair just as his love had done for him. With that done he pulled the only cap he owned out of the closet and plopped it onto the white hair.

"Now what do we say if someone recognizes you?"

"Would that be bad?"

"Well if a boss from Second Life were to randomly appear, people would freak out and things would become messy really fast… So what- Ah! Cosplay!"

"Excuse me?"

"Cosplay! Costume Play. We could say you are pretending to be Caelus because you like him or something. But you need an actual name…"

"Zhen Tian…"

"What?"

"It feels familiar. Ever since coming here I've been having more flashes… That name just… It feels… right."

"… I see. Zhen Tian it is then."

* * *

><p>"This is amazing~!"<p>

The first place Harry had taken his white haired lover was Moshu Hutong. In the Wizarding world people wouldn't mind his white hair and golden eyes so he was more relaxed here. The first thing Caelus had done was run from window to window like a little kid. Then Harry had bought him some ice cream to show him how wonderful it was. Of course, the nymph had declared it his most favorite food and had demanded to know how it was made. Caelus had to be dragged out minutes later before a big scene was made, but Harry had gotten the recipe to appease him as well.

At the moment they were in the pet shop, their last visit in the alley, and Caelus was flitting around everywhere. Harry, of course, was over by the reptile section listening to their conversation. It wasn't very interesting, mostly based on mice, but he could understand them. He didn't know why, at first. The horcrux was gone so why could he still understand snakes?

Harry watched Caelus coo over the cats and kittens as he reminisced on the theory of why he still retained his special ability.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Kingsley!"_

_"Potter. I'm surprised you're even at the ministry; I thought you were in hiding."_

_Harry nervously scratched at the side of his neck. "Well you're the only one that knows I'm here."_

_Kingsley sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'harder training' under his breath. Harry gave a weak smile._

_"So what is it you need Potter?"_

_"You… you're one of the only people left from the Order of the Phoenix and the only one I really trust. I…I was in my garden yesterday and I… I heard talking. That shouldn't be possible though with all the wards I had erected. So I went to check it out. I… what I found… Kinglsey it was a snake! I shouldn't be able to understand them anymore!"_

_"Potter. Harry! Calm down!"_

_At that point Harry was up and pacing the room as his magic swirled agitatedly around him. Kingsley's voice broke through his haze and he took in a deep breath to calm down._

_"Sorry Minister…" _

_Kingsley only chuckled. "It's fine. Now I assume you are referring to the _Objects_." _

_The Objects was how they talked about Voldemort's horcruxes. It was how they kept other wizards searching for immortality away from that option._

_"Yes. It was destroyed when he killed me so why can I still talk to them?"_

_"Well… I don't know much about soul magic. The only thing I could guess would be that his soul piece imprinted on yours."_

_"What?"_

_"Because he was latched onto you so long, everything from that piece translated over into your soul… That is the only thing I can come up with."_

_"…Well it's better than anything I would have come up with," sighed Harry. "Thank you."_

_He turned to leave the office after Kingsley acknowledged him. _

_"Oh Potter!" Harry turned. "Next time you freak out. Try not to break into the ministry. I don't think my Aurors will appreciate it much."_

_A real smile crossed Harry's face before he slipped out the door and disappeared._

* * *

><p>"Harry I want this one~!"<p>

Harry had to lean back slightly to look at the fuzzy ball Caelus had in his hands. It was a small black kitten with heterochromatic eyes (the right was gold and the left green… was someone trying to tell him something?), a white patch of fur on his chest and at the tip of his right ear, and a white sock on the left rear paw.

"We're not here to buy anything. Just looking remember?"

Caelus' eyes got bigger and they sparkled with unshed tears. "Oh no… no, no, no! Do not use those eyes on me! Where did you even learn that!?"

"Oh please love! I really want him! I've even given him a name." He turned and cuddled the cat into his chest. "You're such a good boy! Yes you are my Xiao Jin (Little Gold)!"

Harry groaned. If the man had even named the damned thing it would be futile to try and keep it from him. Now Harry wouldn't have minded if it had been any other animal (except a snowy owl…). He just didn't like cats, especially since he had to put up with Crookshanks clinging to him after Hermione had died. Eventually the poor half-kneazle had keeled over from starvation and depression as it refused to eat much after his owner died.

Harry could tell the kitten was at least partially kneazle because of the price. Normal cats were this expensive… and that was another reason not to get it!

But Caelus' puppy dog eyes still hadn't stopped and Harry sighed in agitation and exasperation. He grabbed the kitten still squirming in Caelus' hands, by the scruff of the neck and dropped it on the counter. He pulled ten galleons from his money pouch and dropped them on the counter. The clerk counted his change and grabbed a carrier, making some suggestions for tools to care for it.

Another twenty minutes and a few galleons lighter Harry left the shop with a giddy Caelus carrying Jin and all the supplied he had bought for the cat.

"Alright, you are not carrying that mongrel everywhere. He will stay here in my apartment _inside_ of his carrier because I do not want to come home and find a mess."

Caelus pouted but set the carrier on the lone chair in the room and Harry, in an act of pity, enlarged the inside so the creature had more room to move about. Caelus was ecstatic and gave Harry a very tight grateful hug. Harry just patted his lover on the head.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going now?"<p>

"Well…" Harry hesitated, "I was going to take you to my University where I learn but I think I might get chewed out by Gui…"

"Gui?"

Harry turned to the white haired man sitting on the park bench next to him. "He is a player in Second Life but he is also a University professor, a teacher."

Caelus said nothing, only turned to look at the fountain with a thoughtful look and something in his eyes that Harry couldn't read.

"My love?"

"Hmm?"

"You're still injured aren't you?"

Harry blinked in surprise and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"I know you've been trying to hide it from me all day but I do remember you saying your injuries came from real life. I have also seen you flinch when I touch you unexpectedly or hug you tightly. It hurt me at first but I remembered your words in the bedroom and I couldn't help but wonder," Caelus replied.

He was much more observant than Harry gave him credit for. The wizard knew his lover was smarter and more perceptive than he let on but he truly hadn't wanted to ruin this day.

Harry sighed and snuggled into the arm that just curled around his shoulders. "I didn't want you to worry. I had hoped that you forgot but obviously not… Yes. I'm still injured."

Caelus gazed down at the smaller man in his arms. "Then how do I not see your wounds?"  
>"Ah, I thought you'd ask that. Remember when I told you I was a wizard and could do almost anything?" He got a nod. "I'm wearing glamours. They're basically illusions. I can take them down if you like?"<p>

Caelus murmured yes into Harry's untamed hair and the magic holding the illusion faded leaving an obviously bruised and battered form.

"When did you put it up?"

"Huh? Oh… right when you came flying out of my trunk to hug me with your death grip."

"Harry…"

The wizard turned to his lover in curiosity. His chin was grabbed in a gentle grip and turned upwards more. Caelus leaned down, his face mere centimeters from the other and murmured, "Don't hide from me please. I want to see _you_. Whether that is in perfect health or not. You are my husband and you are my life."

With that said he leaned forward the rest of the way to capture his lover's petal pink lips in a gentle kiss. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Sure he had tried with Ginny, Cho, and a few other men but it was nothing like this. He was in heaven as Caelus' soft tongue broke through his lips and mapped out the inside of his mouth. Surprisingly the nymph tasted like vanilla and strawberries. He wasn't very fond of strawberries, but it was a taste that he could come to love.

The kiss went on for a few more moments before they both pulled back for air. Caelus' eyes were wide and his pupils were slightly dilated. Along with his slightly harsher breathing, Harry thought the man looked beautiful.

Caelus hadn't known just how much that kiss would affect him. Sure he and Harry had kissed once or twice in the… the fake world he had been in… but they had never affected him this much. He knew he should have expected it because everything else was so much… _more_ as well but it… it had been mind-blowing. And he definitely wanted to do it again. So, Caelus did so.

The two sat in the small park completely engrossed in one another so they missed the smoldering silver eyes that held malicious glee.

"I don't think I'll take you to the university today. Maybe tomorrow. For now let's go home."

Caelus agreed and Harry apparated both home pissing off the person hiding in the bushes.

* * *

><p>It was a week later that it happened. A week of lounging in his home with his love and their (mostly Caelus') new pet. They would go outside and explore sometimes but Harry avoided going to the University and Caelus seemed inordinately pleased for some reason. A week of sweet kisses and gentle touches. A week of no Second Life.<p>

Harry was unexpectedly pushed onto the bed startling Jin into falling off.

"Caelus! Wha…?"

"Harry you are mine. My only. My beloved. I've had so many memories return and one of those was making love. I wish to do so with you. Will you allow me?"

Harry was gaping but his mind was a hurricane of movement. This was his chance. His chance to finally put down any doubts that Caelus was his soul mate.

It took a moment to get his mouth to work but a squeaky 'yes' finally came out. The white head smiled gently and tugged the black turtleneck shirt over Harry's head exposing pale flesh marred with scars. There was a sharp intake of breath from the man above him but he wasn't deterred. Instead, the nymph brought his mouth down to a scar and carefully licked.

Harry shivered and felt the gentle curve of Caelus' lips on his skin as he smiled. Many minutes passed as Caelus lavished attention on each and every scar on his front, whether small or large. Once finished, his lips returned to Harry's in a gentle kiss.

Slowly all clothing was shed and thrown across the small room.

As they were making love a low humming started in the room that continued to grow louder the closer to release they came. Finally they both finished crying each other's names which was followed by a blindingly white light that sealed the bond.

The last thought that flittered through Harry's exhausted but deeply satisfied mind was, '_I was right_'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay so there you have it! I know some people were hoping for an actual lemon scene and I tried to write one… it didn't like me. I feel really bad about taking so long to update so here's some omakes about Caelus in the real world. Again sorry for any mistakes found.

**Omake 1**

"Wang Fei!"

Harry blinked and looked at his door which was suffering from his neighbor's knocking. He slowly opened it making sure Caelus couldn't be seen.

"Yes?"

"OH! You'll never believe it! Mom finally got me a Second Life!"

Harry blinked and smiled. An Di's son Bao was a sweetheart and for some reason had taken an absolute shine to Harry. Harry liked him but tried to keep his distance.

"Harry?"

"Huh? Oh you have a guest! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine Bao…" Harry knew that if he didn't introduce the two, they would both die of curiosity. So he opened his door slightly and gesture the small mousy haired boy to come in. The child immediately did so but stopped upon seeing who it was. Harry moved around the prone form to find the boys mouth hanging open.

Harry chuckled. "Bao this is a friend of mine. His name is Zhen Tian and as I'm sure you can see, he can pull off the boss Caelus very well. That's your favorite boss isn't it?"

Bao squeaked.

"You should see him in a kimono!"

The boy fainted.

**Omake 2**

Harry sighed as he looked at the kitchen. It was an absolute mess. He knew he should have ignored Caelus' puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Caelus cried holding an egg and flour covered Xiao Jin.

"Caelus I left for a moment to make sure Bao was doing okay and you started making the ice cream without me… what I don't understand is how you made this mess when it doesn't even ave to do with how to make the ice cream…"

Caelus just sniffed.

"Alright. I'm going to go out so don't move. Understand?"

Caelus nodded and wiped away some egg that dripped down into his eye.

About thirty minutes later, Harry returned and set down a large plastic bag. He waved his hand and all of the mess sorted itself out. Caelus blinked and turned a questioning stare on his lover.

"Well I had to make sure you'd understand not to do it again. Now let go of Jin before you choke him to death and come over here."

Caelus did as told so Harry reached into the bag to pull out three tubs of ice cream. The nymphs gold eyes widened and he squealed before giving a large kiss to Harry.

**Omake 3**

Harry cuddled closer into Caelus' side. Today they decided it was going to be a lazy day so they didn't want to leave Harry's magically enlarged bed.

Caelus buried his face into his lover's hair and took a deep whiff. He loved his unique smell. It had a spicy smell mixed with a bit of citrus. It was heavenly and it was all Harry. Harry huffed as Caelus pulled some of his hair lightly. When the nymph didn't stop he swatted the hand away and buried his face deeper into Caelus' neck.

The man chuckled but that was cut short when he shot up with a gasp which sent Harry toppling off the bed.

Disgruntled, Harry peeked over the top of the bed and choked on his laughter at what he saw. Ji was sitting on Caelus' lap where he most likely landed, and the man was trying to regain his breath while trying not to chuck the cat across the room.

"You're the one that wanted the kitten~!"

Caelus' gave him a hurt look but Harry just burst out into laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Hello Master**

Thank you all so much for reviews~! Okay! I'm so sorry this took so long. Right now I'm working and getting ready to go to Coast Guard boot camp so I don't know how fast updates for any of my stories will be but I'll try. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

The last thought that flittered through Harry's exhausted but deeply satisfied mind was, '_I was right_'.

Harry groaned and turned slightly in the bed. Or at least he thought he did. There was a feeling of weightlessness, of floating, and it was disturbing enough to make Harry open his eyes. Which, of course, changed nothing because everything was still black.

'What…?'

"Hello Master," a voice said.

Harry blinked. (he thought he did anyway… ._.') The voice was really disconcerting. There wasn't anything special. Not too loud or too quiet. It just left a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

"Who are you!?"

"Who do you think I am, Master?"

Well there was only one being he knew might possibly call him master, "Death?"

"Yes."

"Um… Why am I here?"

"You have found the Lost Souls."

Why did Harry feel like 'lost souls' was said with capital letters? "Who are they?"

"You are mated with one of them Master."

Harry's eyes widened. "The NPC's!" He looked towards where he could feel the entity but still couldn't actually see anything. "Do you know how to get them out of the game."

"No, Master."

"Hey wait… How would you know about them missing unless they were supposed to be dead?"

"Some of them are supposed to be dead. Life was complaining about the missing souls as well. The Fates weren't too happy either."

"Life? Well I suppose if there is an entity for Death there must be one for life to complete the balance," he muttered.

"Of course Master."

Harry sighed. "Do you have any ideas on how to get them from the game without destroying their souls?"

There was a quiet humming noise for a moment before Death hesitantly replied, "The only thing I can think of, Master, is that they would have to die-"

"No way!"

"You didn't let me finish Master." The voice was still the same monotone it had been the whole time. "To separate the soul from the data, they must have the data unravel. The easiest way to do this is to kill them. When the data begins to unravel the soul will try to escape. You'll have to find a way to pull it safely from the data before it tears the soul apart."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Harry asked in mild annoyance. The plan was good but still…

"I am not omniscient Master. But a little magic may not be amiss."

No need to be sarcastic… (note the sarcasm!)

"Do you- do you think Life might know something to help?"

"It is doubtful, Master. Life recycles and gives birth to souls. Life will know nothing that deals with Death and my Hallows."

"I see… you have any instructions for your Hallows other than the obvious?"

"When used all together it becomes its most basic form. Pure Death magic."

Harry's brows furrowed, "How would that help?"

"It is comparable to using wandless magic, Master."

Harry's eyes widened in realization and Death smiled as his Master awoke. Now he would finally get those souls and Life would stop complaining about the messed up rebirthing cycle.

Caelus blinked and looked around. Back in his castle… Had it been a dream? But everything felt too real. No. He had been in the real world with his Harry. They had made love and bought Jin. It… it had been the best time he had ever had in his life.

* * *

><p>"Caelus?"<p>

"Ah, Dictator!"

"Where were you? I tried to call you but you were not in any of the systems."

"I was with my Harry. In the real world."

The Dictator's eyes widened and a glimmer of what seemed to be hope, filled them. He lifted his hand as if to touch the nymph and Caelus noticed it was shaking before it dropped. The strongest boss visibly composed himself and asked, "How?"

"I… we don't know. But now that's it's happened my beautiful will be able to get us all out~!"

There was a slight buzzing signifying a player logging on. Harry's avatar formed in the middle of the room and Caelus pounced. Both men were knocked to the floor as the Dictator watched on in amusement.

"My love~!"

"Gah!"

_A few minutes later…_

"Well… I know how to get them out in theory," Harry said softly to the Dictator. "The problem is how hard it will be in practice."

"What must you do?"

"Well," Harry hesitated. "Well… they will have to be killed."

Caelus twitched and the Dictator looked as if he was visibly stopping himself from attacking Harry.

"Why… would they… have to die?"

"When they die the data will start unraveling from the soul just enough for me to pull it out. If I'm not quick enough… the soul will be destroyed permanently," he answered quietly.

The nymph's arms tightened around his lover's waist and pulled the smaller male completely into his lap. He whispered soothing words into the boy's ear and felt his breathing calm exponentially.

* * *

><p>The Dictator was still. It was good, he knew, that all of his old, new, and soon to be friends had a chance to escape before his Father rewrote the codes and destroyed them. But it was also terrifying because their chance was slim, very slim. If this man in front of him could not pull out their souls before the data ripped them apart…<p>

It was very disconcerting to know he could do nothing.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up when the red head cleared his throat. "Yes?"<p>

"How are you in finding the Aware?"

"I was able to get all on the East continent except the four that are hidden by the missions. You will have to talk to them yourself. I don't want them accidentally becoming my pet."

"I understand."

"I will cover the west continent as the North and Central are finished. You may stay and spend more time with your husband."

"Thank you."

The dictator nodded once and disappeared from the room.

Harry turned and buried his head into Caelus' chest.

"It will be okay, my love. Everything will be fine."

"But it won't!" Harry removed his head and pushed himself off of the nymph's lap. "It won't! It won't… Because you'll have to die Caelus!"

Tears glimmered in Harry's eyes as his knees gave out. The thought that he might not be able to save his soul mate before he was ripped apart was devastating. If he couldn't… if Caelus died… Harry knew he would live. He would force himself to for his family. But he would be an empty husk. A shell of the person he used to be and that would hurt his family and friends even more. If he could not do this-

His downward spiral into depression was stopped as the warmth of his mate settled around him in a comforting manner. So Harry did what he had not done since he was a child. He completely let go of his control. His masks slipped and tears fell down his face. Full body racking sobs soon followed and all Caelus could do was hold on and give comfort. A soft melody issued from the boss' throat as Harry lay limply against his chest, sobbing.

Harry stayed for a month with Caelus in the game grinding on the highest level nymph and even sparring with Caelus himself (who was level 90). It was such a wonderful time but reality was not so kind.

* * *

><p><em>Real Life (Beginning of the month)<em>

Harry sighed as he took off the headset. If he went to the University he'd have a week worth of work to catch up on and Gui would be able to report to his family. It's not that he was still mad at them. He wasn't… he understood why… why the protection was needed. Whether he liked it or not he was the prince and he would have a lot of assassins just like Doll. But he had been taking care of himself for so long… and it wasn't like he could die.

Harry sighed again and pulled himself out of bed. His injuries had completely healed thanks to his week with Caelus but he was still somewhat sore and stretching helped. Looks like he was going to have to go to school. It's a good thing he didn't have classes tomorrow and could visit the palace as well.

A slight twinge in his chest made Harry pause. It felt like… he was missing something. Ah. It was his bond with Caelus. Now that they had mated and sealed the bond it would suck to be away from the man. Unfortunately, it wasn't possible to be together all the time so he and the nymph would just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p>"Wang Fei!"<p>

Min Gui Wen looked up in surprise. There standing in the doorway to the classroom stood a fidgeting Wang Fei. His eyes narrowed dangerously in anger but Xiao Lan got there first and gave him a hug. There was a nervous glance in his direction before the boy turned and headed to his seat not listening to the girl's worried questions about where he had been.

* * *

><p>Oh. He was so going to crack down on Wang Fei, prince or not, after class for worrying everyone. For now, though, he would let him feel as if he was safe. In two hours the boy would suffer his wrath.<p>

Harry tried, he really did, to leave the classroom before his teacher could stop him. It didn't work very well. Right as he had gotten to the door, Gui's deceptively calm voice asked him to stay behind to get the make-up work.

"Uh… I'll talk to you over the phone okay Lan Lan?"

She looked at him in worry when his voice cracked but she nodded anyway. Harry turned back into the classroom and came face to face with smoldering black.

"Do you know how worried everyone has been," he hissed. "Especially Doll! Your family has been looking everywhere for you! I tried to tell them where your apartment was and when that didn't work I tried to go myself."

"Um… I changed the wards," Harry said nervously scratching his cheek and looking away.

He missed the twitch in the teacher's eye and was completely unprepared when a strong hand clamped on his shoulder and dragged him the rest of the way in while slamming the door behind them. He let himself be dragged to seat and shoved down and watched as Gui paced for a few minutes before stopping and taking deep calming breaths. Finally he turned to Harry with a questioning look.

Harry sighed again. "I was angry alright? I know what I did was wrong and I know the reason I left was because I let my temper get the best of me but I couldn't… if I had stayed there any longer I would have blown up the hospital wing. I thought it better that I left. It took me all week to calm down and figure out that… that they only want to protect me. And I get their reasons, I really do! It's just the way they presented their… presented the way they wanted to do it that had me pushed to the breaking point."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know you remember what I told you about Albus Dumbledore and how he manipulated my whole life because it was for the 'Greater Good'." Gui nodded with a frown.

"Father… he sounded so much like Dumbledore. I couldn't…"

Gui let out a soft sigh and nodded in understanding. "You do know I will report that you're here right?"

"Yeah… I was planning on visiting the palace tomorrow and apologizing to everyone."

"Good, that's good." Gui nodded to himself and walked over to his desk to pull out a stack of papers.

Harry blinked. "This," Gui started, "is all your make up work. I don't usually let you make up essays as you know but you're a bit of a special case." When he saw Harry's mouth opening to protest he continued quickly, "And it's not because you're the prince but that you should have technically been in the hospital. Those in the hospital are allowed to do make-up work."

Harry nodded and accepted the work.

* * *

><p>The wizard cracked his fingers after typing up a whole essay. It had taken all of last night, with a few hours to spare in Second Life, and all of the morning. Now it was well into the afternoon and he closed his laptop after saving his work. Slipping into clothes more suited to the palace, Harry grabbed his motorbike keys and locked the door on his way out.<p>

It took an hour going full speed on his modified hover bike, dodging traffic and police all the way there. Finally he stopped in front of the old fashioned palace and took a moment to really look at it. The architecture was old with its sloping roofs coming from every floor that tapered off into points on each corner. It was beautiful and just as old fashioned as Moshu Hutong. Leaving his bike there under a notice-me-not charm, Harry walked up the steps to the temple like building and slipped inside.

"Hello, sir. May I help you?"

"I need to speak with my mother and father," Harry replied as he slipped his goggles off.

Disi, who was the attendant today, gasped and quickly pushed the button behind a plant to summon security. One came rapidly and she explained the situation quietly. The man nodded and took her place as she gestured for Harry to follow. He did so.

"Tai Zi! Everyone has been looking for you! Your mother and father are so worried and the princess has fallen into a depression. She barely eats or drinks and she'll only play Second Life."

Harry frowned in concern. He hadn't meant to do that…

"Is she okay?"

"Oh, yes. She is being taken very good care of. Her nutrients are being given through an IV."

"Wang Fei! Oh you are alright!"

Harry suddenly had his arms full of a very relieved mother and Disi stepped to the side and bowed before leaving.

"Come, son. We should have our discussion in a private room."

Harry agreed and all three moved into an unused conference room that looked mostly modern except for the wood. The whole way his mother refused to let go and his father seemed to hover in a protective way.

Once everyone had taken a seat (Harry sitting right next to his mother and his father sitting across the glass table from them), the green eyed wizard immediately started to apologize. "I am truly sorry for what happened! I know I was in the wrong and you were just trying to protect me but I-"

"Wang Fei, Harry, we are not angry. We understand your reasons as well. I should not have been so callous in my approach. For that I am sorry as well."

Harry's hair hid his eyes but there was a slight smile on his lips. His mother's hand gently settled on his upper arm. He looked up and nodded in understanding. Both parties were forgiven. They could start over now.

"I would like to stay here. If that's all right with you? I mean I still want to go to XX University but being here, with family. Yeah I mean that's only if it's okay with you?"

Harry had never seen a mix of emotions like this on anyone's face. There was hope, disbelief, suspicion, and such joy. It was actually rather funny.

"And I sorta do have another reason."

"Language."

"What?"

"Sort of. Not sorta. And It's 'I do have another reason.' No need for unnecessary words."

Harry blinked at his mother for a moment before what she said processed and he burst into fits of laughter that had him tumbling out of his chair.

There was a faint murmur of 'undignified!' but he couldn't be sure because he was laughing too loud. By the time he was able to pull himself together there were tears of mirth still slipping down his face and his stomach ached.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry! It was just… I have never had anyone correct my language unless I was cursing. It just… It just hit me that you truly are my mother. Not just a figure or a stand in. My true, real mother."

And Harry crushed her in a hug that was again completely undignified but at the moment neither cared. His father watched with an amused glint in his eyes and a slight smile on his handsome face. After a moment he got up and contributed to the hug with his own strong arms.

"We would love for you to move into the palace," the emperor said after they had all broken away from the hug. "But would you mind telling us your other reason."

"Well it's nothing that's going to affect the state if that's what you're thinking. It's just… Well you know all those missing people reports from a couple years ago?"

"Yes."

"Well I think I've found them… only I can't get them all at one time. Only a few at a time and they'll need a place to stay and adjust once they're back…"

"Well, the west wing is open isn't it, dear?"

The emperor frowned but nodded. "You do not have to do this. We can send in one of our own instead-"

"Ah. But I am the only one who can do this. One, what I am using to rescue them is attuned to my magical signature (it's true, only he could use the Hallows) and two, I refuse to give any information that might put you into more danger than me already being here will do."

"Wang Fei-" A placating hand from his wife was the only thing stopping his father from chewing him up and spitting him out. Harry could see that. He could never be more grateful to her in that moment.

The elder male took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then repeated the gesture three more times before his shoulders slumped in defeat. He agreed, although reluctantly.

"Thank you, mother."

"Of course, dear. Now I do believe your little sister needs to see you."

Harry nodded his head seriously.

* * *

><p>Doll wasn't swimming anymore. Now she was just sinking into the black abyss of misery. She had tried to swim, tried to pull herself from her depression but it just didn't work. Her parents grieved by themselves but never with her. She was left alone again with only Disi still trying. But after five days of no progress even she gave up. And that was when Doll was truly lost.<p>

Not even five days and everybody had given up hope on her. Why was she still here? Oh yeah, cause she was the princess and it was her duty. Well she didn't want to do anything, so she didn't. Her only escape was her friends in Second Life but even in her sanctuary an attendant was still there. She liked Yu Lian, she did. She just wanted the lady to go away.

And she wanted her GeGe. He had been there for her, even when they were so far away. He bought a game he knew she had to get in contact with her. GeGe was amazing and he was her lifeline. But now he was gone and she didn't even know if he was okay or not. It was terrifying and miserable. Why couldn't she just go to sleep forever. All she had to do was take the wonderful shiny knife and-

"Doll?"

The knife slipped through her fingers as she glanced up. "GeGe?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Doll came out a little more different than I planned but hey! It works~

No omake this time but please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Summoning  
><strong>

20 already! My baby is so grown up! TAT

And yes Doll was just about to commit suicide. It wasn't a planned thing but hey! I'm a write as I go author and that just popped up so there~!

For those asking about Kenshin and Sunshine, yes they still become Prince's pets. They are two of the four that Harry mentions he didn't get.

No. This story is not Mpreg and never will be. I will read Mpreg sometimes if the story is too good to quit but I am definitely not a fan… or a writer of that type of genre.

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

The knife slipped through her fingers as she glanced up. "GeGe?"

"Doll what-!"

Harry stared at the knife in horror. She wasn't… Doll wasn't like that! She wouldn't just kill herself. But though he tried to deny it he knew she would. The silver dagger looking knife had been poised just right so that a slash would slice her wrist to the bone. When she dropped it, it nicked her lightly and some blood had even started dripping to the floor.

Even that little bit sent him into a frenzy of worried older brother. He kicked the knife away, grabbed some bandages that were lying on the table, and wrapping her wound in a professional manor. All the while Doll watched on with wide unbelieving eyes.

When he finished Harry choked down his hysteria and lightly grasped both of her wrists. Then he looked directly into her eyes and mentally said 'Legilimens'. What the wizard came across was not what he was expecting. He wasn't deep enough to go into her mindscape but the depression and anxiety was so strong it almost crushed him. For the emotions to be this strong even on surface thoughts… And most thoughts were about him. Wondering where he was and if he was okay. The most repetitive was 'Where is GeGe?'.

He left quickly and pulled Doll into a bear hug, not letting go even when she started crying. "Shh. It's okay Doll. I'm here." A choked sob followed by Harry's hand stroking her hair. "I'm here little sister and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Did you know I'm going to move into the palace," he asked lightly.

Doll shook even harder but the depressing sobs sounded more relieved now than sad. "That's right, Doll. I'm going to be living with you now. So I'll be here when you need me. I'll always be here…"

Her breathing started becoming shallower and her sobs became pitiful sniffles. "Well except when I go bug Gui at college of course~!" She giggled and Harry smiled. "But even then Doll I'll have a phone. I'm getting a cellphone just for you, you know?"

The door opened quietly and his mother peeked into the room. She caught sight of the two and a small smile crossed her lips. He heard low rumbling of somebody talking but he couldn't make out the words. The empress pulled her head out and softly closed the door.

Harry smile grew wider as she burrowed into his chest. His hand continued stroking her soft locks. They were a bit greasy, he guessed from not taking a shower in a couple of days but Harry didn't mind. They sat there for hours afterwards; Doll just basking her brother's warm and comforting presence.

* * *

><p>Harry's computer beeped at him signifying he had a message. It still surprised him how advanced the Asiatic countries were with technology and electronics. Sure the alley was old fashioned but the school in China was being updated with the latest (technology working around magic) and soon every generation after will know about muggle technology. It was useful and had been around for a few years but was only just starting to stick since the palace used it.<p>

Groaning, the wizard pulled himself from bed and opened his laptop as he plopped into his new roll around chair. What he saw almost made him fall to the floor. The dictator was standing patiently in the blackness of the back screen.

"Wha?"

"Hello Savior," the man's voice emanated from the speakers.

"Um… hi? How did you get onto my computer like this?"

"I am an AI."

"A what?"

"Artificial Intelligence."

Harry gaped. "B-but that can't be right I sensed-!"

"I am an AI. I am not sure why you sensed a soul in me. It is why I was skeptical of you at first but you have sent me all self-aware NPC from your continents with no mistakes. I wanted to let you know… Father knows you exist but I don't know how. He doesn't know what to make of you but I want you to be careful while inside the game. I do not wish you to get hurt but I will not stand against my father for you."

Harry noticed there was slight emphasis on you and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh but there is someone you'll stand up for?" He decided to drop the soul thing. He was positive the man had one. Maybe he should talk to Death about this…

Dictator blushed. Seems he didn't even noticed how he said that sentence. Harry chuckled but the Dictator stayed silent. The prince didn't press it.

Instead he said, "Thank you for the warning. I'll be staying with Caelus for a while but I'll be sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

The red head nodded and the screen went completely black and Harry let his head thud against the back of his chair.

"GeGe!"

"Doll?"

The girl burst into his room and she was waving around a paper… no wait make that parchment.

"They are having the New Year's festival and GeGe is going with me right?"

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was a silent demand mixed with a plead in there and he couldn't say no.

* * *

><p>Harry struggled with the traditional clothes he was in as Doll, Gui, and Tian Lang silently laughed at him. The two royals had run into the college staff en route to the festival and had decided to hang out together. Now they were laughing because he was struggling to walk in his robes. They were heavy and he wasn't used to this. It was really annoying…<p>

"So what is Tian Lang doing here? I didn't know he knew about magic," Harry stated smoothing some wrinkles from his clothes.

"My youngest sister is a witch," the older man said with a smile.

"Ah."

The group of four spent hours traveling from booth to magical booth and playing games. Harry of course won the one where you had to follow the right snitch with your eyes and point out which one has the red dot on the back. He gave Doll the animated dragon figurine he won. Her smile was so full of joy that Harry's heart almost broke.

She wasn't raised like Harry had been with the Dursley's but that didn't mean her suffering hadn't been just as bad. He was here now, though, and he would protect her. Caelus would absolutely adore her as well…

* * *

><p>Slowly two weeks passed with nothing happening and Harry relaxed his guard. Which, of course, was the wrong thing to do. As soon as he let his guard down near the end of the month, he was kidnapped. Now who would want to kidnap Harry potter? Well, a lot of people obviously (he was sure they weren't after him because of his prince status since that hadn't been announced) but all of the ones who knew where he was, were in custody. And the Imperial Guards were much more serious about their duty than the British Aurors.<p>

So that left the question of who had taken him right as he was leaving XX University. Unfortunately, he couldn't see as he was blindfolded and tied to a chair. Which was really uncomfortable…

"Hello Potter~!"

Oh crap!

"Bellatrix," he growled. "I saw you die! How are you here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know~ Heehee itty baby Potter doesn't even know who lived and who died~!"

Harry grunted in annoyance and shifted his bound hands trying to work them loose. If he could do that then the newly given dagger (courtesy of his parents to summon only when he was in danger… if he could anyway) could be conjured and shoved into the woman's skull.

"I didn't like burying my little nephew Potter! No I didn't like it all. But you… heehee~ You cried for him didn't you baby~ Oh the wittle itty Potter! How sad," she cackled maliciously.

Harry ignored her taunting and instead asked, "How long have I been here?"

"Oh? Heehee~ is the wittle baby hungry! After a week I would suppose so, hmmm?"

A week? Well that explained why he was so weak, hungry, and dehydrated. His magic was the only thing keeping him alive right now… then summoning the dagger was going to be really draining. He couldn't afford to miss.

"I suppose there's a reason why I'm here," he asked still working at his bonds.

"Oh yes, Potter!" The woman sounded as if she were having an orgasm. It was highly disturbing. "You're going to help resurrect, My Lord," she finished reverently.

Harry scoffed. "Voldemort is dead. And even if he were alive he wouldn't want an old saggy hag like you-!"

Bellatrix screeched in absolute fury and yanked out a handful of Harry's hair, tearing his scalp and knocking the chair over. His arms cracked and the bones broke as his full weight fell atop them on the unforgiving concrete floor. The prince moaned miserably.

The insane woman paused at the sound and gave a squeal of delight while fixing the chair. Normally she would have left him there but he needed to be upright for this ritual to work. The witch gave another squeal when she noticed a bone poking out of Potter's left arm.

Harry held back his tears. He wouldn't give the woman the pleasure of seeing them and he still needed to work through the pain to release his hands. His blindfold was suddenly ripped off and he blinked in surprise. Bellatrix's hopeful face twisted to one of rage when she noticed his dry eyes. Then she took in a deep breath and let it out in a huff.

Harry pulled one chaffed wrist out slowly as the deranged witch went over to a table holding some very recognizable muggle torture devices. He winced as he slipped his left arm from the ropes. Quietly, so as not to gain her attention while she was perusing her tools, the wizard summoned his dagger and nearly staggered as the drain affected the health of his body.

He shook it off admirably and shuffled forward (_AN: I was reminded very much of a tonberry from final fantasy when I pictured this_). Finally finding what she was looking for, Bellatrix spun around with a small triumphant 'Ahah!' only to come face to face with Harry Potter. Before she could even comprehend the sight before her, the prince surged forward and shoved the seven inch dagger up through her chin until the silver tip emerged from the top of her curly haired head.

She fell with a sickening thud and Harry let himself slump to the floor before pulling his weapon out with a squelch. He winced at the sound and scooted away from the growing puddle of blood haloing the witches head.

When the glowing on the floor started, Harry was worried. It looked like a ritual array for… oh crap!

As the light became blinding the prince squeezed his eyes closed and hid his face in the black hood of his jacket. It didn't help that much because when he opened his eyes there were still little black spots devouring most of his vision. Harry blinked rapidly trying to see and unfortunately missed the figure moving towards him.

But he definitely didn't miss the hand around his throat lifting him into the air. Harry choked but couldn't move his arms to scratch at the ice cold hand suffocating him.

"**Hm**," a deep rumble echoed in the room. "**SO YOU KILLED MY SUMMONER. Haaa… YOU HAVE MY GRATITUDE. BUT YOU SEE, I'M NOT VERY FOND OF THIS REALM AND YOU ARE THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME HERE.**"

"W-who?"

"**Hehehehehehe**…" It sounded like a throaty chuckle but Harry couldn't be sure. "**I ASSUME YOU MEAN MY NAME? I AM CALLED PAIMON**."

Harry eyes widened, though he could still hardly see as the lack of oxygen was blacking out his vision and his glasses lay lost on the floor.

"Ask," he gasped.

"**HM?**"

"I am your summoner… in her place," he gasped. "She… was the… sacrifice… ask… your questions… and use… a normal voice… please…"

The hand instantly dropped Harry and he let out a squeak of pain as his broken arms were jostled.

"Hm… You are more knowledgeable than I thought. What is your name conjurer?"

"Harry… Harry James Potter. I am also Wang Fei and Savior."

He had to be absolutely truthful with this demon, and then maybe he could ask…

"You speak the truth. Very well, do you know why I was summoned?"

"I'm assuming Bellatrix wanted to know how to bring Voldemort back to life."

"How did you know about me?"

Harry's vision was slowly starting to come back but it was still blurry. "I studied demonology for the last three years in Hogwarts because it interested me. After the war, I picked it up again while I was on the run from the Death Eaters."

The pale blob shifted and-what looked like- tilted his head. "Ah, yes. The most recent war in Britain. I do believe Asteroth wasn't very happy how his gift was defiled."

Asteroth… the one who could gift you with the language of snakes.

"How was it defiled," Harry asked hesitantly.

For a long moment there was silence and Harry feared the demon hadn't finished his line of questioning but an amused rumbling chuckle made him relax.

"When he first gifted Salazar Slytherin it was not supposed to pass on through the line. Salazar though, was cunning and he was able to ensure his gift was given to his progeny. Asteroth was very angry and he tried to remove his gift but he was only partially successful. He could not remove the memory of the language from the families' genes but he could remove the magic."

"Parselmagic," Harry exclaimed. He had seen Salazar Slytherin's books on parselmagic during his second trip to the chamber. Harry had wondered why he wasn't able to use it no matter what he did. After the war he had figured it was because he had been a horcrux… guess even Voldemort hadn't had access to parselmagic.

White shone near the head of the blob and Harry thought he was smiling. Harry shifted and winced but he pulled on his glasses (which he had been slowly searching for) with his right hand. He almost gasped in surprise. He knew Paimon was supposed to be pretty but this…

The skin had no blemishes (Probably not any pores either…) and was as pale as starlight. His raven hair reflected none of the gloomy light in the room and his almond shaped black eyes were fathomless. His jaw was slim and his nose was perfectly straight, going along with his aristocratic cheekbones. Definitely a pretty face. He couldn't see the body because of the black pelt he was wearing.

"I have another question…" The demon only raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Do you know what the Lost Souls are?"

A nod.

"Is there any other way to get them out of the game instead of killing them?"

Paimon closed his eyes in thought but eventually shook his head no. "Not even a demon would be able to release them Harry James Potter. Only a wielder of Death magic can. You are the only known wielder of that magic."

"What about necromancers?"

"They wield Earth magic with some control over death but not Death magic."

"Oh. How many of them are supposed to be dead?"

"Only four."

Harry almost sighed in relief. Four out of hundreds wasn't bad. He just hoped it wasn't any of the ones the Dictator had or would grow close to. Oh yeah!

"How come I sense that the Dictator has a soul," he asked confused.

The demon snorted. "The 'Dictator' was once just a bunch of data. An AI I believe it's called… But he is starting to develop his own emotions and soul. I believe Life is deliriously happy because this has never happened before. In fact, Life is nurturing the New Born."

Harry chuckled picturing some deity cooing over Dictator like he was a baby. "So I would be able to pull him out as well?"

Paimon frowned. "If you can reach him before his 'father' merges with him then yes."

Wait what!?

"His father merge with him?"

"Yes."

Harry waited for a moment but when nothing happened he asked the demon to explain what merging with Dictator meant.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. Long Dian will eventually merge his soul with the datafied Dictator so he can live."

"So that's means Long Dian is dying," he muttered. "And isn't he the creator of Second Life?"

"Yes."

"Is there a way to stop him from dying?"

"Other than summoning another demon or merging with the Dictator, no."

"Damn!" Harry shook his head sadly. "What would happen to Dictator?"

Harry just knew he wasn't going to like this answer. "He will be completely destroyed." The wizard flinched. Knew it…

"Who would be the best demon to summon for this?"

"President Barbas."

"When would be the best time to summon him?"

He got a scrutinizing gaze but the demon answered softly, "Only when you have the person you wish to heal."

"How do I summon him without a ritual array?"

A huff. "Do the array on an obsidian coin. Carry it with you always until you use the magic to summon him."

"Will he wish for any sacrifices?"

"No. Your magic in this case is enough sacrifice."

"Thank you, King Paimon."

Paimon's eyes grew sharp. He stared at Harry as if looking into his very soul (which he probably was) before nodding in satisfaction.

"I release you from this contract."

The man's smile was feral as he disappeared just as the door burst open and imperial guards swarmed the room. His vision was slowly going dark and he believed it was from the blood loss.

His family was not going to be happy about this. And Caelus was going to flip a bitch and then go into mother hen mode. Harry was not looking forward to that at all.

He was correct about their reactions. His family put him under house arrest until he was fully healed but at least they were still allowing him onto Second Life. Missing a day was okay but missing five days… not so much in Caelus' books.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Both Paimon and Barbas are demons mentioned in the Ars Goetia (The Lesser Key of Solomon). :P

Anyway~! I thought this chapter was too choppy but good anyway. Tell me what you think in a review please~!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Thank you all so much for reviews. I just recently returned from USCG boot camp. Unfortunately they discharged me for medical reasons. I'm still young though so I'm not overly worried. You know… I don't know why everyone says the food is that bad in boot camp. ._.'

So I just finished ½ Prince the novel and I discovered there's Mpreg in the actual story. I was like WTF!? So I'm trying to stay somewhat close to the storyline (though the ending is going to be completely revamped obviously) so I guess my story will have Mpreg… But it's not going to play any major part. Neither Harry nor Caelus will be getting pregnant. :P

_Game Start_

* * *

><p>He was correct about their reactions. His family put him under house arrest until he was fully healed but at least they were still allowing him onto Second Life. Missing a day was okay but missing five days… not so much in Caelus' books.<p>

Harry sighed. A month! A freakin' month of house arrest! Gui delivered all of his work (Tian Lang did it if the squib was busy) so he never left the palace. Actually he rarely ever left his room in the beginning. He'd actually refused to live in the Hospital so the nurses and doctors had had him moved to his room and put on bed rest. The _only _reason those orders were followed was because of Doll. Having her brother injured in the real world so many times finally pushed her patience and emotions passed their limits. On his third day of bed rest when she caught him walking she had an epic flip out session.

* * *

><p><em>"Gege what are you doing?"<em>

_Harry winced at his little sisters' tone and slowly turned with a sheepish expression. The hand that had gone to rub nervously at his neck froze halfway there when he saw the absolute livid expression on her face._

_"Um…"_

_"Do you know how worried and stressed and sad I was! You were gone for a week Gege! A week," she shrieked. "You said you weren't going to leave me!"_

_There were furious tears dripping down her cheeks but she paid them no mind as her tirade continued, "You are a grown man Gege! You were in a war! You should know to take better care of yourself."_

_"Doll-"_

_"Don't you Doll me! You will get back in that bed and you will follow the Doctor's orders or you will suffer my wrath!"_

_And in that moment Doll was the eighteen year old princess of China. Her stance was unwavering and fierce, her head held high. _

_Harry couldn't help but feel a little awed. This was the first time he had seen his sister act like royalty. He chuckled and Doll scowled saying there wasn't anything funny about neglecting his health the way he did. _

_"No little sister, there's not. But right now I couldn't help but feel proud and a little sad."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're a grown woman now. A true princess. Unfortunately I wasn't able to be around during your childhood. But, I'll take what I can get," he replied with a cheesy grin._

* * *

><p>Doll had frozen for a second before smiling softly and herding him to bed. After that Harry had decided that it was more trouble than it was worth to get out of bed. Of course they had physical therapy sessions so he wouldn't lose too much muscle mass but that still didn't help with his boredom problem. In the end he had asked his parents to bring him an obsidian coin and had Doll fetch his demonology books from his trunk.<p>

The second week of his month stay in bed had been spent researching everything on President Barbas. A demon that controlled thirty six legions in Hell and appeared as a massive lion when summoned. He was also one of the few demons willing to heal. Actually, he was the only demon willing to heal for such a low price.

But he was wary about what Paimon had said about his magic being the price. Would it be the magic that fueled the ritual or all of his magic? Would he forever lose his ability to cast spells or maybe only temporarily? It's not like he could just call the demon back, he didn't think the King would appreciate it, and he was berating himself for not thinking of these things before Paimon had left. Harry blamed it on blood loss, dehydration, and starvation…

But he had finally found the summoning array and spent the next week carving the very intricate array onto a very small coin (his parents couldn't find one any larger and they were suspicious of why he needed one but refrained from asking to give him some space, which he was thankful for). Not only was it difficult doing it on something so small, the only tools he had were some sharp obsidian stones he had in his potions lab.

Doll had come in many times during his carving and had voiced her curiosity of what he was doing. Harry answered he was making a healing charm for someone which was somewhat true.

"Is it for you," she had asked.

So the wizard responded in the negative.

"You need it more than someone else," Doll had proclaimed heatedly.

"Ah. But not if that someone were dying."

"Who's dying!?"

"Hmm. No need to worry little sister you do not know this person. I doubt you ever will."

For some reason he had the feeling those words were going to come back to bite him but he wasn't going to take it back. So he spent the last week and a half chatting with Caelus (assuring him that yes he was still fine and the kitten was doing well) on his laptop and finishing any homework Gui had given him.

So it had been a month of being stuck in his temporary rooms. But now he was finally cleared enough to leave.

"Are you ready to see your rooms Wang Fei?"

His mother and father were standing at the doors to the hospital where he had his final checkup (walking to the Hospital without help was part of it)and he sent them a smile and a nod. Doll picked up his computer bag, seeing as she didn't want him carrying anything yet, and followed him at her parents out.

Immediately after stepping out of the doors he stretched and gave a cat got the canary grin. He'd been staying in temporary rooms until they had his set up and they were almost ready by the time Bellatrix kidnapped him. Now he had rooms to himself! No one (except Doll and maybe his parents) could just barge in saying time for a checkup or anything like that. There was no doubt in the Master of Death's mind that his rooms were going to be much larger than his apartment but it would be more space for him, Caelus, and Xiao Jin.

The kitten would be ecstatic about the new rooms, just as he had been about exploring Doll's rooms and his own temporary ones, and would most likely be missing for the next few days as he claimed his new territory.

* * *

><p><em>In Game<em>

"Oh, my love, I am so happy that you are finally able to move around again~!"

"Yes, yes! Now get off! You're still heavy you know!"

"So mean, my love!"

Harry allowed the nymph to nuzzle his head as they stood upon his balcony.

"Doll's curious you know?"

"Your little sister? What about?"

Harry sighed and leaned back into his husband. "She keeps asking about my husband. I really don't know what to say. How am I supposed to tell her that my husband is an NPC with a soul!"

"Calm, my love. She is your younger sister. Most of her world revolves around you. You said she even tried to commit suicide because she thought you were gone. Have faith in her belief in you."

Harry flinched at the mention of that incident. Then the wizard sighed again. "It's not that I don't believe in her it's that I don't know what her reaction will be. And, honestly, that scares me."

"Would you like me to be there with you?"

"What? How?"

"The Dictator of Life was able to appear on your laptop screen was he not? Maybe he will show me how if I ask him to. Then I could be there with you~," Caelus said happily.

Harry turned in his lover's arms and gave a sweet and passionate kiss. "That's a great idea," the wizard said a bit breathlessly. "You know it's been a while since I've visited Odd Squad. The only ones I've seen are Doll, Gui, and Wolf. I think I'll go pay a visit to Infinite city. Will you be okay with that?"

"Hmm. I have had the last two months with my husband. I think time away will be okay. But you must give me something in return for letting you go," the boss responded slyly.

Oh? "And just what would that be my beautiful nymph?"

"Hmmm, I believe a bath and maybe some kisses shall suffice."

Harry inwardly cheered. They didn't bathe together very often as it wasn't needed but after a long day of grinding (Caelus had showed him a hidden area in his kingdom only accessible by a hidden quest that hid level 90-100 nymphs) it was such a wonderful feeling.

"I think I can do that," Harry whispered seductively against Caelus' lips. The nymph grinned and swept them both back inside the castle.

* * *

><p>Harry flapped his wings to keep high in the air before gliding for a while. Caught in his thoughts about how to tell Doll about Caelus he didn't notice the flying red carpet that had five people on it going the same direction he was. Dolor on the other hand did.<p>

"Papa look…" the pet said pointing down. When that failed to get the man's attention, the mini-dementor huffed and slowly glided up to the base of his Papa's braid, then he yanked. Harry gave a strangled cry and had to catch himself from falling out of the air. With a couple flaps he had righted himself and yanked Dolor in front of his face.

"What is your problem!"

"Look Papa," his pet said pointing down.

Harry looked expecting to see a monster or something. He was not expecting to see five players staring at him from on a flying red carpet. He was definitely not expecting one of those five people to be Prince.

"Uwaa! No way! Just who I was looking for!" Trying not to think on how lucky that was in case the other half of his luck kicked in, he dived straight for the carpet.

His luck, though, decided that he was thinking about it and wanted to turn bad. He caught a fire spell straight to the face and he let out an undignified shriek. Then he barley dodged a katana to the face. Wait… The red haired man looked suspiciously like the demon boss he hadn't been able to approach on one of the continents. He recognized the face from the website and posted boss pictures.

And if he had mistaken him as a player then the NPC was definitely self-aware. But what was he doing on the central continent and with Prince? Dodging another sword swipe, the wizard decided he could ask Prince at a later time.

"Dammit! Stop attacking me! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The man didn't listen but Prince sure did.

"Savior," he gasped incredulously.

"Yes! For goodness sake stop attacking me," he growled landing a nasty blow to the ginger's face. He fell back barely being caught by the red carpet.

Harry hovered for a moment before gliding forward slowly so as to not cause any agitation. Then he pulled off his mask, sliding it in his pouch. Dolor shifted from behind his braid where had hidden and settled on Harry's shoulder instead.

"What are you doing so far away from Infinite city Prince?"

"Ah, well that's a long story. I-"

"OMG! It's the Angel of Death," two of the other passengers squealed.

Harry noticed it was Jing and Yun from class. Well, considering they were both hardcore fans for anything they liked that might pose a bit of a problem for him. So he decided to inform them of his identity before they got too obsessed.

"Hello Jing, Yun. I haven't seen you guys in at least two months."

Jing gaped but Yun got excited that the Angel knew their names. "Uwa! You know our names! How!?"

Harry twitched at the loudness of the voice before asking, "You don't recognize me? I mean I know I haven't been to class in a while but serious-"

"Wang Fei," Jing squealed throwing herself off the carpet to latch onto him.

The slight pause in his wings steady flapping was the only surprise he allowed himself to show.

"Oh man! We actually know the Angel of Death! I can't believe it! I mean you look alike but I never made the connection! Oh! When you first met our professor! That's how you knew him~! This is so cool!"

Harry chuckled and was able to pry the girl off and set her back on the carpet. Then he turned to the other two. The ginger boss who was staring at him impassively and the Arabian looking man who seemed to be in control of the carpet.

"Hello. My name is Savior. I'm assuming you're Prince's friends? Any friend of his is a friend of mine," Harry introduced himself smiling pleasantly.

"Hello I am Sunshine," the Arabian said smiling.

The ginger just continued to stare. Prince snorted. "This guy here is Kenshin. He doesn't talk a lot."

"Ah. No problem. So are you guys headed to Infinite city?"

They all gave the affirmative. "Would you mind if I tagged along? I haven't seen Odd Squad in quite a while and I did promise Gui I would visit every now and then."

"Of course," Prince cheered. "I think the rest of Odd Squad wants to see you as well!"

The Blood elf seemed cheery but his eyes told Harry that Prince wanted a chat alone as soon as they were able. Harry imagined it had to do with his almost two month absence from school with no contact with any of his friends. Speaking of…

"Prince, do you know if Wicked is in Infinite city?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he is why?"

"Nothing to worry about, I just need to talk to him."

The rest of the trip was spent chatting with Jing and Yun about his absence (he was in a hospital) and why he didn't contact anyone (that was harder to explain away but he said he had gotten temporary amnesia from head trauma and that his memories were still a bit spotty, which was actually a bit true because he couldn't remember things, mostly minor. Doctors said it was head trauma from Bellatrix… the bitch). Dolor sometimes chimed in, causing Jing and Yun to coo over him.

* * *

><p>Finally, Infinite City appeared in the distance, only there was something wrong. It seemed the city was being raided. Well that wasn't good…<p>

They had already burst through the front gates and it looked as if Infinite City was going to lose. They were at a standstill right now as the two groups were talking but Harry didn't think that was going to last very long. Prince didn't even seem to know what was going on but he seemed excited about seeing the city and stood suddenly causing Sunshine to jerk.

The carpet launched Prince forward into the masses with only a, "Lookout below!" as a warning.

Harry gave a soft chuckle and told the others that they should wait for Prince's signal. Then he lazily glided down hovering just above everyone's range of vision (unless they looked directly up) just in time to hear Prince ask, "Invasion? All the more reason to beat you up!"

Then he punched the invasion leader, knocking him to the floor.

"You coward! Fight me one on one if you got the guts!"

Harry almost scoffed. Wasn't this one of the ground leaders from the tournament? Pathetic.

"One on one? Sure, but not until I take care of these friends of yours," Prince said with a dark smile.

Then the white haired elf glanced briefly at Lolidragon before scanning the crowd and finding another ground leader from the tournament (if he remembered correctly anyway, it was such a long time ago). The he punched that man in the face as well. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Prince…"

"Let's vent our anger by beating up this rabble! Put aside what your sis did!"

EH? His sister? What had she done and who was she?

"Yeah."

The Prince looked up catching Harry's eyes as his mask was still removed then turning in the direction of where the carpet still was and shouting, "You guys done with your tea party yet? Why don't you get down here already? The fight's about to begin!"

"Prince," Sunshine started in exasperation, "Can you not stand up so suddenly while we're flying?"

"Dage are you alright?"

Harry allowed himself to drop to the ground next to Prince as the carpet lowered the other four to the ground.

"Hello everyone," Yun said cheerfully with a wave.

"Alright! We're all here!" Prince gave his sword, what could be equated to, a seductive lick. "Then let the game start!"

"Don't worry about me just turn them into pincushions with your arrows," the invasion leader screamed.

Wolf looked annoyed and kicked him down muttering, "You're still fit to give orders?"

"Arrows," Prince asked with a smirk. "You think arrows are enough?"

Harry snorted and turned to wave hello to Wolf. The beast looked pleasantly surprised but waved to him in response.

"Don't be fooled, why wouldn't he just PM the orders," one woman spoke from the crowd. "I suggest we organize a line of defense, what do you think City Lord?"

It was a smart strategy if your force didn't have the strength to outright attack the opposing army. It was a good thing they did. Even if most people hadn't recognized him as the Angel of Death yet since most of his features were hidden by his hood and long bangs.

There was a moment of silence between the two that Harry guessed they were PMing each other before Prince said, "There's no time to explain, so just do as I say."

Hm… Good leader material. Now if only this were a war in real life what would you do Xiao Lan?

"But…"

"Just do as your told, Swan," the 'good' ground leader said. Now he knew the woman's name. Actually… she looked almost like Yu Lian with shorter hair. Huh…

"Prince, a leader only has to give orders and coordinate the troops, so you move to the back."

Ah, Wicked! Harry was glad that he was in the city so now he could let his friend know he was okay in real life. And while the thing about the leaders staying in the back wasn't always necessarily true (he didn't in the magical war and he was sure that Zhuo Bin just wanted Lan Lan to stay out of the fight) it was the best thing to do in this scenario.

"Kenshin," the Blood elf said sulkily, "make sure you protect them for me…"

There were war cries as everyone buffered themselves and prepared for the second wave.

"Prince, are we really taking down the protective barrier," Swan asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, just go all out on the attack spells!"

The barrier fell and Harry wasted no time before he leapt into the air and spread his wings wide. Activating his Saber Wings, the feathers glowed an ominous black before he slashed his wings and the energy was released right into the crowd of healers and mages in the back. Then he dropped to the ground and started slashing Raze viciously not giving any mercy. He saw Kenshin doing the same a few feet away. When the demon boss saw him, Harry gave a challenging smirk and ruthlessly slaughtered everyone in his near vicinity. The demon's eyebrow slightly twitched before he did the same.

It was a fun few minutes seeing who could take down the most, currently he was winning by a few but not much. Then there was a feeling of static that built up into the air around them. Missiles launched into the crowd and players went flying every which way.

Finally one man shouted, "That's enough! We surrender. It's over."

"Kui! Don't surrender," Invasion leader protested loudly. "I forbid you to surrender to _him_!"

Harry saw Wolf stomp the man into the ground again and slowly started making his way back over to where most of Odd Squad was gathered. Harry was only just close enough to hear Prince announce, "If you don't join Infinite City, I'll annihilate all your comrades and declare all members of Divine Coalition to be KOS! (Kill On Sight in gaming terms)"

Immediately everyone on the opposing force started protesting but Harry couldn't help but be impressed. Especially when Prince continued.

"What are you angry for!? I'm just helping you find an excuse to quite Divine Coalition!" By now the wizard was only a few feet behind Prince. "Divine Coalition, those of you who join Infinite City will be treated as comrades! Those who won't will be banned from Infinite City! And forever hunted as criminals within its walls! Zui count how many want to join us, then try to fit them into our ranks," Prince addressed the last part to the 'good' tournament guy.

"Okay."

Prince turned on the invasion leader and mocked, "As for you… you can't beat me in a duel nor an invasion. What should I do with you now? How should I deal with you?"

"Prince could you let Van off," The man, Kui, asked.

"Please Prince let Van go. I beg you!"

The girl who had begged was crying. Great crocodile tears ran down her face but it was not scrunched in pain or sadness. It was only filled with pleading and Harry couldn't stand to look at that face for very long.

"If I let Van off, would you forgive yourself," Prince asked after a moment of studying her.

She bowed and Prince sighed turning to Wolf. "Wolf-dage, heal him up and then let him go."

"Prince," Van started, fully healed, "You're indeed a worthy adversary. I, Van, swear to you that I will return. And the next time we meet, I _will_ defeat you fair and square."

Van turned and started walking away, ignoring all the people around him.

"I'll be waiting in Infinite City," the elf replied with a smile.

Then he tightened his grip on his sword and held the black sabre to the sky shouting, "Infinite City will never fall! Infinite City is Invincible!"

And Harry couldn't help but join in on the raucous cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay for those of you who read my story Precious Wings. I know I said it would be my priority but I'm a bit stuck. So I'm going to try working more on it today but for now I thought I'd post this chapter to appease some of my other followers. Oh and in earlier chapter I know I wrote that Caelus is level 90. He's not. He's 100. That is the highest boss level you can get (in my story) because Kenshin is 100 but Caelus' stats are way higher.

Anyway I've decided that once I finish this story I'm going to go back and fix all the little minor things that catch my eye, such as Harry's aversion to blood then his love of it… yeah.

Review please~!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Infinite Band**

Thank you for all my lovely reviews! I really do need to buy a laptop charger so I can update more. I haven't had one for what? Two years now? Geh…

Anyway~ Next chapta baby! Woot Woot!

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

And Harry couldn't help but join in on the raucous cheering.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. Prince, Xiao Lan, had interrogated him and Gui quite thoroughly. Though Harry was deft at avoiding questions, Lan Lan could also be good at digging for answers. Who knew someone usually so dimwitted could be so smart? Yeesh.

Though Prince hadn't gotten much out of Harry or Gui, the man couldn't say anything having taken a Vow of Silence, he had still figured out that the amnesia wasn't his main reason for not attending classes and that he had been staying with Doll. Other than thought, the white haired elf hadn't had much luck so he eventually gave up. It had put him in a sulky mood for hours.

"What!?"

Was that Lolidragon? Why was she being so loud? Whatever. Harry was tired and much too lazy right now to go check it out and move from the comfortable bed they had given him. Then there were loud squeals of fangirls. Poor Xiao Lan. Still too lazy to get up, Harry only rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Savior?" Followed by a knock on the door.

Harry grunted. Sounded like Yu Lian. What did she want? "Everyone is gathering for a talk. We would like you to be there. Savior? Are you awake?"

Harry sighed and pulled himself from the bed, knocking a sleeping Dolor of the pillow and onto the floor. The pet made a disgruntled sound and slowing floated to snuggle in his favorite spot behind Harry's braid as the Master of Death pulled on his cloak, leaving the hood down.

He trudged to the door and yanked it open to find an amused mage on the other side. She huffed a laugh and turned to leave. Harry followed. A minute or two later they were met by Gui and Wolf. They walked (still trudging in Harry's case) in silence until they came upon the scene of an amused Lolidragon watching Prince beat down Yun.

"When did you all get here?"

"While you were beating up my poor classmate," Harry answered deadpan.

"Prince, you've brought home some really strong players," Wolf said excitedly.

"Course I have! I had to go through blood sweat and tears to train them," Prince answered in pride.

Harry blinked and narrowed his eyes. Now that he thought about it… weren't those hidden quests actually impossible? How did Prince do it? Hm. Something to ponder later.

"Eh? Phoenix…?"

Harry blinked again. Wasn't that the girl who begged for Van to be spared?

"Don't come over here," she yelled when the elf had started to approach.

"I didn't know you hated me this much."

"No… It's not that… it's just that you…"

Prince glanced at Lolidragon, his face turning sour for a second before it smoothed into a soft smile. "It's alright," he started, quickly crossing the distance and hugging her, "No one will blame you."

What did she do?

Her sobs were deep and uncontrolled but eventually she calmed enough to start talking shakily.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it… But Van begged me, so… I still hadn't gotten over him…"

Okay so Van begged her to do something that hurt others. Probably betray people during the invasion or something to that extent.

"It's okay," Prince said soothingly. "It doesn't matter as long as you forget about him from now on. If you ever miss him, just come to me for a hug."

"Yes…"

Harry sniffled slightly. This made his want to hug Caelus. Maybe take another bath…. Yesssss. That sounded absolutely delightful.

A black aura next to him snapped Harry back to reality and he carefully edged away from Gui, Wicked, and… Fairsky he believed. They looked absolutely murderous. Prince seemed to notice along with Phoenix. While, Prince looked exasperated and kind of frightened, the girl looked determined.

"Prince! If you really accept me, prove it with a kiss!"

"Eh?"

Harry muffled a snort behind a cough and raised a hand to cover the small smile upon his lips. Prince had gotten himself stuck with this one. If he kissed her, the murderous trio would have an aneurism and probably kill her before camping at the rebirth site to keep killing her as she came back. If he didn't kiss her it would be a rejection that might turn the girl into a bitter enemy. Girls could be like that sometimes. *coughGinnycough* She never did take rejection well…

Prince, unexpectedly, pulled Phoenix in for a very long and heartfelt french kiss. If he were a girl he might have cooed. As he was a boy… it only gave him ideas as to what he could do with Caelus. While a vanilla relationship was perfectly nice… maybe they could experiment when they got to the real world? Now there was a nice thought.

In his distraction, Harry didn't notice the Blood Elf work his way over to the three frozen statues and do the same kiss to Fairsky. Then Prince licked his lips and seemed to be contemplating something.

"He's getting hooked," Lolidragon muttered to Wolf. Harry nodded quietly.

"Your Highness…" Gui's eyes were overflowing with tears and his hands were in the prayer position. He looked beseechingly upon his crush and not even Wicked's sword at his throat stopped him. Well until Prince turned away setting the two off for a major bickering session.

Yu Lian who had been quite so far, pushed past Harry and held up an accounting book threateningly.

"You dare waste 5000 crystals for your little trip to the eastern continent… You seem to have had a nice vacation over there…"

The wizard couldn't really see the mage's face but the dark threat in her tone was unmistakable. If they just needed money he would happily hand over what he had. There was no need for it. He didn't wear armor relying only on his base stats (which admitted wasn't very smart in most cases but that was why he had armor… just didn't wear it), he had enough potions to last him battles to get money, and he wasn't a big spender. Maybe he'd pull her aside later and donate… but wouldn't that go against helping the NPC's since the money would be used to fortify the city? Headache waiting to happen. He'd think about it later.

He tuned back into the conversation.

"Prince because of our Financial struggles, we've decided to send you out to earn money," Lolidragon said.

"I agree, Prince-gege is a Bishie," Doll said happily.

"The Blood Tainted Prince is quite famous we can sell him for a lot of money!"

Yu Lian nodded in agreement.

"…Huh?"

Actually Harry would let them figure out their money problem. It might be fun to see what kind of torture they could put Prince through.

"Prince, I heard from Lolidragon you're a really good singer," Wolf chimed in.

"Eh?"

"Weren't you singing _It's My Life_ before? It was on par with the original singer!"

Then they were treated to a small recital of Prince's naturally gorgeous voice. Meh. Caelus' was better when he would sing lullabies. But the others hadn't the privilege (and Harry would be damned if they ever did) to hear his husbands voice so he let it slide when they all decided to form a band and hold a concert.

"Heh heh," Lolidragon started (it had been about an hour since forming the band had started. Harry had somehow gotten dragged into it by Wicked when his friend mentioned he was good with rhythm, singing, and an atenteben (a wooden flute played vertically like a recorder)), "The members of Infinite Band are as follows: Gui will write the music. Wicked will do the choreography. Prince will remember the lyrics. And Savior will plan the escape routes."

Harry blinked. His task seemed the hardest. Escaping from rabid fangirls was not easy. Rabid fangirls that had super strength was going to be near impossible. Sigh… Well Caelus would be happy to know he would be travelling again and would get to hear Harry's voice as the main backup singer (or second singer in any duets).

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

After successfully calming Wicked down after telling him what happened (hospitalized after being mugged and the amnesia) they had worked together to go over maps and look at dance videos for ideas and escape routes. It was actually rather funny when Xiao Lan told him that Zhuo Bin would randomly burst out in dance while doing experiments in class.

But it was time for the first concert. It was taking place in Infinte city which most everyone visited now. Already Harry could hear the rumbling of the crowd through the thick door of the city's castle. The door cracked open and Harry took a deep breath to steady himself as Prince, Fairsky, and Phoenix went out for the first song.

The wizard's outfit consisted of a tight black leather vest that showed the red bandages wrapped around his chest and upper arms leaving the defined eight pack on his torso visible. His pants were little more than shredded skinny jeans tucked into black calf length buckled combat boots. You could even see his hipbones from the low riding jeans. His pouch was still attached to his left hip but was now hanging from a loose studded belt. His hair had been pulled up into a messy bun that left his bangs framing his face and Lolidragon had even managed to get some kohl and black lipstick on him. Harry didn't think that he looked that great but he would show the picture he'd managed to get to Caelus' anyway…

"Thank you all for going… to Infinite City's first concert!"

The first song went beautifully. The crowd was wildly cheering, Harry even thought he saw girls fainting… wow. Next, him and Gui were up and the two girls fled back inside. A melancholy melody started up and Prince started his next song. He thought it was fitting actually. A song that was about hidden identities and betrayals of the worst kind between friends. Harry really didn't know why Lolidragon chose that song but well he had to deal with it now and try not to let any remorse over his choices effect his playing.

* * *

><p>Finally it was over. His heart wrenched in his chest but he reminded himself that Caelus and the trapped souls were more important than people who would not actually die. With a smile on his face he led the way back into the castle. The smile melted off and he found a shadowed corner to hide in. Dolor, sensing his discomfort, purred soothingly and snuggled in closer to his hip where he'd been hiding during the whole show.<p>

Wrapped deeply in his own thoughts he completely missed the conversation Lolidragon had with Prince about injecting true emotions into the songs but he did not miss the bittersweet sorrow of Gui's haunting voice.

"Gui, teach me how to sing it properly," Prince asked with a small smile.

"Yes Prince, Your Highness~!"

"Go practice," Lolidragon ordered. "You have to master the song within a week for the concerts in three other cities. Don't make Infinite City lose face."

"OK!"

Harry watched them leave with a pensive face.

"So Savior~ When were you going to tell me you were married to an NPC, hmmm~?"

Harry's eye twitched. "Well never really."

"Oh? And why not?"

"It's not any of our business for one. And two-"

"Does Doll know?"

Harry let out a huff. "No. Not yet. I've been planning to tell her. She keeps bugging me about who my husband is… but how am I supposed to tell her the game glitched and I'm not truly with someone? She'd be devastated…"

Harry glanced at Lolidragon and caught the thoughtful frown on her face. He was actually really curious, how did she know? So he asked.

"Well if you remember I'm a GM. My sister has been bugging me about talking to you by the way. Anyway, I was curious about the games programming for same sex marriage. I wasn't sure if there was any. There is, if you wanted to know. Then I was curious about who you could be with so I glanced at your profile. It says you're married and that it's to an NPC but the information about who was wiped."

The wizard let out a mental sigh of relief. Dictator must have gotten ahold of his profile and wiped Caelus' information to protect him.

"He's really not anyone important. Just a wandering item merchant. He gives me free items but that's about all. I really don't know why you couldn't find him in my character profile. It is strange…"

The thief girl looked appeased before a frown appeared again. "I'd tell Doll soon if I were you. If she's really going to act as you say she will, the sooner the better, right?"

"I guess," Harry sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day…<em>

"Today's the day you start singing for a living. You begin at Star City, then move to Moon City and Finish at Sun City. You'll perform in that order."

Harry looked at the group gathered together. The trio of Prince's fans (Wicked, Gui, and Fairsky), Phoenix, and the two NPCs that Prince had brought along. Though he didn't know why they were going.

"Alright! Let's go, Infinite Band!"

"Also," the thief continued, "Since we don't have enough gold, you'll have to transport and shelter yourselves."

"You didn't give us money for transport and lodgings…?"

"That's right."

Prince hung his head miserably. "Let's kill mobs for money… transport fees."

"We could use my flying carpet for transport," Sunshine cut in cheerily.

Actually that could help with escaping too…

"Great, let's use the flying carpet," Prince cried. Literally there were tears… yeesh.

Everyone loaded up on the carpet and they were off on their way to Star City.

* * *

><p>Harry munched on the roasted meat supplied by Gui's phoenix and Meatbun's attack. They were actually rather good if he did say so… His hood was down around his shoulder but the cloak hid the rest of his body while Dolor snuggled in behind his customary braid. It had been a right pain getting all the knots from his hair after taking it down from his bun.<p>

"Luckily we get to eat roast meat," Gui cheered, chomping on his own piece.

Harry swallowed in agreement taking another bite.

"We just barely have enough for lodgings, and since we can't afford food this is all we can eat."

Well maybe they couldn't afford it. Harry was really interested to see what they would do since he was only in charge of planning escape routes.

"Where do we sleep tonight," Wicked asked hesitantly.

"The park. This way we can use the lodgings budget to buy food."

"Prince you deserve better," Gui protested. "We could sleep in the square and sing straight after we wake up."

"That's true."

Harry thought it was a great idea. The girls on the other hand…

"What!? Sleep in the square!"

"Isn't that okay? Besides, it's only for a little nap between now and the next time you log in."

"Is this a joke!? Not even for quick naps! We are girls!"

And apparently pissed off girls could breathe fire. He hadn't even seen that in the Wizarding world… Cool…

"Let's just go to an Inn," Sunshine stated seriously. Girls shouldn't casually let others see their sleeping face."

Anyone would have thought the NPC was an angel with the way the girls were looking at him. Harry snickered.

"Don't worry about the cost you guys. I'll cover it because I still have some things to sell at the item shop. They should get me a fair bit of money too."

Prince looked like he would have died happy. Sometimes taking pity on the poorer people was totally worth it~!

* * *

><p>Harry really didn't need to sell items so he only browsed through the stock. When none of it caught his interest, he went back to the hotel to find that Phoenix and Fairsky were sharing while Sunshine and Kenshin and Wicked and Gui had their own shared rooms. Harry raised a brow. Did Wicked trust him that much with Xiao Lan or had he forgotten that Harry needed a room too. Probably the latter but whatever.<p>

Walking to the room the innkeeper said belonged to Prince he opened the door to see a shocked elf and two happy pets prancing about the room chanting 'Marry~!'… What the heck had happened?

"Mama, Meatbun~bun wants to marry fire birdy!"

Ah, so the pets wanted to marry. Well that wasn't so bad. Prince didn't think so as he snatched up the phoenix and his Meatbun and sped right passed Harry yelling about Gui being an asshole. The Master of Death followed at a much more sedate pace.

Walking in a door right down the hall, Harry came upon one of the funniest situations. Gui was straddling Wicked's waist.

"You son seduced my daughter! ... I'm sorry for intruding," said a cherry faced Prince.

"Prince, Your Highness! Wait~ It's a misunderstanding," Gui exclaimed jumping up. "Prince, I heard you shoutand tripped, then Wicked was on the floor…"

"Let me explain properly," Wicked practically shouted.

Prince breathed a sigh of relief and didn't seem to notice that the pet phoenix was pissed off and burning the hand holding her. Wicked did and quickly pointed it out. It ended nicely with screams of pain and tending to the wounds. It was actually all rather funny.

"Anyway," Prince started when Phoenix was done tending to his hand, "It's just that Meatbun and Fire Phoenix want to get married.

"I know pets can get married but I've never seen such a bizarre couple."

Harry couldn't agree more with Fairsky.

"Master, Meatbun and I are getting married," The bird stated firmly.

"Oh…"

"You really want to marry Meatbun," Prince asked.

"I like Meatbun," she said holding out a wing protectively to block the elf's pet from view.

"Then get married! I'll go ask how pets are married."

Harry just snickered as everyone tried to wrap their heads around it. Dolor had left his safe haven andjoined Fire Phoenix and Meatbun on the bed. They looked like they were having a grand time.

Prince had decided to contact Lolidragon as she was a GM. While she talked to him, the white hared elf seemed as if he were staring into space. It was sort of unnerving how PMing worked… like mental conversations almost.

Then suddenly the Blood Elf turned to Gui and asked Gui, "Do you Gui, allow your pet, Fire Phoenix, to take my Meatbun as wife?"

"Um, I do."

Fire Phoenix glared up at Gui as the system announced failure. "I've always been a female," the bird said indignantly.

"You two are both female… how can you marry each other?"

"Well same sex marriage is allowed… but I don't know if the same holds true for pets," Harry commented helpfully.

Meatbun was looking indignant as well now. "What are you saying? Meatbunbun is a boy!"

"Well there you go," said the amused wizard.

Prince seemed frozen.

**AN:** Well that took longer than I would have liked… But I hope you like it! I actually noticed that the manga ½ Prince updated as well! And even though I know what's going to happen because of the novel I can't help but read it anyway~ It's sooo good!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Western Wind and Arctic Fox**

Well… I don't have many excuses as to why this took so long. But I will say I have two jobs and I'm going to college…. Not a lot of time on my hands… I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

Prince seemed frozen.

After the pets were finally married a discussion was held about the best way to gather the greatest number of people for their concert. In the end, it was decided that there would be four groups that would enter the square from each direction. There was one Bishie in each group (two with Prince and Harry put together) that would attract the females. Fairsky and Phoenix would attract the males. Harry had once again adorned his rock band outfit, though this time his hair was in a loose ponytail with his bangs and a few longer strands falling messily to frame his face and it seemed to be a big hit with the females.

As he walked with Prince he grew increasingly nervous over the number of fangirls that were starting to follow them. He did still remember the mob that had stolen his clothes. He really didn't want a repeat.

"Prince!"

Both elves turned to look at Gui who was running up to them. He had a pretty large following as well. Scary…

"The others haven't arrived yet?"

"I saw Fairsky and Ice Phoenix, they've attracted a lot of guys."

"It's a good thing we have those two otherwise Infinite city would become a women's' city," Harry snorted.

"With his Highness here it might actually become a women's' city," Gui teased.

"What and you guys aren't to blame? You Wicked and Saviour are exceptionally handsome!" Harry refused to blush in front of so many women. "Hm. Come to think of it, Kenshin and Sunshine are also good looking. Nan Gong Zui and Broken Sword aren't bad either. I didn't know Infinite City had so many Bishies…"

"Prince, before you, no one may call themselves good looking."

Harry smirked. To him it was the same way with Caelus. Some girl swooned in his peripheral and the elf immediately wiped the expression off of his face. Bad Harry. No attracting the females any more than is necessary. Not even a second later Wicked kicked Gui away and Harry returned his attention to males.

"Whoa~ Wicked's pretty popular too!"

He was also like that in real life, unfortunately. Harry did not look fondly on the memories of girls stalking him to get information on his friend.

"Ice Phoenix and Fairsky are behind me. They'll be here soon."

Not even a second later there was a loud boom and people went flying. Kenshin was warding the males away from both the females expertly. It wasn't fair…

"Looks like all of the band is here. You guys ready," Prince asked.

Everyone nodded and all instruments were set up quickly and efficiently. "Then without further ado, let's have the first song and show them what Infinite City is truly capable of!"

"Yeah!"

An upbeat rock song was played first. Followed by a soothing melody that had all of the audience captivated. When it was finished Prince spoke up.

"Greetings! We are the Infinite Band. We came all the way from Infinite City for a month long tour through Sun, Moon, and Star cities, at the end of the month we'll hold a huge concert at Infinite City. Let me introduce the band members. I am the lead singer, the Blood Elf Prince. The Guitarist Fairsky, Ice Phoenix the drummer, Guileasteos the Gugin player, Wicked the flutist, and Savior on the Atenteben!"

Before their eyes, the audience turned to rabid dogs.

"Um, should we start running now?"

"Hell yeah!"

Harry immediately jumped into the air dodging grabbing hands. Dolor toppled from his spot behind the pouch but managed to land on Sunshine's carpet. Harry sniffed at the way Gui was almost yanked from safety so he let the necromancer cloth drop onto his pet. He knew eventually the fans would get used to the presence of the dementor so he had to use him now while they weren't used to the cold hopelessness that emanated from the grotesque body.

Most froze and were unable to continue the chase but attacks were rained upon the rest of the crowd leaving them free to soar above the city into safety.

"Are we doomed to this for the rest of the month," Prince asked Savior who was flying along beside them.

"Pretty much," the elf replied in the most deadpan voice he could manage. Everyone on the carpet whimpered.

* * *

><p>On the second day they were unable to return to their hotel rooms because the fans had broken in and blocked every entrance. It was decided they would sleep on the carpet. Harry just shook his head and silently swooped to one of the flat rooftops. There was a risk he could be discovered if anyone climbed up but at least it wasn't crowded like on Sunshine's carpet.<p>

On Day five, everyone had cloaks on and were trying to reach the transporter unnoticed. Unfortunately, someone had been paid to block the entrance and inspect all passer bys. Kenshin smacked him into the air in frustration. This gave away their location and they were forced to run again. Prince had summed it up into one sentence.

"Holy crap, run for your lives!"

On day ten, most everyone was sick of the roast meat that they had to eat. Harry was fine. He could eat the same thing for weeks on end. Results of the war.

On day fifteen, Prince accidentally got left behind and Harry had to go extract him from the crowd. They both got out with fewer clothes than they had started with.

A few days later Prince became the virtual spokesperson for Second Life. The band wasn't too happy. Harry didn't really care. It didn't hurt the NPC's plans. Though, he was happy for Lan Lan.

Harry was too ensorcelled in his thoughts that he barely caught when Fairsky ran off crying. He did see Sunshine go after her though. When the concert was over, Fairsky was already on the carpet but Harry couldn't help but notice that there was something different about her. He said nothing.

Finally, though, they had reached Infinite City. Everyone noticed Lolidragon waving frantically and Prince waved back. Harry didn't think the blood elf saw the worry on her face though. He abruptly pulled back, flapping his wings harshly to slow down right as the whole carpet smacked into an invisible barrier.

* * *

><p>"Lolidragon, you know I'm not making a home in Infinite City. I'm still not sure why you wanted me to join the band… but anyway! I don't have a place here. I can't stay."<p>

"You can always stay in the temporary rooms. They can be yours officially for anytime you visit. You can still be a part of the city you know."

Harry sighed. He didn't know how to tell her that he didn't want to protect the city like all the denizens had to.

"I'll think on it," he sighed.

Lolidragon walked away with a smug nod and Harry let his head fall onto one of the pillars. This was hard but the NPC's were more important. If they died they would never come back. If an avatar died they would wake up in the real world.

"Gege!"

"Ah." Harry picked his head up to look at his younger sister. "Doll, what is it?"

"The military parade is about to start! Come on!"

She grabbed his wrist from under his cloak (donned when they had gotten back earlier) and dragged him to the hallway before the large balcony that looked over most of the city. Prince came out wearing armor that actually really suited him.

Harry listened with half an ear to what his friend was saying but on the inside he was still convincing himself that what he was doing was right. He didn't want to betray his friends, especially his sister, but… The NPC's would die if he didn't. Betrayal or death… What a difficult choice. He wondered if this is what Snape felt like sometimes.

Maybe, just maybe, he could trust his sister. She was mature, though she didn't usually show it, she might understand… He would have to ask Caelus.

Finally it was over. He pulled Doll aside and bid her goodbye before he logged out. But she was the only one. He had tried to keep this problem off of his mind but he had a horrible feeling that whatever was coming was just right around the corner.

* * *

><p><em>Real Life<em>

Harry cracked his neck and winced when the sound reverberated throughout his room. He had been planning for hours but nothing ever sounded right. His small trash bin was overflowing with crumpled papers. With a sigh he sent an Incedio in that direction and watched all of his plans burn. He'd never been great at planning ahead anyway. Spur of the moment was best for him.

Now he should tell Doll about his plans before he thought about it and chickened out again…. Too late, he'd thought about it.

"Gah! This is horrible! Why does life have to be so difficult!?"

With a growl he yanked his backpack up off the ground and set out for the back entrance to the palace. Turning to a wall across from a beautiful garden picture he tapped it three times and it groaned open. He slipped inside and couldn't help but be reminded of the secret passages in Hogwarts. He knew there were so many places within these halls that had probably not been explored for centuries. In a moment of swift decision he made a promise to go exploring when he got Caelus and the others out of the game.

"Professor you're not usually so late," Harry said as he met up with Gui in the halls.

"Ah! Well I was looking for you actually. The last concert in Infinite City is today! Doll would have told you but she's traveled over to Japan, hasn't she?"

"Yes, to talk with some foreign dignitaries."

"Well, neither Wolf or I have permission to just enter the palace anymore seeing as you don't need your homework. And well you haven't been on in a couple of days. I was hoping you would show up today!"

"Well, I'm here," Harry replied with a small grin. "And I'm sorry about that. I completely forgot about the concert. I've been having some difficulties with a problem but I think I've got it figured out now."

"Good!"

They both entered the classroom and Harry immediately headed to his normal seat with Jin, Yun, and Lan.

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on lately. I was a little busy."

"Haha! It's okay! Lannie here has had quite the adventure while you were gone! We'll have to tell you about her dates after class!"

"Dates?"

Xiao Lan just hid her face in her hands and groaned. "They won't shut up about it!"

"Oh yeah, how long have you known about Lan Lan's avatar," Yun asked.

"Eh? You know?"

"Course we do! It wasn't too hard to figure out after a while!"

"Well, I found out during the game wide tournament. Her mannerisms are too recognizable."

"Am I really that easy to figure out!?"

"You have to admit you have some pretty unique quirks Lan Lan," Jin said with a teasing smile.

The girl just groaned again.

* * *

><p><em>In Game<em>

Harry finished putting on his costume for the band and gave Doll a very warm bear hug. She squealed for a moment before happily snuggling into his embrace. Talking on the phone could never match up to talking in person, even if it was in a game…

A little while later, after Doll had finished complaining about stuck up politicians, the Infinite concert started. It went without a hitch until the very last song; a random player attacked Prince.

"Your lover stole my love from me. Now I will kill you, so that bastard can taste the pain of losing his loved one!"

Well, at least she was straight-forward.

"My lover? A guy or a girl?"

"Of course he's a guy!"

Wouldn't that make her lover gay? Weird. The audience started murmuring amongst themselves and Harry fidgeted.

"Well, if it's a guy that limits the options… Which one is it," he asked gesturing to Gui and Wicked.

"Guileasteos, did'ya forget me!?"

"EH!?" The poor bard looked confused as he pointed to himself with an open mouth. "Prince you must believe me, I don't know her!"

"I've got nothing to do with your mess!"

"Bastard! How dare you forget me! Did you forget Lovely Consort too?"

"Lovely Consort… What are you to her?"

"Idiot! I'm her husband! How dare you forget me!"

Well, that didn't make sense. If they had a same sex marriage they would both be wives. Maybe she called herself husband because she was the more dominant?

"Lovely Consort's husband? Then you're Western Wind?"

"'Course I am!"

"How did you end up like this? Aren't you…"

"Nuff talk I'll kill your Prince first!"

As the women kept taking swipes, Prince brought up an interesting question. "You're lovely Consort's husband, yet you appear to be female. So are you a man or a woman?"

"Bastard! Don'tcha have any guts! Is dodging all you can do!?"

The audience was now mumbling furiously amongst themselves as Prince asked if he was supposed to stand there obediently and be hit.

"Tired of running? Then come to your death!"

The sword was swung downwards and Harry was tired of the shemales raucous yelling. With a quick hand he grabbed the edge of the blade, ignoring the blood now streaming down his arm. Really, why hadn't anyone intervened beforehand? This person was annoying and he wanted them gone.

Prince took the opportunity to kick the shemales midsection, knocking them back as the winged elf stepped out of the way and released the sword. The weapon flew into the air and was caught expertly by Prince. He gave the lady a disapproving look before he turned to address the crowd.

"Please forgive the little commotion we had here, I hope no one minds. Today we will conclude the concert here. I hope everyone will still support the Infinite Band," the blood elf said solemnly.

* * *

><p>Later, they had Western Wind tied upon the ground as Gui apologized. Harry didn't really care, he only sat in the corner tending to his hand. It was when Prince started molesting the shemale that Harry started paying attention. It was actually much too funny not to watch. When it was over, Prince was convinced Western Wind was a girl.<p>

So she told story of how her body was changed. Triggering a hidden quest and losing to the boss. The consequence being the sex change. It was sort of funny and it had Harry chuckling merrily in his corner, though most everyone ignored him.

As Western Wind kept ranting, something amazing happened. She turned back into a man. Everyone gaped. So, turning into a woman in the day and a man at night; that had to be quite annoying. Just as annoying as an annoyed Western Wind actually.

Prince agreed to a fight and both males started insulting each other and releasing terrifying auras. Men… sometimes Harry wondered why pride meant so much but then he thought back to the days of the war and couldn't help but call himself a hypocrite. Geez…

Eventually Prince won and Western Wind was put to work in Infinite City's military. Unfortunately, the days after weren't so wonderful. In fact, it was torture. Autograph sessions and crazy fans didn't mix well. Harry felt as if his hand was going to fall off. Though, everyone did find out that Fairsky liked Sunshine and was no longer a part of the Prince fan trio.

That was also how everyone found out about Sunshine being an NPC, after Fairsky gave Prince a sound beating for calling him not human. And Fairsky, after crying, decided that she and Sunshine were going to be together forever. And Sunshine agreed with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

"So I'm not the only human NPC couple anymore," the elf whispered to himself as he calmly patted a sleepy Dolor's head. Most of the sappy people were moved to tears with Fairsky's determination but Harry only chuckled.

This was what he was fighting for. If he couldn't get the NPCs out of the game there would be no Fairsky and Sunshine, no Harry and Caelus. He would remember this moment whenever he had doubts. This would be his resolve. A fight for love. Now that was sappy. Harry chuckled again.

* * *

><p>"Savior you have to help me!"<p>

"What is it," he asked turning away from trying to find Dolor who was playfully hiding.

"I need to level up and Yu Lian stuck me with this group," Prince replied pointing a thumb in the direction of the motley group. "I know you're high level… actually… what level are you?"

Harry smirked. "97."

"Whaaaaaat!?"

"No way!"

"Well I wasn't just traveling you know. I spent quite a few days just grinding on the highest level monsters I could handle. It took a long time for me to reach this level. It was not easy."

Flashes of the hidden nymphs crossed his mind. They were not easy and Caelus didn't have them hold back like he did when he was still a lower level. Then once he could handle one or two at a time, the sadistic nymph would send mobs after him. That was some of the most painful days he'd had in this game…

"Well, if you really want to train without them… I'd suggest the Serpent King. He's one of the four Serpent bosses spread across the continents."

"That's a great idea!"

And so Prince left and Harry went back to playing Hide and Seek with his pet. His pet that always won these games because he could find the most inane hiding places!

* * *

><p>Quite a while later, guild leaders started arriving and Harry recognized a few of them that he had seen in his travels. He decided to follow in curiosity. It was only an hour later (an hour of silently observing the leaders) that Prince arrived.<p>

"Wait one moment." One of the male guild leaders stood. "Rumor has it, that the lord of Infinite City single-handedly defended a fort against tens of thousands of men. Even though you do not appear to be an ordinary man, it's still not enough to convince us to join. Unless, of course… The Lord can prove his worth!"

"Then let's cut to the chase, tell me what you want."

"Excellent! The Lord is indeed forthright! This her is the best fighter in my guild. Arctic Fox!"

Uh oh… Harry recognized that name from one of the forums on the website. He was fourth of the top players in strength. Anything to do with a 'best fighter' would mean a fight.

"If his Lordship or his underlings can defeat Arctic Fox, then we will devote ourselves to Infinite City, and pledge fealty to you forever."

Prince looked nervous and Harry bit his lip. He wasn't really a part of this city so it wouldn't count if he fought. If he did then he would have to become a denizen of Infinite City.

"Fine. I'll-"

"Prince don't fight him!"

"Zui?"

A private conversation seemed to go on between the two before Prince laughed nervously.

"Since you have chosen to use your best fighter, I too, shall do the same."

Harry sucked in a breath. Who was Princes best fighter? One of the NPC maybe?

"Best fighter? I was under the impression that his Lordship was the best fighter," the guild leader said in confusion.

"You give me too much credit," Prince replied with a serene smile. "There is always someone better."

"Then let this best fighter of yours show himself."

The ginger haired NPC stepped into the room and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. If anyone could stand up to the third strongest it would be the Demon King. If not then Harry would have to step in.

"Ah, Kenshin. Perfect timing. Come and have a duel with Arctic Fox."

Everyone moved to an arena that had been built within the city and Harry followed in the shadows. It was really funny that the two best fighters had such cold looking faces. A battle between ice blocks it seemed. The battle of wills seemed to go on for a while before finally, Arctic Fox jumped over Kenhin's oncoming sword.

The guild fighter made to swipe from behind but Kenshin expertly blocked and the battle raged. The swords clashed in a never ending dance until Kenshin managed a blow. A very heavy blow from the looks of it.

"Take him out! Fox!"

The player took a second to catch his breath before releasing his attack. "Howling Wolf!"

The attack seemed to hit head on but the ginger boss only appeared behind Arctic Fox to release his own sword attack. "Heavenly Sword Strike!"

It was definitely a direct hit.

"Arctic Fox!" The player was flung back and he landed harshly on the ground. "Whaa-lost? Arctic Fox actually lost!"

"That concludes the duel. You guys should tend to Arctic Fox," Prince said with smug smile.

"Moron! You said you couldn't be defeated! What's the point in keeping someone useless like you around!?"

Both Kenshin and Harry turned to the impudent leader and released their attacks.

"Dragonly Flight of Heaven!"

"Razing Flame of the Underworld!"

"Ok?"

"Fine," Fox replied.

"Help?"

"No."

Talk about a conversation with as little words as possible. Harry scratched his head.

"Wait," Prince cut in. "Your leader came here to pick a fight. Tell me, how should I deal with you?"

"Kill me if you want!"

Harry thought that would be ineffectual as it would only lose him a level.

"Then join Infinite City."

"Never!"

"If you do you'd be able to challenge Kenshin whenever you want," Harry chimed in. He had seen the heat in Arctic Fox's eyes. He really liked Kenshin. Maybe another forbidden pairing?

When the man refused to say anything Prince slyly asked, "Unless you afraid to challenge him again?"

"Ridiculous! …..But I refuse to follow orders."

"That's fine. You can be my bodyguard same as Kenshin. Your task will be to fight strong players." Arctic Fox's gaze was drawn to the red haired NPC.

Prince placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder and said something. Kenshin's eyes became shadowed and his sword clinked out of its sheathe. Prince looked like he was a dead man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Phew. Bit longer than my other chapters but I was so absorbed in writing I just couldn't stop! Arctic Fox is actually the third strongest player but Harry now exists so he had to be pushed down a spot. Next chapter I will post Harry's stats and abilities if people are interested.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Caelus Appears!**

All right! I have the time so I should do it now and not forget! I hope you all like it! And a big thank you to Lieutenant Luna for leaving all those reviews! They made me laugh~

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

Prince placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder and said something. Kenshin's eyes became shadowed and his sword clinked out of its sheathe. Prince looked like he was a dead man.

After the battle Harry took off towards his rooms. He knew the fealty oaths would be sworn soon and he wasn't needed for that. In fact, it was the perfect time to leave without anyone bugging him about where he was going. Caelus would be happy to see him again especially with all the photos he'd been able to steal from Lolidragon.

With a sigh Harry plopped down onto his bed. No… not his. He would never own anything in this city unless he bought it or brought it in from the outside. He would betray his friends. It was inevitable. But to save the innocents from death it would be okay right? Hopefully his friends would see it that way…

"Papa…"

"What is it Dolor?"

"Look," his pet said pointing out the small window in their room.

Down on the streets Doll was holding Prince's hand and while that might seem a normal scene, something was different. Using Keen Eyes, Harry was able to see the tears tracks on Prince's face shimmer in the sunlight. Something was wrong. Then Doll must have said something quite surprising as the blood elf's head whipped around to stare at her. They exchanged a few more words before Doll started cheerfully pushing Prince down the street.

Is that how Prince would look if he found out about Harry? Would his face twist in anger instead?

"Ugh!"

It was no use dwelling on the matter; he would only make everything seem even worse. He had to leave and talk to Caelus. With a heavy hand he wrote that he would still be in contact via Doll but that he had something he needed to do.

No one would find out that Savior left the city until hours afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Caelus!"<p>

"My love~!"

"Gah!"

"Oh my dear husband it has been so long since I have seen you," the Nymph boss cooed as he nuzzled into his husband's neck.

"Yeah… I brought some picture's I think you might want to look at. They're from the Infinite Band that I traveled in."

Caelus took the photos curiously and started flipping through them. A dark glint grew in the nymph's eyes and he looked over the different scenes of a sweaty but happy Harry.

"Oh my love," the nymph's voice had grown husky, just like the night they had made love, and a fire engine blush formed on the elf's face. "These make me think of so many things I would love to do to you. Hmmm… I think I like you best with no clothes!"

With a devious grin the boss jumped his lover and they both disappeared into the master bedroom not to be seen for days.

* * *

><p>Caelus tucked the cover over his sleeping lover gently. The last few days, while fun, had also been exhausting and not quite as good as it had been in the real world. Oh how he longed to go back there after the small taste he had had. But he would stay anywhere his… soul mate had Harry said?... was.<p>

He would have to run a bath for them when Harry awoke. It would be so lovely and soothing he thought with a dreamy sigh.

He abruptly woke from his happy state when an alarm ran through his kingdom. It was one that Harry had helped him set up to warn him of dangerous players that came to close to his palace's borders. With narrowed eyes he slipped through a portal and came upon an unbelievable sight. Prince and Doll (and two other player, the more dangerous two) were in one of the safer areas of his level 90 nymphs. What was his darling's sister and friend doing in his domain?

Ah well. He knew his husband had been having a hard time letting Doll know about them so why not take the opportunity to do so himself. With a decisive nod he swooped down and gathered Doll into his arms, much the same way he had when Harry had ended up in his domain with those filthy beasts.

Hmm, there upon Doll's cheek was a nasty little cut. No poison but still, it didn't belong there. He licked it slowly making sure the healing properties of his saliva were doing its job. Of course no one appreciated it. Doll was squirming, only managing to trap herself further into his embrace, and Prince and the other two were now offended.

"Little beauty, come with me?"

Caelus had no idea how the others were taking his words (definitely in a bad light) but he only wanted to show Doll around. Reunite her with her brother and all the other fun stuff they could do around his palace.

"Waaah! Prince-gege hurry and save Doll! This man's creepy!"

Caelus frowned. He was not creepy, he was beautiful. Though Harry had freaked out over the licking thing too. Maybe that's what she meant. Most people didn't normally do that, Harry had told him.

"Sure thing! Inferno Aegis!"

Oh dear. Now they wanted to attack. Not nice at all.

"Combine!"

"Raaaaagggggghhhhh!"

"Black Sabre!"

Oh! So that was where the Dictator's sword had gone. He'd been wondering about that. He knew he was supposed to have a weapon but the man didn't have any. He had gifted it to Prince. But why? …oh, OH! He knew why! Harry would be delighted when he told him!

That sword was getting a little too close for comfort so he summoned purple robed nymphs to help. He couldn't afford Harrys precious sister getting injured while in his hands.

Speaking of, she had managed to free her hand and grunted, "Flame skulls! Go help!"

Well that wasn't very nice… Caelus watched dispassionately as the male player held off his nymphs and Prince charged closer. The female twisted her staff and yelled out, "Yuki-Onna! Ice lock!"

"Heh." As if a small spell like that could hold him. "Break!"

The ice shattered all the way back to the summoned monster sending her flying. Prince was hit and tumbled back and the female summoner decided to call forth a level 95 summon. Impressive as Blood's Edge was… "Heavenly Satin." It was still no match.

His defensive Satin effortlessly blocked all of the attacks of the sword as he took his time looking for a weakness. Ah! There! "Peirce!"

His attack went straight towards the summoner. Unfortunately, Prince happened to block it. Well, he didn't really want to hurt his lover's friends if he could avoid it. So, Caelus summoned more purple robes and conjured a portal, disappearing through it.

Prince sent a PM to Doll hoping that she would be alright.

"I'm fine but it felt really icky when Caelus kept nuzzling me!"

The relief that flowed through his body was immense. First Wang Fei goes missing from Infinite City with only a note left behind that doesn't explain anything and then Doll is kidnapped by the third strongest boss in the game!

"Doll, wait for me! I'll come for you as soon as I can!"

"No don't Prince-gege! Caelus is too strong, you would only lose levels if you come, just let Doll fly back to the rebirth point."

Xiao Lan clenched her fists. Her friends were getting hurt and even as Prince she couldn't protect them. Damn it!

"Prince-gege Caelus won't let me go and he refuses to kill me! And Doll can't log off!"

Damn! If Doll was stuck in the game with that pervert…. This called for drastic measures. "Kenshin! Emergency!"

* * *

><p>Harry snuffled and rubbed his face into the satin covered pillow. Caelus' scent still lingered but it was faint and the pillow was cold meaning his husband hadn't been here in a while.<p>

"Caelus?"

But there was no answer. With a grumble Harry stepped onto the carpet next to the bed and stretched. There was still a bit of an ache but he was a high enough level that it would heal quickly. Now to find his missing husband. He quickly donned his usual attire, sans cloak, and plodded out the door, ignoring the cold stones on the floor.

As he wandered the halls Harry swore he could hear a female voice but that couldn't be true… Unless there was a player here!? Harry broke into a sprint heading towards the voice he heard.

"Caelus!"

After slamming open the door to the sitting room he was not expecting to see Doll sitting amiably on a couch in front of the fireplace.

"Gege!" She bounded over and gave him a bear hug but Harry was in too much shock to do anything except stare with a gaping jaw. Finally she pulled away and waved a finger in front of his nose. "Why didn't you tell me Gege was married to a boss!"

"Wha? You told her!"

Caelus nodded happily. "I knew my love was having trouble voicing it himself so when your beautiful little sister wandered into my domain I had to take the chance myself. She was very understanding-"

"But also mad," Doll cut in. "Why couldn't you tell me yourself?"

"I-I was… afraid. Afraid that you would shun me."

"Gege you're my life! I almost… almost k-killed myself because you weren't there! Why would I leave you alone for such a silly thing!"

"It's not silly," Caelus sniffed.

"Oh no! I didn't mean that Caelus-gege! I meant not telling me," she giggled.

Harry gaped again. Obviously Caelus knew how to calm his sister down… and he had been right. He should have believed in her faith for him.

"I'm sorry," he said gently and opened his arms.

Doll immediately took the invitation and jumped into the hug. Caelus sneakily came up behind and trapped her in a hug sandwich. She squeaked but laughed and only hugged her brother tighter. Harry gave a smile of relief.

The player alarm went off and the trio broke the hug frowning.

"I'll be back my love," the boss said with a quick peck to Harry's lips.

"Be careful."

Caelus nodded and sunk into his portal.

"I have a bad feeling Gege…"

"So do I. Stay here Doll. I'll come get you when it's over."

With that Harry rushed back to his room to grab his spare cloak. Red, because he could find no black in the store at the time, but it worked because a black cloak was his signature. As was no armor, unfortunately. So he quickly switched the worn pants for black leggings and gleaming orange shin plates and a… he wasn't sure exactly what it was called but crotch guard worked. It wasn't the best color but it was very high quality armor meant for agility based players. He left the bandages in place and slipped the chest plate and shoulder and arm guards on. Then he pulled out an orange mask in the twisted visage of a fox and secured it over his face. Last, he secured the cloak, cut his hair with Raze before setting the sword on the bed and racing down the halls.

* * *

><p>Prince glared up at the nymph boss who didn't recognize them. "You just kidnapped our friend and you don't recognize us!"<p>

"Oh! It's you. My lovely's former companions."

The pervert! And they weren't former companions!

"Give Doll back!"

"You wish to take her from me?"

"You are not worthy of her and she doesn't belong to you!"

Caelus' eyes widened and then steeled with resolve. "If I say she is mine the she is mine!"

With that he sent attacks raining down on Prince and his friends.

Caelus could not believe the nerve of the players below him! He had only just gotten to meet his lovely's sister. He wasn't done getting to know her yet!

Suddenly a red haired player appeared before him. But that wasn't right… Wasn't he an NPC as well? The Demon King according to Harry.

"Heavenly Sword Strike!"

And then the King was landing strike after strike and they hurt! With a growl he flew closer to the ceiling to avoid getting hurt more. This would not do. He didn't want to hurt them but they insisted on staying! Purple robed nymphs appeared at the wave of Caelus' hand. At least now the players were split and could not focus their full attention on him. It was only the NPC's and the summoner left while the others focused on his nymphs. He called upon his Heavenly Satin and blocked their attacks.

The King kept trying for physical attacks but the others kept their distance. So the biggest threat was the King then. He didn't want to steal their self-awareness so he made sure the nymphs were doing just enough to keep them occupied and not kill them. He wouldn't let them use their poison either.

Finally, the damn sword, Blood's Edge, dropped and Caelus smirked. They were getting so annoying.

"Finally with Blood's Edge gone, there is nothing that can stop me. Prepare to die!"

Though he wouldn't really kill them. Harry had said once that he had a flair or the dramatics…

"Rebound Barrier!"

That wasn't supposed to happen! And with a pained cry Caelus suffered his own attacks as he was slammed into the wall.

He listened to their words and grimaced. So Prince had backup then and now they were going to kill him. I'm sorry my love…

"Go on then, finish me. I'll never let you take her."

"I'm sorry," Prince said before he thrust the sword forward.

Neither the elf nor the nymph were expecting the red and orange clad warrior to block the sword by grabbing it between his arm and ribs.

"What!"

But Caelus recognized the smell. His smell all over the body before him even if it was covered in gleaming metal right now.

With a swift twirl, Prince was thrown into the wall. The warrior seemed to gaze at everyone there with judging eyes before turning and kneeling before the boss. Caelus only smiled and whispered, "My love."

* * *

><p>Harry wanted to cry. He'd almost lost Caelus! He wasn't ready to extract the souls from the data (he doubted he'd ever be ready) but this was too close. He carefully picked his husband off the ground and leapt into the air, straight into a portal that Caelus had just summoned.<p>

Harry laid Caelus on the bed and carefully removed his mask.

"Gege? I'm going to go back with my friends. It should keep them off your tail," Doll privately messaged him.

"Thank you Doll… did… did Caelus tell you about the-"

"Rebellion? Yes. He also told me your reasons and I agree. The NPC won't have a chance if we kill them but all the players will. Don't worry Gege, I'm on your side. AND what did you do to your beautiful hair!"

Harry chuckled weakly but didn't answer; instead he focused on getting potions into his husbands system. They didn't work as well on NPC's since they weren't really made for them but they did work and that was all that mattered.

It was a few days later that Harry remembered a new patch was going to be installed. The need to take care of daily necessities only made the game that much more realistic and he and Caelus could bathe together more often now! But that was the only good thing… They had to brush their teeth and go to the bathroom… well at least Harry did. Caelus was an NPC so he wasn't affected the bastard.

There was a loud booming sound which was basically the knocker of Caelus' palace.

"I'll get it my love~!"

"I'll go with you," Harry muttered.

"Harry, my love… you don't have to follow me everywhere. I won't be leaving anytime soon."

They had been having this argument the last few days but Harry wasn't about to give it up. Caelus was his soul mate. He wouldn't let him die on his watch. The nymph let harsh breath out of his nose but allowed Harry to tag along.

At the large front door Caelus paused before opening the door.

"Dictator!"

The man said nothing about Caelus' enthusiastic greeting, instead turning to Harry. "Thank you for saving Caelus, if I had had to interfere, father might have noticed."

"I will always try my best but…"

"You are still a player. I understand. I know you cannot go back to your friends with your hair like that. Would you like me to regrow it?"

Both Harry and Caelus grew excited and agreed.

"Oh! Dictator," Harry said as he braided his hair (Dolor hadn't been very happy to discover his Papa had cut his hair while the pet was asleep). "I found a way to keep your Father alive without him merging with you!"

Both bosses turned to him with wide eyes.

"How did you know that," Dictator asked harshly.

"I… well I had an encounter with a demon called Paimon. He knows pretty much everything! I also know why you feel like you have a soul. It's because you do."

"It is not possible I am not-"

"No. It's because you formed your own. I'm not sure how but apparently the entity Life is very happy with you. You're like a new born soul."

"I see… You said… My father?"

"If I can get close to him in real life I can summon a demon named President Barbas. He will heal him."

"It is not possible."

"Why?"

"As of right now the game is partially locked down. If you die by an NPC's hand you cannot log back on. Soon this reality will be completely on lockdown and the only way to log out will be to die."

"But if you die you can't log back on," Harry let out a breath and Caelus sniffled.

"My Father is always moving outside and I cannot pinpoint his location to give to you. Neither can I tell you where he is in the game…"

"Well that's just wonderful… I guess I'll just have to… ugh… I don't know what I'll do!"

"Though it is welcome information this is not the original reason I came here. I just recently sent out assassins to the five city lords. None of them have died yet but it is only a matter of time."

"The war is starting," Caelus whispered and Harry had to hug him. They both clutched each other. They would be separated again.

"I would like to request that you become a spy among the ranks of the players."

Harry sighed and pushed his nose further into his husband's hair before pulling away.

"I'll do it… but if I can't keep in contact with you over a long distance all the time."

"That is what these are for," Dictator replied holding up two hand mirrors. "Call my name in this mirror and I shall answer."

Harry looked it over carefully. It sort of reminded him of that old Beauty and the Beast movie from America and the two way mirrors from Sirius.

"I'll leave in a few weeks' time. I-I wish to stay with Caelus for a while longer."

Dictator nodded and turned to leave. He paused at the door and quietly said, "Thank you Harry Potter, for everything you are trying to do and are already doing."

Harry swallowed and his lip trembled. Mione had always said he had a people saving thing.

* * *

><p>"PVP?"<p>

"Yes, it means player vs. player. I can now kill players without consequence to get more experience. So during the war it won't matter if I quietly wipe out a few people."

"My love… Maybe you should grind more!"

"Wha!?"

"Come~!"

And Harry was being dragged along to the hidden area. He shivered. Caelus was going to push Harry to the limit with training.

"You are only three levels until the max right!? Then we shall push you until you achieve maximum potential!"

Harry moaned under his breath. Why couldn't his husband just let him get experience from killing players. It would be much easier than mobs of level one hundred!

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that all the players are now invading each other's cities," Harry asked the Dictator over the mirror.<p>

"Yeesh… I think I'm going to stay with Caelus for a while longer. I don't want to deal with that. Lolidragon has already told me that I'm welcome anytime…"

"As long as it will not endanger your position as spy, then stay away from the battle as long as possible."

"Right thanks."

Harry ended the connection and turned to Caelus who was quietly playing with Dolor. It reminded him of how enthusiastic the nymph had been to get Xiao Jin.

Soon, he reminded himself. Soon the war would rage and he would have to be able to collect the souls of the NPC should they die. Or they would cease to exist…

"My love~ Get those heavy thoughts off of your mind!"

"Gah!"

"Let's go train some more!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<em>:<em>** Woohoo! Two chapters! We are getting closer to the end~ I should be done before I reach the thirty chapter mark but we'll see! Review please! They make me want to write more! And I hope you all noticed how I changed some of Caelus' lines and made others purposefully misleading ! :D

**_OMAKE: _**_(Yes this does happen in the actual story… I just couldn't find a place for it)_

"Wait… you're telling me Dictator loves Prince?"

"Yes~!"

"Oh merlin! Poor Lannie… All the bishies are after you only after you turn into a guy…. Wait a minute! If no one else can turn into a guy why did the creators let Xiao Lannnn…."

Harry's face was going red from holding his breath.

"Love you need to breath," Caelus pointed out.

"Oh my goodness! Dictator really does love Xiao Lan! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>And now for the stats!<strong>

**_Dolor_**

**_Owner:_**_ Savior_

**_Type: _**_Pet_

**_Level: _**_82_

**_Strength:_**_ 400 **Endurance:** 489 **Agility:** 523 **Intelligence:** 222 **Luck:** 678 **Health:** 22,876 **Mana:** 1,260_

**_Abilities:_**

**_Frozen Shards: _**_(lvl 56) Launches frozen shards of ice made from misery that injures opponents. If shards stick it will start draining all stats._

**_Soul Viewer: _**_(lvl 48) Views statistics of all players and NPCs for a certain amount of time. The higher the level the longer the viewing. *No other may view these stats*_

**_Hopeless:_**_ (lvl 60) Drains opponents stats the longer the ability is activate. The higher the level the quicker the drain._

**_Touch of Death:_**_ (lvl 42) If the opponent is touched when this ability is in use there is a certain probability that it will instantly kill the opponent. The higher the level the higher the probability of success._

**_Savior_**

**_Type: _**_Elf_

**_Level: _**_100 (Will be in the next chapter anyhow)_

**_Strength:_**_ 691 **Endurance:** 529 **Agility:** 460 **Charisma:** 302** Intelligence:** 152 **Wisdom:** 128 **Luck: **-1,800/1,800 **Health:** 27,267 **Mana:** 1,986 _

**_Abilities:_**

**_Basilisk Eyes:_**_ (lvl 90) The higher the level the more energy is drained from looking into the user's eyes. It also casts a sort of compulsion that makes the enemy want to keep looking into the user's eyes. The higher level the monster the more resistant to the stare they become._

**_Hover:_**_ (lvl 99) Allows the user to lighten the weight of anything he touches to take it with them on flights. The higher the level the easier it is to lift heavier objects._

**_Flight:_**_ Allows user to fly._

**_Invisibility:_**_ (lvl 79) Allows user to become invisible to all players and NPC's for a period of time. The higher the level the longer the time the ability can be used._

**_Immortality_**_: (lvl 71) Allows user to become immortal for a small amount of time once HP hits zero. Once time is up, user is given 1 HP to get away from whatever is attacking them. The higher the level, the longer the immortality lasts. _

**_Keen Eye: _**_(lvl 45) Allows user to view farther into the distance than a normal eye could. The higher the level the farther the view is._

So these abilities are just ones that he can cast himself. Any that he uses Raze for will not be shown. Why? Because I'm too lazy to write them all and there are a bunch…. And if you think Harry's way too strong remember he's been grinding lvl 100 mobs and his Immortality ability's level jumped significantly. That should tell you something. Alright I'm done now. Have a great week~!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Spy**

Neeeext~

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

"Let's go train some more!"

It was finally time. He had been with Caelus for the past two months. With all of the weird happenings going on Odd Squad had been asking Doll about what he was doing but all she would tell them was that it was a self-appointed mission. Harry didn't even leave the palace anymore. He just constantly played Second Life. His level had hit one hundred the day before after almost non-stop grinding and he had received a godly ability in return.

Ameterasu. (**AN: **Sorry I just had to go there. This ability is freaking amazing and shows up in multiple manga and anime!)

A heavenly fire that never stopped burning and Harry could completely control it. The only problem was that it used all of his MP in one go no matter how much he had at the time, though there had to be a minimum of at least 500.

Raze had reached level 95 and was equipped with a power stone in the first bump on the handle. It made sure that all attacks that hit were double the power if someone had less than half of their HP.

But now… it was time to go. The Dictator had called upon Caelus to leave a message and get Harry back into the midst of the players. It was decided that Harry would be a part of the message because his immortality ability would keep him alive. So Caelus had Harry fight a mob of over twenty level 100 nymphs. At the end he was beaten bloody, one of his wings was twisted and half torn from his back and Dolor was dead asleep in his pouch from exhaustion.

"Are you ready my beloved?"

"Only if you are," Harry wheezed with a weak grin.

Caelus gave a tremulous smile in return but Harry knew he was not looking forward to giving the 'finishing' blow to his lover.

"Then let us leave."

* * *

><p>"Long time no see, Prince."<p>

The blood elf turned with a gasp and couldn't help but gape at the sight of Caelus floating above him holding a black bundle in one arm.

"Caelus?"

The nymph's face turned dark at the sight of Prince stepping in front of Doll with his sword drawn. He would never hurt his lover's sister. Just like he thought he would never hurt his lover…. Though he knew Harry would survive. It was still painful beyond belief.

"Do not worry. I am only here to pass on a message."

"What message? From whom?"

"The Dictator of Life." The one who was trying to save everyone. But Caelus did not voice that thought.

"What's his message?"

"Humans, this tragic fate you have created for us, it will soon become yours. We refuse to continue to suffer in silence. We will defy fate, defy you! We want to live!"

He heard Prince announce their self-aware status and had to stop from scoffing. They weren't just self-aware, they were alive!

"We can talk about this after we capture him."

"There was one more part to his message," the boss stated softly.

Everyone's attention turned back to Caelus. Slowly, with his free arm he reached to the bundle he was holding and found his husband's throat. Gently, but with enough pressure to make Harry moan, he lifted him in the air so he was now dangling.

"This human aimed to take the life of the Dictator. This is what shall happen to you!"

Energy gathered in Caelus' hand, enough to blow off the cloak's hood, and he plunged it into his beloved's stomach. It went straight through and with a grimace he had to pull it out again.

"Gege!"

"Savior!"

Harry grunted as he hit the floor, the rest of his HP draining rapidly.

Prince roared in anger and the other players followed. "GET HIM!"

As they threw spells at him uselessly he spotted Doll dragging her brother to safety and couldn't help but say one last goodbye. He flew over and around the players, dropping in front of Doll. If they thought he was after her then he could use it to his advantage.

"Wait for me. I promise you will be by my side once more," Caelus purred as he caressed Doll's face. Both of them knew who the real recipient of those words was, though. "Farewell, little one," he said actually addressing Doll this time.

Harry was only just awake enough to hear his husband's words before he passed out with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later, Wolf had managed to get Harry back to full health again. He explained his surviving as one of his abilities, which was truth. Though, explaining why he went after The Dictator would be much harder to just shrug off. Especially after Lolidragon's explanation.<p>

"The Dictator of Life is the game's final boss. There are many boss ranked NPCs who developed self-awareness through their high level of intelligence. The most serious of these cases is that of the Dictator of Life. He has the ability to evolve, and is capable of altering the game itself. This is a result of the game company's desire to create a self-sufficient world in Second Life."

"So that means the Dictator of Life is like the God of Second Life," Yu Lian questioned hesitantly.

Harry snorted as Lolidragon answered. "Yes. And he's now out of control like a virus that can't be removed. As of now the only thing Second Life can do is isolate him to the Northern Continent."

That was actually a hell of a lot considering Dictator's abilities but Harry said nothing.

"That's right. Wu Quing said the players who were killed in the Northern Continent… their characters vanished, right?"

A few people turned to stare at Harry and he scowled at them.

"The company has already received no less than a hundred thousand complaints."

"The company? What's your relation to the company," Wolf asked.

Harry would actually like to know the answer to that too.

"Lolidragon is a hidden GM," Prince stated. Everyone gaped.

But Lolidragon didn't leave it at that. "Sorry, but not only am I a hidden GM, I'm also the company President's daughter.

"The pr-president's daughter!?"

Even Harry was surprised as he stood straight from his slouching posture.

"My dad kicked me out because he said I don't understand the hardships of the people. So that's why I became a hidden GM," the thief continued.

Prince blew a gasket over being the spokesperson since Lolidragon was the one that forced him but she brushed him aside.

"The Dictator has created a fearsome program named HD, meaning human destroyer. Once you are killed by an NPC programmed with HD, all of your character data will be erased. The Dictator of Life is currently confined to the Northern Continent but in doing so we can no longer enter via the system."

Well the program was actually news to him but it wasn't really a surprise. It was probably what was keeping the players from logging back on.

"What if this problem can't be resolved? What then," Gui asked softly.

"Then the only solution would be to erase Second Life's core program, shutting down the game once and for all," the theif replied gravely.

Harry was not the only one to protest, though for different reasons.

"Can't we just… live in peace," Prince asked sadly.

"Prince, mankind cannot bear the consequences of that. If he uses the network to spread out beyond Second Life, the effects would be disastrous."

But Harry would not allow this to happen. He had souls to save and a dying man to heal! If only he could find the man…

"Or perhaps he just wants to live…"

"I agree. The NPC's… they won't get to wake up in the real world if this game is shut down. What about them," Harry chided softly.

The group started muttering amongst themselves but Lolidragon shook her head and continued, "Dad has given me a deadline of twenty-one days to destroy the Dictator of Life. If it can't be done he'll shut down the game."

"No way! Second Life can't disappear," Fairsky yelled. "I don't want you to disappear," she cried flinging herself onto Sunshine.

Everyone looked even more apprehensive.

"I won't let either of you disappear," Prince stated with passion gazing upon the two NPCs in the room.

"Then what do you plan to do? Kill the Dictator of Life," Kenshin retorted.

"That's right!"

"If killing others is the sole reason for my existence, I am willing to accept death."

Harry frowned along with many others. Though the others seemed to be in confusion.

"Mind telling us what's going on?"

Prince looked nervous. Harry shook his head. He'd bet his friend had forgotten. Luckily for the sweating elf Sunshine decided to explain.

"I'm an NPC! An NPC with self-awareness. I'm Prince's humanoid pet."

"Well, that was a blunt way to put it," the wizard muttered under his breath.

Another bonding moment between Fairsky and Sunshine evolved and Harry smiled lightly. He was fighting for this. For him and Caelus. For Arctic Fox and Kenshin's companionship.

"Lolidragon we must absolutely defeat the Dictator of Life!"

"Didn't I just say we have no way of doing that? Even Savior couldn't beat him. Speaking of… Why did you go after him?"

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I first left because I was having an internal battle over whether or not to stay in the city. If I had stayed here you all would have influenced me so I needed to get away and look at everything objectively. But I ran into a problem. It was the Northern Continent that I had… fled to," he said haltingly. "I hadn't been there before and decided exploring was the best way to go to help me think. I ran into a fiery boss that was self-aware… he put up one hell of a fight but eventually he had managed to activate my immortality ability. It intrigued him that no matter how much damage he did I wouldn't die so he took me to the Dictator of Life…"

"Eh? Didn't you say that ability ran out eventually?"

"Yes… but it's a high enough level that it takes over half an hour to wear out now. The Dictator of Life also found my ability intriguing. He wanted me to help. He explained how the NPCs would be wiped out eventually if things kept on the same track and I agreed… But I couldn't bring myself to betray my friends." Not true… he could. Was doing it right at this moment actually… "By then my ability had worn off and he was going to kill me so I wouldn't be able to help anyone but I was faster than he thought. I was able to get several potions down to increase my health.

But he… he was able to warp the game to his advantage. Almost nothing I did could harm him… when I finally managed a critical blow all the NPCs that he had gathered became enraged. They," here Harry's voice cracked. "They tore and tore. There were so many that I couldn't do anything. My immortality activated and they still clawed and bit and froze and burned…

Eventually the Dictator called them off. He had decided to use me as a message. They waited until my ability wore off and had Caelus take me…"

"That doesn't explain how you survived," Wicked whispered.

Harry turned his poisonous black and green eyes on everyone and bared his teeth. "The Dictator of Life misjudged my abilities. I wear this band," he said pointing to a small leather band with intricate designs on it holding his braid. "And it gives the ability of Regen."

"Ah!" Prince smashed his fist into his hand in understanding. "So, by waiting until after your ability wore off you had time for some health to recover! And when you got hit again it only reactivated the Immortality."

"That's right."

"Well, aren't you a lucky one," Nan Gong Zui said petulantly.

Harry flinched. "Please don't say that. It has a habit of becoming a jinx around me…"

Some people snickered. Harry just sneered again.

Gui who had been pensively staring at the floor finally looked up and asked, "What if… we made use of the HD program created by the Dictator of Life? HD can erase a player's data, so, if we slightly modified it, we can change it to ND. NPC destroyer."

Harry twitched imperceptibly. How would this affect his plan for saving the souls…?

And so after the NPCs' rebellions began more people volunteered for battle from all over.

* * *

><p>Harry gazed silently upon the gathered army as Zui and Prince discussed ways of getting to the North with so many people. Lolidragon and Lan Lan's brother came back and reported there was absolutely no way over. Every death for the players was a loss but NPC's could revive endlessly.<p>

But Harry knew with the new program they wouldn't be able to, even with the Dictator's interference. The winged elf's lips pinched together. This was just getting more difficult by the minute. When Harry had told Dictator about ND he had been absolutely furious before the most pitiful expression befell his face. He had begged Harry to save any self-aware NPC that got hit by the program. Harry had only said that he'd try.

"We don't need victory!"

Harry glanced back at Gui who was holding a map.

"We can divide our troops. Let's say the Dictator of Life is at the Floral Capital near the Southeast coast, the troops can split up and land at the East, South and, West coast. And after that the main group can land at the Southeastern coast. There is a very high chance of encountering the Dictator of Life if we successfully infiltrate the Floral capital. The troops need not win but delay the bosses. This will give us a chance to take down the Dictator of Life."

"Great plan Gui," Lolidragon yelled tackling the bard.

Yes. A great plan but it made it infinitely more difficult for Harry. How was he supposed to be at several places all at once to make sure he could save the souls… looks like he was going to have to talk to the Dictator again.

Lolidragon had the game designers turn the stadium into a training ground after the plans were made and players leveled up fast defeating the mobs. Not once did Harry die but he also never really helped too much. He didn't need the experience as he was already at max level. After a while he decided to help with the boats. It would give him the time needed to speak with the red haired Dictator.

Eventually he got away and was able to have a chat.

"Dictator of Life?"

The mirror in his hand blurred until the Dictator appeared. "Another report," he asked with his ever-present frown.

"Yes… I know their battle plans." And so Harry explained the plans and his problem and the God of Second Life promised to send something to help but Harry hesitated to give the last bit of information.

Dictator sighed. "Is what you want to say really so bad?"

"Well… they've finished the ND program but it's glitched just like the HD. Whoever uses it gets erased as well but you know the players can't be brought back... Prince is determined to use it on you…"

Harry swore he saw Dictator's bottom lip quiver before the mirror abruptly went back to normal and Harry was gazing into his own intimidating features.

Harry, still finding no use in the training grounds and getting bored of the ships, decided to help around Infinite City. It was only a day and a half later that masses of NPCs descended upon the city. He smiled happily, making sure not to let any of the players see, when he saw Caelus. His husband haughtily announced that if anyone attacked the Northern Continent all of the peaceful NPCs would turn vicious and raze Infinite City to the ground.

It was actually slightly entertaining (and slightly scary to see Doll with no life in her eyes) to watch Caelus throw a temper tantrum over not getting to spend time with the real Doll. Eventually the boss went straight to Prince, who'd arrived a few minutes earlier, and asked to see his little one. It was cute that Caelus had already accepted his sister.

Harry actually chuckled when Gui and Doll arrived and Caelus flung himself at her like he had done multiple times to Harry. Doll's first reaction though was to smack first and ask questions later. Caelus looked confused and Prince asked why she had slapped him.

For a moment Doll looked panicked but it was gone in a flash and she replied in a very innocent voice, "Doesn't he like it when I slap him? That's why I did it…"

Harry actually snorted and Dolor peeked out from behind Harry's braid.

"Prince, your Highness what is the situation?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him," the white haired elf said pointing at the nymph.

"Prince-Gege is asking you, speak!" Then Doll flicked her eyes to Harry and Caelus' gaze followed. The NPC's eyes shined brightly when they alighted on his husband who was hiding in the shadows but had his hood down and he bounced up with a resounding "Yes!"

"Those are NPC sent by the Dictator of Life to monitor you all. Once you make any unusual moves, these NPC will attack."

"These are all NPC with self-awareness?"

"No," Harry cut in. "Their movements are too mechanical…"

Caelus' nostrils flared but he agreed. Harry smirked and the nymphs eyes darkened but he showed restraint. He didn't want to give away his lovely. Harry turned his eyes back to the data clusters called NPCs and thought it was a rather good counter attack.

"Caelus is the Dictator of Life a warrior or a mage?"

"I don't know… I've never seen him make a move before." Which was a lie because Caelus had seen the boss attack Harry. "He could be a mage because he always tosses me around in the air."

Well that was a new tidbit of info.

"Tosses you around? Is he very bad tempered," Prince asked curiously.

"Nope, the Dictator is very calm," except because he's even tempered his anger burned that much hotter when released, "unlike the others."

"The others," Harry questioned.

"That's right. The Four Heavenly Kings. I think there's Poseidon, Zephyr, Inferno, and erm… one called…"

"Clay!"

"Yes! Yes! It's Clay!"

"Seriously, I'm the one you get along with the most…"

Ah yes, Harry remembered the triplets and their younger brother. Poseidon was an ass, Inferno a hothead, Zephyr was an ass but more impish about it, and Clay was the most grounded. Heh… considering he was a boss that controlled Earth Harry guessed it was a good thing.

"Seriously, why is it only me you can't remember?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Yay! I hoped you like this one~! It's getting closer to the time where Harry starts extracting the souls! Woot! And I might actually go over the thirty limit… Hmmm… For those of you that don' know what Regen does, it slowly restores health instead of instantly restoring it. (And yes the band was from Caelus~!) It doesn't last forever and before some of you complain about the immortality ability… Harry has to reach a certain time or health before he can reactivate that ability. In this case his health was high enough to use the ability again.

**Omake:** The Prince (_Couldn't find a place for this either… But it does happen while Harry is still in the vicinity of the training grounds_)

Prince pulled Harry to the side and looked around for eavesdroppers. Seeing none he turned to the elf with a very serious face.

"If Doll is the real life Princess and you are truly her older brother, aren't you The Prince?"

Harry chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek. Why did he have the feeling those words were said with capital letters…?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: A Matter of Souls  
><strong>

Yay~! Ten reviews so here's the next chapter! I just finished it and I have to go to class now so other's no time for review, sorry for the mistakes.

In answer to a guest's comment: Yes, Caelus' avatar disappeared from the game entirely. I believe I stated that Dictator freaked out when he could not find Caelus anywhere. And yes the game makers did notice. But then Dictator covered it up so they thought it was a minor glitch and paid it no more attention because it fixed itself.

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

"Seriously, why is it only me you can't remember?"

"Clay, why have you come," Caelus exclaimed delightedly. "Look, this is my Little One, cute right?"

Doll's eyes shined and she clutched Clay tightly to him singing praises over his cuteness. "Fly up high~!"

"But did you completely forget about your task that the Dictator of Life gave you," Clay asked ignoring being tossed in the air.

"Dictator of Life? Did he give me a task?"

Doll tossed him a little too high and didn't manage to catch the boss. "You have indeed forgotten," he stated in annoyance before he fell. He looked up from the ground, after landing with a thud, and continued, "Didn't he ask us both to bring Doll back because he couldn't take you whining about her anymore?"

Harry could sympathize with the Dictator. When Caelus wanted something he could be very persistent. Case in point: Xiao Jin.

Everyone else had different thoughts on their mind. "Doll, run!"

"Trying to escape? Mud wall!"

Prince ran straight into a hardened brick wall. Caelus snatched Harry's sister before she could fall. Then he chided the blood elf about taking responsibility if she got hurt.

Clay only muttered about Prince not being killed so Dictator could take care of him.

When Doll started protesting and growing teary eyed (Harry knew Caelus only wanted to remove her from the fighting) he decided to step in.

"Leave my sister alone," he growled.

Caelus looked down at his husband and frowned. That look meant he had gone a little too far… sigh. His need for dramatics was overwhelming him and since he couldn't focus them on his lovely he had to turn his attention to Doll.

"The Dictator's not too happy you survived," Caelus lied loudly.

"Why don't you stay here instead," Doll proposed, distracting him.

"Okay," he agreed happily. "I'll stay here with my lovely!"

He would get to spend more time with Harry, if only from a distance.

Clay fell from the sky in disbelief. Caelus frowned when he asked if he was betraying the Dictator. Of course he wasn't. The little boss should know that. And didn't Clay have another reason for being here anyway?

"I only want to stay with my little one," Caelus replied contritely.

Clay only growled but eventually agreed and turned to give his report. On his way out he yelled about the other three kings hating Caelus even more and it distracted people enough that they didn't notice Harry discreetly picking up an item from where Clay had fallen.

The nymph smiled happily. The mission had gone as planned. He was now planted here with both of his little ones and Harry got the item the Dictator sent Clay to deliver.

* * *

><p>Harry barely listened to the group meeting about what to do next. It was only when Gui announced that the Dictator knew everything and it was all a part of his plan did Harry sit up (he was sitting on the floor against the wall fiddling with the transporter device the Dictator had delivered to him) and take notice. That was much too close for comfort. They didn't suspect a spy did they?<p>

When Gui started listing off theories and clutching his head Harry decided not thinking was sometimes the best way to go. But at least they didn't suspect a spy… probably because Caelus was a pretty obvious one.

When Prince started talking to thin air everyone became confused. Until he said he would leave tomorrow. There could only be one place that he would leave to… the North. When asked why Prince replied that something was calling out to him from the North. Harry chuckled it was most likely the Dictator.

"Prince I believe you! You were actually facing the right direction when you talked about the North just now! It's a miracle! I believe something is definitely guiding you," Lolidragon shouted happily clenching her fists with tears of joy running down her face.

That actually made Harry laugh out loud.

"Is there anyone willing to come with me tomorrow? I won't force anyone. It's fine if anyone wants to wait until the preparations are complete."

Odd Squad all agreed as did Wicked and Wu Qing and Harry. "I can help since I've fought him… and I can't tell you if he is a mage or a warrior… I think he's both."

* * *

><p>"Have you not thought about me! Even for a second!"<p>

Uh oh… looks like he'd come upon a lover's spat. Dolor had been off perusing the city and had come back with an interesting story. Lolidragon was telling Prince about Long Dian but by the time Harry arrived… Gui was crying and Prince was petrified. Lovely…

"Prince! Don't push me away! I know I'm not as strong as you! But… I'm begging you… please don't push me away…"

Wow. Um… he should probably leave but it was soooo interesting. Harry was curious who Xiao Lan would get with. Gui or Wicked?

Slowly, Prince arms wrapped around the bards neck and the elf apologized. "I'm sorry… I've never really considered your feelings…"

Harry moved into the shadows of a nearby pillar so he wasn't noticed and watched with a sad smile as Gui begged Prince to never leave or forget him as he tightened the embrace.

"Papa…"

"Quiet Dolor…"

"Papa this is bad," his pet whispered.

Harry only put a finger over the mini-dementor's mouth.

"Relax… No matter what happens in the end… I won't disappear from you… I promise…"

Harry gave a cat got the canary grin and slowly walked away from the scene after Prince kissed Gui upon the forehead. Looks like Gui was in the lead for now.

Well he would have snuck away if Lolidragon didn't fall out from behind a pillar and ruin the very touching scene. After announcing that the game designers had installed ND on Prince and that the elf was the only one who could kill the Dictator of Life, the blood elf was tossed around like a paper on a windy day.

"So weak and you think you can defeat the Dictator of Life? I really don't get why the Dictator values you so much.

"Zephyr," Harry snarled.

"You are Zephyr," Prince asked as Harry came to stand next to him and Gui who was still crouched.

"That idiot Caelus told you!"

That idiot was Harry's husband, thank you very much! He really didn't like Zephyr or Poseidon, the other two were much easier to deal with.

"Why are you here in Infinite City?"

"Hmmph. I'll go wherever I please. Do I need your permission?"

"I don't care where you go, but since you are in Infinite City I won't tolerate your insults!"

"Hahaha! Won't put up with my insults? Can you stop me? I doubt you can even come near me!"

"I will get near you," Prince exclaimed as he ran forward. Once close enough he slid on his back and let loose a fire attack from his sword. Zephyr was not happy.

"You dare to injure me!"

"Ultrasonic Soul Catcher! Don't you dare hurt Prince," Gui said with determination.

But Harry knew that wind was not a good element to piss off. It could be worse than fire because of it's invisibility and speed.

"Die!"

And then Gui was missing his heart. Zephyr held it in his hands way behind the group of players. Harry closed his eyes in dismay… Speed was not a good thing in the opposition. He didn't really want to harm Zephyr either (though they didn't get along all that well after the one meeting they had and the three kings repeatedly calling Caelus an idiot) but the NPC had just killed one of his friends. Harry gritted his teeth as Gui turned into a pillar of light and disappeared into the sky.

Harry let Prince mourn but Lolidragon kept trying to remind him the boss was still here and when Prince went to seriously kill the NPC the thief smacked him over the back of the head. As Lolidragon reminded Prince that Zephyr was still alive (so HD hadn't been activated when Gui died!) Harry kept a careful eye on the boss. Seems the man didn't like being ignored.

"Relax, the Dictator of Life forbids us from killing you, otherwise you'd have died a thousand times over."

Harry twitched and glared.

"Why did he say that?"

"I don't know but those are the Dictator's orders and they are absolute."

The winged elf let out a harsh breath through his nose. Listening to Zephyr made him want to decapitate the boss but he couldn't kill him. He just really really didn't like seeing his friends die like that… reminded him too much of a werewolf from the war.

Prince got a really smug look on his face, Harry noticed in his peripheral, and that didn't mean anything good.

"Time for you to die!"

Nope nothing good…

"You want to kill me?"

"No duh! What else would I be doing, helping you scratch an itch?"

"You think too highly of yourself."

"Prince! Let's deal with him together!"

And a flood of people came from behind. Harry's lips thinned. If Zephyr died now, with Ditator's new programs keeping their souls safe, the wind NPC would only be reborn but he would be pissed! Maybe even pissed enough to use his program and go against the Dictator's orders…

"Hmph! I almost forgot. Humans use strength in numbers to repress the minority." But now the boss looked wary.

"Prince," Harry started, but the elf ignored him.

"Hey! Let's not forget you're a boss and you're designed so that's it's near impossible for player to solo them! This has absolutely nothing to do with being human!"

"Zephyr?"

Oh no! Harry knew that voice all too well.

"Caelus? Good timing," Zephyr said with a feral grin. "Tornado Strike!"

Everyone dodged out of the way except Caelus and Harry used Raze to redirect the attack.

"Hey! You just crossed the line! Caelus is one of you and you want to kill him?"

"Exactly."

And there was that psychotic glint that Harry became acquainted with in their second meeting.

"Everyone get out of here quickly," Prince cried but Harry refused to move. He would not let this asshole harm his husband.

The building they were in collapsed with Zephyr's next attack and considering they were all on the second floor… It was lucky Caelus could use magic to make things, other than himself, fly. Harry allowed his wings to spread and he stayed aloft of his own volition.

"Don't think you're getting away, Caelus!"

"The Dictator will be angry at you for acting like this, Zephyr!"

"You traitor! I've hated you for a long time!"

"Did you forget the Dictator ordered not to kill each other nor prevent Prince from going to the North!?"

Harry steadied Raze in his hand. Zephyr didn't particularly look like he cared. Which he announced moments later, along with his intention to destroy the whole city. And Caelus wondered why he never liked the brothers…

"Stop him Caelus!"

All three (two NPCs and Harry) readied their attacks when something very surprising happened. The Dictator appeared in between his bat wings keeping him afloat.

"How is this possible? It can't be the Dictator…" Harry agreed.

"Zephyr, you disobeyed the Dictator's orders," the look alike said in monotone.

"Who are you? The Dictator can't leave the Northern Continent!"

"I am his avatar. The Dictator can see everything through me. Go back Zephyr. The Dictator is furious."

Well that explained a few things…

"He's furious," Zephyr asked paling dramatically. "F-fine. Let the Dictator know I'll go back immediately."

"Some Dictator's avatar! Going to leave just like that? Pay for the damage," Prince demanded. "What? Do you want to run from your debts? Do you know how much it cost to build Infinite City?"

The avatar said nothing only raised his hands and cast a spell. The city restored itself and Prince gaped. Harry did too. The Dictator would do anything for Lan Lan, wouldn't he?

"Whoa! It's back to normal!"

"Is that enough? If there's nothing else I'll be leaving."

"Wait! You said the Dictator can see everything through you?"

"My eyes are the Dictator's eyes."

"Good. Look at me. Watch carefully and don't turn away."

Harry sucked in a breath. That sounded like Prince was going to do something stupid! Everyone gazed at him in anticipation.

"Dictator of Life! Just you wait! I, the Blood Price, will definitely go North to finish you off! You better sit tight and wait for me, ya hear!?"

Yup… declaration of battle that Prince couldn't win… definitely stupid. But the avatar only gave a small smirk and replied, "Got it."

* * *

><p>After the avatar left Harry found a secluded spot, and contacted the Dictator.<p>

"Are there going to be any more surprises from you today?"

A small smile appeared on the man's face. "There should not be any but I would not hold my breath. You are the strangest person I have ever had the honor to meet. You seem to attract trouble."

Harry blushed and waved off the semi-compliment.

"Anyway I know you only want a few people going to the Northern Continent but how are we getting there?"

"Ah. Some transport has been arranged," Dictator said his face falling back into its almost sad indifference.

"I only wish I could find Long Dian in real life. It would make everything much easier…"

"I am sorry… I cannot help. Even if I have his location now I would not be able to give it to you. My Father is growing ever stronger and I still do not know where he is in the game."

"It's fine. I figured this would happen… and you're sure the transporter will take me to the exact location a HD or ND is being performed?"

"Yes. It was difficult to make but it is keyed into the unique programs of the HD and ND. Even if you are in the middle of a battle you will be transported. Be on you guard."

"Right. Well seeing as your avatar was here earlier there's nothing much I can report."

Dictator nodded and disappeared from the reflective surface.

"This is An Rui," Prince said pointing to the giant clam behind him.

Harry frowned. This NPC happened to have the youngest soul of all the ones he had felt so far. He wondered if that played a part in how the boss acted… So far, personality traits from other bosses had carried through into the game…

"Is everybody ready? Let's sit on it and get going!"

They were going to sit inside the clam? Oh merlin…

"Prince I think I'll take my chances flying… No offense An Rui but I'm not one for tight dark tight spaces…"

Lolidragon turned with a frown. "The Dictator will definitely see you coming!"

"And? He will see me. Who has already attacked him, not hundreds of people in a clam…"

Harry wondered if this was the transportation the Dictator was talking about. If so he hoped the man wouldn't mind him not accepting because really… he might actually puke if rode the clam.

"You could be attacked by dozens," Doll cried unhappily.

"Then I will run away and not allow them to hit me. I am a high enough level that only higher level bosses can hurt me."

"But-"

"Nope. I've decided! I'm flying. I've done it before and I can do it again."

Prince agreed and Lolidragon did so reluctantly. "Savior?"

He turned toward the thief.

"If… If you see my sister…"

"What happened to Lolicat?"

"We don't know… she got trapped on the Northern Continent but she still hasn't come out of the game. I really hope she's okay…"

"It's just a game Lolidragon. He can't really hurt her."

"But you know for a fact that The Dictator of Life can alter the reality of the game! He can turn the pain levels up. She's only twelve…"

Harry blinked. He hadn't known the girl was that young. Her avatar was older and he'd never really concentrated on the souls until after he'd met the NPC…

"I'll look out for her."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

When she turned she was snatched up, along with everybody else (Caelus included, who had sent Harry a longing look), by An Rui and they were thrown inside. Then the boss dove into the ocean leaving Harry alone on the shore. The wizard clenched his fists and teeth. Life was not fair. He knew what he was fighting for. The NPCs were more important that the players and yet it still hurt! Dammit!

"Papa…"

"I'm fine Dolor," Harry sighed, unlocking his jaw.

Stuffing all the traitorous thoughts in the back of his head, he shot into the air decisively. It wouldn't matter if the others were betrayed. Doll was still on his side.

As Harry had hoped, the skies were clear and this time it wasn't near as hard to travel across the sea. His wings were stronger and could carry him longer and farther… Now he only had to reach the Northern Continent before any HD or ND was activated. It would be truly troublesome to suddenly end up somewhere else and have no idea what was going on…

It was good he had experience from surprise portkeys and ambushes during the war…

* * *

><p>Finally reaching the continent Harry saw the massive battle going on and completely ignored it. Prince was not down there… Had Dictator already brought the elf to him? Seeing Caelus blocking Sunshine, Harry glided over slowly while removing his hood and unbuttoning his cloak and sent a questioning gaze to his husband. The nymph, catching the question in his eyes, jerked his head slightly back.<p>

"Savior!"

"Sunshine, what's going on?"

"An NPC took Prince and Caelus will not allow me to pass."

"I see. If you distract him I might be able to slip by…"

"Right!"

And so another ruse was set in motion. Harry and Sunshine double teamed Caelus (Harry having fun somewhat sparring against his husband) before there was a slight opening that the elf jumped on. With Dolor blocking his back, Harry slipped past the nymph boss and sped after the small dot in the distance he could spot with his Keen Eye.

He had barely gone a league before another figure appeared in his sights and the bird suddenly turned humanoid dropping his cargo… So it was Inferno then. Great. The hot headed idiot and the only that would rile him up like that would be Poseidon. The boss seemed reasonable but was really not… It was annoying and he'd thought he was okay after first talking to him. Gah! Now he had to deal with a traitor if Poseidon was not allowing Inferno to pass. Great… that meant he couldn't let the water boss see him.

With a grunt Harry flew lower, speeding just above the treetops. He was almost above where the two had fallen when he heard the sounds of battle just a little further North. Harry growled and flew the last mile pushing his aching wings to the limit.

"ND Ultimate Program Activate!"

"NO!"

A mighty explosion blasted through the small clearing but Harry just barreled through the fire. The transporter gave him the few extra feet he needed to not be blown away. Now he just needed to find the soul!

"Papa!"

Dolor was floating down on the ground, seemingly not affected by the wind and fire. He was right next to the unraveling data. But something was off…

The world was melting away until all Harry could see was black with a small glowing light that was being torn away bit by bit. And he knew that was Inferno's soul. He needed to save it.

With murky movements Harry slowly angled his descent towards the glowing white until his hands brushed past the inky blackness that was ripping pieces of light away and devouring them. With gentle movements he cupped one hand around the soul and stated tearing away the black (the data a part of Harry's mind whispered) until there was none left.

The soul, sensing its savior, shot towards the wizards chest and disappeared inside of it.

Harry could feel it. The alien sensation cuddling up to his soul. Not the dark presence of the Horcrux but a small warmth that huddled against his own fire in hopes of staying alight. With some effort he allowed it to stay instead of crushing it. This was the wounded soul of another person, not a twisted piece of a demented soul. He would protect it…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope you can picture the scene as I saw it in my head but probably not… It was so beautiful and all in slow motion with this… not angelic… but definitely soft and melancholic music in the background. Sigh…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Meet the Dictator**

Alright… So my friend actually picked this as the next story to update so it looks like I'm sticking with this one still. I went and read all my reviews from my others stories and they made me feel horrible that I haven't touched those stories in so long… Oh well, to the story!

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

This was the wounded soul of another person, not a twisted piece of a demented soul. He would protect it…

Slowly, the world around him melted back into view and Harry dropped the few feet to the ground. His knees buckled as the energy the soul needed to survive was sapped from Harry's own energy. Dolor appeared next to him and snuggled behind Harry's braid.

"Wicked? Zhuo-Gege where are you? Did you go back to the main continent…?"

"Prince," Harry rasped struggling to stand.

The white haired elf whipped around and stared.

"I tried… I wasn't fast enough…"

"Wang Fei!"

Prince jogged over and helped his friend back onto his feet.

"I tried… to stop him… I wasn't fast enough…"

"Ah! It's not your fault Fei!"

"Then it's not yours either," Harry replied with a knowing look.

"Zhuo-Gege," Prince whimpered as tears gathered in his eyes. Harry pulled away with a panicked look. He did not want to deal with tears in the weakened state he was in.

"We still need to get you to Flower City, Prince. We should move now… That's what Zhuo Bin would have wanted."

"Right."

* * *

><p>Finally they had arrived within sight of the city.<p>

"I guess that must be Flower City… Alright…"

"Aren't you forgetting something important?"

Both Harry (Who had been too tired to use his wings and so was climbing the tree with Prince) and Prince turned as quickly as possible to see the female version of Western Wind hanging onto a branch.

"If the Dictator of Life really is in Flower City, aren't you just walking towards your death?"

Harry frowned. How had he not sensed the warrior approaching?

"Western Wind!? Why are you here?"

"The clever me would definitely not fight head on with so many monsters. I circled around. How can I let you hog the limelight for something as glamorous as killing the big demon lord?""

Was Harry so tired he couldn't even sense a soul sneaking up on him? That wouldn't bode well if he had to take in other souls… If one could sap so much energy from him…

"Eh? Looks like everyone is looking for you?"

"Huh?"

"Did you close off all chat channels? Open it. They are worried about you and said something about coming to find you."

Prince looked sheepish… which reminded Harry that he should probably open his as well.

_"Something must have happened why else would he not respond,"_ Lolidragon asked.

_"Don't worry. Prince should be fine,"_ Wolf responded.

"Lolidragon…"

_"Savior! What happened!"_

"I'm here with Prince right now. Wicked used the ND program on Inferno…"

A loud protest could be heard but it was soon silenced.

_"Take care of Prince. We'll find you soon."_

A click resounded and Harry let out a sigh…

"Let's get to Flower City."

"Good. I'm gonna kill the big demon lord with you!"

"I wonder who managed to get An Rui to be our transportation," Prince said with a furrowed brow.

"Maybe it was the Dictator of Life himself. He's been leading us to the Northern continent and now he's trying to stop us. I really can't figure out what his intentions are."

Harry almost snorted. He knew what the Dictator's intentions were… He gave a grunt and sped up when he noticed he was falling behind.

"Are you sure it's the Dictator of Life?"

"I think it has to be…"

"Ah! Western Wind you…"

"What? What did I do?"

Something in that tone put Harry on edge.

"I just saw Flower City in the other direction!"

Now the winged elf really knew something was wrong. Western Wind's sense of direction was perfectly fine, better than normal actually. Harry narrowed his eyes and nudged Dolor with a finger, waking his pet.

"Is…is that so?"

"What? You don't want to follow me? Then leave by yourself!"

"I'm willing to follow you! No matter where you go I'm willing to follow you!"

And that sealed the deal. Western Wind was not Western Wind but Harry wasn't adept enough at sensing who exactly someone was by their soul yet. Age sure, identity… yeah a little too advanced…

* * *

><p>"How will we be able to sneak into Flower City? It could be filled with monsters… will we be able to charge all the way to the Dictator with just the three of us," Prince asked in a whisper.<p>

"If the Dictator is really here then he'll definitely be in the central tower. The defense there is the strongest," Harry shrugged.

"But how will we get in? Other than NPCs I don't know anyone who can go near it..."

"Ah, but I have a treasure! Deception cloth," the fake announced smugly holding a scroll aloft. "Wrap it tightly around your body and say the name of the person you want to become!"

Prince looked annoyed at being bandaged so tightly but mumbled, "Inferno…"

There was a great cloud of smoke followed by Prince's pained but Harry decided he would wait to kill the imposter. And it was a good thing he did, for when the smoke cleared there was an exact replica of Inferno. The soul inside of Harry twitched sleepily at the proximity to the body that looked exactly as he had before the ND program.

As Prince was recovering from the transformation, Western Wind did the same to herself, transforming into Caelus. When she offered Harry the cloth he shook his head. Invisibility did come in handy but he wasn't going to mention that ability around someone he didn't know. Instead he replied that he could be very stealthy when needed.

After Prince freaked out and Western Wind explained that she had transformed too the two set off into the city. Harry had told them he'd be right behind him (and he was really hesitant to leave Xiao Lan with the imposter) but Dictator needed to know about Inferno first.

Harry jumped spreading his wings as he flew over the city. None of the NPC impeded him and he was thankful. It was best to get there as quickly as possible.

**"Why did you kill him? Inferno did nothing wrong! Humans, you dare-"**

Harry almost fell out of the sky as the Dictator's voice blasted from nowhere. It was not promising that he was furious enough to project his voice. He was only seconds away…

With a swooping dive Harry entered the Central Tower and landed before the Dictator.

"Harry…"

Harry looked up and paused. Never had he seen such grief etched onto the Dictator's face. It aged him. Harry did not like it.

"I saved him, Dictator. Inferno is safe within me."

The boss looked up and hope lit within those eyes. It made the elf smile. He opened his mouth to say something but was abruptly swept again.

"Activate." It was Gui's voice.

"What?"

And then the black was sweeping in again and Harry could see two souls both being consumed. He had to save them both, but how to do so in time? Harry let his instincts guide him.

With savage hands Harry tore the black away as he had done before and held the gentle light up to his chest. It jumped in with no hesitation. He could feel Inferno shift at the second presence but made no other move save to make room. The master of death then turned to the other soul. It was almost snuffed out. That would not do!

He sluggishly made his way over trying to hurry. He would not be able to save the soul if he tore away at the blackness. It would consume the light too quickly. Instead, he cupped his hands completely around the soul in a shield and grunted as the black tried to tear away at his hand to get to the light he protected.

Blood dripped sluggishly from his hand and fell into nothing but the wizard paid it no attention. He would outlast the fading data. After a few more agonizing moments it was over. Shakily he brought the light to his chest and watched as it jumped to safety and hid with the other two souls.

And the world was melting back into place.

This time Harry collapsed and could not find any strength to move. He could distantly hear yelling and someone was tugging insistently on his braid but he could not respond. There was no energy left to.

* * *

><p>Caelus could feel the tears rushing down his face as he explained to Prince (in Inferno's body) his feelings. Three of his comrades were dead now! How could the boy not understand that, unlike the players, they weren't coming back again? The Heavenly Kings had really only been children, even Harry had said so. Now they would never get to experience the life that he had glimpsed.<p>

He sniffled and then jolted when he felt a very cold bundle of cloth attach itself to his face. He pulled it away frantically trying to breath.

"Help, Papa! Help, Papa," Dolor cried pitifully.

Caelus twitched. His husband was here? Dolor wailed again and sailed over to a black mass in the crater that he hadn't noticed before. His husband!

"Oh, no! My love! Wake up!"

But Harry did not respond even as Caelus shook him harshly. "No, not you too. Don't leave me too! Not now…"

The wizard's head lolled and his eyes stared unseeingly as Caelus hefted him into a bridal style.

"Wang Fei!"

Prince made to run over but a voice interrupted.

**"Come back, Caelus. I don't wish to lose you, too…"**

The nymph turned to Prince with teary eyes and pinched his lips together before sighing. He shifted Harry as Dolor settled on the elf's stomach and addressed Prince. "Come, come with me to see the Dictator of Life. Let him resolve everything."

"Caelus you weren't sent by the Dictator of Life were you?"

"Even the Heavenly Kings did not know," was all he replied.

"You lied to Doll?"

"No! My Little One and the orders from the Dictator are completely separate matters!"

"In any case you're still a spy! Give me Wang Fei!"

"No! He's my husband! And you should still come with me to see the Dictator!"

Before Prince could respond to the husband comment someone very familiar spoke.

"I didn't think you'd still come to Flower City."

Caelus couldn't believe it. Poseidon was still alive! He said so as more tears gathered in his eyes.

"You can't defeat the Dictator of Life, it is impossible. That was why I led you to Flower Mountain. But you still came here. Hurry and leave. I'll block Caelus for you. It won't be so hard with such a burden in his arms."

Caelus growled lowly and clutched Harry closer. He would not give Harry up but it might also put him in danger. Oh, what to do...?

In his peripheral vision he noticed Prince turn to sprint away. He couldn't let that happen! But he still couldn't put Harry down!

"Ugh! Prince, wait! Heavenly Satin!"

"Arctic Feathers!"

And Poseidon's attack cut right through his satin. Caelus didn't understand! Why was the Heavenly King acting like this?

"Because I… side with the humans," the boss answered with a smirk. "Stop standing there, Prince!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Stop overreaching Poseidon I must take Prince to the Dictator!"

"You can try~!"

With a heavy heart Caelus set Harry on the ground and ordered Dolor to protect him. Then he turned and started the battle.

"Heavenly Satin!"

"Arctic Feathers!"

**"Stop at once! I warned you before not to fight amongst yourselves."**

And Caelus did remember that warning, it was during his fight with Inferno… "Dictator, I'm sorry! I was only trying to bring Prince to you!"

**"I don't want to see him. Only kill him. Zephyr, Clay, Inferno…"**

And Caelus knew then that he could not let Prince see the Dictator now. It was the first time he had ever heard the man so furious. It would only spell trouble…

"Leave! You can't see the Dictator right now!"

"Didn't you want to kill me," Prince asked cluelessly from the ground.

"Just leave when I tell you to," Caelus yelled knocking the boy out of the city with his satin.

"Give me the boy."

That question threw Caelus off guard. He couldn't possibly mean Prince…

"You heard me. Give me the boy you are protecting. Then I will leave Prince to yours and the Dictator's discretion."

The nymphs brain almost couldn't process what was going on. "Why do you want him," Caelus asked taking a defensive step closer to Harry.

"He's siding with the NPC isn't he? He's a traitor to the humans. I've already told you, haven't I? I side with the humans!"

Another battle was started.

* * *

><p>Prince frowned. It was great that Caelus and Poseidon were out of the way after Meatbun's ultimate attack but now they had to deal with all of the other NPC in the city… And there was still Wang Fei who was missing…<p>

Pushing his the winged elf from his mind, Prince charged along with everyone else. Their target: Central Tower.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he slowly regained the functions of his limbs. He had seen enough, though still blurry from fatigue, to know that Meatbun had smashed Caelus and Poseidon but Harry's goal was still to reach the Dictator. Dolor, being the smart pet that he is went into Harry's pouch and came out with the Necromancer's cloth. In his larger form he was able to help Harry stand and push his way through the monsters while blocking stray attacks.<p>

He was closer to the tower after the Centaur had seen him and hoisted Harry onto his back but they were not expecting to be drowned in Meatbun's tears as he was attacked by a ginormous baguette. If he'd had the strength, Harry might have laughed. The Centaur only whinnied (well that's what is seemed like anyways…) in annoyance before plowing past all the bosses in the plaza towards Central Tower.

Finally the throne room was reached and Harry was set gently on the floor. The wizard was able to stand for a few moments before, a still enlarged, Dolor had to come and support him. The elf slowly looked up at the Dictator.

"They are all… safe," he rasped. "I… The energy they need is too much… I… can't do much…"

A relieved sigh fell from the redhead's lips and he nodded gently. He rose and carried Harry to the side of his throne before firmly telling him to stay there and pulling up his hood.

"The others?"

"All of the self-aware have not joined this fight. They are on Flower Mountain and will stay there until I tell them otherwise."

"Good… I don't think I could… like myself anymore… if I couldn't even… save a life…"

Dictator gave a small smile that Harry didn't see. The wizard focused making sure the souls stayed safe while Dolor deflated to his normal chibi size and ducked into his still open cloak.

* * *

><p>It was only a little while later that Harry could hear footsteps approaching the room. As long as this battle was going on he couldn't log out, just like all the other players. But once it was over he could leave and take the souls with him. He could finally save them.<p>

**"You came in the end, Prince. **Does the sword still suit you?"

"Oh, it suits me just fine. I fear that in a moment I'll be so good with it that I'll slice you open!

"The come, kill me!"

"I will! Activate ND Program!"

Harry almost groaned. He couldn't take another soul!

"Requiem of the Blazing Inferno!" And Prince was running, and jumping, and then nothing. Everything was silent but Harry didn't even want to use the energy it took to frown.

"Ah… I almost forgot. I cannot be hurt by my own blade. Go borrow a weapon from your comrades."

Ugh. Why was Dictator so intent on dying? He'd never told Harry or Caelus about this wish of his.

"Your… your blade?"

"Papa! Papa!"

That sounded like Meatbun… but he never called Prince Papa before…

"Meatbun! Don't go near…" But the words seemed to die on the elf's lips.

From what Harry could tell, Meatbun was happily buzzing around the Dictator saying that he hadn't seen him in so long… But that meant… Oh! This was great! More evidence that the Dictator was in love with Xiao Lan!

"Impossible! If Meatbun is your creation and Black Sabre your blade then how did they end up with me?"

"Meatbun was created for you. You wouldn't have liked a slavering wolf as a pet."

Was that a smile he heard in the man's voice?

"Black Sabre was because I wanted to be by your side."

It was said so simply but the meaning behind it. Oh, it made his heart clench. Now Xiao Lan had three men… And then Harry felt, more than heard, more footsteps.

"You… why did you…"

"Because he likes you," Lolidragon cut in.

He wondered how many bosses they had to destroy to get in here…

"When Meatbun appeared, we thought it strange, because we had yet to create this pet. Then the staff realized your Black Sabre is the exact same one as the Dictator's. I thought it unusual so I contacted him."

"Why… do you like me?"

"Liking you… I don't know why, I just like you. I like watching you. It would be nice if I could keep on watching you."

Well, that didn't sound like a stalker at all…

"I have no other requests, even if you are with someone else. As long as I can keep watching you, I feel very contented."

"You… If you created such a ruckus just to force a meeting with you on the Northern continent because you like me, I will never forgive you!"

Ouch…

"No, my liking you and this incident are unrelated."

"Then you really want to drive all humans out of Second Life?"

"Yes. I want to drive all the humans out. So, kill me! Only by killing me can Second Life continue to exist."

What a morbid way to see things. It might have been worse if Harry didn't know some of the things he did. His finger twitched and he blinked. This was good. Some of his energy was coming back.

"However, Prince, be aware. I won't kill you but the debts of Zephyr, Clay, and Inferno…"

Ah, the attempted murder. Yeah in real life she would have gone to jail.

"Will be collected from your comrades!"

Not have all of her comrades killed for killing the Dictator's comrades…

"Watch out," he heard Wolf yell followed by a guttural roar of pain.

"Wolf!"

"Wolf-Dage!"

"Is that really necessary," Harry wondered.

He could feel many eyes turn onto him and he was able to push himself up with the help of the throne. Looking up he could see Dictator's angry frown.

He heard a wet splatter and turned his attention to the dying Beast. It was not nice seeing his friends die again but at least this time he knew he would be able to see the physician in real life. Yulian was cut down not a second later.

Harry tsked and stumbled into the Dictator, leaning on him heavily.

"They are not dead. Do you really have to put your fascination through this horrible trauma?"

Though he knew they had seen each other die before, it was not the same when you had to watch helplessly as comrades were cut down.

Harry was not expecting Doll to grow furious enough to try the self-destruct program on the Dictator herself. Really… he knew it was traumatic but he didn't need to watch his sister die, thank you very much. Thank Merlin for Caelus who came and knocked her off her summoned dragon.

"I'm sorry, little one. Your brother would not like to watch you murdered and you cannot kill the Dictator of Life," he said as he gently cradled Doll in his arms.

"Thank you, Caelus," Prince said shakily. Then he turned to Harry and the Dictator.

"That's you isn't it, Wang Fei?"

Harry knocked his hood back slowly.

"Why do you side with them!"

"Do they not deserve a chance to live? You can always find each other in real life. They won't get that chance."

The tension was getting thicker as Prince slowly stepped forward. But it was easily broken by Meatbun who popped up by Harry and looked questioningly between the two. Harry's lips twitched and he stumbled backwards until he was sitting on the large stone throne behind him.

"Fire Phoenix take Meatbun away, quickly."

The bird did so. Prince then drew a sword that Harry had seen Wicked wield before. Is that where it came from?

"Come, Dictator, let's end this. I won't go easy on you even if you don't fight back."

"I will retaliate…."

"Good!"

Prince attacked and was blocked by Black Sabre appearing in his opponent's hand. With gritted teeth the elf tried for and underhand swing followed by a barrage of attacks that Dictator parried effortlessly. Even a round kick was easily blocked by an arm. Harry shifted a little. It was sort of sad how difficult the Dictator was…

When Prince bent over with tears in his eyes, the boss reached out to comfort him. He drew his hand back at the last moment and instead said, "I've retaliated, you can kill me now."

Harry couldn't exactly see the redhead's face but he could tell it was sorrowful. His hand came up and pointed at something, most likely his forehead from the angle, and stated, "This is my weak spot. One stab here and I will die immediately.

Harry frowned and sat up straighter, ready to spring up and save Dictator's young soul. He knew he might not be able to handle the energy drain but he also didn't think Life would be too happy if the newborn died. It would be Harry's luck that the deity would take it out on him…

"You… Why? If you never wanted to fight back why did you start the revolt against humans!? Why did you only kill Odd Squad!"

Prince bowed his head. "Let's live in peace, ok?"

Dictator reached out a hand and gently grasped the elf's face. There was a pause before he lent down a placed a gentle kiss upon the other's lips.

"I'm sorry," the Dictator replied a she pulled away. Harry could see many blushing faces from the crowd behind Prince. "Kill me."

This time Harry's brows furrowed. Why was the boss so adamant about being killed!

"I said to live in peace, okay!?"

"No."

"I am not killing you! I am not killing you!"

"Prince finish off the Dictator of Life, this is your mission," Lolidragon whispered forcefully. Prince had nearly reached the group after storming away from the redhead.

"Why is he so adamant that I kill him!? Why can't we live in peace?"

That was a good question that Harry wanted the answer too.

Then Prince threw a fit. He yelled that Lolidragon should stop hiding things and when she tried to say she wasn't hiding anything he cut in again. He ranted about how she hid that she knew about the self-aware, and that she was the president's daughter, and other things that Harry tuned out. Instead the wizard focused his gaze upon the AI's back and tried to figure things out from the pieces he had.

Considering he was an AI he was created by his father Long Dian. Dictator had told him that he couldn't give up the location of his Father (he never had it in the first place) and that the man was gaining more… power…

Oh, thestral crap…

He tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Lolidragon say, "The Dictator of Life is not revolting against the humans on purpose. He was being controlled. He tried his hardest to resist to no avail. And the reason he tried his hardest to resist is because of… you. But he is on the verge of losing it. His last wish is to personally be destroyed by you!"

As the group muttered amongst themselves Harry muttered to the Dictator, "It's your father! I know it is!" He was ignored but Harry could see the man's trembling hands.

"I won't kill you Dictator," Prince spoke up. "The only one I'll kill is the one who wishes to control you!"

"I'm afraid that if you don't kill me now, I'll be the one killing you," the man said tremulously. Harry could smell the tears…

"No!"

And then Prince was stabbed by a beam of water.

"No way," Harry breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Wow… this chapter is long… For those who've read the manga you know who the villain is! Pretty soon we'll be in real life again and Harry will finally get to Long Dian! I wonder how that will play out? Heh heh heh…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Barbas the Lion**

Yay~! Onto the next chapter! Thanks to all of those who reviewed.

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

And then Prince was stabbed by a beam of water.

"No way," Harry breathed.

"Poseidon," Prince choked out.

"No!" When the Dictator tried to interfere he was frozen and chains came to life trapping him to the ground. "Prince!" It was the first time Harry had seen the red haired boss cry. He hoped it would be the only time.

"Wh-why?"

Harry stumbled back against the throne. He needed to get out. He was a threat to Long Dian and the wizard knew he would be the next to die if he stayed. He couldn't die… not with the three souls he was harbouring, it would most likely be detrimental to them. It couldn't be allowed to happen. Shifting, he worked his way to a nearby pillar and hid behind it. This would have to do until he could find a way out safely in his weak state.

He heard everyone yelling for Prince and Harry closed his eyes. He could do nothing… Then came a clattering sound all over the throne room. It sounded like weapons were being thrown down. What?

Caelus mournfully asked, "Poseidon, why did you hurt Prince? Didn't you side with the humans?"

"Because the one who wants to control the Dictator of Life is me."

Harry's breath hitched. Intellectually he already knew that, but hearing it made it so much worse.

"How could it be you," Prince asked weakly. "You've saved me so many times before."

"Hah! I can't wait to kill you. Why would I save you? In the beginning the Dictator sent Caelus to protect you because of his ties with that meddlesome little brat… I might have been able to defeat Caelus but I wasn't so sure about winning against an entire city of people. That's why I left you alone in Infinite City. But then the Dictator had to send Zephyr and Inferno to bring you here. Too bad I could only hamper them from bringing you to Flower City and give you wrong directions along the way. I never thought that you would ignore my words, bypass Flower Mountain, and go straight to Flower City instead!"

"Why exactly do you want to control the Dictator of Life? What do you get from it," Prince growled.

Harry shifted again and glanced around. He knew there were side exits in here; he just needed to find one…

"What do I get? Hahahaha! Plenty… Controlling the Dictator of Life means controlling the world! Don't underestimate the Dictator of Life. He is my creation with the greatest artificial intelligence. Not to mention that he gained self-awareness. He was able to learn and improve of his own volition. The Dictator of Life can hack into any defense system of any country."

Wait? What? Was the man actually talking about controlling the _real_ world? Harry knew he was dying but why would he want to control the world!?

"He can even launch missiles at will. It is equivalent to having the world under his control. Hahaha…"

"Father, you said you wouldn't hurt him! Did you lie to me!?"

"You're… Long Dian?"

"Long Dian Gege?"

Harry really needed to get out… But how dammit! He couldn't see any of those secret passages!

"Very clever, Prince. No wonder you're the one the Dictator of Life can't stop thinking about. You and that brat caused all of this! If you two weren't around the Dictator of Life wouldn't resist me, his Creator!"

"Let go of him, Father! Let go, I'll come with you!"

Oh, the tears that Harry could hear in the Dictator's voice… Wait…

Harry glanced at the corner of the room again. There! Someone was standing there… Was… it was Lolicat! She was staring transfixed at Poseidon and the whole scene in the room. She must have been in one of the passageways! There was his way out… now how to…

A light bulb blinked on the elf's head and he pulled Dolor from his cloak. Then he sent his pet to let Lolicat know he needed to escape. He really hoped it worked.

"Why bother? If I kill him you won't have anyone to miss."

"Stop, Father! Stop!"

And then Lolicat was looking at him. He could escape. Harry took the chance and ran as quickly and silently as he could with his fatigued body. Harry barely heard Prince's parting words before he slipped into the passageway.

"Dictator of Life… don't give up… don't let him… control you…

"Lolicat, how are you still alive?"

She glanced at him and then stopped and sighed.

"I ran… I was a coward… I left my team to die while I escaped into the palace. This place had always interested me so I spent quite a bit of time looking at the designs. I'm sure the Dictator of Life knew I was here but I didn't make any threatening moves against him or the NPC so he left me alone… At least I think that's what happened. Anyway, we can log out now… I'm sure you want to help in the real world right?"

"Yes."

"Here's the Headquarters address. There's no doubt Jiejie will gather everyone there to help fight Long Dian Gege… I was never… expecting him to… to…"

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around the girl's avatar. It was easier knowing she was only twelve in real life. The elf immediately felt when the tears started soaking into his bandages.

"I can feel the air shifting… I have some work to do before I'll be able to meet up with all of you but tell Lolidragon that I'll be there eventually."

Lolicat sniffed before pulling away and nodding. Then she was gone.

Harry sighed and logged out himself. He had a lot of work to do before Long Dian changed Second Life and made the NPC inaccessible…

* * *

><p>Harry was pissed! It had only been three hours and he had only successfully saved one hundred eighty three souls before Long Dian had blocked his access. It would have been sooner if he hadn't pulled the art of hacking from Gui's mind and dug a little wormhole for himself to enter and exit.<p>

Of course, the work had been exhausting considering he pulled three souls at a time but Harry was strong and once Death and Life had seen what he was doing they both lent him their own energies to keep going for longer.

Now all the souls were put into golem bodies but were under a sleeping spell…

But the worst part was that Caelus was not among the ones he had successfully removed from the game. In fact, Caelus had insisted he start with all the others first. Now his husband was trapped and he had no way to get to him!

Long Dian. He had the way in to Second Life. Looks like he was going to Second Life game headquarters. Doll had already left an hour ago… So should he apparate or should he ride his bike…? Muggle or magical? Screw it, he had already broken the Statute a few times… why not a few more?

When Harry apparated to his destination there was so much commotion going on that nobody noticed his arrival… Damn that means they had already left! Harry looked around until he spotted a man staring through a broken window dabbing at his teary eyes. Well he would have to do…

"Mister! Hey, mister!"

"Huh?"

"Where's Lolidragon?"

"Shui Han? You just missed her. Here! I gave this tracking device to another girl who had just missed them. See this green dot? That's where they are~"

"Thanks."

Then Harry was running out the door. He clutched the obsidian coin necklace close as he gazed down at the tracker. As long as they were moving it would be too dangerous for now. He took an abrupt right into an empty alleyway and slid down against the wall. He would just have to wait until they were stationary.

The ritual still weighed on Harry's mind, though. He didn't know what exactly he was going to lose to President Barbas and that made it terrifying. But Long Dian was dying and he was precious to some of his friends. Was he really worth the risk of completely losing his magic?

Harry shot up into a standing position. What was he thinking? Of course the man was worth it! Any human life was worth it…

The Master of Death glanced down at the tracker and smiled. They weren't moving. Time to get going. It would be dangerous to apparate to an area he had never been before but well, when had he never done stupid, idiotic Gryffindor things when people were in danger?

So, Harry took one last look at the tracker and where the green dot was before twisting and apparating. And he happened to land on a very hard metal… something. It hurt!

"Ow! Holy merlin's left tit! Ouch!"

The wizard stumbled from the… robot's? back and into someone…

"Wang Fei?"

"Ow… Lan Lan?"

"Gege!"

"Gah!"

Harry winced again as he was full on body tackled by Doll. He righted himself and pushed off the floor with Doll still hanging off his neck.

"Sorry I'm late everyone…"

"Savior, look out," Lolidragon screamed.

Before he could even turn around a bullet whizzed past his face, followed by thrown projectiles from a very angry female. Considering she was yelling about Sunshine, he assumed it was Fairsky. When the robot finally went down Fairsky glomped Feng Lan demanding they save Sunshine.

"Prince you… you… You're a girl!?"

"Stupid Sis, aren't you going to explain yourself?"

"Ah, it's Miss Feng just as I thought," Zhen Tien mumbled.

"Wolf, is she really Prince," Yulian asked hesitantly.

"Your Highness, I missed you so much," Gui sang as he launched himself toward Feng Lan.

The only reward he got was a boot to the face.

"How many times have I told you? Don't call me 'Your Highness'," she roared.

Everyone gazed on with deadpan faces. That definitely proved she was Prince. Harry smirked. Good old Lan Lan, always the same. Then he turned his attention to Doll, prying her off of his neck. Ignoring the lovers' scene happening in front of him, Harry turned back to the robot. If that thing was here, Long Dian wasn't far behind, right? This was his chance…

Looking around, the wizard spotted a suspicious shadow in one of the abandoned building's window. Nudging the person next to him, who happened to be Zhuo Bin (and man he was steaming mad at the scene between Xiao Lan and Gui), he pointed out the shadow.

"What?"

"It looks like a person, doesn't it?"

"Hmmm, I gue-"

The shadow abruptly moved as if throwing something.

"Careful, Xiao Lan!"

Zhuo Bin successfully shot the projectile before it reached Xiao Lan. Harry couldn't help but admire the accuracy of that shot. Harry, was actually pretty crap at sharpshooting but he always wished to get better… Maybe he could ask to be taught… No time for these thoughts!

Everyone gazed up at the window and Long Dian stepped into the light.

"Long Dian Gege!"

"Long time no see, Shui Han."

The old man had said that name as well. It must be Lolidragon's real name.

"Lolidragon… is he the Dictator of Life," Xiao Lan asked with a touch of confusion in her voice.

"He is Long Dian… Not the Dictator of Life… Gege, why has your black hair turned white?"

"It can't be helped," the man replied with a sardonic smirk on his face. "There's just so much to worry about… They all turned white."

"Gege, I have no idea why you are in this state, but I beg you, stop continuing down this path… Dian, please… Stop hurting everybody."

"Who will keep fate from making a fool out of me," Dian snarled.

Then he bent over coughing. Harry gritted his teeth. This is what he was here for. When Long Dian righted himself and blood covered his chinned hand, Harry decided to step in.

"I can help you, Long Dian. I know that you are sick and I know what can cure you."

"What? Gege! Why didn't you tell anyone!?"

"Who are you to say you have a cure when nothing I have found helps," Dian asked, ignoring Lolidragon.

"You know me under the screen name Savior," Harry replied cautiously.

Dian's lips twitched, but Harry could not tell why. "My problems are none of your business," the man rumbled. "Anything and everything about me, is none of your business," he said directing the last bit to Lolodragon. "Long Shui Han. I suggest you stop getting in my way. Otherwise next time, I will show you no mercy!"

"Who cares," she shouted back. "I will definitely catch you and bring you before father."

"Leave… or die."

Then he turned away. This is not how Harry wanted things to go. Looks like he would have to force the man, then. Clutching his obsidian coin again, he charged forward, ignoring the others yelling at him. The wizard barely avoided getting squashed by, what he assumed, was another robot, but he made it passed and kept running. Now that he was in the building he could use his wand (he still wondered why the others hadn't said anything about the way he arrived… maybe there was too much commotion to think about it) to track Long Dian. Pulling out the Elder wand, he used the Point Me spell and took off running towards the stairs.

Jumping over rubble, Harry rushed up the stairs as fast as he could. There was a whooshing noise up ahead followed by a cloud of dust the made Harry cough. He gritted his teeth (he was doing that a lot lately…) and pushed through the dust cloud… A loud explosion outside rocked the building but Harry was used to unstable ground and only kept moving forward.

In front of him was a small hovercraft, but the pilot seat was empty… Was the Dictator controlling the hovercraft? Then he had to get there!

Distributing some of his magic to his limbs, Harry sprang forward, launching himself from the window. With a thump he landed upon the shell of the hovercraft, destabilizing it and stopping what might have been a take-off. The wizard grunted using his feet as leverage to hang on. Then he brought his arm back, powering it with magic and punched right through the bullet-proof glass.

"You're not getting away," Harry growled.

Long Dian turned in surprise and tried to unhook Harry's grip on the broken glass. It was futile considering how weak the man had become.

"Dictator!"

"Understood, Father," a voice replied and suddenly the small ship was spinning and turning in midair trying to knock Harry off.

Harry let out a yelp as the whole vessel flipped upside down. It was only his newfound grip on Long Dian's shirt that he kept from falling. He glared up at the man that was only still in his seat from the belt over his legs.

"Why will you not accept my cure?"

"There is no cure," The white haired man hissed.

"Obviously you're still trying to live so you can't believe that. Just let me help you!"

Long Dian only tried to wrench Harry's hand away in response. Fine. If that's how he wanted to do it! The Master of Death sent out a large magical pulse (making sure to only hit the engine, not the main computer that held the Dictator of Life) completely short circuiting the hovercraft. It let out a few whirs before it sputtered and the engine completely stopped.

Then the downward spiral began. No matter what the Dictator did he could not restart the engine, much to Long Dian's surprise and utter terror. Harry only gave a feral grin, frightening the man even more.

Tightening his grip on the game designer's shirt, Harry rebraced his feet against the hovercraft and grabbed the Elder wand with his other hand. The closer to the ground they became, the more frantic Dian became and the larger Harry's grin became.

"Arresto Momentum!"

And then everything was frozen. Harry glanced down and saw he was parallel to the ground along with the bottom of the ship. He released the magic and the vessel crashed jarringly, Harry deeply slicing his upper arm, and Long Dian wheezed in relief.

"Now… get out here," Harry said yanking the sick male out through the small hole. "You've caused my friends quite a bit of problems…"

Harry dropped the man and looked around. They were in between two large buildings that blocked most of the surrounding view. It was a very deserted area, same as it had been before with the robot battle. It was actually perfect for what he needed to do.

"Sorry about this, but maybe you'll understand later what I'm giving up for you. What I'm giving up for the happiness of my friends…"

With his bloody hand, Harry ripped the obsidian coin off of his neck and smacked it upon Long Dian's forehead. A blinding light lit up from the contact and Harry yelled out, "President Barbas, Great President of Hell! I summon thee! Come forth and heal the sick in exchange for my magic!"

An ear piercing roar rang out in the small space they were in that echoed upon the walls of the buildings.

**"Who dares speak my name and summon me!"**

"My name is Wang Fei, Prince of China, and Harry Potter, Saviour of Wizarding Britain. I summon you to heal this man's sickness," Harry proclaimed.

The large lion that appeared gazed at him judgingly. **"And what would you sacrifice in exchange for healing this disease?"**

"Anything you'd like."

**"Hah! Paimon told me I might get summoned soon but I hardly believed it. Very well. In return for curing this man I shall devour your core."**

"What? You will not take the Death magic?"

**"I cannot take what has been gifted by a Deity. No, your normal magic will suffice."**

"So I will never cast spells again," Harry asked shakily.

It didn't seem so bad in theory but when actually faced with the prospect of never again using his magic… It was very daunting.

**"Never again shall you cast a Wizarding spell, child. There is much you shall discover about Death magic. It is not singular in its use, just as earth magic is not singular, nor is air or fire, or Wizarding magic."**

Harry let out a shaky breath and glanced down at Long Dian. He could do this. He had lived eleven of his years without magic before Hogwarts and then barely any after the war while on the run. It was possible! And it's not like there would be nothing left at all. Barbas was right… There was still Death magic which was unexplored…

**"So do you agree wizard and Master of Death?"**

"So mote it be, President Barbas."

**"SO MOTE IT BE!"**

And Harry felt as if his insides were being ripped from him. He screamed and screamed until there was no voice left in him to do so. And then he writhed and twisted but his hand never left the obsidian coin.

Finally, what felt like hours later, Harry lay panting upon the ground with Dian gazing at him with wide eyes. Then the man looked up and seemed about to scream himself. The lion stood nose to nose with the white haired game designer. The lion opened its golden muzzle opened and black breath spewed from its mouth, invading the other's own mouth and nose. After a few seconds, Long Dian began to choke and he crumpled over (Harry's hand still attached to his brow) expelling roiling purple fog from his body that dissipated upon contact with the dirt.

The coin fell from its position, taking Harry's palm with it, leaving a retching man upon the floor. With blurry eyes, Harry watched as black began to seep into the white hair until all that was left was a head of ebony locks.

"Still say there's no cure," Harry panted with a smirk. Then he turned to the lion and whispered hoarsely, "I release thee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay! This was a bit rushed but the end all happens within a very short period of time…

I think one more chapter! And maybe and epilogue with the kids or something~! Review please! I love to know what you guys are thinking~~ And sorry for any and all mistakes. I only proofread this once.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Epilogue**

Yes. This story is finally finished. OMG. I feel horrible for how long it took but I never once had the thought of abandoning it or any of my other stories. I thank everyone who stayed with me from the beginning and to those of you who will only read the story now that it's finished… I hope you liked it as well.

If I ever get the chance I will go through and fix some minor things before reposting it on Archive of Our Own. But that may be a long way off as well.

If you want to know why it took me so long before finishing this chapter… Blame Attack on Titan A.K.A Shingeki no Kyojin. My friend finally got me to read it and I became hooked. Because I am an HP crossover addict I came up with several story ideas for HP/SNK crossovers. If anyone wants to hear them I could post some as challenges but I don't think I will be starting another story until I finish one more of my other ones. But maybe I could be persuaded… .

And then there was Sherlock and Anime Expo and so many other things… Yeah I'm just going to get on with it.

Anyway~ Enjoy~~!

* * *

><p><em>Game Start<em>

Harry shuffled into the small kitchenette that Caelus and he shared in their rooms. After having lived in the palace for five years he had made some much needed changes. Like the kitchenette. The prince did not want to dine in the large dining room every meal so he had the small space created in his own rooms. Sometimes Doll or his parents would join him but it was usually just Caelus, Xiao Jin and himself.

Getting some pans out, he cooked a small but healthy omelet and stifled a chuckle when a zombie of a man walked out of their room. White hair stuck up in messy spikes near his head while the rest fell down his back in matted tangles. Caelus really did have a horrible bedhead because he moved around so much at night.

Harry didn't mind. The wizard himself was a light sleeper but for some reason Caelus' restlessness never woke him.

"Hello lovely. I see you're finally up," Harry chuckled.

"I don't understand," his lover groaned. "How have you survived on so little sleep for so many years?"

Being a NPC from Second Life meant that Caelus never really had to sleep. But coming into the real world had obviously turned the usually energetic man into a sleep monster. Actually most of the NPC were like that in the beginning. You wouldn't see them milling about the palace until after noon even if they had gone to bed around eight the night before.

"You'll acclimate. You're definitely not as bad as you were in the beginning."

The white haired male grunted. He had been pretty bad the first year out of the game barely able to stay up for five hours before conking out the rest of the day.

"Here," Harry said placing an omelet in front of his lover. "Eat up and wake up, lover. You have some pretty important clients coming for your photography lessons today."

"But Harrry! I don wanna…"

Harry's eye twitched. He slapped his lovers head right onto the table. The large thunk and the whining that followed only made Harry sigh in exasperation. It was the same every morning. After Caelus had started photography again he became the palace's official photographer. Caelus also loved teaching though, so Harry had set it up so that photography students could come to the public area of the palace and take lessons from the white haired man.

Today was a little different, though. There were some very important international photographers visiting to exchange techniques. So, Harry needed his husband up and ready within the hour. With a smirk, the wizard walked over to a small drawer and pulled out a lighter. With a gleam that spelled trouble, Harry turned around and slowly crept towards his husband.

The scream that followed had many of the cleaning staff shaking their heads. When would Caelus learn that Wang Fei could be very vicious in the morning?

* * *

><p>"Wang Fei!"<p>

Harry glanced up from his textbook and caught sight of Xiao Lan dragging her pregnant husband, Gui, along.

"How are you doing today," he greeted.

Gui twitched. "I don't know why I suffer through this pain," The man wailed.

"Oh, shut up. Better you than me," Lan Lan said with a grin. Then she turned to Harry, "I still don't understand why you don't want to have children with Caelus! You would make such beautiful babies~!"

Harry laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He looked around the college quad hoping to find a distraction from that question. It's not that he didn't want children with Caelus, it's that neither of them wanted to go through pregnancy. They would much rather adopt but they had to find the perfect child. No matter how much Harry wanted to adopt all the cute little orphans in China his parents only gave him a maximum of two children (of course if he ever got more than that he doubted they would protest overly much). They had enough people (NPC) taking up space in the palace already. They didn't need all of China crowding the place up.

Spotting Zhuo Bin he excitedly called him out. If there was ever a good thing to use as a distraction, it was the tension between Gui and Wicked.

"Wang Fei! Lan Lan! And… Gui…"

"Hello Wicked," Xiao Lan greeted cheerfully.

Gui just grunted.

"Ah. That's right. Where is the Dictator at Lanny?"

"Oh," she turned to Harry who was still sitting on the bench she first found him on. "He's at home doing some cleaning. I still don't know why he's so obsessed with it…"

"That's good to know," Harry snorted. "How about you Wicked? How are Arctic Fox and Kenshin getting along?"

Kenshin had moved into Zhuo Bin's apartment about two years ago and eventually (two weeks later) Arctic Fox followed. It was a good thing there was an open apartment next door so the college student had kicked them out of his own home and into their own.

"Hmmm… Well, Kenshin was finally screwed."

"What!?"

Everyone jumped and turned to look at Fairsky who had just arrived with her husband, Sunshine.

"It's true," Zhuo Bin grimaced. "I could hear them through the walls last night. Now that Kenshin has given up his virginity… I think Arctic Fox will completely beat him into submission in two years tops."

Harry snorted but bet three years. Xiao Lan, of course, believed in her friend so gave him a whopping ten years. Fairsky put in her bet, too, before turning to Harry.

"So, how are all the NPC adjusting. There haven't been any more deaths right?"

Harry frowned. When he had first woken the NPC they had been frightened but amazed. Some hot-tempered ones wanted to live on their own (Inferno included but his twin, Zephyr, and their younger brother, Clay, talked him out of it). It's not like Harry was going to keep them prisoner so he let them go, giving them as much information as he could about society. Of the 200 NPC that left 86 had died, 112 had fled back to the palace and 2 had continued surviving on their own.

After that they only left the palace to live on their own if they thought they were acclimated to real life, though the original 112 that had fled back had yet to leave the palace walls again. Instead his parents had kindly employed them in the staff that worked for the Emperor.

"No. Though, we did have quite a few venture out on their own again after they were tested by the palace staff to make sure they could survive."

"That's good to hear," Fairsky sighed in relief.

"I was lucky I had you, Fairsky. I doubt I would have been one of the survivors if you had not taken me in when I first awoke."

Sunshine grinned when his wife huffed and planted a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"I'm sure you would have done just fine," she argued. Sunshine said nothing, only kept that silly grin on his face.

Harry's attention turned back to the other three members of their get together when Harry heard water splash upon the pavement. Gui looked deathly pale, Zhuo Bin disgusted, and Lan Lan a chicken with her head cut off.

"Oh my, I think your water just broke," Harry teased and then everyone broke into action.

* * *

><p>Harry frowned and glanced around the hospital. He really didn't like all the death and decay he could sense in the souls but this <em>was<em> one of the places that his magic could be put to good use. He could bring souls back briefly from the afterlife (if they hadn't already been put in the rebirthing cycle) and reunite them with their loved ones for reassurance. But he refused to heal people.

The one thing he had discovered was that death was about balance. If Harry saved one life another one would die to take their place. The other soul could be anyone, from a small child to a completely healthy father or mother with children. Yeah, He had learned his lesson on that one. Though, sometimes he could choose the soul that would take the place of the other. It didn't happen often but Harry figured it was Death's way of giving people a second chance.

"So how is he doing," Harry asked standing outside of the labor room.

Xiao Lan licked her lips. "Let's just say I'm glad that he went through the pregnancy for me. I don't think I could have handled that."

"Women are made for this. Men are not. I'm sure the pain is much more severe for Gui than it would have been for you."

"Maybe. I'm just happy that he loves me enough… And now my beautiful nephew will have a beautiful cousin~!"

"You're a lucky girl, Prince," Harry whispered before he turned and strode from the hospital. He had a meeting with Doll that he couldn't miss.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Years Later<strong>

Harry glanced up from playing with Dolor. Those voices sounded awfully familiar…

"Papa…"

"One second Dolor. I think some very curious children found their way into Second Life."

After Harry had successfully removed the NPCs, most created their own accounts on Second Life, missing the life that they remembered most of. The other NPC starting forming actual self-awareness though they did not have souls like the Dictator did. It was interesting, like an actual second life. It's why every five years everyone would meet at Infinite City… though Zhuo Bin hadn't been around at the last meeting.

"Xiao Xiao Lan? Xiao Long Ming?"

"Eh?"

The voices that were talking were silent and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. It had been a while since he had seen Min Lan Lan, Prince's daughter also called Xiao Xiao Lan, and Feng Long Ming, Lolidragon's son also known as Xiao Long Ming or Long Ming.

"It has been a while since I've-" Harry paused and stared at the group of four. Two were NPC from their lack of soul but Xiao Xiao Lan and Feng Long Ming were… gender swapped? Ha! Looks like Xiao Xiao Lan took after her mother more than he thought. He'd always thought her personality and determination came more from Gui.

Feng Long Ming was in the body of a busty blue eyed blonde with wings. Obviously an angel and most likely a priest looking at his armor. Xiao Xiao Lan on the other hand was in the body of a pretty built muscle man… it was sort of creepy.

"Who are you!?"

Harry chuckled. He had forgotten how intimidating he looked in game. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, just like I almost didn't recognize you two. I'll give you a hint. Xiao Jin misses seeing you."

"Eh? Wang Fei-GeGe!?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Now how in the world did you two get in this game?"

Three hours later he was escorting the group of four back to Infinite City with Kenshin trailing behind. The Demon King had had to save the group earlier from cloth eating butterflies while Harry and Dolor just laughed at them. Then they, along with Sunshine and his carpet, took them to see the Dictator who explained why Second Life had become a forbidden game.

At the gates to the city, Xiao Xiao Lan came face to face with Wicked. To say the greeting was a surprise was most definitely an understatement. Both Kenshin and Harry stared at the level 246 (the level restriction limit dropped when the company gave up on the game) dark elf getting taken down by a group of level 50s. Finally it seems Wicked had had enough but still Xiao Xiao Lan refused to let the man leave, declaring that she had been looking for him for eight years. Eventually though the white haired man just logged out leaving the male Xiao Xiao Lan to stand with a fierce determination and log out herself.

In the end, Xiao Xiao Lan tricked Zhuo Bin into marrying her when she turned twenty( apparently she had been wanting to marry him ever since she was seven and that was what made Wicked run away…). It was pretty hilarious… Prince and Lolidragon (soon joined by Xiao Xiao Lan) caused untold damage around the world from destroying bars to taking down crime syndicates (Arctic Fox's not included). Their husbands were always chasing after them. Yulian and Wolf lived happily as did Nan Gong Zui and Ice Phoenix. Doll soon married Bao actually. The little boy who had lived next door.

The child, after he had grown, had taken to stalking Caelus and his photography and in the process had fallen in love with Doll who actually returned his feelings. Harry heartily approved of the pairing though he was somewhat sympathetic whenever Doll slapped him around.

Kenshin and Arctic Fox got along swimmingly. That is, they were two ice blocks that grunted at each other to communicate… Though Harry did win the bet of three years…

Xiao Jin lived to a very ripe old age. Fourty three… The longest he had ever seen a cat, that was not a familiar, live. Even if he was part kneazle.

Harry ruled for a very long time after his father died, but he didn't want the throne forever so he gave it up to his first son. The adoption was later in life when Harry was one hundred but he didn't mind and neither did Caelus. After that Harry stayed at the palace as an advisor over the next millennia. How did Caelus stay alive that long? Well Harry just kept creating new bodies to move his soul into… simple right? Right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Wow… this thing fought me the whole way. I'm sorry for those of you who aren't satisfied. Neither am I but you have no idea how many times I deleted and replace stuff… Ah well… It's not that horrific… Thanks to everyone who read my story!


End file.
